Naruto: New Winds
by Wizardly-K9
Summary: Taking place directly after the original manga. A new era has begun. One fueled by peace instead of war, but that doesn't stop Hana Fujikaze's clan from being wiped out by a man who appears to wield the Sharingan. Hana starts a new life in Konoha after being adopted by Sasuke Uchiha. Thus begins his adventures with Bolt, Sarada and many other young ninja.
1. The Fate of the Fujikaze

***For those who don't want to read the prologue chapters, feel free to skip to chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Arcs-<strong>

** _Yakuza Arc_ **

** 1-22**

** _Foreign Invasion Arc_**

** 23-ongoing**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Part I - The Fate of the Fujikaze<strong> **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Sasuke arrived at the village, he was greeted by a terrible sense of nostalgia. It had been years since he saw so much destruction: houses burned down to their foundation, craters imprinted in the earth, and bloody corpses littered throughout the snow.<p>

"It looks like I was too late..." he said.

A stray rumor had brought Sasuke to this hidden village. He was never one to chase rumors, but when he heard that somebody with the Sharingan was wondering around the Land of Iron, he knew he had a new trail to follow. It meant putting his quest for redemption to the wayside for a moment, but finding this supposed 'Sharingan user' was a bigger priority.

Sasuke marched through the village. Guruma was its name. It was a well hidden village tucked away in the Land of Iron's snowy borders. Most people had no idea the settlement was real. Even the samurai who lived in the country denied its existence. What ninja clan would be daft enough to have samurai as their neighbors? Yet here it was, or at least used to be. The only thing still standing or not set ablaze was the windmill standing in the center of the village. Sasuke watched it spin in the same direction the snow fell.

"...me."

Sasuke sharpened his glare and checked his surroundings. His hand was steady on his sword's hilt. All he saw was ruin, but he was still alert.

"...bame," he heard again.

Sasuke followed the sound. He eventually found himself standing in front of scorched down house. He entered what was left of the doorway. He scouted the inside, but he found nothing. Then he heard the noise again.

"Tsubame..."

Sasuke heard it clearly this time. It came from underneath his feet. He tapped the floor with his foot.

"It's hollow," he said in surprise.

He removed the floorboard. His mouth gaped a bit when he found what was inside – a small boy. He was unconscious and scrunched up in this small square space in dirty robes. Tears were running down his eyes.

"Tsubame... Don't go..." he whimpered.

Sasuke looked at him pitifully. "It looks like he's the only survivor."

The boy shivered. Since the house's roof was gone, snow was raining on top of him. Sasuke knew he would freeze to death in this cold. He pulled the boy from the hidden space and hauled him over his shoulder. As Sasuke left the house, he caught a glimpse of something hanging up on the wall. The wall had miraculously survived the fire, and a crooked framed picture, which was also unscathed, was hanging off of it. Several children were standing in the photo, including a boy with jet-black, silky hair who looked just like the one Sasuke was carrying. He was laughing and hugging a girl who looked slightly older and a bit annoyed.

That girl must have been Tsubame. Sasuke shook his head and left with the boy over his shoulder. He stepped over corpses, walked through ruined homes, ignored the heavy scent of blood and left the village without so much as a second glance. There was no point in looking back. He would only be reliving bad memories if he did.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wha... What's going on?" Hana stammered.<em>

_He was in complete disarray just like everyone else in the village. Explosions kept coming from the village's Eastern entrance, and fires had started to spread from there. Hana began heading in that direction when a pair of soft hands caught his shoulders._

_Hana looked back. "Tsubame!"_

"_Where in the hell do you think you going?!" Tsubame asked while digging her nails into his shoulders "Do you not see all the chaos happening in that direction?"_

_Another explosion happened. This time it was directly in front of them. Hana and Tsubame could see the fire perfectly. Stepping out the flames was a robed, staff wielding man. Hana couldn't make out his face from underneath his hood, but he could see his eyes. They had large, red suns in them._

_Tsubame pushed him back and withdrew a kunai from her sleeve. "Stay back, Hana!"_

_Two ninja from the village flickered out in front of her. _

"_You get back too, Tsubame. This guy is too much for you," one of them said._

"_Too much? Do you know who I am? I'm the future head of Fujikaze clan!"_

_The other ninja glanced back. "Would the a good head risk her life as well as a younger member of her clan's over some shallow sense of pride?"_

_Tsubame glared. She grabbed Hana's hand. "Don't you two dare get killed... That's an order from your future chief."_

_Tsubame ran away with Hana in tow. The latter looked back at the two ninjas as the hooded man got closer to them. He and Tsubame turned a corner just as they engaged him. They arrived at their home. Though, it wasn't just their home – it belonged to all the potential successors to the Fujikaze clan. Tsubame had moved in with the head after becoming the clan's definitive heiress, but the other children were still kept around in case she was one day incapable of fulfilling her duties. _

_The house was empty when they entered._

"_Where's everybody else?" Hana asked while looking around._

"_They've probably been evacuated already. You know how protective the head is about the clan's successors," Tsubame said._

_She yanked a rug off the floor. It revealed a floor panel that was slightly different than the others. Hana remembered the spot. It had a hollow space underneath. The head said that things that like candy and sweets were forbidden while the potential successors went through their training. Tsubame said 'Fooey!' to that and created a hidden space under one of the floorboards where she could store snacks. The only other person who knew about it was Hana, who inadvertently became her partner in crime. Which made it all the more surprising for him when he saw Tsubame empty the cache out. _

"_Get in," Tsubame told him._

"_What?"_

"_I said **get in! **That guy is going to be here soon."_

"_But what about the two who just saved us?"_

"_They're dead."_

"_...What about the other Nagi and other-"_

"_They're probably dead too. Now, heavy up and-"_

"_Tsubame! How can you say all that?!"_

_Tsubame got up and slapped him. Then she grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard. _

"_Listen to me! I may only be thirteen, but I'm a pro when it comes to sizing up an opponent. That guy... he wasn't normal. There isn't a single person in Guruma Village who can defeat him. Not me. Not the chief, and certainly not you. You're a complete weakling, Hana. The weakest successor by far. That's why... That's why I've got to be the one to protect you. I'm the strongest, and the future head of the Fujikaze. It's my duties to protect the weaklings of our clan... You got it?"_

_Tears were running down Hana's eyes. "N-no... I don't get it all... Tsubame, why do you have to-"_

_Another explosion occurred. The house the two were standing in shook. Most of the pictures on the walls fell, save for one that only went crooked. Tsubame quickly threw Hana into the hole against his protest. _

"_Wait! Tsubame, don't go!"_

_Tsubame smiled. "Sorry, Hana. ...It's my duty as the head."_

_She put the panel back over the hole. Then she made a hand sign to seal it shut. Hana could hear Tsubame run out of the house._

"_Tsubame! Tsubame!"_

* * *

><p>"Don't go..." Hana mumbled while opening his eyes.<p>

He got up and rubbed his eyes awake. He was in a cave with a thick sheet draped over him. He felt warmth at his side. A fire was crackling beside him.

"So you're finally awake, eh?" a unknown voice asked.

Sitting on the other side of the fire was a dark haired man in black. He was messaging his right eye for some reason. Then Hana saw it. Between the gap in the man's fingers, Hana saw a red eye that looked almost exactly like the ones the person who attacked Guruma had. The man's eyes suddenly resurfaced in Hana's memories, followed by Tsubame's smiling face.

"You... I'll kill you!"

Hana threw away the sheets and leaped over the fire. He swung at the man's face, but he caught Hana's fist easily.

"Is this how you act toward the person who saved you?" he asked.

Hana growled and kicked the man while his fist was still captured. He dark haired man ducked his leg, released his fist and planted his elbow in Hana's stomach, cartwheeling him a few feet away. While still cartwheeling, Hana manage to catch his footing and skid to a stop. He hugged his aching stomach while glaring at the dark haired man who had a jaded look on his face. Somehow, his eye had returned to normal.

_'It must be a trick!'_ Hana thought. '_He's the guy who destroyed Guruma! I know he is!'_

The man sighed and stood. "Why did you attack me just now?"

"You know why!"

"No. I don't. That's why I asked, boy. If I've done anything in the past to make you my enemy, say so now."

"You destroyed Guruma Village! You killed my clan! ...You killed Tsubame! Now, I'm going to return the favor!"

Hana charged at the man once again. The dark haired man's expression was as placid as ever. His attitude angered Hana further.

_'Still not taking me seriously, huh? Well, fine! Wait to you see... this!'_

"**Windmill Style: Windmill Step!**" Hana shouted.

Hana disappeared from the dark haired man's sight of view. For once, he made a legitimately surprised expression. Then he glared and quickly turned around to grab Hana's leg just before it came in contact with his neck. He threw Hana against the cave walls opposite of him. Hana coughed up air and fell onto the sheets. He was right back where he started.

"That technique... It wasn't a jutsu," the dark haired man said. "It's like the Hyuga clan's Eight Trigrams – a special taijutsu. What clan are you from, boy?"

Hana glared at the man. "The Fujikaze clan... The clan you destroyed!"

"It seems you've mistaken me for somebody else. I wasn't the one who destroyed your village. By the time I got there, it was already in ruin."

"Liar! Your eyes – they look just the ones that belong to the guy who destroyed Guruma Village!"

The man closed his right eye. When he reopened it, the red eye Hana was familiar with was visible again.

"The man who you're referring to... He had eyes like this?" the man asked.

Hana still held a contemptuous look in his eye as he nodded.

"OK. What about this, then?"

The man brushed up the hair covering his left eye. It was completely different from the right. It was a light purple color with several hypnotic circles surrounding the pupil, like ripples in a pond. Hana made a surprised face. Then he looked down and shook his head.

"No... His left eye didn't look like that," he said. "...You're not the guy who destroyed my village."

The man let his hair fall back over his left eye and deactivated the right. "Glad we got that cleared up. Now, I have questions about the man who _did _destroy your village."

Hana didn't answer him. Despite this, the man sat down and continued.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha of the late Uchiha clan."

"…Late?"

"Around two decades and a half ago, an incident occurred where my entire clan was exterminated. …Much like yours was tonight."

Hana's eyes flickered with surprise. "So you're saying you're like me?"

"No. Unlike you, I have a family: my daughter and her mother."

"...Oh. So you're not the only Uchiha anymore?"

"No, but I should be the only person in the world with a Sharingan. That was the dojutsu I just showed you in my right eye. The only other person in the world who should be able to use it is my daughter, but she's thousands of miles away and still too young to awaken it. And yet... for the past few months, I've been chasing rumors about another Sharingan user. I couldn't believe myself, but the destruction I saw at your village and the description of the man who you claimed destroyed it... It looks like the rumors had a bit of truth to them."

"You're going after this guy, then?"

"Of course. If this man really is a wielder of the Sharingan, it's my job to stop him." Sasuke activated his Sharingan again. "This eye has caused a lot of pain... I'm not going to let it be used to antagonize the world again."

Hana stood, his dark eyes wide and his fists clenched. "Take me with you! The guy you're chasing... he destroyed my village. He killed my clan... I won't let him get away with it!"

"And just what will you do when you find him? When I found you, you were whimpering underneath a floorboard with tears rolling down your eyes. You really think you can kill the man who killed your clan?"

"I can if I try! I'm still-"

"Weak. I could kill you just by using my right eye if I wanted to. And that's just with one Sharingan. The man I'm looking for has two. You couldn't tickle a hair on his head, let alone kill him."

Hana glared at Sasuke. Then he shut his eyes and lowered his head. He started to sob.

"Then... what am I supposed to do? …Tsubame's dead. Nagi is dead. Machiro is dead." His tears hit the cave's floor. "If I can't avenge them... I might as well just die too..."

Sasuke watched Hana sob and shake. He was pathetic. Everything he loved had been taken from him, and all he was left with was vengeance. If that was taken from him, he truly would have nothing. He would dedicate every second of his life to killing this man, then he would be empty.

_'This boy is heading down the same path as me. Only... there's no light at the end of his tunnel... only darkness.'_

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan again. "You'll never defeat this man the way you are now."

Hana stopped sobbing and bit his lip.

"...But maybe we can fix that."

Hana made a surprised face. He looked up just in time to catch the sheathed sword Sasuke threw at him.

Sasuke pointed. "If you can manage to scratch me with that chokuto once, I'll teach you technique that will make you stronger. You can attack me at anytime. I suggest you plan each attack wisely, because I won't be letting my guard down during this journey."

Hana blinked as watched Sasuke lower his head and fall asleep.

_'Did he just say "journey?"' _Hana thought.

He looked at the sword. He yanked on the hilt a bit to see its blade. After seeing his reflection, he closed it. He saw that Sasuke was still sleeping. He stood ready to attack with the sword. Then he stopped.

_'He said to plan each attack wisely... I'll take my time then, because no matter what... I'm going to avenge my clan!'_

Hana watched Sasuke for a bit longer. After a while he began to nod off. Eventually, he went went to sleep as well, his head leaning on Sasuke's sword like it was pillow. While they slept the fire still blazed between the two of them.


	2. A Sister's Love, a Brother's Burden

**Prologue Part II - A Sister's Love, a Brother's Burden**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing about recent times that Sasuke appreciated, it was the roadside diners that had become commonplace. He wasn't the only one. Hana was greedily slurping away what was left of his third plate that morning while he sat next to Sasuke at the bar.<p>

"Ah~ That was great," Hana said.

Sasuke sighed. "You keep overeating, Hana. You'll realize what a bad idea that was when we get back on the road."

Hana rubbed his head and smiled while the waitress behind the bar walked up to them. "Anything else I can get you two gentlemen?"

Sasuke put his chopsticks on top of his empty plate. "No, thanks."

"OK. What about your son here?"

Sasuke made a face. "He's not my-"

"Could you tell me where the restroom is, miss?" Hana asked.

The waitress pointed.

"Thank you."

Hana left his stool to head to the toilet. Sasuke was still scratching his face.

"This is the fifth time somebody confused us for Father and Son..." he said.

He watched the waitress take his plate. Then he quickly snatched the chopsticks on top, and caught his chokuto's blade with them before Hana could bring it down over his head. Hana didn't show disappointment when his surprise attack failed. Rather, he smiled and backflipped two stools away. He jumped on the bar and ran up to Sasuke while holding the sword in a reverse grip.

He slashed diagonally, but Sasuke ducked. Then he rolled over to Sasuke's left where he had no arm and began swinging furiously. Sasuke weaved around each slash easily, then countered by poking Hana's forehead with his chopsticks. That threw Hana slightly off balance, which gave Sasuke more than enough time to grab his leg and flip him up into the air. Knowing what was coming next, Hana guarded with the chokuto's blade. The back of Sasuke's fist still held enough force to knock him into the kitchen through the serving window.

The sound of falling pots and pans could be heard. Everyone in the diner, including the waitress, were shocked and wide-eyed. Sasuke calmly put the chopsticks back on the plate, and starting digging in his cloak. He pulled out a packet containing 1,500 ryo.

"That should be enough to cover the meal and the damages; plus a nice tip." He stood and looked toward the kitchen. "Hana, I'll be waiting outside."

Hana groaned while picking himself off the kitchen's floor. "...Y-yes, Master."

* * *

><p>Over half a year had passed since Sasuke found Hana in the ruins of Guruma Village. The two had come a long way from the snowy domains of the Land of Iron. They were now traveling through the Land of Earth on their journey to find the man responsible for the destruction of Hana's village. Though, the suspect in question had not repeated this carnage a second time. This made it harder for Sasuke to sniff out his trail. He had to go back to following rumors and questioning people he and Hana met on the road.<p>

He hated this not only because passerby and heresay gave horrible directions, but also because every third person the two met confused them for Father and Son. Sasuke understood why they make this observation. Hana did look like him quite a bit with his dark eyes and jet-black hair. Hana hair was significantly less spiky and longer, though. It also grew very fast. In the past seven months, Hana's hair already reached his shoulders.

"Hana, in the next town we reach, we're getting you a haircut," Sasuke said while he and Hana walked up a steep road.

Hana smiled. "OK! Hey, can I get whatever type of cut I want? Wait!" Hana stopped. He unsheathed Sasuke's sword. "I can cut it myself!"

Right before he shaved off a lock, Sasuke grabbed the blade with two fingers. He shot Hana a look.

"This chokuto is not a replacement for scissors. Don't use it anyway you wan-"

Hana smiled slyly and turned the blade. By the time Sasuke realized what Hana was doing, it was too late. The sword made a small cut in Sasuke's thumb. Sasuke pulled his fingers away. He watched a drop of blood leak off his thumb contemptuously.

"I guess that haircut is going to have to wait," Hana said cheerfully.

Sasuke licked the blood off his thumb and sighed. "Fine. I'll teach you a new technique once we get to town."

Hana held up the sword and its sheath and cheered. Sasuke just kept walking up the road, feeling more drained than usual. Over half a year of dodging ambushes and countering surprise attacks, and the thing that finally gets him is a sly trick some nine year old thought of on the fly. It made Sasuke realize how old he was getting. It also made him smile a bit.

_'Honestly... how could I have fell for that?' _he wondered.

His smile disappeared when he saw smoke rising from beyond the height of the road. Sasuke hurried to the top with Hana behind him. When the pair reached the hill, they had a bird's-eye view of where the smoke was fuming from. It was a small town a few miles away. Sasuke knew that just because there was smoke doesn't mean the Sharingan user was there. It could have just have likely been a random fire or bandits. Sasuke glanced down at Hana. It was obvious what the youth thought the fire was.

"Hana... remember what I always tell you," Sasuke said.

Hana kept glaring when he said "Never let your emotions overtake your rationale."

Sasuke sighed. "Doesn't seem like you plan to take that to heart... Oh, well. Let's hurry."

* * *

><p>When they reached the town, Hana caught a terrible sense of deja vu. Buildings were still aflame in spite of the town's ninjas trying their hardest to put them out. The wounded were being carried off to the hospital en masse. The worst was seeing family members crying while hugging their deceased kin.<p>

"Master... I only remember a little bit about that night," Hana began. "Tell me – did my village look like this town when we left it?"

Sasuke took in the destruction. "No. This town will one day recover from what happened today. Guruma never will."

Hana stared at the ground while Sasuke walked off to find somebody in charge. After a while, he went off on his own as well. He took a depressing tour of the tarnished town. It got uglier the deeper he got. It was like a typhoon had come through town.

_'But what was the point? Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to destroy Guruma and kill everyone? …Why?"_

"Why?!" Hana shouted at the sky.

He was seething with rage and sorrow. Then he put his hand over his chest and took deep breathes.

_'Remember what Master said: never let your emotions overtake your rationale.'_

After calming himself somewhat, Hana continued walking. He stopped when he heard sobs echoing from an alley he passed. He looked in it and saw a boy, about his age and with orange hair, hugging his legs and weeping beside a dumpster. Hana approached him with a smile on his face.

"Yo. How's it going?" Hana asked cheerfully.

The boy peeked up. Then he buried his face in his knees again.

He sniffed. "Go away..."

"Aw~ Now, come on. Don't be like-"

"Go away! You flat-chested girl!"

"Uh... I'm flat-chested because I'm a guy like you."

The boy sniffed again. Then he looked up with a perplexed face. "...Really?"

* * *

><p>After spending a minute wiping snot and tears off his face, the boy named Soma explained to Hana what had happened.<p>

"So you can't find your older sister, eh?" Hana asked.

The boy nodded. "I haven't seen her since yesterday when I ran away from home. ...I originally didn't want to see her, to be honest. You see, me my sis live by ourselves. Our parents died a few years ago, so sis is the one who takes care me. But she's always coming down so hard on me, even when I get things right. Like last night, I told sis I wanted to go to Iwa and attend the academy there. Iwa's academy is way better this town's, plus more missions come through Iwa, so it'd be easier for me to earn money. Sis completely flipped out. She hit me and said that there was no way I was going to Iwa alone, and that it was dumbest idea ever. I got mad and started yelling back at her, then stormed out the house."

Hana, who was sitting on the dumpster, looked down at him. "So what were your last words?"

"…_'I hate you. I never want to see you again. Next time I talk to you, it'll be at a cemetery.'_ And now... that might actually be the case..."

Tears started welling up in Soma's eyes again. Before they could fall, Hana smashed his head in with the butt of Sasuke's chokuto.

Soma messaged the swelling bruise on his head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"That was for all the diligent big sisters around the world! They're in tears right now!" Hana proclaimed. "Do you know how lucky you are to have a big sister who cares enough about you to smack you around? They're are people with nobody but themselves who would kill for that!"

Hana recalled a brief memory of Tsubame bonking his head when he did something stupid in training. She was always tough on him, but he knew it was because she knew she had to be. Hana hopped off the dumpster.

"Come on," he said to Soma.

Soma made a face. "Huh? Where are we going?"

Hana smiled. "To look for your sis, of course."

The two searched for hours. Hana scouted from rooftops, while Soma stuck to the streets and alleys. They asked people in town and a few of Soma's neighbors but none of them had seen his sister either. The sky went orange, and they still had not found her. They sat on the front steps of a broken home, their spirits crestfallen.

"...It's pointless. Sis is gone. I can't believe it..." Soma said.

Hana looked at Soma. He hadn't been the one to lose his sister, yet he still shared Soma's pain. Hell, he might have known the pain better than Soma did.

"Hana?" a familiar voice called out.

Hana looked up. Standing before him was Sasuke.

"Master..." he muttered.

"It time for us to go, Hana. I talked to the police chief. He had gathered up descriptions of the person responsible for this. The descriptions fit our man perfectly: a robed man with a staff and red suns in his eyes."

Hana gripped his pant leg. That man's eyes resurfaced in his memories. "Right... We should go." Hana stood. Then he froze. "Wait, Master. Can we wait for a while? I promised Soma that I'd help him find his older sister."

Sasuke looked at the Soma, who felt a shiver go up his spine. "We finally catch up to the man you said you'd swore to kill to avenge your clan, and you're going to put off your revenge to help a boy you just met this morning? Is your resolve that flimsy?"

"No! It's not, I swear. It's just... well," Hana scratched his cheek. "I can't go back on a promise. Soooo you could say my resolve isn't flimsy so much as it's... whimsical, I guess?"

Sasuke parted his mouth a bit. Then he smiled and snorted.

_'This honest idiot... He's just like that guy,' _he thought.

"Fine. I'll be at the gate," Sasuke said while walking off. "You have until dark to meet me there, otherwise I'm leaving without you."

Hana smiled and bowed at his master's back. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>Thus, Hana and Soma continued their search. This time they questioned every person they came across, whether they be young, old, ninja, townsfolk or even toddlers. Eventually, they learned that somebody fitting Soma's sister's description had been among those taken to the hospital. They ran as fast as their legs could take them. Soma almost jumped over the front desk while asking about this sister. The surprised nurse calmed him and gave him and Hana permission to visit her room.<p>

When they entered, they found a girl with long orange hair looking out the window. Her face lit up with surprise when she saw Soma in the window's reflection.

"Soma?!"

Soma almost started crying again. "Chiaki! Chiaki, are you OK? You're not hurt too bad, right? Are you gonna have to go through surgery?"

Chiaki was overwhelmed by her brother's compassion. "I'm fine, Soma. So stop jumping around every-"

"Sis, are really-"

"I said quit it!" she planted her fist in Soma's head.

He quit it indeed, with tears welling up in his eyes. "Why do you always have to hit me?!"

"Because you're always doing something stupid!"

"Not always! What about last night when I told you I'd support us by becoming a shinobi in Iwa?"

"That was stupid too, you idiot! Why the hell would I let my ten year old little brother travel hundreds of miles away from home by himself just to became a ninja? You can do that here where you have a house to come home to, you friggin dummy!"

Soma pouted. "But... I'd be relying on you for everything. You already take care me. You shouldn't have to-"

"I'm your big sister. It's my job to do all the bothersome things that keep you out of trouble. I have to. You're so stupid you'd just die in streets like a hobo otherwise."

Chiaki said the last sentence while rubbing her brother's head. He snorted, though his cheeks were still red. Chiaki finally gave Hana some attention.

"Can I ask who you are?"

"Hana Fujikaze. Nice to meet, Miss Chiaki."

"Likewise. You helped my brother, right? Thanks for that. He tends to cry like a little girl when he's by himself."

"Yeah, I know. He was like that when I found him."

Soma made a face while his big sister laughed. Hana chuckled at the two of them. Then he looked out the window and saw how dark it was getting. His face turned white.

"Oh no... I've got to go!"

"Already? Come on, stay," Chiaki insisted. "I'd like to get to know one of Soma's friends."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm kinda in a rush. It was nice meeting you two! Bye!"

Hana dashed out the door, leaving Chiaki and Soma looking strange.

"So he's your new friend, Soma?"

Soma smirked. "Uh, yeah... I guess."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had a sour look on his face when Hana finally arrived.<p>

"You're late," he said.

Hana was on his knees, trying desperately to catch his breath. "Y-yeah... I know. Sorry, Master."

"Forget it. We need to hurry if we want to catch up with the Sharingan user. Also... I still have to teach you that new technique."

Hana made a surprised face. He had honestly forgotten all about that.

"Are you going to teach me now?" he asked.

"When we get further from town. It's not a move that should be practiced with too many people around. In fact, it's not a move I should be teaching you at all. It's almost useless without the Sharingan... but you have the Windmill Step, which may be even better for this type of skill."

"What's the skill called?"

"It's a technique that chirps like a thousand birds..." Sasuke looked back at Hana. "I'm going to teach you the Chidori."


	3. Sasuke vs Jingoro

**Final Prologue - Sasuke vs Jingoro**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stopped midway entering the canyon and glanced over his shoulder.<p>

"Hana, hurry up! You're lagging behind!" he shouted.

Hana leaned on a wall of rock for support, sweat drenching his brow. He still hadn't recovered from last night's training. He was forced to hold Sasuke's chokuto in his left hand, because his right still had some numbness in it. The Chidori was an such an intense jutsu. Hana could only practice it twice a night before passing out, now he was forced to march through this canyon the following morning.

"M-master... can't we rest for little while?" he asked meekly.

"If we squander anymore time, we'll lose the Sharingan user's trail. Also, it's going to rain soon, and we need to be out of the canyon by then. Now, come on."

Hana sighed and hurried after Sasuke. Because Hana had decided to help Soma, he and Sasuke had to rush to catch up to the Sharingan user. Adding in his night training sessions with Sasuke, and their pace was slowed even further.

_'We might never catch up to him at this rate," _Hana thought.

Then him and Sasuke turned a corner. There, sitting atop a vine covered boulder with his back to Sasuke and Hana was a man in long a crimson robe. He had a staff laying across his legs. He appeared to meditating, but when Sasuke and Hana approached him, his concentration broke.

"I came to the Land of Earth because I heard that its canyons were the most serene places on the continent. And yet..." he turned his head. "I still find roaches scurrying about and distracting my thoughts."

Hana saw his eyes and shivers ran up his spine. Red suns – the same eyes he saw when his village was destroyed.

"Its him... He's the one who destroyed Guruma..." Hana muttered. He gritted his teeth and drew Sasuke's sword. "I'll... **I'll kill you!**"

Hana rushed him. He scaled up the boulder, jumped at its height and was about to bring his blade down over the man's hooded head. The man snorted and his left eye glowed.

"Begone roach. Bear witness to the **Glory of the Sun!**"

His left eye caught flame. Suddenly, a fireball, roughly the size of the boulder the man was sitting on, manifested between him and Hana. Unable to dodge the impending sphere of flames, Hana shut his eyes.

Nimbly, Sasuke jumped up and caught Hana's leg. After tugging the boy out of the fireball's way, he released his leg, snatched his chokuto from Hana's grasp and pointed it at the hooded man.

"**Chidori True Spear!**" he shouted.

A sharp beam of lightning-infused chakra stretched toward the man. He had a surprised look in his eyes when he jumped out of the way, barely evading the spear that pierced through the boulder easily.

_'You're not getting away...' _Sasuke thought.

He landed on the boulder he just pierced, and puffed his cheeks. "**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**"

A volley of small fireballs shot from Sasuke's mouth, and homed in on the hooded man. He only got in one glance before the flying flames incinerated him. Hana, who had fallen to the ground, picked himself up and watched the hooded man burn.

He clenched his fists. "Is it over?"

Sasuke watched the burning man carefully. He narrowed his gaze.

"No. That wasn't enough," he said.

Hana's eyes widened when the hooded men walked out of the flames without so much as a scorch mark on him. Even his robes were unscathed.

"Interesting... It seems there are actual men amongst these roaches," the hooded man said.

Sasuke glared. "Who are you?"

"I am but a pilgrim seeking to spread righteousness throughout the world, and purging injustice in all its forms."

Hana snapped. "Purging injustice... You destroyed my village, you bastard!"

The man looked at Hana. "If I decimated your kin, it meant they were covered in sin and I was forced to cleanse them. Don't blame me, boy. Blame your village for hiding secrets."

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" Sasuke repeated.

The man paused before removing his hood. Light blue hair that touched the man's shoulders was underneath.

"I am Jingoro Masayoshi, and I am justice incarnate."

"Hmph. To me... you're just another dead man," Sasuke said.

The canyon's wind blew up the hair on his left eye, revealing his Rinnegan. The tomoes in it spun. Jingoro widened his eyes. He stood perfectly still. Sasuke pulled a kunai out of his cloak and tossed it at Jingoro's feet. Jingoro didn't understand why, but he took the kunai after dropping his staff and held it to his stomach. For some reason, he felt that he needed to commit suicide.

He smiled. "Is this another technique you ninja have come up with? How interesting... My will is completely under your command. Unfortunately..." Jingoro's right eye glowed this time. "Mizaru!"

A small ball of flames rolled out of Jingoro's right eye. It manifested into a orange-furred monkey with a sun on its forehead, similar to the ones in Jingoro's eyes.

"**Thou shall see no evil...**" Jingoro chanted.

The sun on Mizaru's forehead caught flame, and Jingoro's eyes shut tightly. He immediately threw the kunai away.

Sasuke made a shocked face. _'What?! How in the world did he break free of the Rinnegan's genjutsu?'_

Mizaru dissipated into smoke, and Jingoro opened his eyes. They showed no influence of possession. Sasuke was about to use the Rinnegan again when a fireball, four times the size of what he shot at Hana, came from Jingoro's left eye.

_'How can he summon a fireball that large and so quickly?! Does he not need to use handsigns?!"_

Sasuke quickly jumped away from the boulder, but the fireball detonated at Jingoro's command. The proceeding explosion was so huge that even Hana had to move out of the way not to get caught in it. He waited until the smoke died down to open his eyes. A crater roughly 50 yards wide was left where the boulder once stood. The only thing standing there now was Sasuke's sword.

"Master!" Hana ran to the crater frantically.

Jingoro smirked. Then he gagged when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and planted his fist in Jingoro's stomach.

"But... how?!" Jingoro blurted in confusion.

"Ame-no-tejikara. It's another ability of the Rinnegan," Sasuke explained. "It allows me to shift short to mid-range distances instantly. The distance increases if I'm trading places with something."

While in the crater, Hana not only found Sasuke's sword, he also found the kunai Jingoro almost committed suicide with. He realized that his master must have switched places with the kunai just as the fireball detonated.

Sasuke dug his fist deeper into Jingoro's stomach. "I'm impressed you can summon such a huge fireball without any preparation. You must have a large surplus of chakra. I hope don't mind sharing some it..."

Sasuke activated one of the Rinnegan's Six Paths – the Preta Path – to absorb Jingoro's chakra. After a moment passed, he made a face and looked down at his fist.

_'Why am I not absorbing any of his chakra?' _he thought.

Jingoro took the opportunity to kick up his staff, grab it and bash the side the Sasuke's head with it. Sasuke managed to cock his head in time to avoid the full blow, but he still rolled a few feet away. While rolling, he ran a lightning current up his arm. Skidding to a stop, he threw needles of blue light at Jingoro.

"**Chidori Senbon!**"

Jingoro's left eye glowed again as he held out his hand. The Chidori Senbon direction slanted, and they hit the ground directly before Jingoro's feet.

_'Again?! He performs jutsu faster than me... Is he even using jutsu?'_

"That eye of yours... It's quite annoying," Jingoro said. He summoned Mizaru again. "**Thou shall see no evil...**"

Mizaru's forehead caught flame and Sasuke's eyes closed. He couldn't open them no matter how hard he tried. What was worse, the Rinnegan's power had been completely nullified.

"There... Now, where were we?" Jingoro asked casually. "Ah. Of course."

Jingoro shot from his left eye a stream of whirling flames aimed directly at Sasuke who was currently blind. Right before the stream hit its target, Sasuke's right eye reopened with the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated inside it.

_'**Susano'o!**'_

Suddenly, the torso of a purple, skeletal giant manifested and guarded Sasuke within its ribcage. Jingoro couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was still surprised when Sasuke caught him in his focal point.

"Burn to ashes..." Sasuke said while staring at Jingoro. "**Ameratsu!**"

Ameratsu's black flames started burning at Jingoro's feet, then at his shoulders. Soon, his entire body was covered in flames to the point that he was no longer visible. When he saw Jingoro drop to his knees, Sasuke dismissed Susano'o. He sighed and walked to where Hana was while holding his still sealed left eye. He felt water droplets and looked up. It was raining.

_'The rain came early,' _he thought.

"Master! look out!" Hana shouted.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Jingoro charging him while still covered in Ameratsu's flames. He swung his staff at Sasuke's head, but Sasuke evaded and kicked at the burning pilgrim's head. Jingoro blocked and countered by twirling his staff and delivering a series of thrust. While weaving around each strike, Sasuke twisted his wrist, and a kunai slipped into his hand. He backstepped and threw it at Jingoro's right eye, but the latter knocked it away. Then he took a long step forward and thrust at Sasuke's stomach, sending him reeling.

Sasuke skid a few feet away, hugging his stomach. He almost slipped on the wet ground.

"Consider that revenge for punching me," Jingoro said.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Despite being covered in Ameratsu's flames, Jingoro was perfectly fine. The flames were but a soft breeze to him.

"...How are still alive? Nothing can survive Ameratsu's flames!"

"Oh? I guess I'm special then. You see, flames of any nature do nothing to me. Thanks to the Glory of the Sun, I'm immune to fire in all its forms. I can also command any flame at will. Watch."

Jingoro's left eye glowed once more. Ameratsu's black flames – the flames that only Sasuke could control – were dismissed. Sasuke was beyond shocked at that point.

_'Genjutsu, fire style jutsu and Ameratsu's flames... They're all worthless,' _he thought. _'What's more, he can seal my eyes at a whim. The only reason I can see out of my right eye now is because the Sharingan wasn't activated when that pet monkey of his blinded me. Plus, he redirected my Chidori Senbon somehow. And I still don't understand why I wasn't able to steal his chakra before... Just what is this man?'_

"Thinking hard, I see. There's honestly no need," Jingoro said. "The reason why none of your attacks have worked is obvious – nothing in this world can stand against true justice. Now, die with dignity."

Jingoro's left eye caught flame. Sasuke immediately brought back out Susano'o; this time more equipped with its regular regalia, although still without its legs. Jingoro snorted.

"Please..."

The flame in his eye burned brighter. Suddenly, it was like four hundred pounds of pressure had been stacked onto Sasuke's shoulders. He crumbled to his knees. The same went for Susano'o. It dug its sword into the ground to support itself, but it was now too heavy to move. Jingoro waved his hand. Four Suns, twice the size of the fireball he had shot at Sasuke earlier circled him and his immobile guardian.

Jingoro smiled victoriously. He was about to finish Sasuke when he heard a loud chirping sound. It sounded like a thousand birds. He looked over to where Hana was standing. The young boy was channeling a immense amount of electrical chakra into his right hand.

"**Chidori – One Thousand Birds!**" he exclaimed.

He charged at Jingoro from the crater at a breakneck pace. Jingoro smirked.

_'Does that roach really think he can hit me with that? I can literally see him coming from a mile away.' _he thought.

Of course, Hana knew exactly what Jingoro was thinking, and he was right to think it. Despite the strength and speed of the Chidori, it had one major weakness in that it forced the user to run in a straight line. This made it easy to dodge and counter. In the hands of a non-Sharingan user like himself, the technique was virtually useless, but Hana had one trick up his sleeve that made him a worthy successor of the Chidori.

He was only a few yards away from Jingoro now. Realizing that Hana would continue running straight, Jingoro summoned a wall of flames for him to run into.

"I'm busy right now. Die by your own hand, roach," Jingoro said.

Hana smiled. "I'll happily die and join Tsubame and the others in the afterlife... but only after I send you there first! **Windmill Style: Windmill Step!**"

Less than a foot away from the wall of flames, Hana suddenly disappeared. He then reappeared at Jingoro's other side.

"This is for the Fujikaze clan!" he exclaimed while striking Jingoro.

The lightning in Hana's hand danced at Jingoro's hip. When it stopped, Hana looked at Jingoro's side. All he had done was burn his robe. He looked down and saw Mizaru gripping his arm with both of his hands.

Jingoro laughed. "So close, roach..."

Hana's face was expressionless. His surefire attack failed.

"It seems that you won't get the chance to avenge your clan. At least you lasted longer than most of them did." Jingoro's left eye glowed. "It's been fun, boy... but I'm afraid this is the end."

"Yes. For you that is," Sasuke said.

Jingoro turned his attention back to Sasuke. As far he could see, Sasuke and Susanoo were still under the influence of the Glory of the Sun. There was nothing he could do in this situation, but then he heard the roar of thunder. Thunder was booming fiercely, and lighting was striking far too consistently. This wasn't normal weather.

"What is this?!" he shouted at Sasuke.

"This is... **Kirin!**" Lighting started running up Sasuke's arm light he was using the Chidori. "Hana! Get as far away as you can!"

Hana was confused, but he obeyed. He kicked himself free of Mizaru's grasp, and ran as far from Jingoro as his feet could take. Jingoro, realizing what was about to happen tried to detonate his Suns.

"It's too late! Now, begone with the thunderclap!" Sasuke exclaimed while shooting his Chidori into the air.

A deafening boom of thunder was accompanied by frantic streaks of lightning. Jingoro mouth parted when he saw a blue lion, the size of a mountain, come out of the clouds. Susano'o shielded Sasuke within itself. Jingoro wasn't so lucky. Kirin surged down on Jingoro faster than he could use his eyes. The proceeding explosion was so intense it knocked Hana, who wasn't even in the immediate blast radius, unconscious. The entire canyon was blinded.

* * *

><p>When Hana came to, he realized that he was no longer in the canyon. He also noticed that he was on Sasuke's back. Only having one arm, Sasuke held his chokuto behind him and under Hana so he could carry him around.<p>

"Master... how are you feeling?" Hana asked.

"I'm fine. Albeit, extremely exhausted."

"What about your eyes? Is your left eye still sealed?"

"My left eye is free. When Kirin hit Jingoro, it struck Mizaru as well. Killing Mizaru broke the seal, it seems."

"Ah. That's good... Is Jingoro dead?"

"...No."

"Ah."

Hana rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. Then he tucked his head down, and sobbed into Sasuke's cloak.

"Why... Why am I so weak?! I was so close to avenging everyone, and still I..."

His voice trailed off. He didn't have the strength to even speak anymore. His clan's murderer stood before him today and got away.

"I'm pathetic..." he whimpered.

Sasuke kept walking. "Yes, you are. You're extremely pathetic. You're also weak. So weak that Jingoro doesn't even consider you a threat. But we can change that."

"...You mean, you're going to keep training me?"

"No. I've put my quest for redemption on hold for too long. I originally postponed it because I heard a rouge Sharingan user was wandering about. Now that I know that that isn't the case, my priorities have changed."

"So you're just gonna let Jingoro do whatever he wants?!"

"No. Jingoro is too dangerous to be left alone, but before I can deal with him, I need to deal with you first." Sasuke glanced back. "I can't just drop you off anywhere. Your thirst for vengeance won't go away until either you or Jingoro are dead. I need to leave somewhere safe. Somewhere where people I trust can watch you."

"Where is that?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves – Konoha."

The clouds parted, and the storm stopped – an aftereffect of Sasuke's Kirin. Hana looked up at the Sun and immediately thought of Jingoro. He put his hand up to the Sun and grabbed it.

_'Just you wait, Jingoro. One day... I'm gonna show you what true justice is!"_


	4. Chapter 1 A New Home

**Chapter 1 - A New Home**

* * *

><p>Naruto was at his desk, typing up something on his laptop while Shikamaru gave him a report.<p>

"...and apparently a huge battle went down at some canyon in the Land of Earth a few days ago. Witnesses say the whole canyon lit up," he said.

"Couldn't that have just been lightning striking down? It was raining that day, wasn't it?"

"Well, lightning typically doesn't strike in the form of giant, blue lion. Trust me – what caused the explosion was jutsu not Mother Nature."

Naruto stopped typing and thought for a moment. _'A blue lion coming from a thundercloud... I only know one guy who could've made that happen.'_

Suddenly, a ninja burst into Naruto's office. "Lord Hokage! Something urgent has come up!"

Naruto shut his laptop. "What is it?"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha, sir! He's at the village gates, and he's demanded that you see him immediately!"

* * *

><p>Hana patiently tapped the chokuto against the ground while he and Sasuke waited. It was night when he and his master approached Konoha's gates. Sasuke had told some ninjas on guard duty to go fetch the Hokage. That confused Hana for several reasons. One – because the ninja were extremely surprised to see Sasuke. Two – because they obeyed, albeit reluctantly, and went to alert the Hokage at Sasuke's request; and three – because Sasuke chose to stand outside the village instead of simply entering and going to the Hokage himself.<p>

"Master, is there a reason why you didn't enter the village?"

"Technically, I'm a runaway shinobi who should have been either imprisoned or executed for my old crimes. Luckily, the Sixth Hokage pardoned me, and I was allowed to go free."

"Then why aren't you living in the village? Why do you keep journeying around the world all the time?"

Sasuke stared at the village from outside. "Is it... guilt? No, that would be too simple. ...It's complicated, I guess."

Sasuke kept looking ahead. A man donning a cloak with flames on its tails and a red hat, accompanied by a bearded man with sharp eyes, was approaching him. The two stopped in front of Sasuke and Hana, and the cloaked one removed his hat. Stocky blonde hair and a serious face were underneath. Hana only needed to take one look at this man to know he was the Hokage. The aura he gave off, it was enormous; almost awe-inspiring. Hana had only just met this man, but he already wanted to acknowledged by him.

"It's been a while, Sasuke," the Hokage said.

"That's right, Naruto."

Naruto put up his hand and Sasuke grabbed it. The two shared a smiled. Hana could sense the air of camaraderie between the two. It even made him break out into a smile.

"Haha! You haven't changed a bit!" Naruto exclaimed. "You and I should to catch up over some drin-"

Naruto suddenly noticed Hana. Hana who had black hair like Sasuke. Hana who had black eyes like Sasuke. Hana who was currently holding the chokuto that Sasuke had never allowed anyone else to hold before. The seventh hokage made a shocked face.

"Sasuke... Did you have an affair behind Sakura's back?! Oh my god... Who's the mother? Is it Karen? Don't tell me that me and your secret illegitimate son are related?!"

Sasuke made an agitated face and snatched Naruto up by his collar. "He's not mine, you idiot! All this time and you still don't know to think before you speak?!"

"What else am I supposed to think when you finally come back to the village, and you bring a kid with you?!"

"How the hell did Konoha trust a fool like you with a position like the Hokage?!"

"Ahem..." the lazy-looking guy that Naruto had brought with him gathered their attention. "Not to interrupt your touching reunion, but for Sasuke to come back to the village must mean he's got serious business he needed to tell you. Am I right?"

The lazy-looking man shot Sasuke a look. It was obvious to Hana that, unlike the Hokage, this man didn't share such a close relationship with his master. Sasuke released Naruto.

"Shikamaru's right. I encountered something during my journey that you and all the other kages should know about, Naruto..."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru made a disbelieving face after Sasuke finished explaining what had happened on his journey.<p>

"Are you serious? This Jingoro guy that nobody's heard about managed to fight you to the point where you had to summon Susano'o, and he still got away?"

Naruto cupped his chin. "...This is serious. Basically an S-rank criminal is running around and decimating clans and towns at random."

"Not at random. He claims that he's _purging injustice _and _spreading righteousness,_" Sasuke quoted.

"So he's a psychopath too? Wonderful. Anyway, we should talk more back at my office. Come on."

"Wait. Before that, I need to take care of _him_."

Sasuke glanced at Hana. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at the boy too. Hana suddenly felt very shy.

"He's the boy who's clan was destroyed by Jingoro, right?" Naruto asked. "What's your name, kid?"

"I-it's Hana, Lord Hokage! Of the Fujikaze clan!" Hana sputtered.

Naruto chuckled at his anxiousness, and ruffled his hair.

"Calm down, Hana. I only asked for your name. Don't get all flustered on me."

"Y-yes sir..."

Sasuke smirked. "Anyway, I decided that leaving him on his own would be too dangerous. He's a good kid with a good heart, but the darkness that's looming over him..." Sasuke closed his eyes and recalled past images of himself. "I don't want him to become like me. Naruto, I want you to make him a legal citizen of Konoha."

"Alright. Done."

Shikamaru shot Naruto a look. "What the hell do you mean 'Done?!' Naruto, you're the Hokage, but you can't just all the sudden-"

"Also, I want you to make him a student at the Ninja Academy."

"Also done."

"Dammit, Naruto! **Listen to me!**"

Naruto patted Shikamaru's shoulder. "Relax, Shikamaru. Trust me, Sasuke would never ask me to accept someone he thought might jeopardize Konoha's safety. He probably cares more about Konoha than you and I do." Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "Do what you have to do, Sasuke. I'll be waiting in my office when you're ready."

Naruto and Shikamaru left Sasuke and Hana at the gate. At his master's gesture, Hana followed him into the village. Hana's head whipped back and forth. Konoha was, by far, the largest village he had visited yet, and according to Sasuke, what he was seeing was only the old village. An enormous city had been established in Konoha, and Hana was just dying to see it for himself. After spotting a good focal point, Hana gave Sasuke's sword back to him.

"Master, can you hold this for a sec?" he asked.

After handing the sword off, Hana starting climbing a tall pole in the middle of the village. He still didn't know how to wall climb, so he literally had to shimmy up the pole inch by inch. Sasuke snorted as he watched him.

"Maybe I was wrong before. I don't think even Naruto had this much energy when he was young," Sasuke said.

Hana eventually scaled the pole. Atop it, he had what must have been the best view in the entire village. Konoha laid out before him. He could see the Hokage rock faces, one of which was shaped after the man he had just met at the gate. He also saw the huge metropolis above them. The city's lights were blooming.

Hana smiled while the night breeze tossed up his hair. "So this is Konoha - the Village Hidden in the Leaves, huh?"

* * *

><p>Sakura had just begun making dinner when Sarada walked into the kitchen. She was donning a white apron while she turned on the stove.<p>

"Mom, you came home later than usual tonight," Sarada said while seating herself at the table.

"Sorry, sweetie. I had to meet with Lady Tsunade and Shizune today," Sakura said putting a pot of water on the stove. "Something really urgent came up."

Sarada saw that the table was clean, save for a thick binder she didn't recognize. "**Unknown-nin Autopsy Report**," the binder read.

"Does your being late have anything to do with this binder?" Sarada asked while opening it.

Sakura turned around and saw that Sarada was flipping it open, skimming through the written reports and observing the photographs.

"Sarada, don't look at those! There are graphic pictures in there!"

Sarada rolled her eyes. "_Graphic pictures? ..._It's just photos of cut up dead people, Mom. No need to make such a fuss."

Sakura cringed. Only ten years old and her daughter was already as jaded as her dad. Sarada kept flipping through the binder. She stopped when she found a diagram of the autopsied person's chakra points. Or at least it was supposed to be.

"Mom... Something's wrong with this picture. It says "**Chakra Network Diagram**," but I can't find the chakra points or pathways."

"That's because there weren't any." Sakura started chopping vegetables. "A few days ago, that man's body was found washed up on a coast in the Land of Snow. We couldn't tell from his clothes whether he was affiliated with that country or not. All we knew was that he had be murdered. There was no obvious point of impact, so he was brought to Konoha where an autopsy was performed. Shortly into the autopsy though, the surgeons noticed that the man had no chakra points."

"So... they were destroyed when he was murdered?"

"Apparently, he didn't have any to start with."

After Sakura finished chopping vegetables, she held the chopping board over the pot and swept the vegetables in. Sarada was still busily staring at the photographs. A man without any chakra points should have been impossible. Even people with little to no chakra and who can't perform ninjutsu have a functioning chakra network. Sarada knew the surgeons wouldn't have made such an obvious error in their report though. They were professionals. This man's strange biology must have been the reason people like Tsunade and her mother were called. This was a brand new phenomena.

Sarada's hummed in thought while she kept going over the binder's contents. Her thoughts were eventually disrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Sarada, could get that?" her mother asked while digging through the cabinets for spices.

Sarada sighed and closed the binder. She had a crabby look on her face when she went to answer the door.

"Who visits somebody's house this late at this night?" she mumbled.

She opened the door and her attitude changed in a wink. A dark haired man who resembled her was standing in the doorway. His presence made Sarada freeze up like she was in the Land of Iron.

He smiled. "Sarada... You've gotten taller since I last saw you."

"...Dad?"

Sasuke placed a hand on his daughter's head and rubbed her hair gingerly. "I'm home, Sarada."

Sarada was struck dumb. She couldn't speak. She really wanted to say: "_Dad, I can't believe you came back!_" Or ask: "_Are you staying for good? You aren't going to leave Mom and I again, are you?_"Or tell him: "_I've become the best student at the ninja academy while you've been gone! Bolt, Shikadai, Inojin – Shino Sensei said my grades are better than all of them!_" But she didn't. More specifically, she couldn't. She just stood in front of her father, with a blank look on her face.

"Sarada, who's at the do-" Sakura came to the door with her apron still on, and a knife still in her hand.

She dropped the knife once she saw her husband's face. "Sasuke... You're back."

"Yeah. I'm back," Sasuke said.

Sakura covered her mouth, but weeps still managed to creep out. Tears rolled down her cheek and hit her hand. Sasuke approached her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm back..." he repeated.

Sakura kept sobbing as she hugged her husband. "You jerk... It's been over a year, and all you can say is 'I'm back?' You jerk!"

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"I want to you keep holding me!"

Sasuke laughed softly and hugged Sakura tighter. Sarada silently watched her parents. She finally manged to open her mouth.

"Dad... Dad I-"

"Master, is alright if I come in now?" came a voice from outside.

Sarada looked through the opened doorway. Standing outside was a dark haired boy holding her father's chokuto. Sasuke looked back at the boy with a tired look on his face. Sarada had never seen him make such an expression before.

"Is that you were waiting for, Hana – for me to give you _permission _to enter?" he asked.

"You shouldn't say that like it's not a big deal, Master. It's always rude to enter another person's home without their approval," the boy said while coming in.

Sakura stared at the boy, tears still wet on her face. "Sasuke... Who is this boy?"

"This is Hana," he answered.

Sakura looked at Hana. She noticed that Hana had black hair like Sasuke, and had the same eyes as Sasuke, and was currently holding the chokuto she had never seen anyone but Sasuke wield.

Sakura broke from Sasuke's grasp, distraught.

"Sasuke! Dammit! How could you?!" she cried. "...Who was the other woman? Was it Karen?!"

Sasuke scowled. "For the love of... Will you and Naruto get your heads out of the gutter?!"

* * *

><p>"Oh... So that's what happened," Sakura said after Sasuke finished explaining who Hana was. She hugged up to Sasuke on the couch. "Sorry for thinking you had an illegitimate child behind my back, honey..."<p>

Sasuke shot her a look, and she quickly inched away from him.

"Anyway... Since Hana is an orphan, I thought it be best for him to stay here village," Sasuke said. "Furthermore, I was thinking he could stay at this house specifically."

Sakura nodded. "That's great! It'll be like having a new member added to the family. Right Sarada?"

Sarada was sitting in an armchair, balancing her chin on her hand. She grunted in response. She didn't bother making eye contact either.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I have to meet go meet Naruto," Sasuke said while getting up. "Hana."

Hana, who was surveying the Uchihas' wide bookcase looked back. "Yes?"

"I'm leaving you in this house's care. In response, I expect you to protect it like you would Guruma village. Understood?"

Hana saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

Sasuke gave him an approving look as he left the house. Sarada noticed it. It made her feel a bit annoyed for some reason. It was minor, but prevalent; like a fly buzzing obnoxiously at her ear. She watched Hana as he turned his attention back to the bookcase.

_'...Dad brought home a really big fly,' _she thought.

Sakura stood and headed for the kitchen. "I should finish making dinner," Sakura said while getting off the couch.

She looked so giddy walking to the kitchen the kitchen. Likely because, for once, she wouldn't be making dinner just for two again. She stopped at the kitchen's entrance, and glanced over at the 'fly.'

"Hana, make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready it a bit, OK?" she said.

Hana smiled softly at her and nodded. Sakura headed into the kitchen, and Hana just kept smiling. 'Make yourself at home' - those words made Hana feel giddy as Sakura. They provoked the opposite reaction in her daughter. The two remained in the living room until dinner, completely oblivious of the others emotions. It was an interesting night at the Uchiha household.


	5. Chapter 2 When Idiots Collide

**Chapter 2 - When Idiots Collide**

* * *

><p>The Hyuga clan's estate was in disarray once again that morning. Walls and rooftops had been matted in red paint, vandalized by amateur artistry. The culprit was already escaping from the crime scene, a broad grin and a tab of paint on face. He stood at the top of the highest tree in the estate to get a gander at his latest masterpiece. A life-size, albeit rough, painting of the Nine-tailed Fox was plastered across the Hyuga clan's grounds.<p>

"It's beautiful! This place needs to be turned into a landmark just so they can reserve this masterpiece," Bolt claimed.

"Bolt! Stop right there!" a clan member exclaimed.

He and several other members of the clan surrounded the tree Bolt was standing in.

"Get down here right now, Bolt! We know it was you who vandalized the estate!"

Bolt pouted. "Yeah, so what? You're just jealous cause you didn't have the balls to do it first!"

The clan member's face started to flush with anger. "Bolt, I'm only giving one more chance to-"

Bolt dashed off without letting him finish. He landed on the ground behind the clan members and sprinted away. All of them chased his tail like he was game in a hunting expedition. They called upon other members of the clan to help catch Bolt as well, but – doing his nickname proud – the Hokage's son was too agile for them. He slid between legs, flipped over head and dived through gaps in crowds. He eventually elevated to the rooftops to escape his kin.

He blew raspberries while roof jumping. "Bleh~ You losers can't catch me! Every idiot knows you can't catch a bolt of light-"

Bolt tripped over somebody's foot and fell forward off the roof he was running on. Fortunately for Bolt, the same person who tripped him also caught his leg before he fell. Unfortunately for Bolt, upon seeing who that person was, he wished he had just hit the ground.

"I guess I must be special, because I just caught a bolt without even trying," the person said.

Bolt laughed nervously. "H-hi, Aunt Hanabi... Are you having a good morning?"

"I was until I walked outside and saw a giant fox tail painted on my home. Mind telling me why you thought using the Hyuga estate as your personal canvas was a good idea?"

"Uh.. I was.. training. Yeah, that's it! Painting Kurama over estate was all a part of this new training regime I came up for myself!"

"Is that so?"

Bolt nodded so quickly, it looked like he was trying to shake his hair off his head. Hanabi started to laugh.

"Oh, so _that's _all it was? Geez, you should have told me earlier, silly!"

"...I should've?" Bolt asked.

"Of course." Hanabi pulled Bolt up until she and he were at eye-level. "I would _love _to help my favorite nephew train."

Bolt's face lost all its color. "A-actually, it's kinda getting late, auntie. I should hurry and head to the academy..."

Hanabi gripped Bolt's leg tighter. Then she gave him an evil smile.

"Oh, don't worry. ...I promise this will be over quick," she said.

Indeed, Bolt really wished he had just hit the ground.

* * *

><p>The first thing Bolt did after wobbling into class was lay his face flat against his desk. Sparring with his unrelenting aunt had left him battered and bruised, on top of depressed. It was a rare condition for Bolt; something his fellow classmates took note of.<p>

"What happened to you?" Shikadai asked while grabbing his seat. "Did your old man take a few swings at your noggin again?"

Bolt groaned. "It was my aunt. She's ruthless. She doesn't even hold back when fighting her own nephew! I can't believe she and Mom are sisters... She did all this over one dumb prank."

"You should really quit it with the pranks, Bolt," Inojin advised. "On top of being childish, they always end up blowing up in your face."

"Maybe Bolt's a masochist. He could be doing it just forthe abuse, yknow?" Chocho said while simultaneously stuffing chips into her mouth.

"Chocho! You're not supposed to bring snacks into the academy!"

Chocho rolled her eyes. She held the bag above her head and let all the chips flow into her mouth like a crispy waterfall.

"Thur... Is dat bettur?" she asked while chewing.

Inojin put a finger to his forehead. Shikadai eyes were wandering elsewhere.

"Looks like Bolt isn't the only one having a rough morning."

Shikadai was referring to Sarada, who was wearing a disgusted look on her face. Not even her friends wanted to approach her while she was radiating such a repulsed atmosphere.

"S-sarada... are you OK?" one girl asked.

Sarada shot her a look and the girl clammed up immediately. No one else dared bothered her.

"Geez, what crawled under her skin?" Bolt asked.

"Wanna ask her and find out?" Shikadai proposed.

Bolt cringed and put his head back on his desk. The classroom door opened, and Shino Aburame entered. He addressed his class.

"Alright, everyone. Quiet down and take your-"

Shino spotted Sarada. The evil aura she was emitting threw him off for a moment. He collected himself.

"Uh, anyway... Before we start class, I need to introduce you all to your new classmate. He's just moved to the village a few days ago, so give him a warm leaf welcome. Hana, you can come in."

On cue, a boy entered the classroom. He had silky, black hair that tickled his shoulders; dark eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

"Introduce yourself to the class," Shino said.

"My name is Hana Fujikaze of the Fujikaze clan. Though, I'm in this class, I'm actually a year younger than most of you..." Hana bowed. "So please treat me kindly."

Many of the girls immediately started giggling about how adorable they thought Hana was. Bolt noticed this and snorted.

"Who let this momma's boy skip a grade? He doesn't even look he can hold a kunai without snapping one of those twigs he uses for arms."

Chocho snickered. "Somebody's jealous~"

"Shut up! I'm not-"

"Bolt! Could you wait until the end of Hana's introduction to start disrupting class?" Shino asked.

Bolt made an annoyed face and stuck his hands in his coat pockets.

"You mean the momma's boy has got more?" he mumbled.

Shino looked back at Hana. "Is there anything else you want to share with the others before we begin class? Something that will tell them a lot about you, like maybe a goal that you have for the future."

Hana crossed his arms and thought. "Hmm... A goal, huh? Well, there's this one thing I've had in mind since I came to the village a little while ago – I want to become the Hokage."

Hana's announcement ignited whispers and odd looks in his classmates. Shino was one of the latter.

"...Hokage? You want become the Eight Hokage?"

"Or ninth, or maybe even the tenth. As long as I get there before I'm dead, I don't mind waiting in line."

Bolt snapped. He had heard enough. He stood with one foot on his desk and an angry finger pointed at Hana.

"I can't take this anymore! Who do you think you are coming into Konoha and then all of the sudden saying you want become the Hokage like its easiest thing in the world?! There have only been seven Hokages for a reason, and I won't sit back and let you look down on them! I'll become the next Hokage keep the position forever if that's what it takes!"

Bolt struck the classroom silent. Hana smirked.

"I guess you and I are rivals then," he said.

"You're friggin right we are!"

Bolt sat back down, but he kept glaring at Hana the entire time.

Shino made an uncomfortable noise. "Right then... Hana, please go find your seat so we can begin class."

Inojin chuckled softly. "Looks like Bolt got over whatever was keeping him down this morning."

"Yeah, but now he's all loud and fussy again," Shikadai sighed. "What a drag..."

* * *

><p>It was time for ninjutsu lessons. Today, the kids were lining up in front of Shino to practice making clones.<p>

It was Inojin's turn. He made the clone hand seal. A puff of smoke occurred beside him, and a perfect replica of himself appeared from it.

"Very good, Inojin," Shino said while writing on a clipboard. "Next!"

Sarada stepped up. Her dark aura from before had lessened somewhat. Regardless, he technique remained untouched. She created a perfect clone.

"Excellent as always Sarada. Next!"

Sarada was about to head to the back of the line when she Hana walking forward. He waved cheerfully. She shot him a menacing look and walked past him without saying a word.

"Hana, you've only just transferred to the academy. It's alright if you-"

"No can do, sensei. What would it look like if I backed down from a challenge?"

Hana glanced back at Bolt who was too busy staring at the ceiling to notice him. Hana shrugged and looked back ahead. He made the clone hand seal.

"**Clone Jutsu!**"

A puff of smoke happened. When it died down, a deflated and colorless clone of Hana was laying on the floor beside him. Hana scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Oh yeah~ I forgot that I've never learned this jutsu."

Shino sighed and started writing on his clipboard again.

"Please keep that in mind next time... Next!"

The kids continued practicing their techniques, until only Bolt was left. He pumped his fist as his walked up to his instructor.

"You ready, Shino Sensei? Don't blink or you might miss out," Bolt said while making the hand seal. "One clone coming right up!"

A clone just as pathetic as Hana's appeared from a puff of smoke. Bolt made a shocked face while the other kids laughed.

"I made sure not to blink. I'm kinda regretting that now," Shino said while writing.

"Wait a minute, Shino Sensei! Just give me one more shot and this time I'll-"

"We don't have time for that Bolt. We have to move on the next lesson."

Bolt lowered his head. He was about to drag himself rear of the line when Hana made a loud gasp.

"Shino Sensei! Look!" Hana exclaimed while pointing.

He pointed at the deflated clone's fingers. They were making the clone seal like Bolt did.

"You see? Bolt didn't fail completely. He only failed 99%."

"That's better than you failed the whole one hundred!" Bolt snapped.

Shino hummed. "I see... Alright, Bolt. You should thank, Hana. You're no longer the worst student in class."

Bolt's eyes widened. "I-I'm not?"

"No. You're now the second worst – directly above Hana who's only been attending school for twenty minutes."

Bolt face was filled with shock and disbelief. Hana who shot him the 'V for victory sign' wasn't helping.

* * *

><p>After ninjutsu came genjutsu. Shino took the kids into the forest. There he took four students at a time with him deeper into the forest. He would perform a hand seal in front of those four like he was casting genjutsu. Then he would wait for up to two minutes to see if the four could tell they were under a genjutsu or not. Little did they know, the other three students they were talking with were all genjutsu that would try to convince them that they weren't under the influence of a genjutsu. Most of the students failed. A few stand out exceptions were Inojin, Shikadai and Sarada.<p>

Hana and Bolt were in the same group during the lesson. They walked further into the forest with Shino, and he performed the hand seal.

"Now tell whether or not you're under a genjutsu's influence," he said.

Bolt's head darted back and forth. He patted himself down and checked the underside of his sandals.

"Nope. I don't think we've been hypnotized or whatever," he said.

"I agree," said one boy in the group.

"Me too," a girl nodded.

Hana gave Bolt a reassuring look. "Yeah. We're definitely not under any genjutsu's effect."

Bolt blinked. "On second thought... There's a chance we might be bewitched after all."

"What? But you just said-"

"I know what I said! Are you making fun of my memory?!"

Hana put up his hands. "All I'm saying is-"

"Shino Sensei! We're caught in a genjutsu!" Bolt and the real Hana both yelled as the same time.

Shino made another seal to release the genjutsu. "You're both correct. Which is surprising, especially coming from Bolt. What about you, Hana? How did you figure it out?"

"I told Bolt that we weren't under genjutsu... and he agreed with me. Bolt would never agree with me!"

Hana laughed. Shino and the boy and girl in Hana's group all made faces like they couldn't comprehend Hana's logic. Bolt just shot Hana a look.

_'This guy... He's smarter than he looks.' _Bolt thought.

* * *

><p>Finally, was taijutsu class. It was the last class of the day. Students had been instructed to run ten laps to warm up. Bolt had no intention of stopping at just a warm up. He stretched his legs at the starting line.<p>

"This isn't a race, Bolt. Stop acting stupid," Sarada warned.

"I'm not being stupid! I'm just not gonna lose..." Bolt said while looking over at Hana.

Hana caught his look and gave a smirk in return. The students started running. Bolt's feet kicked off the dirt like he had something stuck to the sole of his sandals. He blazed ahead of the rest of the students and kept his lead for the first five laps. During the sixth, Hana managed to catch up to him. The two ran shoulder to shoulder for four more laps. By the final lap, they were practically colliding with each other.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to you!" Bolt announced.

"Yeah... I feel the same way!" Hana exclaimed with a grin on his face.

They made it to the tenth lap. Right before finishing, Bolt's foot caught Hana's leg. The two tumbled forward and crashed into a fence together. By the time they managed to pick themselves off the ground, Sarada had already finished before them. They completed their laps after her, feeling both defeated and embarrassed.

"Boys are dumb," Sarada said while walking away.

Bolt was mortified. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed Hana by his collar.

"We fell because you caught my foot! You should have watched where you were going!"

For once, Hana got angry. "You're foot is what caught my leg! You're at fault just like I am!"

"Don't get cocky just cause you kept up with me for a few laps!"

"Don't get cocky just cause you can run a little faster than everyone else!"

Fists were about to thrown when Shino pushed the boys apart.

"Break it up you two! Immature brawls aren't allowed," he said.

"He's the one who-"

"Enough, Bolt. Is this how the son of the Seventh Hokage behaves?"

Bolt cringed and lowered his head. Hana watched him.

"Now, if you two really want to fight so bad... you'll do it in the Traditional Shinobi manner."

* * *

><p>For the sole reason of extinguishing the flames between Bolt and Hana, Shino had the entire class jump straight to sparring lessons. The first, of course, being between the two boys in question.<p>

"It's a fight over who gonna be the next Hokage!" one boy exclaimed.

"Come on, Bolt! Show that new kid what the Hokage's son is made of!"

"Hana, you can do it! Don't lose to a dummy like Bolt!" one girl cheered.

"Man, talk about troublesome... First day at the academy and this Hana kid somehow became Bolt's number one nemesis," Shikadai said.

"Yeah, at first it was just Bolt who angry, but he managed to get Hana riled up too," Chocho added.

Inojin watched Hana and Bolt enter the sparring circle. "Who do you think will win?"

"I'd put a hundred on Bolt. He's a natural scrapper, plus he's half Hyuga. The Hyuga clan's techniques are like 99.9% taijutsu, aren't they?"

Inojin pecked his chin. "Yeah. I guess I would go with Bolt too. What about you, Shikadai?"

Shikadai was squatting down and holding his face up with his hand. "...Neither."

"What?! You can't choose neither."

"I just did," Shikadai yawned. "Both of em are idiots when you get right down to it, and no winner can come out of a fight between idiots."

Inojin sighed. Sarada was on the other side of the sparring field. She paid close attention to the fight, and especially to Hana. This was the first time she had seen him so serious and worked up over something.

"Both opponents – make the Seal of Confrontation," Shino instructed.

Bolt and Hana held up two fingers were shooting glares at each other.

Shino stepped back. "Begin!"

It was a very interesting match up. Bolt was the Hokage's son and a renown wild child. Hana was mysterious boy who the infamous Sasuke Uchiha had brought back to the village. With the Hyuga clan's Art of the Gentle Fist in Bolt's corner, and the Fujikaze clan's Windmill Style in Hana's, the outcome of the bout could have gone either way.

But just like Shikadai said: Bolt and Hana were idiots.

Like idiots, they both attacked head on despite their respective clans' abilities. Like idiots, they both slugged each other across the cheek at the same. Like idiots, they continued punching each other relentlessly until Shino broke them up, and requested they make the Seal of Reconciliation. Like idiots they made another Seal of Confrontation and went right back to fighting. Like idiots they did the same thing repeatedly, no matter how many times Shino stopped them and requested they make the Seal of Reconciliation.

In the end, the two idiots stood in the sparring circle bloody and bruised, still glaring at each other like they did at the beginning of the fight.

Shino had depressing look on his face. "For the love of... Just make the Seal of Reconciliation already!"

They put there fingers into a Seal of Confrontation again.

"What's wrong with you two?! Don't you know the fight is over?!"

Hana laughed as much as his swollen face would let him. "The fight isn't... over yet Shino Sensei."

"That's right... The fight won't end... until one of us becomes the Hokage," Bolt said.

"Yeah... So until then, we'll keep fighting... till the very end."

Bolt raised his fist and so did Hana. The two swung at the same time and missed. They both fell to the ground unconscious. Shino was flabbergasted.

Inojin and Chocho couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Like I said – no winner can come out a fight between idiots," Shikadai repeated.

Sarada looked at the idiots sprawled out on the ground. She looked at their hands. When Hana and Bolt hit the ground, their hands fell over one another, and they had accidentally formed the Seal of Reconciliation. She was the only person who had noticed. All she could do was sigh.

"Boys are really dumb..."


	6. Chapter 3 Yakuza

**Chapter 3 - Yakuza**

* * *

><p>Cleaning a canvas is always a bigger challenge then covering one. This was a truth that Bolt had learned from several pranks gone awry – all of them ending with him being a one-man cleaning crew. That afternoon was no different.<p>

"Come on, Bolt! Scrub harder!" Hanabi barked. "I want to see my reflection in those tiles!"

Bolt was on his hands and knees while he scrubbed clean the roof of Hyuga's dojo. The fox tail that stretched and swerved over the length of the roof was as tenacious as the first two Bolt had spent most of the afternoon removing. His knees and arms ached as much as his face did at that point. The temptation of running away was powerful, but the sound of Hanabi's shinai tapping the roof's tiles kept Bolt working diligently.

Himawari was also watching Bolt clean. She walked with him from the academy, and patiently observed his labor from a tree in the estate. Her father had instructed her to tell on Bolt if he ran. She honestly was on the fence about telling on her brother, but with Hanabi present, there wasn't a lot Himawari could do for him.

"Brother! Do you need any help?" she called from the tree.

Hanabi pointed her shinai at her niece. "No sibling assistance allowed, Himawari! Bolt wants to play artist, he can play janitor too."

Himawari made a disappointed face. Bolt saw her expression. He quickly flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry, Hima! A little elbow work like this is nothing for a genius like me!" he declared.

"Hey, Genius. You missed a spot," Hanabi said while tapping a tile with her sword.

Bolt clicked his tongue and crawled over to the spot. Himawari giggled.

"Why do you even have that thing?" Bolt asked. "The Hyuga clan doesn't practice kenjutsu."

"I use it for killing rats."

"The estate has rats? Geez... You guys are always saying that I'm junk up the place, but doesn't look like you need my he-"

Hanabi swiftly struck Bolt's behind with her shinai. He yelped while jumping to his feet.

"Yooow!" He shot Hanabi a boiling glare. "What was that for?!"

Hanabi shrugged. "Sorry. I thought I saw rat crawl between your legs. Guess I must have been seeing things."

Bolt growled. Then he huffed and went back to scrubbing. Hanabi was surprised by her nephew's lack of furor. She wondered if it had anything to do with injuries.

"Bolt, you've gotten some new bruises I don't remember giving you," she said. "What happened?"

Bolt kept scrubbing. He patiently inched closer to the roof's edge. Hanabi tapped her shoulder with her shinai.

"Did you at least win?" she asked.

"I didn't lose."

"But you still didn't win. Well, don't feel too bad. A draw is still-"

"It wasn't a draw."

Hanabi snorted. "Will you quit already? There wasn't a winner or a loser, so that means the fight ended in a-"

"It's not a draw, because the fight didn't end! We're both still fighting, and we'll keep fighting until there's a winner! ...No matter how long it takes."

Hanabi blinked. Then she smiled at her nephew's back. "So you made a new friend. That's nice."

Bolt glanced over his shoulder, flustered. "He's not my friend! In fact, next time I meet him, he's gonna be top ramen! Believe it!"

"Yeah yeah~ Hurry up and get back to cleaning," Hanabi said while twirling the shinai.

Bolt pouted as he went back to work. "...It's no wonder you're still single. You're in your mid 20s and you don't even have a boyfriend yet."

Bolt felt Hanabi's shinai strike him again. There was much more passion in this blow than in the first.

"Oh look... " Hanabi said with a ominous grin on her face. "More rats."

Bolt quickly regretted his earlier words as Hanabi started flogging him like he was prisoner at a detainment cap. Himawari watched the scene pitifully.

"Brother... you really need to learn to think before you speak."

* * *

><p>Hana sat in the kitchen with his hands politely on his knees.<p>

"Ow, ow, ow..." he whimpered as Sakura applied ointment to his injuries.

"Don't you 'ow, ow, ow' me! Honestly, I never pictured you as the type to get into a fight on the first day of school, Hana."

"But it was taijutsu class..."

"You don't get bruises like these from sparring! Geez..."

Sakura put the ointment back in her kit and got out some bandages. Sarada was on the opposite side of the table, reading a book titled The Strings Attached to Puppet Mastering. She ignored the whining sound Hana made when Sakura starting putting bandages on him.

"Who were you fighting with anyway?" Sakura asked.

"A guy who's just as big an idiot as he is," Sarada remarked.

"You fought Bolt?!"

Hana was surprised at how Sakura guessed who it was just from Sarada's comment.

"Who started the fight?" she asked.

"Well, it doesn't really matter who started the-"

Sakura slapped a bandage onto his cheek.

"Ow! ...Bolt did."

Sakura groaned and finished with the bandages. She closed her kit and put it back in the cabinet where she kept her 'emergency equipment.' This equipment included kunai, shurikens, fuinjutsu scrolls and a few tanto. Hana remembered hearing that Sakura was a medical-nin on par with Konoha's fifth Hokage and one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade. The delicateness in which she cared for his wounds put a inkling of doubt in Hana's head.

_'Could somebody like Miss Sakura really be such a monster?' _he wondered.

Sakura closed the cabinet. "Hana, are planning on making peace with Bolt tomorrow?"

"Nope.".

Sakura made a face. "Why? Don't tell me you two hate each other already..."

"It's not that. In fact, I really like Bolt now. I actually hope we can become friends before we graduate."

"If you want to become friends, why don't you just make up with him?"

"Because that would be cheating."

Sakura stared at Hana queerly. Sarada licked her finger and flipped a page in her book.

"You should just leave him alone, Mom. Those two knuckle heads are made for each other, anyway."

Sakura sighed and dropped the subject just as her daughter advised. She turned on the stove as she prepared to make dinner. Sarada peered up at her mother's back.

"Mom... Is Dad going to make it home tonight?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her daughter and shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie. Your dad had an appointment with Lady Tsunade tonight. He's not going to make in time for dinner."

"...Right."

Sarada returned to her book without another word. Sakura wore an empathetic look as she watched her. For the past few days since Sasuke had returned, almost all of them had spent away from home. He and Sarada had yet to spend ten whole minutes alone.

* * *

><p><em>One day, Sasuke had no other appointments in the village, and Sarada didn't need to go the academy. It was the first opportunity the two had a chance to spend time together, but before Sarada was able speak to Sasuke, he had already left the house with Hana to show him around the village. Sarada wanted to go over a genealogy book of the Uchiha clan she found with him. Instead, she waited patiently at home for Sasuke to return. When he did, it was already night.<em>

_Sarada jumped from the couch when Sasuke entered. "Dad, you're back! Uh... I mean, you almost missed dinner."_

_Sasuke removed his cloak. "It's fine. I already ate."_

"_...You did? Where?"_

"_At Ramen Ichiraku!" Hana exclaimed while entering after Sasuke. "That place is great! The noodles are sooo soft. And the beef the owner uses is sooo tender."_

"_You overate like you always do, Hana."_

"_How couldn't I overeat while being served something so amazing? You thought it was good too, didn't Master?"_

"_Eh... I'm not as big a ramen fanatic as Naruto is."_

"_The Seventh Hokage loves ramen too?! Can you invite him the next time we go?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "You can't just invite the Hokage out to eat like its nothing."_

"_The Seventh Hokage is an upstanding man. He understands the sacrifice that a delicious meal sometimes requests out of you."_

_Sasuke snorted and smiled. Sasuke always seemed to break out of his usual cold persona when he was with Hana. Sarada had taken note of that. _

_She opened her mouth. "Dad, I..."_

_Sasuke looked at her. "Sarada? What is it?"_

_Sarada was hiding the genealogy book behind her back. She stared at the floor._

"…_Nothing. It's nothing," she said. "I just wanted to make sure you ate."_

_Sasuke paused and eventually nodded. He headed upstairs with Hana close behind him, still parading about Ramen Ichiraku. Sarada stood in the living room and gripped the book until her fingers left grooves in the cover._

* * *

><p>"Sarada, you've been reading that one page for a long time," Hana said.<p>

His comment brought Sarada back to her thoughts. Hana was right – Sarada had been reading page 18 for the past ten minutes. Sakura was already cooking beef on stove.

Hana laughed. "I guess you must be on a really interesting..."

Hana stopped mid-sentence upon receiving an icy cold glare from Sarada. It wasn't the type of glare you gave somebody who was annoying you while you were reading. It was the type of glare you gave someone you had sworn to kill.

"Uh... I'll just let you read," Hana said while leaving the table.

He smiled nervously while exiting the kitchen. Hana didn't know where that glare came from, but he did know that it was best for him to give Sarada some space.

_'Maybe the roof would be good place to relax...' _he thought.

* * *

><p><em>'Damn! They're going to catch me at this rate!' <em>Ryoma thought as she dashed from roof to roof.

Two men were gaining on her tail with each step. She reached into her furred jacket and pulled out kunai. She flung them at the men tailing her, but both of them evaded effortlessly. The bespectacled one landed on a water tower, and threw kunai of his own. Ryoma dodged them just as easily.

"Hah! Is that all you've got!"

Ryoma felt her face collide with something. It was like she flew into a fence in midair. The glasses man smirked and clenched his hands together, somehow binding Ryoma's body. Then he brought his conjoined hands down like he was hammering the air, and Ryoma plummeted to a rooftop below. She groaned while the two men flickered out in front of her.

"Took ya long enough, Roba. You couldn't have done that earlier?" the man with a gentleman's vest and slightly tanned skin asked.

Roba coughed nervously and adjusted his glasses. "It's not like I wasn't trying, Onbara. This girl moves like a falcon."

"Obviously, dumbass. She's a member of the Hanimura clan. The sky is her playground. Speaking of the sky..." Onbara knelt down. "There's a little bird that we're looking for. A bird that's going to lay a 'golden egg' for our boss. You wouldn't happen to know where that bird was, would you?"

Ryoma glared at him.

"Hey, now! No need to shoot off looks like that! I'm just asking friendly questions here. Tell you what – if you tell us where the bird is, Roba here will buy you all the ice-cream a little girl like you can eat."

"Why do I have to pay for everything?!"

"Would you stop complaining for one-"

Ryoma spat in Onbara's face. He looked at her. Then he sighed and pulled a handkerchief from his vest.

"**You **need to learn how to respect your elders, young lady," he said while wiping his face. "Roba. Do it."

Roba held out his loose sleeves. Dozens of kunai floated out of them and danced around Ryoma.

"Last chance, girl. Tell us where the bird is or-"

Before Roba could finish, Hana appeared next to him. He jumped up and kicked Roba's face with his bare feet. As Roba reeled, Hana landed and swept his feet. Roba fell and Hana jumped up, ready to finish the bespectacled man with an elbow drop to the stomach. Before his blow could connect, however, Onbara's foot caught Hana's side and punted him away.

The young boy rolled and tumbled to the other side of the roof. When he caught his footing, he stood and glared.

Onbara whistled. "That kid is something else, eh Roba? He sure kicked your ass."

Roba clicked his tongue while standing. "That brat caught me by surprise! It was just one lucky hit!"

Onbara hummed. "I don't know about that, Roba. If I hadn't had stopped him just then, that kid would've gave you the..." Onbara made a choking sound while slicing his thumb across his neck.

Roba bit his lip as he and Hana exchanged glares. If there was one thing Roba hated, it was being made a fool of; especially by a little brat. He twirled his fingers like he was a grand maestro. Most of his kunai that had fallen when Hana attacked him began dancing in front of him. One had been left behind, and laid beside Ryoma's foot.

Hana examined the situation carefully. When he saw Onbara and Roba attacking a girl from the rooftop, he dashed to her rescue. His plan going in went as such: first, he would knock Roba out in two decisive blows. Then, he would throw one of Roba's kunai at Onbara to move him, or at the very least, throw him off balance. Finally, he would take the girl and rush back to the Uchiha household.

The plan failed. Onbara noticed Hana as soon as he got to the roof, plus he was too fast and stopped Hana from finishing Roba off. He was obviously the stronger of the two. Hana knew that dealing with him would be the hardest part. He eyed the kunai next to the girl's foot. Then eyed the girl it was sitting beside. She and he exchanged a look.

_'OK. Here we go!_'

Hana dashed at Onbara. The latter shrugged like he couldn't believe a small boy dared pick a fight with him. Roba, angry that Hana was ignoring him, launched his flying kunai his way. Hana bobbed and weaved around them all. Roba smirked and twiddled his fingers. Hana glanced back and saw that all the kunai he had dodged were homing in on his back. He looked straight ahead and kept running.

Once he got close enough to Onbara, the girl kicked Roba's fallen kunai toward Hana. Both Roba and Onbara where surprised by this, but not Hana. While still running, he picked up the kunai and threw it at Onbara in a single motion. Onbara sidestepped it easily, but Hana expected him to do that.

"**Windmill Style: Windmill Step!**"

Hana disappeared then reappeared behind Onbara who's eyes shot toward the sky. Hana caught the kunai he had just thrown and slashed at Onbara with it, but before his blow connected, his hip exploded. Hana coughed up blood and crumpled at Onbara's feet.

Onbara exhaled. "Whew~ That scared the crap outta me... Kids sure are scary these days." Onbara peered down at Hana who moaning while massaging his scorched side. "Probably wondering what happened just now, eh kiddo? Well, remember when you were about to KO that dumbass Roba, and I kicked you right before you could land the finishing blow? On the tip of my sandal... was this."

Onbara pulled out of his vest a miniature explosive tag.

"These puppies are small enough that even trained ninja won't notice em if don't keep their eyes open. They don't have as much punch as normal-sized tag would, but they're killer during a street fight. ...Literally. Anyway..." Onbara hid the tag. "Roba, he's all yours. Don't make too much of mess this time, alright? The boss hates it when you leave a scene."

Roba scoffed as he approached Hana. "I'll be honest, you're pretty good for a kid your age. Too bad we won't get to see how good you could have become."

Roba raised his hands. His kunai circled the air above Hana's back.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" a girlish voice exclaimed.

Roba looked over his shoulder. A wave of flames was about to bowl over him.

"Move it, dumbass!" Onbara shouted while kicking Roba out of the way.

He pulled his foot back before the flames caught it. While he was in the middle of regaining his balance, Sarada attacked him.

Onbara managed blocked her first kick, but Sarada spun in midair and delivered a heel to his shoulder. He caught it right before it landed, but Sarada continued her assault by placing her opposite foot on his other shoulder and squeezing his neck. She rocked forward then back. Using the momentum, she back-flipped while carrying Onbara with her. He released Sarada's foot before his head collided with the roof, and flipped safe distance away from her.

He stared at her with a disheveled look on his face."That little girl is a monster..."

Hana coughed. "S-sarada... Why are you..."

"Just be quiet. It's your fault I'm out here," she said. "Just had to go and play hero... Mom was worried sick."

"...I'm sorry that I-"

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Roba was throwing a fit. "I've been made a fool out of not just once, but twice?! You little brats!" Roba raised his kunai. "I'll kill both of you!"

"You'll die first," Sakura said.

Roba looked to his side. He could barely see Sakura because her fist was blocking most of his view. Two hundred and fifty-five feet – that how far Roba flew when Sakura punched him. He bounced off of three roofs before crashing into the water tower he stood on top of earlier. Hana was wide-eyed.

_'M-miss Sakura really is a monster...' _he thought.

The pink-haired monster turned her sights toward Onbara who was casually whistling and unbuttoning his vest. She sprinted at him and was about to deliver the finishing blow.

"Time out~" Onbara sung while opening his vest.

Sakura stopped her fist barely an inch away from Onbara's face. Thousands of miniature explosive tags had been hiding behind his vest.

"These tags don't pack a lot of punch on their own, but with these many together... even the legendary Cherry Blossom Sakura might not survive."

Sakura shot Onbara a look. "You don't have the guts..."

Onbara chuckled. "Do you know what organization I'm affiliated with, Mrs. Uchiha? It's the yakuza."

Sakura shuddered.

"From your reaction I'm guessing that you're familiar with us. Familiar enough to know that in the yakuza, death means nothing. Guys like me drop like flies everyday, and I wake up every morning thinking that I'm gonna be next. But, ya see, I'm a huge scaredy cat. I'm too afraid to head to the afterlife on my own, so I'd really like to bring someone along with me. What do ya say? Wanna take the dive together?"

Sakura paused. She lowered her fist and backed away.

"If I see you again-"

"You'll kill me, I'll regret it, I won't get another chance... I've heard em all before, ma'am," Onbara said while buttoning his vest. "Now, if you'll excuse. I have to go retrieve a dumbass from a water tower. Hopefully, he's already drowned."

Onbara strolled to the other side of the roof. He shot Ryoma one more look.

"Looks like you got lucky, Miss Hanimura. Too bad it won't last. I hope that bird is worth your clan getting destroyed over."

Onbara flickered away. The girl glared at the space he was just standing in. Then she passed out. Hana watched her with an equally pitiful look on his face.

"Hana, are you OK? How are you wounds?" Sakura asked while examining his body.

"...I'm fine."

"You're not fine! You were already hurt to begin with! Now you've got these severe injuries on top of that! What were you thinking?!"

"He wasn't thinking. He's just jumps into the first mess he sees, unaware of how it affects others or himself," Sarada said coldly. "He's just an idiot."

Sarada walked away and waited on the roof's edge for her mother to finish treating Hana and Ryoma. As Sakura was healing his side, Hana stared at the stars. He took in the night air.

_'Huh. Maybe I really am an idiot...'_


	7. Chapter 4 The Hanimura Clan

**Chapter 4 - The Hanimura Clan**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck tiredly as he walked to Naruto's office. The entire morning had been a pain for him. He had been digging up information on Jingoro Masayoshi since the night before and came up with nothing: no pictures, no identification, no alliances to any of the Five Great Nations. It was like he didn't exist. Shikamaru knew that Naruto wouldn't make too much of a fuss over it, but showing up empty handed still left a bad taste in Shikamaru's mouth. Plus, he still had talk to him about recent matters concerning the yakuza.<p>

He sighed while opening the door. Then he paused. He saw that Naruto was passed out behind his desk, his head titling back slightly and a bit of morning drool leaking down his face. Most likely, he spent the entire night working like Shikamaru had and ended up sleeping at his desk. That wasn't what bothered Shikamaru though. What bothered Shikamaru were the two troublesome things that had somehow sneaked into the office.

"This whole thing is a drag, Bolt..." Shikadai said while lounging over the desk. "We need to hurry and get to the academy,"

"Just give me a sec! I'm about to finish." Bolt continued painting while standing on his father's desk. "Mom said I couldn't paint on the Hokage Monument anymore. If that's the case..." A wide grin stretched across Bolt's face when he finished. "I'll just paint on the Hokage!"

He stepped back so that he and Shikadai could marvel at his handiwork. Swirls and stars decorated Naruto's cheeks. Fake eyes covered his eyelids, and painted across his forehead was the phrase '**Worst Hokage Eve.**'

Shikadai cocked a brow. "Worst Hokage Eve?"

"I ran outta space and couldn't paint the 'r.' Anyway, we need to get outta here before someone comes."

Bolt and Shikadai heard the door shut behind them. They slowly turned their heads. Shikamaru was standing at the door with a cringing smile over his face.

"Morning, ya little brats. A little late for school aren't you?" Shikamaru asked.

Shikadai made an annoyed sigh. "This is why I didn't want to come. Your pranks always end up going South, Bolt. What a pain..."

Bolt quickly slid in front of Naruto. "Now, hold up Old Man Shikamaru! This isn't what it looks like. Dad didn't come home last night, so my mom sent me to give him his breakfast."

"OK. Where's the breakfast then?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's... Uh..."

Just when Bolt thought things couldn't get any worse, the office's door opened again. Bolt's eye's went white when his mother Hinata walked in with a double stacked bento in her hands.

"Oh, excuse me Shikamaru," she said with a bow. "Naruto couldn't make it home last night so I came to bring his break...fast..." She spotted her alarmed son. "Bolt? What are doing here? Shouldn't you be at the academy?"

"M-mom! I was just-"

Shikadai scratched the back of his head. _'Man... This couldn't get any worse, could it?'_

His brow perked up when he heard footsteps outside. Another person entered the office. This time it was Shikadai's mother Temari.

"Shikamaru, you left this journal at ho-" she paused upon seeing her son. "Shikadai! You little... You left for the academy twenty minutes ago!"

"In my defense – I didn't do a thing. Bolt's the prime suspect. I'm just an accomplice."

"Don't try to logic your way out of this this, you little brat!"

A yawn was heard. Naruto stretched his arms while he woke up. At first, he confused as to why Bolt was standing on his desk. Then, he was even more confused as to why there were so many other people in his office that morning, and why they were all giving him odd looks. Then he looked out the window behind him and saw his reflection in it.

'**Worse Hokage Eve**,' his forehead read.

He glared at his son with a boiling look on his face. "Boooooolt!"

* * *

><p>After properly smashing his son's skull in, Naruto watched Temari drag both Bolt and Shikadai out of the office by the back of their collars. Hinata gave him a handkerchief to wipe his face clean with, and left him with his breakfast and a kiss. Shikamaru did a lot a sighing.<p>

"Kids are a pain to raise..."

"Tell me about it," Naruto said while opening one of his bentos.

"Actually, I have something else to tell you. It's about the yakuza."

Naruto parted some chopsticks. "Oh, yeah? What about them? Have they started another turf war in the city?"

"Nope. It looks like they're all on this huge manhunt. Only who they're searching for isn't human. It's a bird."

"A bird? Is that street slang for something?" Naruto asked while chewing rice.

"Might be. All I've heard is 'bird' this and 'golden egg' that. Though, out of all the yakuza clans involved in this, only one seems to know exactly where the bird is. And lucky for you, I got you chance to talk to their leader today."

Naruto swallowed an egg roll. "And who would that be?"

"Yusano Hanimura of the Hanimura clan."

* * *

><p>Ryoma sat patiently on the couch while Sakura finished rebandaging her injuries. Hana and Sarada were present in the living room as well. Sarada was watching from an armchair while Hana was sitting in front of the bookcase, skimming through novels that piqued his interest.<p>

"And there you go! All finished," Sakura said.

Ryoma examined her bandages while Sakura put her first aid equipment away.

"Thank you, Lady Sakura. I'll pay you back for this kindness as soon as time allows me," Ryoma said while bowing her head.

"You don't need to be so formal, Ryoma. And you shouldn't go out of your way to repay me for anything."

"Of course I should. You saved my life. You let me stay at your home. You healed my injuries. Honestly, I should be prostrating myself before your feet right now."

Hana laughed. "Ryoma, you're so stuffy. You act like a medieval noble."

Ryoma got flustered and pushed back some of her wavy, grey hair. Sarada took note of Ryoma's fancy manner of speaking as well as her chauvinistic attitude. She was Sarada's age, so for her to speak and behave in such a way, she must have had a high-class lifestyle. Sarada darted her eyes over to the coat rack where Ryoma's silver, furred jacket hung from. On back of it was a symbol she didn't recognize – two mountains with a thin veil of clouds passing in front of them. It was obviously some clan's symbol, but Sarada couldn't pinpoint which. Several new clans have called Konoha their home since the Fourth Great Ninja War ended.

"By the way Ryoma, where do you live? I should take you back to your family as soon as I can," Sakura said. "I know they have to be worried sick."

Ryoma lowered her head. "Please, Lady Sakura. Don't concern yourself with such things. ...It wouldn't be the first time I was away from home for so long. There have even been times where I've been away for nearly entire weeks."

"What?! But you're only ten, aren't you? What kind of guardian lets their little girl stay out for so long?"

"My father... has other things preoccupying him." Ryoma gripped her shorts. "He's never paid me much mind."

Sarada felt her eye twitch. _'Huh... Sounds familiar...'_

Her gaze lingered upon Ryoma while Sakura walked to the kitchen to put her kit away. While stowing the kit in the cabinets, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Sakura said before Hana or Sarada could move.

She opened her front door, and was a bit alarmed to see the small crowd that had amassed outside. They all wore silver vests and suits, except for one exceptionally tall one who donned a trench coat instead. He was so tall that Sakura was caught in his shadow.

"Sakura Uchiha, I take it?" he inquired.

"...Who's asking?"

"That's unimportant. What is important is that we of the Hanimura clan have reason to believe that our clan's heiress has taken refuge in your home. We ask that you relieve her to us. Immediately."

"Again: who's asking?"

The towering man sighed. "Mrs. Uchiha... it would be be in your best interest to not make this situation anymore difficult than it already-"

Sakura snatched the man's jaw with one hand, then yanked him down to her eye-level. Hana and Sarada watched from the doorway while the men the tall one had brought with him gawked at the seen in disbelief.

"Hopefully, you can hear me from this height. When I said _Who's asking? _I wasn't asking for _your_ name. I was asking about the man who sent you here. The man who lets his daughter stay away for days, and then sends a subordinate to come pick her up like she's some runaway cat with a bell around her neck." Sakura squeezed harder and the man felt his jaw getting crushed. "Why didn't Ryoma's father come look for her himself?!"

"Because he's a very reclusive man. He didn't even show up for our mother's funeral," a youthful voice said.

Sakura moved the large man's head out of the way to see. A well dressed boy in his mid to late teens came walking up to the house's front door. He looked very much like Ryoma, wavy grey hair and all. With a friendly yet calm smile was on his face, he walked up to Sakura with a bouquet of flowers.

"For you, Lady Sakura," he said while presenting the bouquet. "Please forgive Fudai. He often puts his duty before his manners, I'm afraid."

Sakura released Fudai and took the bouquet. "These flowers..."

"They are sakuras. I thought they would fitting, but perhaps I was incorrect?"

"What? No!" Sakura smiled. "They're beautiful."

"They match their recipient in more ways than one then."

Sakura blushed as she hid a bit of her face behind the flowers. Sarada was making an annoyed face in the hallway that Hana found a bit amusing.

"Can I ask who these are from?" Sakura inquired.

"Shojiro Hanimura. I am Ryoma's elder brother."

"Well, you and she definitely talk alike. It like you two stepped right out of the medieval period."

Shojiro chuckled. "It is a odd speech habit, I know, but it's how we were raised. Or at least... how _I _was raised. By the time Ryoma was old enough to be taught such lessons, father had gotten a bit detached when it came to family. I basically had to teach her everything myself. It's one of the reasons I'm so diligent concerning her. ...Is she here?"

Sakura paused then nodded. "She got roughed up pretty bad last night. Some men from the yakuza hounded her down and nearly killed her."

Shojiro bit his lip and gripped the scarf that draped over his silk coat. Sakura could see that he was mentally beating himself up over this. He peeked into the hallway where he could only see Hana and Sarada.

"Ryoma! It's Shojiro!" he shouted into the house. "I have come to get you! I know you're still mad at Father... and me. And rightfully so! But if you forgive us... even a small amount, please come back home with me!"

Shojiro waited for a response. When one didn't come, he lowered his head.

"I see... I suppose this must have the been the last straw," Shojiro said. "Fudai, we're leaving. Excuse us for disturbing you so early in the morning, Lady Sakura."

Shojiro bowed deeply to Sakura. Then he showed her his back.

"Hold on!" Ryoma blurted while rushing outside.

She was just zipping up her jacket. She and her older brother exchanged looks for a moment. Then Shojiro walked up to her with outstretched arms.

"Ryoma... You really decided to-"

Shojiro broke off when his little sister slammed her knee into his groan. He collapsed to his knees, holding his privates and gasping for air. Ryoma glared at him.

"Did you truly think I was going to forgive you that easily? Father at the very least has the excuse of being the head of Hanimura clan. You... are just a worm."

Shojiro made a pathetic face. "...W-worm? But Ryoma..."

Ryoma ignored him and faced the Uchiha family. She gave a bow as deep her brother's.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I pray that I may repay it on another date." She faced Fudai who suddenly tensed up. "Fudai! We're leaving! …You too Brother. Don't slog behind."

Shojiro pitifully stood and followed his younger sister. Fudai and the rest of the Hanimuras did the same. Hana watched them inquisitively.

_'Heh. Ryoma reminds me of Tsubame a little,' _he thought.

Sakura sighed. "Well, I guess that's that. I should probably put these flowers in some water."

"Aren't you worried what Dad might think?" Sarada asked while Sakura walked back inside the house.

"Oh, please~ Your dad isn't the jealous type. ...It'd be fun if he was, though."

Sarada watched her mother make an assortment of dreamy faces, and shook her head.

"Whatever. I should get going," she said. "I'm going to be late for class."

"Yeah. We should hurry," Hana said while putting on his sandals in front of the door.

Sakura made a face and peered at Hana's back. "Hana... where do you think you're going?"

"Huh? The academy. Just like Sarada."

"You can't go to school today! You're still hurt!"

"It's not that serious. As long as I don't overdue it, I'll be fine."

Sakura still had an incredulous look in her eye. She hummed.

"OK. If you say you're fine, I'll just have to take your word," she said.

Hana smiled, and went back to his footwear. Sarada walked up to him, and bumped against the coat rack by accident, causing an umbrella to fall. Sakura looked at the umbrella and got a devious idea.

"Hana, can you pick that umbrella up for me?" Sakura asked.

Hana saw the umbrella laying on the floor beside him. He stretched over to reach it. His recently exploded hip was quick to let him know why that was not a smart idea. Hana was paralyzed by the pain, and hit the floor while hugging his side.

Sakura sighed. "See what I meant? You can't go to school today, Hana."

"B-but it's only the second day... If I don't show up people will start thinking I'm a delinquent..." Hana whimpered.

Sarada agitatedly adjusted her glasses, stupefied by Hana's logic once again.

"Well, there's no helping it. You'll just have to stay at home and wait for Sasuke to come back," Sakura told him.

Sarada paused. So did Hana. His ears perked up like a puppy who could hear food pouring into his bowl, Sakura almost saw a tail wagging.

"So I get to spend the whole day with Master? Alright!" Hana cheered.

He crumpled up on the floor again after cheering too hard. Sarada's fist was trembling.

_'Why is always him? Even when he gets hurt, it always ends up in his favor...' _she thought._ 'I can't stand it!'_

"...I'm going," Sarada said while leaving.

"Wait, Sarada. You forgot your-"

The door slammed shut before Sakura could finish. She stood there blankly while holding Sarada's pencil case.

"Geez... What's wrong with that girl?" Sakura wondered.

Hana stared at the door for a moment. Ever since he had met Sarada, she had been in a foul mood, but just recently, her attitude had gotten much worse.

He scratched his cheek. _'Maybe... it's my fault?'_

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the Hokage Monument while he and Shikamaru waited on Hokage Office's roof. It was nice to see the rock faces clean for once, though he still hadn't gotten used to seeing an enormous representation of his own face yet. When he was younger and dreamed of being Hokage every night, there was nothing he wanted more than to see his face carved into the mountain, but he was older now. Honestly, the monument felt too obnoxious; like he needed to broadcast to everybody in Leaf Village who their Hokage was.<p>

"It's kinda embarrassing..." he said aloud.

Shikamaru sighed. "Is the monument still bugging you? You've been Hokage for a while now, Naruto. Get over it already."

"Easy for you to say. If there was giant rock carving of _your_ head looming over the village, I bet it would weird you out too. Imagine waking up in the morning and the first thing you see when you open your eyes isn't your wife... but **you!**"

Shikamaru actually visualized it for a second. He thought of just waking up in the morning, yawning and stretching him arms, then peeking out the window. The first thing he sees is huge rock depiction of himself, staring directly at him. Never blinking.

Shikamaru shuddered. "OK... Yeah, that is a little creepy."

"See? I told you, didn't I?"

Naruto and Shikamaru put a stop to their conversation when they heard footsteps. A man with wavy, grey hair and a silver suit walked onto the roof, but he was not elderly. He only looked a few years Naruto and Shikamaru's senior. Once he stood in front of Naruto, he bowed deeply.

"Good day, Lord Hokage. I am grateful that you afforded this meeting with me," he said.

Naruto was a bit surprised by his extremely distinguished way of speaking, but he shrugged and put out his hand.

"It's good to finally meet you, Yusano," he said.

Yusano glanced down at Naruto's hand, then he looked back up. When it was clear that he would be left hanging, Naruto let his hand back down.

"Right... I guess you didn't come here to chit chat," Naruto said.

"No. I came here for something much more urgent, Lord Hokage. It concerns the 'bird' that the entirety of the yakuza is looking for. Keep in mind - what I'm about to tell you may reshape the Hidden Leaf Village drastically. Or, at the very least, the parts that had been touched by the underworld."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "Are you serious? Those are some pretty bold words, you know. If what you're saying is true, the entire underworld might end up putting a bounty on your head after this."

"That's fine."

Naruto made a face. "That's fine? You could get offed because of this, and the only thing you can think to say is _That's fine?_"

"You misunderstand me, Lord Hokage. It's not that I take death lightly, it's that I'm already prepared for it. You see, regardless of whether the yakuza hunts me down or not... I will be dead soon anyway."

A stillness passed between the three. For once, Naruto expression matched the one carved into the monument.


	8. Chapter 5 A Spare Piece

*****A lot of medical/chakra babble at the beginning of this chapter. Just letting you know.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - A Spare Piece<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsunade wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished the operation. It took nearly thirteen hours, but she successfully replaced Sasuke's missing arm with a new prosthetic one. He was just waking up when she began bandaging his arm.<p>

"Looks like the anesthesia finally wore off. Good timing too," Tsunade said. "The morning just started."

"That is good timing. ...Can I ask what took you so long to finish?"

"What? Do you think I just popped this thing on your shoulder and went out for tea for the remaining time? This is a complicated operation. It's pretty much chakra neurosurgery when you get down to it."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Chakra neurosurgery?"

Tsunade finished wrapping the bandages and motioned Sasuke to sit up on the operation table. She encouraged him to work his arm a little. He rotated his shoulder and stretched his arm. It was creaky at first, but Sasuke quickly adapted to it.

Then he realized it was the prosthetic that was adapting to him. It was similar to a glove molding to the size of the wearer's hand. It surprised Sasuke a little. Even more so when Tsunade instructed him to start working his fingers. After few twiddles, they became as nimble as the fingers on Sasuke's right hand. He was shocked by the level of sensitivity the prosthesis was displaying.

"A few more days, and you won't even remember that its a prosthesis," Tsunade commented.

"This is... This feels too natural to be just a prosthetic."

"Like I said, it's chakra neurosurgery. The sensitivity you're noticing is the chakra threads in your new arm."

"_Chakra threads?_"

Tsunade placed her finger right above Sasuke's thumb. "The median nerve." She moved to the spot above his pinky. "The ulnar nerve." Finally, she moved to his wrist. "The radial nerve. These are the three main nerves that run past the elbow and the wrist to the hand. I've weaved chakra threads into your prosthesis so that they mimic those nerves, assuring you'll have the same sensitivity as you would with a normal arm. Also, I removed the nerve roots in your left shoulder and replaced those with chakra threads too. This connects your left arm to your chakra network. It actually works better than just fitting a prosthetic socket into your residual limb, because the threads can now perform double duty and connect to both your chakra network as well as the rest of your nerves."

Sasuke hummed as he further inspected his arm. No wonder the operation took over half a day. Sasuke always wondered how Naruto was able to move his right arm so deftly. Now he knew the truth. He watched Tsunade grab a clipboard and start scribbling something down.

"Thanks," Sasuke said while getting off the table.

He went to fetch his shirt and his cloak. He had almost forgotten how much easier it was to dress yourself when you had two hands.

"Sasuke... Let me ask you something."

"You can bill me for the arm later," Sasuke said without looking back.

Tsunade threw her pen at his back. "Not that, you fool! I'm not going to charge my disciple's husband. I was just wondering... Why now? You could have gotten your arm replaced a long time ago. Why bother now?"

Sasuke pulled down his shirt. "During my journey, I met someone fiercely powerful... I fought him to the brink of my abilities, and he still managed to walk away alive. To be honest, if it wasn't for Hana, I would be dead right now."

"Hana? The boy you brought back with you to Konoha? It's hard to believe a little kid like that managed to save your hide."

"It was by a hair that he and I managed to survive. That man... Jingoro Masayoshi... he could seal my eyes. He has the ability to nullify dojutsu."

Tsunade's expression warped. "H-he what?! You mean your Sharingan and Rinnegan..."

"He was only able to seal my Rinnegan during our fight. After he did, it was completely useless."

Tsunade touched her clipboard to her chin while she thought. _'A power that renders dojutsu useless...has somebody with an ability like that ever existed in the Land of Earth? No. He might not be a native to that country. He could just be a nomad.'_

"Have you told Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded. "Good. I'll ask him more about this later."

A loud tumbling noise came from outside of the operation room. Tsunade left Sasuke alone to check what was going on. She found her first disciple Shizune crumpled on the hospital floor with a bevy of books, folders and binders sprawled out in front of her. Tsunade sighed.

"Shizune... Has working with Naruto made you as scatterbrained as he is?" she asked.

Shizune groaned and began cleaning up her mess. "S-sorry, Lady Tsunade. ...I've been in a bit of hectic mood lately. I was trying to get these reports to you as soon as possible.

"Ugh... More reports from the autopsy team? Really, what do they expect out of us? We know as little about this 'unknown-nin' as they do."

"Unknown-nin?" Sasuke repeated while exiting the operation room.

He had just finished buttoning his cloak's collar. He saw Shizune picking things off the floor and knelt down to help.

Shizune gave a grateful nod. "Thanks for the help, Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it. Tsunade said she wasn't going to bill me, so I might as well... Hmm?"

Sasuke picked up an open binder containing a diagram of the unknown-nin's chakra network. It was empty: no channels and no chakra points. The unknown-nin apparently had no chakra whatsoever.

_'No chakra whatsoever...' _Sasuke thought. _'That sounds just like...'_

Sasuke recalled his fight with Jingoro. He remembered when he tried to steal his chakra using the Rinnegan's Preta Path, but was unable to.

Shizune raised her brows. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"This man... he had no chakra network?" Sasuke asked.

Shizune nodded.

"I see." Sasuke shut the folder and handed it off to Shizune. "Tsunade, when go to Naruto, take these reports with you. Thanks again for the prosthesis."

Tsunade made a confused face. She called out to Sasuke to explain what he was talking about, but he just walked off without another word.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was right about Sasuke's good timing in waking up. Morning had only just started. As Sasuke strolled through the village's streets, he could see kids rushing to the academy. He wondered if Sarada was among them.<p>

_'Probably not. Sarada wouldn't risk being late to school. Even I know that much.'_

That was, tragically, about as much as Sasuke knew about Sarada. He didn't know much about her likes and dislikes. That is, unless she carried on habits from when she was a toddler. In which case, she still despises vegetables, but loves the taste of pee park grass.

_'Does she still like dolls? She hasn't grown out of it, has she? She's only ten after all. Though... she **is **really mature for her age.'_

Sasuke hummed while spinning thoughts. Before he knew it, he was window shopping in the marketplace. He stood in front of a hobby shop, inspecting the toys and games shown in the window.

_'Maybe not a doll, but a board game... Shogi would be good, right? ...Or a maybe a videogame would be better.'_

"Master?" a familiar voice called.

Sasuke looked to his left. He spotted Hana and Sakura standing together, tall bags held in both of their arms.

"Sasuke? Why are you in the marketplace?" Sakura asked. "Did you finish your appointment with Lady Tsunade?"

"Uhm... yeah. It took longer than I thought, but..." Sasuke held up his bandaged arm so Sakura could see. "Do you think it was worth it?"

A warm smile bloomed on her face. She approached her husband and started feeling his new prosthetic limb.

"It's perfect! Even the muscles feel realistic! As expected of Lady Tsunade!"

"So... why are you letting Hana play hooky?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura scratched her face. "Well... you see, last night..."

* * *

><p>"So that all happened while I was gone..." Sasuke said once Sakura finished explaining.<p>

He, Sakura and Hana were walking through the marketplace together as Sakura recounted the previous night's events. She pushed her face close to her husband's.

"Don't even **think** about blaming yourself for not being there. Nothing would have changed."

"Something might have," Sasuke argued.

"Well, unless you can travel through time, we'll never find out. I've already treated Hana, and Ryoma's family came to pick her up. We've moved on already."

"Hmm..." Sasuke glanced down at Hana. "Is it alright for him to be out like this? His injuries are still healing, aren't they?"

"Well... they are, but..."

Hana looked up at his new guardians and gave them a warm smile. "Don't worry about me, Miss Sakura. I might not be in condition to go to the academy, but I can at least help you shop for groceries."

"Hana, I'm thankful for having someone to help with groceries, but-"

"_The words 'thank' and 'but' are mortal enemies that should never be in the same sentence together!_" Hana quoted.

Sasuke and Sakura both blinked.

Hana smiled. "A special person I knew told me that once."

Sakura paused. Then she began giggling. Sasuke just smiled to himself.

A few onlookers who walked past them were warmed by the scene. It was charming. To them it looked like a father, mother and son were enjoying a happy trip through the market together. Little did the onlookers know, the family in question was missing one person.

* * *

><p>It was a depressing day at the ninja academy. Even Shino was put off by Sarada's gloomy mood. She sat with her head down and her glasses on her desk. She didn't answer role call. She didn't participate in ninjutsu class and when it came to take a quiz, she was the only one who turned in a blank sheet. She could have used the fact that she forgot her pencil case at home as an excuse, but frankly, she didn't care enough to bother.<p>

She didn't participate in any of the class activities, excluding taijutsu class. When it was time to spar, Sarada eagerly stepped into the circle. Her opponent – a girl half a foot taller than she was – had a confident look in her eye. That look dissipated when the fight began and Sarada high-kicked the girl's temple before she could even see her leg coming. She toppled over sideways, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Shino caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Kirie?!" he asked while shaking her gently. She groaned. "Sarada! That know that kind of blow is... Sarada?"

Sarada left the circle and kept walking in spite of Shino demanding she stop. She ignored the looks she was getting from other students and jumped the fence.

"Geez... what's her problem?"

"You think all those good grades finally got to her head?"

"Probably thinks she too good for this place now."

Comments like that started to float around. Shikadai rubbed the back of his neck.

"Class isn't even over and these guys are already getting their rumors ready. Talk about troublesome... Right, Bolt?"

Bolt kept his hands in his jacket pockets. He hummed while watching Sarada's back.

* * *

><p>Sarada decided to take the long way home. She had left class early, so she needed to kill another half hour. Plus, she was in the mood for a long walk.<p>

_'I shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me like this. My grades will fall. More importantly...' _Sarada recalled the moment she knocked out Kirie. _'I definitely went too far... Darn it! This is all because of **him!**'_

Suddenly, Sarada's inner monologue was disrupting by a annoying slurping noise behind her. She glanced back and saw Bolt walking behind her while eating some cup ramen. His slurping was obnoxiously loud. She glared then started picking up her pace. Bolt apparently did so too, because Sarada could still hear his slurping. She broke out in a slow jog then. She smirked when she couldn't hear the slurps anymore.

Bolt threw the empty ramen cup at the back of Sarada head. "Hey~ Stop walking so fast, already."

"How about you just stop following me!" Sarada exclaimed while tossing the empty cup back.

It hit Bolt's knee then fell to the street. Bolt shot Sarada a disapproving look.

"You really shouldn't throw trash at people," he said.

"You threw it first!"

"So if I jumped off a bridge..."

Sarada tried melting a hole through Bolt with her glare. When it failed, she sighed and kept walking. Bolt kicked the ramen cup into an alley and followed her. He walked beside her with his hands behind his head.

"So... you gonna apologize to Kirie later?" Bolt asked.

"None of your business."

"You gonna retake that quiz, then?"

"None of your business."

"What about making up that grade in ninjutsu? If you keep sleeping in class, I'll beat you. Well, I was going to beat eventually anyway, but even Hana might-"

Sarada gritted her teeth. "Can you not take a hint?! GO AWAY!"

Bolt stared wide eyed at Sarada for a moment. Then he smirked and let his hands down.

"Oh~ So that's who's been bunching up your panties..." he said smugly. "I heard Hana and you were living together, but blew it off as just rumor. Looks like it was true after all. So what's it like living with that momma's boy? Does he hog the sheets at night? Does he still wet the bed? Does he stay in the bathroom forever combing his girly hair?"

Sarada's scowl just made Bolt's grin all the wider.

"Hahaha! Must be great having a guy like that for a little brother!"

Sarada snatched Bolt's shirt along with the bolt that hung from his neck and reeled him in close.

"He is **not **my brother..." she hissed.

Bolt's eyes trembled. It was the first time he had ever seen Sarada so pissed. She looked like she was ready to claw somebody's eyes out, and the troublesome blonde knew they would be his if he didn't shut up. Thankfully, she released him and kept walking. Bolt stayed where he was. He hummed while watching her back.

* * *

><p>The sky was orange by the time Sarada made it to her house. She had burned much more than half hour on her little detour. She might still get an earful for showing up late, knowing her much of a worrywart her mother could be. Yet, when she grabbed the doorknob on her house, she didn't hear worried chatter. She heard laughter.<p>

"So wait... Sasuke actually told you that he'd teach you a new technique each time you managed to cut him?" Sakura's amused voice asked.

"Mm-hmm. It was a tough challenge, but I eventually succeeded in cutting Master," Hana's voice said.

"What?! How did you pull that off? Did you use some secret technique developed by the Fujikaze?"

"Nope. Master grabbed the blade. Then I turned it."

"...Honey... I think your age is starting to show."

Sarada heard Sasuke cough. "He tricked me... That's all. It won't happen twice."

"You hear that, Hana? Sasuke's going to be keeping his eyes open for now on."

"Right. Next time, I'll try something extra sneaky then," Hana said. "Like waiting until Master is sleeping... or telling him that his shoes are untied."

Sakura laughed while Sasuke sighed. Their daughter kept standing at the door, her hand frozen on the knob. They were so happy – her father and her mother. Sarada was standing outside, but she could easily tell that the house felt 'full,' and that it didn't need her to help fill it. She had become a spare piece. A doll that you only played house with when one of the others went missing or was broken.

She let her eyes burrow into the door for ten minutes. Her hand had creases from holding the knob for so long. Eventually, she let go. She walked away from the house and started walking down the street again. She had no idea where she was going, but it really didn't matter. Nobody cared where a spare piece went anyway.


	9. Chapter 6 Boom

**Chapter 6 - Boom**

* * *

><p>Upon becoming the Hokage, Naruto learned that occasionally staring into space was a big part of the job. Having a private one-on-one with yourself was sometimes the best way to go over a complex issue. Naruto was basically having a summit meeting in his head that evening.<p>

"You still thinking about what Yusano Hanimura was going on about?" Shikamaru asked while filing documents into one of the office cabinets.

Naruto spun in his chair, mimicking his own thoughts somewhat.

"For the record, I'm calling BS on every word that came out of that guy's mouth," Shikamaru continued.

"You think he was lying?"

"I hope he was lying. Otherwise, he's just insane. You don't really think what he told us about the 'bird' was true, do you?"

"What he told us might end up putting his head at the top of every powerful yakuza clan's hit list. I doubt he'd take that type of risk just to mess with the Hokage and his chief adviser's head."

"I think you're going out of your way to believe that guy, Naruto."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because... Yusano's a lot like you. He's got a son who hates him for, what he perceives as, ignoring his family." Shikamaru closed the cabinet. "…and he's got a daughter who he loves more than anything else in the world."

Naruto watched his chief adviser open a new cabinet, and finger through folders while slipping documents in. He started staring into space again.

_'Yeah... That Yusano really does love his little girl, doesn't he?' _he thought.

* * *

><p>The first thing anyone who entered the Hanimura estate would notice was the constant chirping of birds. Everywhere you turned, you would find a birdbath, a nest nestled in the branches of a tree or the remnants of egg left behind by a recently hatched fledgling. Many feathered creatures called the Hanimura estate home, and they joyously flocked around Ryoma when she returned.<p>

Ryoma raised a finger and hummingbird landed on it. She scratched under its chin.

"Did I worry you and the others? I hope none of you lost feathers over me," she said with a smile.

"The birds aren't the only ones, Ryoma. Everyone in the clan has been fretting over your absence" Shojiro said.

Ryoma glanced at her brother before returning her attention to the bird. She knew one person who probably hadn't batted an eyelash since she went missing.

"Did Father say anything when I disappeared?" she asked her sibling.

"He displayed his concern through other methods..."

"Just say 'no,' Brother. I'm already ten years of age. I don't need you to feed me your half-lies."

Shojiro gave a disheartened sigh as Fudai escorted the siblings to the main house. Upon entering, they found a traditionally dressed young woman waiting at the entrance.

"Welcome home, Lady Ryoma. Everyone in the clan is relieved by your safe return," the chief of staff Tomoe said.

Ryoma bowed back humbly. "I apologize for worrying you all. I shouldn't have gone out without a guardian. Forgive me, cousin Tomoe."

Tomoe nodded. She approached her third cousins to take their coats and jackets.

"Tomoe, has our father returned?" Shojiro asked while removing his sandals.

"Yes, young master. Lord Yusano has just recently returned from his meeting... with the Hokage."

Shojiro, Ryoma and Fudai all made the same irked expression. Tomoe lowered her gaze as though she was ashamed of what she had just told them. Yusano had broken the first of the three laws that everyone in the yakuza had to abide by:

** 1. Never go to the authorities.**

** 2. Never share private yakuza information with an outsider.**

** 3. Never do anything to harm the yakuza itself; only specific parties within it.**

By speaking to the Hokage – the second highest power in the Land of Fire – Yusano had already broken the first rule, and chances are he broke the latter two as well. If the other clans ever heard of this, taking Yusano's head would become their number one priority. Shojiro was already angry about how his father had ignored Ryoma's disappearance, and now he learned about this.

_'Father... are you insane?!' _he thought was storming deeper into the main house.

"Brother, wait for-"

Ryoma was about to start after Shojiro when Fudai's large hand caught her shoulder. He shook his head. Even Tomoe stepped in front of her.

"It's best you stay out of this, Lady Ryoma," she explained.

A scowl spilled over Ryoma's face. She had only just returned and they were already ignoring her again. She sighed and headed for her room.

_''Nothing ever changes around here...'_

* * *

><p>Yusano sat calmly on his knees, drinking his tea while looking out at the rock garden before him. Though it was dark out, he could still see the rocks easily. The Hanimura weren't nocturnal, but they all had amazing eyesight. There was one thing Yusano couldn't see, however. The fifth rock – it was always hidden. There were always five rocks in a rock garden, but no matter which angle he observed the garden from, no matter how good your eyes where, you could only see four at a time.<p>

"A beautiful metaphor..." Yusano said to himself.

He heard footsteps and looked to his right. His only son, Shojiro appeared, his eyes lit with fury.

"Is that how you look at your father, Shojiro?"

"When he does something foolish, yes," his son answered.

Yusano glanced at his son. Then he smirked and chuckled.

"It seems as though Ryoma had taught you a few things. I can only remember one other time you spoke to me so disrespectfully."

"Yes... at Mother's funeral. I remember. It was probably the only time I can I say I truly despised you."

Yusano took a sip of his hot tea. "Well? What have you come here for?"

Shojiro got on his knees and placed both hands on his thighs. "I heard you had a meeting with the Hokage earlier today."

"You heard correctly. Why does it bother you?"

"Because when the other clans hear of this, they'll come for you! Not for our clan – for _you!_"

Yusano continued gazing out at the rock garden. "Is that all you came here to say? I'm already aware of that."

"Then why would you-"

"Shojiro. When was the first time you ever looked out at this garden with me?"

Shojiro paused. His brows were almost pressing against each other. He glanced toward the rock garden.

"When I three... I think."

"And you're sixteen now. In thirteen years, have you ever seen the fifth rock before?"

Shojiro blinked, then pointed. "It's hidden behind that large rock sitting by itself, isn't it?"

"I didn't ask where it was, I asked had you ever seen it."

"...No, but does it matter?"

"It does. Thinking you know something is different from seeing it. For all we know, there is no fifth rock. The person who first designed this garden could just be playing some elaborate trick on us."

"You mean he might have lied?"

"Perhaps. We will never know unless we see that final rock."

Yusano sipped his tea again. Shojiro watched him. His anger from earlier had lessened somewhat, but he still found his father's actions to be irresponsible and a threat to the clan's well being.

"Say what you will, Father. Right now, I'm only concerned about the things in front of me."

"I can see that. What do plan to do then, Shojiro?"

"I'm going to request a summit meeting with all the prominent yakuza clans in the city. Before word leaks out about you breaking the three laws, I'll confront the clans about it myself. I was planning on doing that anyway, so I could find out which clan was going after Ryoma."

Yusano chuckled again. "So you've got it all figured out, it seems. What are going to do about Ryoma until then?"

"She shall stay inside of the estate, under close watch from our clan's chunnin. When the attacks have been stopped, she will be able to roam outside again."

"What about school? Are you just going to keep her from going to the academy?"

"Her safety takes priority. She can be home schooled by one of the clan's jounin, until then."

"So you plan to lock your little sister in a safe prison?"

"Better than leaving her in the open where anyone could reach her. Unlike you, Father, I'm keeping Ryoma's best interests at hear-"

A loud "bang" came from the wall behind Yusano and next to Shojiro. The latter jumped a bit when he heard it.

"W-w-what was that?!" Shojiro asked frantically.

"I would assume Ryoma. She must have been listening in on our conversation just now," Yusano answered while calmly swirling the leaf stem in his tea.

"She what?!"

"Instead of making strange faces, you should hurry and chase after her. She's likely going to run away again."

Shojiro made one more strange face before hastily leaving his father's side. Yusano sighed and sipped his tea once again. He returned his attention to the rock garden. He kept focusing on where he believed the fifth rock was. Suddenly, one of the birds around the estate flew into the garden. It pecked at the infertile ground a few times, fruitlessly looking for food. Then it flew over to one of the rocks. It dropped down, but it still stood higher then Yusano expected it to. It must have been standing on the hidden fifth rock.

_'So the fifth rock was actually over there...' _he thought while the bird flew off. _'Shojiro... you may think that you have Ryoma's best interests at heart, but your overprotective nature is actually blinding you. The most important things are sometimes the ones that you can't see.' _He sipped his tea. _'Hmph. ...Not that I have any right to speak.'_

* * *

><p>The park was dark, lonely and quiet. It fit Sarada's mood perfectly. She gently swung on one of the swings and watched her feet leave tracks in the dirt. It was approaching 10:30 pm. Sarada wondered if her parents finally noticed that she was gone.<p>

_'Maybe they think I just went to bed early. I wouldn't put it pass them...' _

She stopped. Really, what was she doing? What was she trying to prove by staying out so late? What did she expect was going to happen? The young girl thought it all over and sighed deeply. She wanted to just go home, but for some reason, she couldn't. Something in her chest wouldn't allow it.

"Excuse me, but is that other swing open?" a familiar voice asked.

Sarada looked up. Though it was dark, the Uchiha could easily make out Ryoma's face. She wanted to ask what her was doing there, but instead she just shook her head to the yakuza girl's question. Ryoma sat in the swing next to Sarada and swung gently like the latter had before.

"Did you run away from home as well?" Ryoma asked.

"Technically, I never went home in the first place. Are you sure you should be out here alone like this? You might get attacked again."

"It's fine. I'm sure my brother sent some of our clansmen after me. They are likely watching over us as we speak."

Sarada surveyed the park looking for them. "I can't find them at all. They must be really good."

Ryoma hummed in agreement. "The Hanimura clan has trackers that rival the Inuzuka and their ninja hounds. They won't be found so easily."

"You sound proud. You must really admire your clan."

"Of course. Did you expect me to hate them?"

"Well... seeing how you were acting before..."

"That had nothing to do with my clan itself. Though, I do dislike how we involve ourselves with a crime syndicate like the yakuza, I love and respect the Hanimura clan earnestly. It is those two in particular who continue to irk me... My father and my brother. The first pretends I don't exist, and the second ignores my feelings entirely. Just recently, he proposed locking me inside our home like some caged bird! He claims to have best interests at heart, but he doesn't even-"

"...know what your interests are in the first place?" Sarada finished.

Ryoma looked at Sarada curiously. She couldn't believe that her thoughts had been guessed so accurately. Then she saw the look on Sarada's face. It resembled her own.

"Sarada... is your will being ignored as well? I would be surprised if that was case. You seem to have such a loving family. Lady Sakura is very sweet and kind, and Hana..." Sarada tightened the grip on the chains of her swing when she heard his name. "He is a very impressive boy. He even came to my rescue before. Yet despite that strength, he still has a such a gentle air about him. You're lucky to have such a brother."

_'He's not my brother... **He's not my brother!**' _Sarada kept repeating in her thoughts.

"...thanks," she said to Ryoma.

She didn't want to trample over the knightly young girl's words, so she bottled up her true feelings. Keeping everything inside wasn't anything new for her.

"Ryoma, can I ask you something?"

"If you wish."

"Why were those guys from the yakuza after you yesterday?"

Ryoma stopped swinging, and Sarada saw her face get noticeably more grim.

"It's alright if you don't want to say anything."

"No. I think it would be better if I shared for once. I'll be breaking the yakuza's second law, but I doubt it'll matter."

Ryoma unzipped her jacket and dug around for something. After a while, she brought out a scroll. She completely disregarded the men she claimed to be watching her and Sarada, and unrolled it over her lap. She made the tiger hand sign and a cloud of white smoke poofed out of the scroll. When the smoke died down, a silver egg was sitting in the middle of the scroll.

"This is what everyone in the yakuza is after. The 'bird' they all are chasing," Ryoma said.

"So... the 'bird' is an actual bird?"

"It will be eventually. It is a rare species, possibly the rarest species of bird on the continent. It hails from the Land of Iron."

_'The Land of Iron? So it's just like Hana, then?'_

"Not many birds are native to that country do to it severely low climate, but this species can survive there easily. It's known as a tiger falcon. It's talons and beak are as hard as iron, and its feathers never molt. ...it's endangered."

"Was it hunted?"

"More like 'collected.' You see, all birds have a migratory sense that helps them travel in-between seasons. Tiger falcons do not. Mostly because they don't need it. Secondarily because they have a substitute sense. They can sense mineral deposits."

Sarada pushed up her glasses. "What? How can they do that?"

"They're diet can consist of insects, but the most delicious delicacy to a tiger falcon are things like iron and steel. They can even drink oil instead of water. Because of this strange appetite, they have developed an innate sense that helps them find deposits of these minerals."

"So they can find oil and iron whenever they want?"

Ryoma nodded. Sarada understood at once. She got why the yakuza would find the tiger falcon to be so valuable. No wonder the bird was endangered, and it was also no wonder why the yakuza would want to keep such a treasure under wraps. Owning a tiger falcon was essentially the same thing as owning a gold mine. Precious minerals would be at the owner's fingertips.

" ...there's still one thing that's bothering me. Why do _you _have the egg?" Sarada asked.

Ryoma made a face like she didn't know herself. "Well, apparently, I am-"

"Sarada!" a voice yelled from across the park.

Sarada looked. She saw Sasuke heading toward her. Ryoma hastily sealed the tiger falcon's egg back into the scroll and hid it back inside her jacket.

"Sarada, who is that man?" she asked.

" ...nobody. I have to go!"

Sarada jumped out the swing and started running the opposite way. Sasuke ran after her.

"Sarada, why are you running?!" he shouted.

Sarada didn't answer she just kept running. She would have cleared the park if Ryoma hadn't grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" she exclaimed while trying to yank herself free.

"Sarada, that man... he is your father, is he not? Why do you run from him so urgently?"

"None of your business! Now **let go!**"

"It is none of my business – in that, you are correct. Still, coming from a family where passivity is common; where nobody acknowledges each others' feelings, I can't help but feel sorry for your father who is trying his hardest to convey how he feels."

"Convey how he feels? He doesn't feel anything!" Sarada exclaimed while still fighting Ryoma off. "And he's never listened to how I feel either!"

"Have you ever asked him too?"

" ...what?"

"Have you ever asked him _'Father will you spend some time with me?'"_

Sarada paused. She relaxed the arm that Ryoma was holding. Eventually, Ryoma let go.

"I don't know the specifics of you and your father's relationship, but I do know that you two will never get anywhere if when every time someone takes a step forward, the other takes a step back."

Sarada was silent. Her eyes levitated up to her father who had stopped in front of her. He was trying to take the first step for once, so why was she the one stepping back? She carefully approached him.

"Dad... I'm sorry that I-"

Before Sarada could finish, Sasuke embraced her in his arms. He rubbed the back of her head while he held her.

"Thank god you're safe..." he whispered.

After recovering from the shock, Sarada squeezed her arms between his, and returned the hug.

_'When was the last time we did this?' _shewondered. She couldn't recall a memory that wasn't blurry.

Ryoma smiled at their embrace. Without saying a word, she left the park. Her guardians followed her while sticking to the shadows.

"At least somebody got to make up with their family tonight..." she muttered while walking home.

* * *

><p>Hana sighed in disappointment after coming to a dead end for the third time. He didn't know Konoha that well, so searching for Sarada in it was a task currently beyond him.<p>

"I should have just stuck with Master. I wonder if he's found her already?" Hana asked himself while leaving the alley. While his attention was elsewhere, he bumped into someone and heard groceries hit the street. "Ah! I'm sorry. Here, let me help you."

"Hey now. No need to sweat over something like this," the stranger said. "It's not that big a deal."

Hana was already picking the loose vegetables off the ground and stuffing them back inside the bag. He stood and handed the bag to the stranger with a smile.

"Here you go, Mis...ter..." Hana's eyes widened once he recognized the stranger's face.

The stranger, likewise, grinned when he recognized Hana's.

"The name you're looking for is Onbara. You haven't forgotten me already, have ya kiddo?"

Hana certainly hadn't forgotten Onbara, nor had he forgotten his skill. Hana looked back down at the bag he was holding. He realized that several miniature explosive tags were stuck to it.

Before he could throw the bag away, Onbara smirked and put up two fingers. "Boom."


	10. Chapter 7 Dinner At the Imperial Majesty

**Chapter 7 - Dinner At the Imperial Majesty**

* * *

><p>"Begin!" the Hyuga instructor shouted.<p>

Bolt and the young Hyuga facing him both lunged at each other with theirs palms raised. Their wrists collided mid-thrust and stopped their hands dead. They glared and immediately began exchanging blows. The sounds of their hands parrying each other resounded within the dojo.

Seeing that straightforward attacks wouldn't cut it, Bolt tried sweeping his opponent's legs. He avoided it, but the blonde kept spinning and followed up with a rising heel kick. The blow was blocked, but an opening had been created. Bolt finger jabbed his opponent's shoulder. The latter cringed and staggered backwards – a fatal mistake to make while facing the Gentle Fist.

Bolt smirked and took a low stance with one arm lowered and the other raised. He was going to finish this with the Eight opponent had been waiting for him to do that. He easily dodged the hot-headed blond's first strike and countered with a flurry of finger jabs to the torso. A final palm thrust to the chest sent Bolt reeling. Bolt clenched his chest when his back hit the floor. Blows targeted at any of the chakra points were not allowed during sparring.

_'Getting hit still hurts like hell, though,' _he thought.

"Desist! The winner is Roku," the instructor said.

Bolt rolled around, his arms hugging his torso. Hanabi, who was watching the match alongside Himawari, shook her head at the sorry sight known as her nephew.

"How many losses does this make today, Bolt? Four? Five?" She counted on her fingers. "I lost count a while ago."

Bolt shot a sour look at his aunt. "Well, what do you expect? I'm not the successor to the Hyuga clan or anything."

"Yet despite that, you were still allowed to be taught the Eight Trigrams. Be grateful."

"I only reason I was taught the Eight Trigrams is cause Grandpa has zero faith in you ever finding a husband."

Hanabi stomped the floor so hard the dojo almost shook. Bolt immediately clammed up while Roku and the instructor both shared the same nervous look. Himawari who was sitting politely beside her aunt sighed.

"Brother... you really need to learn to think before you speak," she said.

Hanabi took a deep breath to allay the ire Bolt once again sparked in her. Her nephew had been a thorn in her rear for as a long as she could remember. She could literally remember how long ago it was.

* * *

><p><em>It was a week after Bolt born. Hinata was extremely excited about introducing her newborn son to her family, and brought him to the estate.<em>

_A tender smile stretched across Hiashi Hyuga's face as he held his grandson in his arms. "So this is Bolt... I see his name was inspired by Neji(**1**)."_

_Hinata smiled as Bolt tugged on her finger. "Naruto and I kept thinking of names right up until Bolt was born. He originally wanted to call him Menma or Shinachiku(**2**)."_

_Hanabi snorted. "Figures. Even with a baby on the way, that guy still has ramen on the brain."_

_Hinata's younger sister was fairly jaded towards Bolt's presence. She sat on the other end of the tea table, eating cookies and making obnoxious crunching noises while doing so. _

_Hiashi's shoulders slacked. "Can't you show a little bit more affection, Hanabi? Your sister has brought your nephew to show to us."_

"_Meh. Can't we just take a family photo and get this over with?"_

_Hiashi sighed as he returned his grandson to Hinata. Hinata peered over at her listless sister. Then she walked around to the other side of the table and sat down beside her. _

"_Hanabi, Bolt wants to meet to you," she said._

"_I don't associate with people who can't use two-syllable words."_

_Hinata laughed morosely. She knew how her sister was and knew there was only one way to get her to cooperate. With zero hesitation, she forced Bolt into Hanabi's arms. _

"_What's the big deal?!" Hanabi blurted._

"_Hanabi, look," Hinata said._

_Hanabi looked down. Bolt was looking up at her. He tiny arms stretched up like they were trying to grab the air. To her frustration, Hanabi blushed. She wouldn't say it aloud, but Bolt was without a doubt the most adorable thing ever seen. She tickled his small palm with her finger and he grabbed it in response. _

_She grumbled. "Okay... Maybe he is pretty cu-"_

_Before Hanabi could finish her sentence, a thin yet steady stream of urine discharged square into her face. The little bundle of joy in her arms giggled and squirmed after relieving himself._

"_I... I'm so sorry, Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed while taking Bolt back. "I still haven't gotten good at fastening his diaper yet..."_

_Hanabi saw her father trembling. He was covering his mouth to keep from laughing. She looked at Bolt who was getting his diaper changed. _

_'Why...does he looked so pleased with himself?' she wondered._

* * *

><p>Hanabi stopped glaring at Bolt and shook the memory away. She called out to Roku.<p>

"Roku, are good for another round?"

Roku tucked in the shirt of his sparring outfit and nodded.

"Good. Hima, you're up next."

Himawari was surprised. As was Bolt, who quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Hold up, auntie! Are you really gonna make Hima fight?"

"No, I just made her put on that sparring outfit because I thought it looked good on her. Of course she's going to fight, you knucklehead!"

"But I can't beat Roku and he's only a year older than me. Himawari is two years younger than I am. She won't stand a chance!"

"And? Sis and I used to spar all the time when we were young, and she's a whole five years older than I am. Himawari will be fine."

"But-"

Himawari stood. "It's alright, Brother. It's only sparring. I'll be alright.

Bolt held a concerned gaze on Himawari while he and she walked past each other. "Hima, don't be afraid to give up if it starts to hurt, okay?" he told her. She nodded and kept walking until she was standing parallel to Roku.

"Take your stances!" the instructor commanded.

Himawari and Roku did so. Bolt watched with a nervous look on his face. He had never seen Himawari spar before, but he knew she was a hard worker. Unfortunately, hard work might not be enough to jump across the three year gap between her and Roku. Hanabi shared similar views. She didn't expect her niece to stand on equal footing with Roku. The only reason she wanted them to fight was to give Himawari some experience against a stronger opponent. Whatever bruises she was about to receive was going to help her growth in the long run.

The fight began. As soon as the instructor shouted "Begin!" Himawari stepped into Roku's range. Roku was startled by her assertiveness and almost backed off, but he knew better. He palm thrust at her chest instead, but Himawari dodged somehow. Roku copied Bolt's style, and tried to sweep her feet. Like he hoped, Himawari backed away.

"Hima, don't!" Bolt shouted.

The one thing you never want when going against the Gentle Fist is to lose ground. Most people thought the fighting style was only effective at close range, but in truth, there was area between close and mid-range that the Hyuga clan exploited. Roku saw this opportunity and dove for it.

Hanabi sighed. _'Well that was shorter than I'd thought it-'_

Once Himawari's feet touched the ground, she immediately somersaulted forward and brought her heel down over his left shoulder. Roku cringed and buckled. While he was stunned, Himawari regained her footing in one movement then took a stance that made Roku's eyes widen.

She took a step and struck him two times. "**Two palms!**" Then came the second step. "**Four palms!**" She followed with one more step. "**Eight Trigrams: Eight Palms!**"

Roku barreled across the dojo's floor. The instructor was shocked.

"D-desist! The winner is... Himawari," he said still in disbelief.

Himawari put her hands over her chest and took a deep breathe. "Whew... I managed to do it somehow."

Bolt and Hanabi couldn't believe what they had just saw. Not only did Himawari defeat a more older opponent decisively, she knew how to perform the Eight Trigrams. The Eight Trigrams was a Kekkei Genkai t only passed down to a select few members of the Hyuga clan's main branch. The only users should have been Hanabi, Hinata, Hiashi and Bolt – the latter being taught the technique because Hanabi had no children of her own. Nobody else should have been able to replicate the move.

"Hima... who taught you to perform the Eight Trigrams? Was it Bolt?" Hanabi asked while shooting her nephew a look. He was in awe to notice

Himawari helped Roku up. "Brother taught me... Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Whenever Brother practices, I'm usually around to watch him. He always trying to get down the Eight Trigrams, but I've only ever seen him get up to first four steps. After a while, I started copying Brother's moves to see how far I could get."

Hanabi blinked. "Are you telling me you learned how to use the Eight Trigrams just by watching Bolt?" Himawari nodded. "How long have you been practicing?"

"Around four months, I think."

Bolt processed what his sister had just said. It took him over a year to get up to sixteen palms, and she's using eight only after four months?

_'What type of training have you been doing, Hima...?' _

Hanabi glanced down at Bolt. He was no longer in the mood to spar; not that he had been in the first place. She folded her arms and sighed.

"Okay, let's just call it a night everyone."

* * *

><p>It took a solid five seconds for Hana to reopen his eyes. He looked at the explosive tagged bag with a confused look on his face. Then he heard Onbara's cackles.<p>

"Hahaha! Oh my god! The look on your face!" he yelled while slapping his knees. "You really thought I was gonna do it!"

For some reason, Hana suddenly felt embarrassed. There was no reason for him to be. He had every reason to believe the bag he was holding was going to explode. For all he knew it still might.

"Hah~" Onbara wiped a tear from his eye. "Thanks for the laugh," he said while taking the bag back.

He made a hand sign and the tags dropped from the bag's exterior. Then he pulled a bottle of water out of the bag and splashed the tags on the street with it.

"This trick doesn't work on normal-sized tags, but its handy against the bite-sized ones." Onbara cast the empty bottle away when he was finished. "See ya around, kiddo."

"Wait!" Hana yelled after him.

Onbara looked back with his brow cocked. "What?"

"Weren't you going to blow me up?"

"And take my fresh groceries with you? You're not worth the second trip to the market, kiddo."

"But you attack kids!"

Onbara's face cringed. "Don't say stuff like that out loud! You wanna get you locked up or something? Just go home and count sheep, kiddo. I ain't got time for you or the Hanimura girl right now."

And just like that, Onbara showed Hana his back and kept walking. Hana didn't know what to think. He just crossed paths with the man who almost killed him and Ryoma the night before, and now that person was moseying through the village like it wasn't a big deal.

_'No way. That guy is dangerous. I saw so for myself. I can't just let him get away!'_

With that, Hana decided to tail Onbara through the village. He scaled the nearest building and watched Onbara like a hawk. He darted from rooftop to alleyway as he watched the criminal stroll though the Hidden Leaf's streets. Whistling an extremely bizarre tune.

_'Is he still whistling the same song? He keeps changing tune.' _Hana thought.

He shook his head and watched Onbara board a train. Not wanting to lose the yakuza's trail, Hana hurried inside himself and buried his head behind whomever he was sitting next to. After a few minutes, the train stopped and both Onbara and Hana got off along with a few others. As soon as he left the train station, Hana quickly realized how much harder it was to trail Onbara than it was before. There were a lot more people now, and they all walked so close together. By the time he manged to find his way out of a crowd, Onbara was out of his sight.

_'Ah! I lost him... Wait. Aren't I lost too?!' _

After a bit wandering, Hana realized that he had followed Onbara into the city sitting on top of the Hokage Monument. It was very different from the village. Everybody seemed to walk faster and was less friendly. Nobody stopped when he tried to ask for directions, and the buildings were too tall for him to climb and try to find his own way. Despite being surrounded by more people than he ever had in his entire life, Hana never felt more lonely.

_'Ah~ I really am lost! What if I never find my back? What if I stay lost in the city forever? I'll have to become a hobo and live off of expired foods for the rest of my life! I'll have to live in a cardboard box! I'll have to become a street performer and use my Windmill Style to earn enough money to buy socks during the Winter! I don't want to live like that!'_

Hana thoughts were still scrambling when he bumped into somebody in the street. "I'm sorry..." he said meekly.

The person he bumped into knelt down to look at him. She had a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm lost..."

"What?! Do you know where your parents are?"

"No... I don't even know how to get home."

The girl's curled up her lip. "What's your name?"

"Hana Fujikaze..."

"Okay, Hana. How about you come with me for a bit?"

* * *

><p>The district the girl brought Hana too had its own distinct flavor when compared to the rest of the city. Guardian lion statues stood at the district's entrance. Inside, paper lanterns hung from cords and lit the the district instead of street lights. Eventually, the girl led Hana to a shabby looking restaurant. '<strong>Imperial Palace<strong>,' its sign read ironically. A bell rang when the girl opened the entrance.

"Go ahead and grab a seat inside," she said while holding it open for Hana.

Hana entered. To the restaurant's credit, it looked much better inside than it did outside. Too bad there nobody but Hana around to appreciate it. There only one person inside the restaurant when he entered – an ornery-looking old man scrubbing down tables.

His messy brow scrunched up when he saw Hana. "Beniko, who's the boy?"

"I found him wandering the streets, Grandpa. You don't mind if let I stay for a while, do you?"

Beniko's grandfather grunted and walked to the back of the restaurant with his rag over his shoulder. Hana assumed that must have meant 'sure, go ahead,' because Beniko pulled out a chair for him.

"Are you feeling hungry? Grandpa won't let me use the kitchen this late, but I can bring you some leftovers," Beniko offered.

"_Never turn down a meal unless you're 114% sure that its been poisoned_," Hana quoted. "A certain someone taught me that."

Beniko cocked her head. "...why 114%?"

"I kept asking, but she never told me."

Beniko giggled then disappeared into the back of the restaurant. She came back with a bowl had steam fuming out of it. She sat the bowl as well as a pair of chopsticks down in front of Hana, and watched the drool leak from his mouth. Miso soup was been placed before him. Just the aroma alone was making his tongue throw a riot. The submerged noodles had spinach, carrots and onions floating around them. The smell of onion and ginger teased Hana's nose, and the signatures ingredients of the dish – tofu and chopped mushrooms – floated at the top of the soup.

"_This_ is leftovers...?" Hana asked.

Beniko nodded. "Sorry I couldn't make you something fresh."

"Are you kidding? This is amazing Miss Beniko!"

Hana parted his chopsticks and began slurping noodles as greedily as he could.

"_Ish _s_ho gooood..._" he sung while eating.

Beniko giggled again. "I gotta say, it's good to have some new company around here. Typically its just the same faces, and they usually don't stay long."

Hana slurped. "Is that why the restaurant is empty now?"

"Yep. The Imperial Majesty has seen better days. It's not even closing time yet, and Grandpa has already shut up shop."

"Doesn't anybody come in at this time?"

"Well, there is one guy... but he's been away lately. I haven't seen him in almost a month..."

Hana saw the melancholic look on Beniko's look while he ate.

"Miss Beniko, is this person special to you?"

Beniko cheeks flushed. "Wha?! No, I just... uh... He's a loyal customer and I-"

The bell at the restaurant's door rung. She and Hana looked back. A man with slightly tanned skin, slicked back hair and a gentleman's vest entered the Imperial Majesty.

"Benny~ How's it been? I know you and Pops have been lonely without yours truly you keep ya company."

The man stopped dead once he and Hana met eyes. Noodles dangled from the latter's mouth as he gasped.

"Y-you're..."

"Onbara?!" Beniko finished before Hana. Her cheeks were still flushing. "W-why are you here?"

Onbara was put off back Hana's unexpected presence. Though after a while, he just sighed and slacked his shoulders.

"I _was _coming to drop by and see how you and Pops were doing... but I never me and the kid would meet up here," Onbara said while approaching the table.

"You know Hana?" Beniko asked.

_'So that's his name?' _Onbara thought. "Not really, but me and the kiddo have a common acquaintance."

Hana knew what Onbara was trying to do. He quickly tried to jump out of his seat, but Onbara, once again, outmaneuvered him, and grabbed his shoulder before he could. The movement was so smooth that Beniko didn't find it suspicious. To her, it just looked like Onbara was harmlessly patting Hana's shoulder, when in actuality he was taking him hostage.

"So, what brings you to this part of town... _Hana?_"

* * *

><p><strong>1. Neji's name means whirl or screw.<strong>

**2. _Menma and Shinachiku are both ramen condiments made from dried bamboo shoots._**


	11. Chapter 8 A Face That Everyone Knows

**Chapter 8 - A Face That Everyone Knows**

* * *

><p>Onbara gripped Hana's shoulder firmly. Hana gulped. He didn't dare look at his shoulder. One wrong move he wouldn't be looking at it again.<p>

"Funny seeing ya here... _Hana._ Don't ya know how dark it is, right now?" Onbara asked while leaning on the back on Hana's chair. "Your folks are probably worrying themselves ill."

"I... I would have gone home if I could, but I got lost," Hana said.

"Oh? And just how did you get lost in the first place, eh? ...were you following somebody?"

Hana's heart sunk so low, stomach acid threatened to melt it. Beniko sighed.

"Still nosy as ever, I see," she remarked.

"What? Me? Nosy?" Onbara put his thumb to his heart. "That gets me right here, Benny. And to think I came all this way just to give you and Old Man Tojiro a present."

Beniko raised a brow. "Present?"

Before she could inquire further, her grandfather came from the back of the restaurant.

"Beniko, it's getting loud up here. Did you bring another-" Beniko's grandfather spotted Onbara, and the lines around his face got more severe. "…why is he here? Beniko, did you let him in?"

"He let himself in, Grandfather. And will you stop glaring?"

"I doubt he will," Onbara said. "If Old Man Tojiro stopped glarin' at me, I might actually start feeling welcome."

To Hana's relief, Onbara released his shoulder to approach Tojiro. To his surprise, no explosive tag had been left in the hand's place. He even patted the area around his shoulder down to make sure, much to Beniko's confusion. While standing in front of Tojiro, Onbara reached into his vest. He pulled out a stack of ryo bills and held them out for Tojiro to take.

Tojiro didn't even glance at the bills. "What are doing?"

"Showing some goodwill. Just think of it as a really good tip-"

Tojiro smacked away Onbara's hand. When he did, the ryo fluttered to the floor like feathers.

"I would sooner beg for change in the streets than take one ryo of your damn blood money. Now, get out."

Tojiro marched into the back of Imperial Majesty without giving Onbara so much as a second glance. The yakuza stood there with his hand still extended, as though he expecting Tojiro to turn around and shake it . After a while, Onbara pursed his lips and hummed.

"Grandfather! You can't just treat customers like that!" Beniko shouted into the back of the restaurant.

"Forget it, Benny. What just happened was my fault," Onbara said while picking up his money. "I should've known Old Man Tojiro wouldn't take a handout. Especially not from some two-bit thug off the streets."

Beniko frowned. "But still... Grandfather is always so cold toward you, even though you're always trying to help."

"Well, he's from a era where men never accepted favors from criminals, no matter how bad the circumstances were. I sorta respect for that. I still think he's a stubborn, old fogey, but he kinda can't help it at his age."

Onbara thumbed through the cash as he walked back to Hana's table. He reclined in a chair next to Hana, and propped up his feet.

"Can you bring something to eat, Benny? All I've been eatin for the past few days is cabbage stew."

Beniko's expression went from concerned to jaded immediately. "All we have is leftovers."

"Leftovers? What's the kiddo eatin then?"

"Uh... Miss Beniko warmed this up for me," a still nervous Hana explained.

"Seriously? Beniko, warm me up something scrumptious too! Preferably with lots of meat."

Beniko rolled her eyes as she headed to the back of the restaurant. Then she glanced back.

"Keep your feet of the table," she said sharply.

Onbara listened until Beniko disappeared. His feet went right back up when she left.

Hana stared down into his miso soup. He could see his anxious reflection in it. His hip started aching again. Hana guessed that it might have been all the walking he did. Though, it might have been because his former assailant was lounging right beside him, whistling the same bizarre tune he had when Hana was following him.

"Hey, kiddo. You never told me how it is that you got here," Onbara said without looking in Hana's direction.

Sweat was dripping from Hana's brow. "…miss Beniko found me like she said she did."

"Oh, I'm sure Benny was telling the truth. That girl doesn't even know that the word 'lie' exists," Onbara exaggerated. "What I mean is, who did you follow into the city. I don't know a lot about you, but when you fought Roba and me on top of that roof, you were barefoot. That means that you left your sandals at home while you were rushing to the Hanimura kid's rescue. So wherever your house is, it must have been close by."

Hana cringed. Onbara had figured all that out just from one obscure detail that even Hana had forgotten about. He was smart. Much too smart for Hana and his easy to see though lies to fool.

Hana lowered his head. "I was following you. I was hoping to find out where you lived or where your hideout was."

"So what happened?"

Hana blushed. "...I got lost."

Onbara snickered while looking away. Hana could tell by how the yakuza was trembling that he wanted to burst out laughing, but he held it in for some reason. Maybe he didn't want to rude and laugh in Hana's face twice in one night.

"Man, kiddo! You're killing me here-" Onbara said while trying to pat Hana's back.

Hana almost fell out of his chair while trying to get away from Onbara's hand. The latter saw the former's fearful reaction and blinked. Then he smirked.

"Don't sweat like that, kiddo. It'll get into the miso soup. And don't worry – I'm not carrying right now." Onbara rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his vest. "See? All clear."

Hana exhaled in relief. Then he started to wonder. "Why wouldn't you bring explosives with you? Aren't they your main weapon?"

Onbara snorted. "So now you _want _me to bring explosives? Make up your mind, kid."

Hana watched Onbara button his vest and lengthen his sleeves. "I'm sorry. I was just asking," he apologized.

"And now you're speaking polite to me too? You change your tune way too fast, kiddo. Anyway, I would never bring stuff like my tags into the Imperial Majesty. This place has enough problems to sweat about without me stacking a few hundred more."

"I guess you've known Miss Beniko and her grandfather long, then."

"Nope. Only met em about three years ago. The place was still shabby then too. I haven't been in the village long, just so you know. I'm only been a resident for about five years. Before that, I was just some punk wandering the countryside, jumping from village to village. And before _that_, I was a smaller punk growing up in some nowhere village you'd need a map and highlighter to find."

Hana blinked. Why was Onbara telling him any of this.?He only asked why Onbara didn't bring explosives. In truth, Onbara wasn't sure himself. He was just in a talkative mood.

He crossed his legs on the table. "Like I said – I met Benny and Old Man Tojiro three years ago. I was real piece of work back then. The kinda scum you would expect to find in the yakuza. Unfortunately, guys like that are typically the first to die-"

* * *

><p>"<em>Argh...!" Onbara supported himself on the statue while holding his hip.<em>

_It was bleeding. Not enough that he would drop dead immediately, but enough to endanger his life if he didn't get to the hospital quick enough. Those bastards from the Oza clan were stronger than he thought. Sneakier too. Had he not had ignited his tags in time, he would have been dead on the street instead of them._

"_Where'd he go?!" one of Oza yakuza exclaimed._

"_He's wounded. He couldn't have gotten far. Keep looking until you find him!" another commanded._

_Onbara glared at the air in front of him and started walking as fast as his body would allow. He was going to die tonight. He knew he was. He had always been impetuous – picking fights with low odds, but that was why his boss favored him so much, and why in the yakuza he had earned the nickname Kamikaze Onbara; but it looked like this was it for him. _

_He eventually lost strength in his legs and collapsed at at the feet of another statue. He glanced up. This statue was much different from the earlier one modeled after Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. This was a guardian lion statue. Sitting parallel to this statue was an identical one, and in-between them was a short flight of stairs._

"_The hell? Where did these stairs come from?" Onbara asked himself between deep breaths._

_He had never been to this part of the city before. The only reason he was here now was because he was being cornered. What terrible luck, dying in an unfamiliar part of town._

_He sighed. "Pathetic... Even Ma got to die in her home..."_

"_Huh? Who said that?" a feminine voice asked._

_Onbara peeked behind the statue. A brown-haired girl wearing a cheongsam dress was standing at the top of the stairs. She held in her hands a container that kept food warm. She must have been making deliveries. She cautiously looked down the steps and saw Onbara peek his head from behind the statue. She noticed how pale he looked._

"_Are you OK?" she asked._

"_Y-you mean me...? Yea, I'm good." Onbara gave her a shooing gesture. "Just leave me alone. I'm trying to rest."_

_Onbara had lost enough blood to start losing a bit of his common sense, and the hand he shooed the girl away with was the one that was covering his wound. The girl saw the blood on his hand and every alarm shot off in her head. She sat the container down and rushed to Onbara's side._

"_H-hey! What do think-"_

"_Be quiet!" the girl shouted while pulling up his shirt to see his injury better. _

_It wasn't severe, but it would be in a few hours with no treatment. She put Onbara's arm over her shoulder and attempted to haul him up._

"_Oy! Are you outta your mind, helping some bloody stranger off the street?!"_

"_If I wasn't out of my mind, I wouldn't be helping you in the first place. Now, be quiet. You're going to make your injury worse."_

"_Listen... some seriously dangerous people are lookin for me. They'll kill you too if they see you helping me."_

"_Then shut up already and stop walking with me!" The girl forced Onbara to take a step forward up the stairs. "I don't want to die... but I'm not going to let you die either. Do you really want to die in the streets? Is that what your mother would have wanted?"_

_Onbara cringed when the girl mentioned his mother. Eventually, he gave up and walked along with the girl. Once they made up the steps, the girl stopped all of the sudden._

"_What are doing?"_

"_Getting my container."_

"_Are you crazy? Those guys will be on us any minute now!"_

_The girl looked at Onbara seriously. "No matter what the circumstances, I will never leave behind a fresh meal."_

_It was the first time Onbara ever showed such a strange face._

* * *

><p>Onbara laughed to himself while thinking about his first meeting with Beniko. She hauled him to the Imperial Majesty and tended to his wounds in the back. Tojiro didn't like him even back then, but he still let Onbara hide in the restaurant until the coast was clear.<p>

"Yeah... I owe Benny and her gramps a lot. I'm actually still trying to repay the debt, but Old Man Tojiro never takes anything I give him. Kinda hurts hurt, to be honest."

Hana gazed at Onbara. "So... you were already using miniature explosive tags at that time?"

Onbara gave Hana a beady expression. "Is that seriously the only thing you took from that story?"

Hana laughed lightly. "Well it was my original question so..."

Onbara shrugged. "I've been fighting with explosive tags for a while, kiddo. A lot of people fight using the weapon they're most comfortable with: puppets, kunai, shurikens, swords. Me? I fight using the weapon that I know can do the most damage." Onbara smiled sadly. "Ain't a thing in the world that can destroy lives like a good explosion."

Hana didn't know why, but Onbara's face suddenly got darker. The mood between the two would have been solemn had Beniko not come out with a second bowl of miso soup in her hand. Onbara brightened up immediately.

"Benny~ I knew I could count on my favorite girl~" he paraded.

Beniko blushed and sighed while sitting the bowl down in front of him. When Onbara and Hana both finished their meals, they both got up from the table at the same time. Accidentally, of course, but Beniko didn't know that.

"Oh, are going to walk Hana home, Onbara?" she asked.

Onbara looked at her. Then he looked at Hana. He shrugged. "If the kiddo is going my way, I guess I won't be able to help it."

Hana scratched the back of his head. He supposed that walking with Onbara wouldn't be too bad. He had no explosive tags on him. Push came to shove, he could just run away. There were enough people in the streets for him to lose Onbara in a crowd.

"Onbara, wait. Before you go... I have something for you." Beniko dug into her cheongsam and pulled out a necklace.

Onbara raised one brow and lowered the other. "Benny... are you proposing?"

Beniko blushed worst than she ever had before. "Of course I'm not you dummy! Just... Here! Take it!" Beniko practically forced the necklace into Onbara's grasp.

"Oh... thanks, I guess. …what's this for again?"

"For helping. I know that Grandfather doesn't take your handouts most of the time, but you still try help the Imperial Majesty. In fact, you help out everyone in the district. I know that it's been you who's been scaring away the gangs that used to hang around, and that you donate to the other businesses that aren't doing well. I don't know how you're doing all this... but thank you."

Beniko's face looked like a tomato. She finished talking and walked briskly to the back of the restaurant. Onbara chuckled at her. He looked at the necklace and hid it in his pocket before leaving.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" Hana asked while he and Onbara left the district.

"Nah. I'd feel guilty if I did."

"Guilty? Why? Was what Miss Beniko said about you helping the district untrue?"

"No, she was right. Not sure how she figured it out, though. Somebody must have ran their mouth. Probably that dumbass Roba. But yeah, the reason why I said I'd feel guilty is because I've been lying to Benny for three years. She doesn't know I'm in the yakuza."

Hana made a surprised face. "But what about when she saved you from the Oza clan?"

"She never learned the specifics. She just thinks it was some low-brow gang fight. She has no idea that I'm affiliated with one of the seven most notorious clans in the Hidden Leaf. And I'm in no hurry to tell her."

"But why?"

"Why? Think for a second, kiddo. You really think I can get a girl like Benny involved in this sort of world? I already owe my life, I can't cause Benny to lose her's."

Hana put his head down. He understood, but still, he hated that Beniko cared for Onbara so much, and was still in the dark about this part of him.

"OK~ This is where we part ways," Onbara said while stopping in front of the train station. "You're heading back down to the village, right?"

Hana suddenly looked up. "Oh... Yeah. Thank you, Mister Onbara."

Onbara widened his eyes. "_Mister _Onbara?"

"You don't want me to say your name formerly?"

"No, I'm just... not used to hearing that. The only time people call me mister is when they're trying to sell me something. …anyway. See ya around, kiddo." Onbara began walking away. Then he stopped and shot Hana a glare. "Don't follow me this time."

"I-I won't!"

Onbara's glare quickly turned into a sadistic laugh as he sauntered off. Hana watched him disappear into the crowd. Then he noticed the train was about to take off and rushed aboard.

When he made it back the village and back to the Uchiha household, he met Sakura at the door who quickly hugged him and thanked God for his safety. Than she proceeded to lecture him on how stupid he was for twenty minutes straight while he still stood at the door. Sarada and Sasuke quietly watched her rant, while Hana made a flustered faces.

* * *

><p>Bolt sat on balcony outside his house. It gave him a wide-spread view of the village and a perfect view of the Hokage Monument. He remembered when the city above the monument was still only partially constructed. It looked like thin trees were standing atop the monument. Now the city was a metropolis, and its light glowed brightly every night. The monument almost seemed insignificant in comparison.<p>

"Is that how it's supposed to be...?" Bolt asked.

"Bolt, its time for bed," Hinata said while walking out onto the balcony.

"I'll go in a second, Mom."

Hinata watched her son's unmoving back. He was usually the first person to collapse into his pillow. She walked up to him, and they observed the rock faces together.

"Bolt, did you know that your Dad was really nervous when it was time for his face to be put on mountain?"

Bolt looked at his mother with a surprised look. "Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm. When he was young, he couldn't stop talking about the day he would get his face put up there. When it finally came time for it to happen though, he was more nervous than I ever saw him. He went and asked Ino for special face cream. He never stopped checking mirrors. I think he got his hair cut at least thirty-two times, and each time nobody but your Dad could tell the difference. When it was time for the sculptor to measure his face, he kept acting for retakes like he was film director. It became the longest time between any Hokage being inaugurated and having their head sculptured."

Bolt leaned forward and laughed. He bet that that little fact wasn't going to be added to any history books. Then Bolt stopped snickering and glanced up. The rock face Naruto was so jittery about is obscure in comparison to the city looming overhead.

"I guess Dad didn't have to worry. People probably don't look twice at his face now," Bolt said.

"They don't have too. Everybody knew your father's face before he became the Hokage. Somebody who everybody in the village acknowledges – that's who gets their face put on the Hokage Monument."

Bolt looked at his mother. Then looked back at the Hokage Monument once again.

_'Somebody who everybody in the village acknowledges – that's who gets their face put on the Hokage Monument.' _Bolt repeated in his thoughts.

Everybody knew Naruto's face, but did they know Bolt's? They probably knew the Hokage had a son, and that that son degraded the Hokage's face whenever he got the chance, but did they really know what Bolt looked like? Had they acknowledged him?

"Mom... how do you get acknowledged?" he asked.

Hinata smiled. "Being acknowledged by everyone is something you can 'get,' Bolt. It's only something that can be given." Hinata leaned in and kissed Bolt's cheek. "Go to bed soon, okay?"

Hinata went back inside, and left Bolt alone on the balcony. Bolt stared at the monument one last time.

"Something that's given, huh?"


	12. Chapter 9 A Name Like Himawari

**Chapter 9 - A Name Like Himawari**

* * *

><p>Hana came downstairs with an exuberant energy about himself. It had been a week since his first run in with Onbara and Roba, and he was feeling good as new.<p>

"I feel great today," he said while stretching his arms.

Sarada, who walked downstairs after him, put on his glasses, then prodded Hana's hip with their case. His entire body trembled and he crumpled to the ground hugging his side.

"You're not 'great,' you numbskull. Your body has just healed enough for you to go to school," Sarada said.

Hana whimpered. "...Sarada... you're so mean..."

"Just hurry up. You're going to make us late."

Hana did as his foster sibling said, and followed after her like a puppy who's tail had been stepped on.

"Sarada, make sure Hana doesn't overdue today," Sakura called from upstairs.

Sarada responded with a "Yes, ma'am," while putting on her sandals. Before she and Hana left, she heard a second voice from behind them.

"Sarada," Sasuke called from the stairs. His daughter looked back at him a little stiffened. "Be safe, okay?"

Sarada blinked then nodded slowly. She walked out as quickly as possible so neither Sasuke or Hana would see the flustered smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Hana's return sparked some chatter from the other students, especially the girls. It wasn't surprising. The day that Hana transferred in, he had to take a week worth of sick days immediately after. Shino had told the other students not to prod him about it, but that didn't stop them from asking Sarada.<p>

"Hey, Sarada. Do you know why Hana-"

"Nope."

She sat in her seat, and began preparing for class. Hana also headed for his seat.

"Looks who's back from the dead," Chocho said as Hana sat down beside her.

"It wasn't that serious. I just caught the flu," he fibbed.

"Must have been one serious flu to take a guy like you down," Shikadai said with his head on his desk. "You strike me as the type of guy who would be immune to pretty much everything."

"What do mean?"

"He's talking about that saying that says idiots can't catch colds," Inojin clarified.

Hana scratched his cheek and smiled nervously. _'I'm an idiot...? Did I leave a bad impression a week ago?'_

"Well, if idiots can't catch colds, Bolt's must immune system must be _insane_," Chocho added.

The other three all looked at Bolt, expecting a obnoxious comeback. He just kept staring outside the window.

"Oi, Bolt. Didn't you hear what Chocho just said?" Shikadai asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Thanks, Chocho," he said without looking back.

His disheveled friends all looked at him with cocked heads. This was the number one disruptive student in class, probably in the whole academy; and right now, he was acting as meek as mouse.

"What's wrong with Bolt?" Inojin asked.

"Don't know. Maybe Hana got him sick before he left," Shikadai hypothesized.

Hana made a worried face, wondering whether or not that true; seemingly having forgotten that he was never sick in the first place. Before he could ask Bolt, Shino began giving his lecture, and most of the class gave him their attention. A few exceptions being Shikadai who slept through the lecture like always, Bolt who was too preoccupied with his own thoughts and Sarada who was observing Bolt and his strange new behavior. She too had never seen him act like this.

* * *

><p>Class concluded, and students began leaving the academy in en masse – some joining up with other friends to go hang out, others heading home early by themselves. Hana was both the former and the latter. He and Sarada were walking home together. Or at least, they were supposed to.<p>

"Hana, go home without me," Sarada said while pushing up her glasses.

Hana raised a brow. "Do you need to go someplace else?"

"Don't worry about it. Just go. Tell Mom that I went out to play with some friends."

With that, Sarada broke away from Hana, and went down a separate road. Hana watched her leave. He started for the Uchiha household on his own, still wondering where Sarada was going. Then he remembered something "somebody" once told him:

_Minding your own business is for CEOs and people with no friends. A good friend is always nosy!_

Hana made a face at the sky. He wondered if Tsubame was having fun messing with him like this. He sighed and followed after Sarada. Without her noticing, of course.

* * *

><p>Sarada knew Bolt was acting strange. Whenever something was bothering him, he would brood his way through the village, typically before enacting some hair-brained prank, bound to end horribly. It was like a tradition at this point. Today was different though.<p>

While hiding behind street poles and corners, Sarada realized Bolt was not going his typical route. He was heading to the training grounds. Bolt **never** went to the training grounds. He prized himself as a genius that didn't need extra training. This, of course, led him to being the worst student in the academy (second worst, since Hana entered.)

_'Have all those terrible grades finally shocked some sense into him?' _Sarada wondered.

She followed him all the way into the training grounds, and hid behind a tree. Bolt scanned his surroundings. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"OK! Today I'm gonna do it!"

Bolt held out his right hand. Then he whirled his left over it like he was weaving something. After a while, Sarada realized that Bolt **was **weaving something: chakra. It was so condensed it became visible, swirling in Bolt's right hand. The blonde smirked at his success. Unfortunately, it was short-lived. The chakra couldn't maintain its shape, and fizzled out.

Bolt scrunched his brows. _'What happened...? Did I not use enough chakra again? OK. This time I'll give it more fuel.'_

Bolt repeated the technique. He succeeded in giving it more chakra, but ended up giving too much. The technique became too powerful for him to hold. It spiraled out of his grasp, knocking him off his feet in the process. Bolt grit his teeth and hit the dirt.

"I'm gonna do it... You better believe I am!"

Bolt stood. He didn't bother dusting himself off before beginning the technique a third time.

He held out his right hand hand. He whirled his left above it. He gave it enough chakra for it to keep its form, but not too much that wouldn't be able to control it. Bolt didn't blink. He stopped moving his left hand. A blue sphere was now swirling his right. It was smaller than he would have liked, but he finally created one.

He grinned. Sarada was also giving him an impressive look from behind the tree. She had never seen a jutsu like that before.

"I did it... I finally did it!" Bolt shouted in victory. "I finally pulled off the Rasen-"

The sphere in Bolt's hand fizzled out like the first. Bolt blinked. What happened? He gave it enough chakra. He compressed it the right way. What did he forget? Was it control? Should he have used his left hand instead of his right?

Bolt fell on his rear. _'Why? Why I can't do it?! Dad wasn't that much older than I was when he did it... so why...?'_

His voice sounded distant in his own head. Sarada pitied the blonde. As did Hana who had arrived in time to see Bolt fail for the third time.

He could understand Bolt's pain more than Sarada. He too was a failure. Back in the Fujikaze clan, he the runt among the potential heirs: the weakest, the slowest, the smallest, the least talented. Everyone wondered why he was even there, Tsubame included. Feeling an unpleasant memory resurfacing, Hana turned to leave. He didn't want Sarada to find out he was following her, anyway.

While leaving, Hana bumped into someone, and they both fell. Tragically for Hana, he fell on his still sore side.

"Ow!" he yelped as quietly as he could.

The other person saw Hana in pain and crawled over to him. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine," Hana lied without looking them in the eye.

The person saw through Hana's words. They lifted up his shirt and saw his slightly swollen side. It was much better than it originally was thanks to Sakura, but burn-related injuries took much longer to heal than a bruise or cut would. The other person understood this and pulled a scroll from their pocket. Unraveling the scroll caused a small container to poof out.

"...what's that?" Hana asked still flinching a bit.

"It's ointment. A special kind made by the Hyuga clan."

The person applied said ointment to Hana's side, and the latter began feeling its effect immediately. His pain was already dissipating. After they finished applying the ointment, the person resealed it and helped Hana stand.

"Don't overdue, okay? You don't want your injury getting serious again," they said.

"Oh... uh... Thank you."

"You don't have to. Just get better, and we can call it even."

There was a joyful sincerity in this person's voice. A sincerity that Hana had never seen in another person before. He took another look at the dark blue-haired girl before him.

"Uh... uhm... eeeeeeeh," Hana struggled to find the words he was looking for. "What... Can I please know your name?"

He felt his own gut punch him. _'What a stupid way to ask a question!' _

The girl looked past his awkwardness and answered "Himawari Uzumaki."

Hana blushed. _'Himawari... What a pretty name...' _He paused. _'Wait... Did she just say Uzumaki? No... She and Bolt can't be-'_

"Hima?"

Hana and Himawari both looked in the direction of the voice. A wavy-haired blonde was standing with his brows raised. Hana stared at Bolt then looked back at Himawari.

Wavy hair - check.

Blue eyes – check.

Leaf stem – check.

Whiskers – double check.

He still didn't want to believe it, but then Himawari put the final nail in the coffin when she said "Brother, I've been looking for you."

Hana's mouth gaped. It wasn't that he was particularly displeased at the fact Bolt and Himawari were related, it was the fact that the two being related conflicted with every universal law that kept the world together.

Or at least Hana thought so.

Bolt squinted. "Hey, momma's boy. How long are you gonna hold my sister's hand?"

Hana looked down and blushed profusely. He frantically broke away from Himawari's grasp and skid a good ten feet away. His reaction confused her and agitated her brother further. Fortunately for Hana, Himawari grabbed Bolt's attention before he could say anything.

"Brother, Aunt Hanabi wants you to go the Hyuga estate again today," she told him.

Bolt rolled his eyes and groaned so loudly, local wildlife was disturbed. "What is with her, lately? All the sudden it's nothing but training, training, training with her."

"Brother, you know why auntie's doing this. She's trying to test what everyone in the clan is worried about."

"You mean whether you and I have the Byakugan or not?" Bolt kicked some twigs at his feet. "Isn't it obvious already? Everyone in the clan can use their Byakugan from birth besides us. The answer's pretty damn clear."

"But we're not pure Hyuga like everyone else is. There could be something we're missing."

Bolt snorted. He honestly didn't care about having the Byakugan or not. From what he heard about his Dad, he became the strongest in the village without any type of dojutsu. If his father could do it, Bolt could do it too. At least, that was what Bolt kept telling recounted his horrible training session and pouted.

He kicked more twigs. "Fine, I'll go. Not like I had anything better to do anyway."

Himawari smiled at her brother's decision, reluctant as it was. As he and she were leaving, the blue-haired girl stopped.

She looked back at Hana. "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

Hana looked at the grass and fiddled with his fingers. "It's... Hana Fuj..."

"Hmm?"

"...it's Hana Fujikaze."

"Hana Fujikaze... That's a really cool name," Himawari said with a smile.

Hana turned red as the Uzumaki siblings left the training grounds together. Even when all he could see was Himawari's silhouette, Hana never took his eyes off of her. Then she was gone. It was weird. Hana felt like a piece of himself had left with her.

"You know, Fujikaze really is a cool name," a cold voice said from behind Hana, making his shoulders stiffen.

He looked back and saw Sarada marching towards him, the lenses of her glasses fogged with raged.

"Fujikaze... Depending on how its written, it can mean **Great Wind. **But change the kanji a bit... and it translates to **Irremediable Influenza.**"

It was amazing how much Sarada could hurt Hana's feelings just by using hiragana.

"Sarada, I was just-"

"You were just following me even when I told you explicitly not to follow me?"

"Well, you didn't explicitly tell me to-"

"So now I'm a liar?"

"N-no. It's just, I saw you sneaking after Bolt and-"

"So now I'm a stalker?"

"No!"

Hana would sooner take another of Onbara's explosive tags than argue with Sarada. He recalled how relaxed Bolt and Himawari's conversation was. How envious he was of them. He saw that Sarada wasn't getting any less angry, and lowered his head.

"...I'm sorry," he apologized.

Sarada pushed up her glasses. "Apology accepted. Now, meditate on what just happened, and make sure it doesn't happen again."

Hana nodded. Then he noticed Sarada was leaving. He should have known better at that point, but he still asked where she was going.

"To the park. I'm meeting somewhere there," she said without stopping. "Follow me this time and I'll melt your feet into the ground with my Fireball Jutsu."

Hana felt no 'Aha! She's just kidding!' when Sarada spoke to him. He watched his dictator of a foster sibling leave the training grounds. He folded his arms.

_'...what do I do now? Should I head home? No, the way the Uchiha household is on the way to the park. Sarada will think I'm following her again. Should I train then? It's been a while, and I might have gotten rusty.'_

Hana finally settled for just walking around the training grounds. This was one of the few places Sasuke didn't give him a good tour of. He knew where it was in the village, but the specifics about the place still eluded him. The village had multiple training grounds, but this one, being the closest to the Ninja Academy, was used the most. It was strangely empty though.

_'I guess ninjas in Konoha are lazy on Mondays, like everyone else is,' _Hana thought.

Then, while jumping over the river. He saw a few familiar faces through the trees: Inojin, Shikadai and Chocho. Interested in what they were doing, he headed towards them.

* * *

><p>Ino was not in a good mood. She should have been in a good mood. After all, her son Inojin had finally managed to bring along Shikadai and Chocho with him. There was just one problem: both Shikadai's and Chocho's fathers weren't there.<p>

"Those... **idiots!** Finally, we get the new Ino-Shika-Cho together after so long, and the old Ino-Shika-Cho aren't together to teach the new Ino-Shika-Cho how to fight together like old Ino-Shika-Cho were be able too!"

"Uh... Mom?"

"My god! What's wrong with those two? They were always like this when we were genin, and still like this once we became chunin; but now that we're all jonin and adults and have children and responsibilities you'd think they'd shapen up a bit... But _of course_ they wouldn't!"

"...Mom."

"And Shikamaru is the worst! How can the Hokage's head adviser not know how to be punctual?!"

"Mom!"

Ino finally stopped her rant and faced her son. He pointed.

"Shikamaru and Choji are standing right behind you."

Ino looked back. Her two old teammates were standing behind her like Inojin said they were. Shikamaru waved.

"Yo."

"Yo? Why didn't you two say anything while I was screaming my head off like a sociopath?!"

"Because you were screaming your head like a sociopath," Choji said while scratching his beard. "That's how we always handled you when you got angry – we ducked our heads down and waited for the storm to pass. Ask Inojin. He knows what I'm talking about."

Ino gave her son a look, but he avoided her eyes. He knew exactly what Choji was talking about. His mother sighed while Shikamaru and Choji joined her.

"Whatever... Anyway, today will the first Ino-Shika-Cho training session." Ino sized the kids in front of her up. "The four of you will going through some arduous training, so you better all prepare..."

Ino stopped. _'Four? That can't be right.'_ Ino counted again. _'Chocho, Inojin, Shikadai...' _she stopped counting when she came to a short boy with silky, black hair.

"Who are you?"

"Hana Fujikaze, ma'am. I got here a few moments ago, but you didn't notice me because you busy ranting."

"...really?"

Hana nodded.

Ino folded her arms and thought to herself. Maybe she did get a little too overexcited at times. While she was busy self-reflecting, Shikamaru took an interest in Hana.

"I know you. You're the kid Sasuke brought back with him to the village."

Hana nodded. "Yes. It's nice to meet you again, Mister Shikamaru."

"Still talking polite, I see. Well, it's good to know that the only thing you and Sasuke share are looks. Not to rude, but could you beat it? These three are about to go through some serious training."

"...if you think I'm going to get in the way, then I'll go."

Hana was a bit disappointed, but he didn't want to disrupt anyone else's training.

"Dad, wait a minute. Hana doesn't have to go," Shikadai said. "As long as he keeps out of the way, he should at least be able to watch."

Shikadai squinted. "Oh? And what's got you in such a friendly mood today?"

"It's not being friendly. I just pity the guy. I mean, look at his face. He looks like a pup that got the crap kicked out of it."

Hana wasn't aware. If he really did look like that, it had nothing to do with being left out; rather it was due to Sarada's verbal lynching.

Shikamaru looked reluctant. "Come on! Let him stay, Shikamaru!" Choji chimed in. "It might be good for these three to have an audience."

"Whatever. If anything troublesome happens, it's not on me. Now, about you three's training." Everyone got focused again. "You've never trained together before. So not only do you not know how to use combination attacks, you probably don't even know how to work together competently. That's why to break you three in today, we're gonna have a sparring match right off the bat."

The three looked at each other.

"You mean we're gonna fight each other?" Chocho asked.

"No, you three are going up against someone else. I've already booked your opponent. She should have been here by now, but she's usually late."

Shikadai made a face. He already knew who it was, and on cue, a girl with shaggy black hair, a Leaf headband and a green vest flickered into the training grounds.

"Took you long enough," Shikamaru said.

The girl smiled nervously while scratching the back of her head. "Sorry, Uncle Shikamaru... Some other stuff came up again."

"I guess it can't be helped then. Go ahead and introduce yourself to kids."

She nodded and smiled at Shikadai's and others. "My name is Mirai Sarutobi, and I'll be opponent today."

Shikadai groaned. "So we're gonna have to fight big sis Mirai? This is gonna be a drag..."


	13. Chapter 10 Ino-Shika-Cho vs Mirai

**Chapter 10 - Ino-Shika-Cho Vs. Mirai**

* * *

><p>Ino eyed Mirai carefully. "Something came up, huh? Like master like student, I suppose."<p>

Mirai chuckled shamefully to herself.

Shikamaru felt like he was being insulted as well, but decided to just shrug it off. Besides, they needed to hurry and get on with the training.

"Shikamaru, are you sure about this? Making the kids fight Mirai is a little harsh for their first training session, don't ya think?" Choji asked. "Even if its 3-on-1, she's still a chunin and they're all just academy students."

"Relax, Choji. I wouldn't pit them against Mirai without a few handicaps swinging their way. For starters... Shikadai, Inojin, Chocho – you three don't have to actually have to **beat **Mirai. All you need to do is grab the Leaf headband off her forehead." Mirai adjusted her headband while Shikamaru spoke. "Also, she'll will have a few restrictions during the fight: number one: she can only use one ninja weapon."

"That would be this kunai," Mirai said while whirling it out.

"Number two: she's not allowed to use any advanced taijutsu."

"No distinguished fight styles, and no special techniques."

"And number three: she can't use any genjutsu. She only use one C-rank ninjutsu, and she can only use it once."

"I'm using the Sarutobi clan's Kindling Ash Jutsu. The hand signs are Snake → Monkey → Tiger. And the way the jutsu works is-"

"Oi! You don't need to tell them all that..."

"I'm just trying to keep it fair, Uncle Shikamaru. I mean, they're gonna need all the favors they can get."

Chocho pouted and squinted. She and the other two were just academy students, and it was true that under normal circumstances the trio would stand zero chance against Mirai, but hearing it stated with such blase still put a chink in her pride.

"Anything else, Shikamaru?" Inojin asked.

"Yeah. Mirai won't be able to leave this outing. You three are free to hide in the surrounding forest if you want, but Mirai can't follow you. Just a head ups."

Ino brushed back her hair. "First it seemed too harsh, now it seems like the kids have it too easy."

"We'll see. Now, let's get started." Shikamaru looked at his son. "Shikadai, are you guys ready?"

Shikadai felt the pouch on the back of his waist that contained shurikens. Inojin unsheathed his tanto, and Chocho withdrew a scroll that poofed out two Hidden Cloud-style long swords. Finally, Shikadai nodded. The old Ino-Shika-Cho along with Hana went to stand at the edge of the outing, leaving Mirai and the new Ino-Shika-Cho staring at each other. It was obvious from the sidelines which side was more confident.

Shikamaru raised his hand, then he swung it down. "Begin."

As soon as the '-in' in 'begin' was said, Chocho blitzed at Mirai like a falcon, both her swords held out like wings.

Her initial jumping slash only managed to cut the air in front of Mirai's face. The low slash after that trimmed the grass. Mirai's vest and arms proved equally untouchable. The chunin smiled every time a sharp "swish" went past her ear.

Chocho growled in frustration and thrust at Mirai. The latter easily weaved around it, and locked her arm under Chocho's. The chubby sword wielder knew a throw was coming, but before she became a leaf in a wind, a shadow crept near Mirai's feet and made her back off.

"Chocho! Retreat!" Inojin shouted.

Chocho quickly returned to her team. "Thanks, Shikadai."

"Don't thank me. Just don't do anything stupid for now on," Shikadai said as his extended shadow receded. "Even with all those restrictions, big sis Mirai is still miles out of our league. In a straight up fight we'd get destroyed."

"Think she knows that?" Inojin asked.

"Why do you think she's just standing there? She could have lunged and decimated us already, but she's hasn't. She trying to give us a chance."

Chocho made a face. "So she's being nice on top of going easy on us? Man... my feelings have never been this hurt before... Wait. Actually, there was this one time at the dango shop when the cook spilled all the batter, and Anko sensei and I-"

"Yeah... Getting back to the situation at hand," Inojin said, cutting her off. "How are we going to handle Mirai, Shikadai?"

Shikadai paused. He was still on one knee when he clenched his right fist with his left hand.

* * *

><p>Over on the sidelines, Hana cocked his head, wondering what Shikadai was doing. "Is that a special hand sign?"<p>

"Nope. Shikadai's just thinking," Choji clarified. "His Dad used to do something similar when he was younger. He really is a chip off the old block, eh Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed while Choji jabbed him using his elbow. "I just hope he didn't pick up too many of my habits."

"But wouldn't it be better if he did? If he's like you then the new Ino-Shika-Cho is already on its way."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ino and Choji both gave Shikamaru odd looks. "It's true that Shikadai being like me means he, Chocho and Inojin will be more like us, but being 'like us' isn't what I want these three to get from this training."

"So you want Shikadai to act less like you so Ino-Shika-Cho can... evolve?" Ino asked.

"Well, that's one reason. Another reason is, I've been training Mirai since was a academy student. She pretty much knows all my moves."

Ino made a face. "And if Shikadai acts just like you..."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I've got a plan," Shikadai said while standing.<p>

"Already?" Chocho asked, surprised. "We don't even know each others' jutsu that well, and you already made a plan?"

"Actually, I already had Inojin tell me how the Yamanaka clan's jutsu worked while you were out there trading blows with the wind. I'm haven't seen your jutsu in action, but I'm guessing you already know the Akimichi clan's expansion jutsu?" Chocho nodded. "We're good to go then. Now, listen up."

Mirai stood a few yards away from the three, waiting for them come at her. _'Man... Shikadai is really taking his time. I wonder if he's even taking this seriously?'_

She got her answer when Chocho stepped forward, both her blades still drawn. Inojin was crouched behind her, and Shikadai was crouched behind him.

_'Oh~ Is this one of Shikadai's plan?' _Mirai wondered while getting ready.

Shikadai eventually stood. "Go!"

On the shadow weaver's command, Chocho and Inojin split off and charged at Mirai from opposite directions. Mirai was surprised; not by the attack, but by the simplicity of the plan. _'A pincer attack? That's it? …a little disappointing, to be honest,' _she thought while flipping off her kunai.

Chocho's steel met Mirai's iron first. The chunin weaved around, parried and blocked the flurry of swings Chocho delivered. When Inojin and lunged at her open back with his tanto, Mirai reverse somersaulted off of his head, and kicked his back while still in the air. The kick sent him colliding with Chocho, and the pair fumbled to the ground.

Before she could grin at her handiwork, Mirai noticed shurikens flying her way. She dodged, and the shurikens flew past her, either heading into the forest or hitting one of the practice logs. After cursing to himself for missing, Shikadai crouched and made a hand sign → rat. He was about to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mirai said while sprinting at Shikadai.

Shikadai cringed when Mirai got into striking range. The hand holding her kunai wound up. Then she stopped. To be more literal, she froze. She tried to struggle free, but her body had been completely immobilized by a shadow that had caught her by behind. Mirai looked back as much she could, and saw Inojin performing the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Everyone on the sidelines were shocked, but none more than Ino. She wondered when her son learned the Nara clan's secret techniques. Then she thought about it, and realized what was really going on: the person using the Shadow Possession Jutsu right now wasn't Inojin, it was actually Shikadai.

Mind Exchange Jutsu – it's one of the Yamanaka clans' secret techniques, and one of the more advanced ones. Unlike the normal Mind Transfer Jutsu that injects the user's consciousness into the target while keeping the target's consciousness dormant inside, the Mind Exchange Jutsu switches the user and target's consciousness altogether, allowing both parties to use each others' bodies as they please.

_'When did Inojin master that jutsu? I know he takes training more seriously than the other two, but even I hadn't mastered that jutsu until I took the Chunin Exam for the second time,' _Ino thought.

Inojin smiled while he was inside of Shikadai's body. It was a smile of victory. Mirai could do nothing while he reached for her headband. Then he looked past her ear, and saw Mirai's kunai falling from the sky. Directly below it was Shikadai who was still in Inojin's body.

Inojin glanced up at Mirai's hand and finally noticed that it was empty. _'When did she...' _Inojin recalled the over dramatic wind up from before. She wasn't attacking with the kunai, she was throwing it.

"Shikadai! Move out of the way!" he shouted.

Shikadai made a face. He couldn't react in time, but Chocho could. She grabbed him while jumping out of the way, and a the kunai plummeted into the grass. Having been moved abruptly, Shikadai's shadow waned, and Mirai could move again. Her first action: planting her sandal in Inojin's chest. He barreled backwards. Then as he coughed pushed himself off the ground, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Chocho.

"I'm in my own body again... That blow must disrupted the jutsu," he said.

He looked over at Shikadai who had also returned to his original body. The sharp-eyed boy looked up at Mirai. "Can you **please **be a little more gentle? I mean, seriously... That one's gonna still hurt tomorrow." He stood. "So how did you know that it was me in Inojin's body?"

"I didn't. It was actually the opposite," she said. "I knew it was Inojin who was in _your _body."

"How?"

"He threw shurikens at me while I busy fighting you and Chocho. And _then _he acted like he was going to use Shadow Possession. Using that jutsu on somebody who can see it coming is suicide. You would never do something that silly."

Shikadai humphed. "You know me that well, huh?"

"I've known you since you were diapers. It shouldn't be that surprising."

Shikadai dusted off his pants. "Well... maybe I can surprise you this time. Inojin! Chocho! Time for Plan B!"

At Shikadai's word, the other two went into action. Inojin darted into the forest, while Chocho attacked Mirai again. This time, with a bit more gratuity.

"Try this one for size! **Expansive Front Slice Jutsu!**" she shouted.

Chocho's arm, along with the sword it held, expanded while she slashed at Mirai. The latter barely escaped the massive swing. A small gust even blew into her face. Mirai heard footsteps and peeked back. Shikadai had escaped into the woods while she was distracted.

"Okay... I admit, I was a little surprised that time," she said. She exchanged looks with Chocho. "You aren't heading into the forest with them?"

"Don't need too. My responsibility is to keep you busy."

Mirai heard rustling from the trees behind her. She understood at once. Things had just now gotten very troublesome. All she did was glance backwards, and Chocho was on her. The chubby kunoichi expanded both her arms and brought her enlarged blades down on top of her. Grass and dirt blasted up from the crushed earth.

* * *

><p>"Mirai looks like she's in a pinch..." Hana said.<p>

"That's because she is. Geeze Shikamaru..." Ino sighed. "Why did you tell those three that they could go into the forest?"

Shikamaru played with the wedding ring around his neck. "Yeah... I'm kinda regretting that now."

Hana was confused. "Is Mirai at a disadvantage?"

"A **huge **one," Ino emphasized. "You see, one of the reasons Mirai was keeping her distance was so she could see what all three of them were doing at once. Visibility is a major necessity when going up against multiple opponents."

"But Mirai's a chunin. Could three students who aren't even genin really pose that much of a threat to her?"

"Normally, no, but its not any ordinary techniques she's having to counter."

* * *

><p>Mirai jumped out of the dirt cloud unscathed. She lunged at Chocho with the intent to disarm her, but felt a presence from the trees beside her. She flipped back a couple steps, and saw a thin shadow retreat back into the foliage. Before she could even comment in thoughts, she had to dodge another one of Chocho's slashes. Realizing that parrying an armed opponent with her bare hands was more trouble than it was worth, she scouted the ground for her thrown kunai.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are the Nara and Yamanaka clans' jutsu special?" Hana asked.<p>

Ino nodded. "The Nara and Yamanaka clans never created their jutsu with the intention of using them in head-on fights. Their jutsu were meant to be used for subterfuge and ambushes. To catch the opponent off guard when they least expected it was a strategy the Nara and Yamanaka shared. That's why they excelled so much back when ninja clans kept to secrecy and never shared their family names."

"Though, that kinda changed when the village system got established, and all the clans came out into the open," Shikamaru added. "A lot of enemies the Nara and Yamanaka had made way back when came looking for payback. And they almost got it too."

"What stopped them?" Hana asked, still curious.

Choji smiled proudly and held his fist to his chest. "The Akimichi clan! That's who!"

* * *

><p>Mirai successfully got a hold of her kunai. She turned to face Chocho, and the two gave birth to sparks. Now that Chocho was using her Expansion Jutsu along with Hidden Cloud kenjutsu, she was a bigger pain to deal with than before. Add in the shadows that kept creeping from the forest and the fact that somebody was aiming for mind, and Mirai certainly had her hands this full. Not to mention, she couldn't go into forest after Shikadai or Inojin, and they had no reason to come out so long as Chocho was distracting her.<p>

_'Come on, Mirai. Think! You can't go home and tell Mom that you got outsmarted by a couple academy students,' _she scolded herself.

Her thoughts rambled on while she ducked under another of Chocho's massive swings. What a bullheaded girl. She completely forgotten that the point of the fight wasn't to defeat Mirai, but to simply take her headband.

_'…wait. That's it!'_

* * *

><p>"Wow! So the Akimichi clan saved the other two clans from destruction?!" Hana asked excitedly.<p>

Shikamaru and Ino frowned. "I wouldn't go that far..." the former said. "Well, that's sorta pushing it.." the latter said.

"You betcha they did!" Choji exclaimed. "You see, back in the old days, the Akimichi clan was threatened by other clans too, because out jutsu scared the crap out of them; being able to turn into giants the size of mountains and all. Twice we were on the verge of being wiped out, and both times a clan helped us in our time of need. The first time it was the Nara, and the second it was the Yamanaka. Protecting the two clans after the village was created was just our way of returning the favor."

"And that returned favor became what everyone in the Hidden Leaf knows as Ino-Shika-Cho!"

Every time Choji nodded, his chin seemed to go higher than before. Hana was amazed by the story, but the Ino and Shika were not as enthralled by the tale as the Cho was.

"_Anyway... _bottom line is, Mirai's got her work cut out for her now," Shikamaru concluded. "When I asked her to help Shikadai and others train, I didn't think they would end up working this well, so I'm little surprised by the results."

"So you think Mirai is going to lose?" Ino asked.

"No, I just said I was surprised. Those three are good..." Shikamaru watched Mirai and Chocho duel. "but them beating Mirai just isn't possible right now."

* * *

><p>Shikadai was tucked neatly in the bushes. His shadow was ready to crawl after Mirai's at anytime. He just needed the right moment. All the other times he had used his Shadow Possession Jutsu, he was just trying to put Mirai on her toes, and he had told Inojin to do the same.<p>

_'An alert enemy is a drag to deal with, but an enemy that's **too **alert is an easy catch,' _he thought. _'Now that big sis Mirai has all her hairs standing up, Inojin and I just need for Chocho to give us an opening. Then one of us can use our jutsu and make big sis take off her headband.'_

Shikadai watched Mirai and Chocho's bout, looking for a chance to strike. Then he realized something was off. Mirai's moves, they had lost some of their crispness. It was impossible that any of Chocho's attacks had impaired her, so that meant that she was sabotaging herself. Shikadai knew she was up to something.

Then Mirai tripped on nothing. Shikadai watched Chocho's sword collide with Mirai's headband and knock it off her forehead towards the forest, and then knew exactly what she was planning.

He rose up from the bushes. "Inojin! Don't do it!"

It was too late. Inojin jumped from the tree he was hiding in to grab the headband, but b efore his pale fingers could catch it, Mirai threw her kunai. It skewered the the headband, and pinned it to a tree.

Inojin looked where the headband had been nailed. Like Shikadai, he had realized too late what Mirai's plan was. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back, saw Mirai grinning, then saw Mirai grinning upside-down. He flipped a couple times in the air before crashing back down into a bush, where he stayed and groaned.

Shikadai saw his big sis glance his way. He cursed himself and tried to retreat deeper into the forest. Chocho tried to cover his escape by attacking Mirai again, but the chunin ignored the young kunoichi, and dashed straight where she knew Shikadai was. She knew she couldn't chase him into the forest, but now she didn't need to.

She made the hand signs Snake → Monkey → Tiger. "**Fire Style: Kindling Ash Jutsu!**"

She spewed from her mouth a stream of dark-purplish smoke that coasted its way through the forest that Shikadai was in. The young Nara coughed as the smoke got into his lungs, and teared up when it burned his eyes.

"Dangit! I-" He coughed. "...I gotta get away from the smoke!"

He tried to escape the smog, but it seemed that he only got deeper the further he went.

"Why can't I get out?!" he shouted.

"Because its not the forest that's smoky. It's you," Mirai called from outside the forest. "The Kindling Ash Jutsu produces a smoke that sticks to whoever gets caught in it the same way cigarette smoke sticks to clothes. I doubt you'll be able to use your jutsu now that you can't even see two feet in front of you."

Shikadai kept coughing. "...gimme a break already..."

Mirai turned away from the smoking forest. There was only one left to go, and that one was standing right in front of her.

Chocho took a stance. "I'm not giving up. No way I will!"

Chocho charged at Mirai with everything she still had. Every once her strength was going into this exchange. When she brought her blades down, Mirai stepped to the side, put one hand on Chocho's shoulder, and gently flipped her a complete 360 degrees. Chocho looked back at Mirai who gave her a cool smile in return.

Finally recognizing the enormous gap in strength, she threw her swords down. Shikadai slumped out of the forest, still shrouded in smoke and still coughing. Inojin messaged his back while getting up out of the crumpled bushes.

Shikamaru watched the scene with the other disappointed parents and sighed. "Well... at least hey did better than I thought they would. ...kinda."


	14. Chapter 11 A Prodigy In the Making

**Chapter 11 - A Prodigy In the Making**

* * *

><p>Shikadai, Inojin and Chocho lined up in front of their parents after their defeat. While their parents were lecturing them on their performances, Mirai retrieved her headband. By the time she put it back on and came back, the children's lecture was over.<p>

"All in all... you guys weren't **too **bad out there. But we've got a lot of work to do," Shikamaru said.

Shikadai sighed. "So we've got to this _again? _What a drag... The three of us might not even end up on the same team."

Mirai popped up from behind and wrapped her arm around Shikadai's neck. "And there you go being pessimistic again! Lighten up a little."

Shikadai grunted and tried tapping out. "How about you lighten up your grip first, big sis?"

"Thanks again for your help, Mirai," Shikamaru said.

"Hey, that's what family is for, right?" she responded

Mirai tussled Shikadai's hair before letting him go, then disappearing in a puff of smoke. Now that training was over, the Ino-Shika-Cho families left the training grounds together. They said their goodbyes and parted at the gate.

Inojin noticed Hana walking with him and his mother. "Hana, you're coming with us?"

Hana shook his head. "The house I'm staying at is this way."

Inojin hummed as he, Hana and Ino walked parallel to a riverbank.

Hana observed his surroundings like he was sight-seeing. Konoha was such a beautiful place. While his heart remained in Guruma, being located in the Land of Iron meant that any type of vegetation was rare. People rarely saw flowers. In fact, Hana had been told that his namesake was born from this fact. He was named Hana so that there would be at least one flower alive in the snow (though, the person who told him this was Tsubame, so Hana knew to take it with a grain of salt.)

Konoha was a delightful contrast. It certainly lived up to its name as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Everywhere Hana looked, he found a different flower – cherry blossoms hung from the trees, yellow camellias grew from bushes, red roses had grown over fences, amaryllises were blooming in small patch of grass Hana and the Yamanakas passed by. When Hana saw a certain flower, he stopped.

Inojin stopped as well. "Hana, what's wrong? Did we already pass your stop?"

Ino noticed Hana staring at a patch of sunflowers. "You like flowers, Hana?"

It took Hana an extra two seconds to respond. "H-huh? Uh, yes. I like flowers a lot."

"I guess sunflowers are your favorite then, huh?"

Hana turned red for some reason. "To be honest... I didn't pay much attention to sunflowers until recently."

Ino raised her brows. _'Oh~ Could Hana be...' _She smiled slyly and crept beside him.

"Hey, Hana... Do you know what the other name for sunflower is?" She asked while observing Hana's flustered expression. "It's Himawari."

Ino's killing blow was as devastating as she had hoped. Hana's face went a red as the roses they had just walked past. She laughed at his adorable reaction and continued to tease him by rubbing his head and chanting "Himawaris are really pretty... Lots of people like them... If you don't pick them at right time, somebody else will..."

Inojin saw Hana moping at his mother's strange behavior. "Mom? What are... doing?"

"A few years and you'll understand, Sweetie. For now, just let mommy have her fun."

Hana endured Ino's teasing for a while longer. All the while, he kept looking at the sunflowers. He wondered what a particular 'sunflower' was doing at that moment.

* * *

><p>Himawari watched her older brother hit the dojo's floor with "thud." "Thud" had become a very familiar sound in the past hour. Himawari heard it as much as she heard Hanabi shout "Again!" Bolt glared at the dojo's floor for a few seconds before picking himself up. In front of him was not one, but two opponents; both slightly older than him. He took the Gentle Fist stance and faced them for what had to be the thirteenth time that afternoon.<p>

From beside Himawari, Hanabi shouted "Begin!"

Four palms versus two. That was training Bolt was forced to endure. He parried their strikes the best he could, but the two he were fighting were superior in speed as well as number, and a stray palm always slipped through. In the end, a "thud" was still heard.

"Again!" Hanabi shouted.

Himawari cringed as she watched her brother struggle to his feet.

"Hanabi, is all this really necessary?" an older voice asked.

Standing beside Hanabi was her father and Uzumaki siblings grandfather Hiashi. He was just as pained by his grandson's struggle as his granddaughter was.

"Don't act soft now, Father. You were much harder on sis and I when we were young," Hanabi said.

"I admit I was hard on you two, but what your doing with your niece and nephew is a different case entirely."

Hanabi looked away. "Begin!"

Bolt and the two young Hyugas began a new round. After getting pummeled for a few minutes, Bolt caused another "thud" to echo throughout the dojo.

"Again!" Bolt stayed on the floor. "I said... **again!**"

Bolt waited a few more moments before pushing himself up.

"Hanabi, you have to stop this..." Hiashi pleaded.

"Father, just like what you did was for the clan, what I'm doing is also for the clan. Bolt and Himawari are the first half-Hyugas, and somebody needs to make sure whether they were born with the Byakugan or not."

"Even if they were, you can't control when they'll unlock it."

"...begin!"

Bolt cringed. The two facing him saw his hesitation and hesitated themselves. Byakugan or no, they got no pleasure for abusing their kin.

"None of you can hear? I said begin!"

Bolt gritted his teeth and engaged his opponents. Though they pitied him, his opponents decimated him just like they had the first fourteen times. The fifteenth "thud" was heard.

"Again!"

Bolt stayed on the floor, and didn't intend on moving. He didn't care what Hanabi said.

_'Screw the Byakugan... Screw the Eight Trigrams... Screw the Gentle Fist... None of it is worth this crap!'_

Hanabi realized that her nephew was planning on staying still, at which point she shrugged. "Himawari, your turn."

Bolt's head jerked up. "Auntie! Just because I won't fight anymore, doesn't mean you can't make Hima-"

"Shut up and move. Himawari is fighting next," Hanabi said definitely.

Bolt balled up his fist and then struggled to his feet. He and his sister passed by each other on the way, and Himawari could see the resentment boiling in her brother's eyes. She shook the sight away and faced the two in front of her. Hiashi had an uncomfortable look in his eyes as he looked on from the sidelines. He remembered putting his daughters through equally harsh trials, but that made it no more easier for him to watch what was happening.

Hanabi shouted "Begin!"

The two Hyugas stepped forward. As did Hanabi. Her aggressive style surprised them, but didn't slow their reflexes. They thrust at her at in unison. Again to their surprise, she disappeared. At least, from their perspective she did. From the sidelines, Bolt, Hanabi and Hiashi saw Himawari quickly duck and roll under the strikes before they landed. She was now behind them, and she used her new advantageous position to deliver eight palms to the back of the taller one.

When the taller one coughed and fell, the shorter one turned to face Himawari. The shorter Hyuga saw the confident look in Himawari's eyes. They engaged, and after a short exchange, a "thud" was heard.

Himawari took a deep breath, then helped opponents stand. "Sorry if I was too rough."

Bolt's eyes were shaking so much, his vision was almost blurry. Fifteen times he had fought those two. For an entire hour, he was pummeled by their palms and fingers. One of the young Hyugas literally almost slipped in a puddle of sweat Bolt had left, and yet, Himawari defeated them in one inning. It was that time with Roku all over again.

"Unbelievable... Is this what Himawari was capable of?" Hiashi asked, still astounded.

Hanabi nodded. "She doesn't have the Byakugan, but she's already showing twice as much talent as all the other youngsters in our clan. She even beat Roku once."

"Roku? He's one of the new geniuses of Hyuga. He's shown as much potential as Neji did when he was young!"

"Well, I guess Himawari will grow up to be even stronger than Brother Neji was. She's a prodigy in the making."

Bolt listened to their conversation and blinked. This was great. He wouldn't have to worry about Himawari so much now. She was going to be able to look for herself more. So why wasn't his stomach agreeing with him? What was this churning he kept feeling in gut? Why was his heart beating so fast? Why was he staring at the floor?

Unable to find a answer, Bolt simply left. He walked out of the dojo as fast he could. He ignored his aunt and grandfather and shut the sliding door behind him. Himawari gazed at the door for a while after her brother left.

* * *

><p>When night fell, Bolt once again found himself staring at the Hokage Monument. The rooftop of tallest building in the Hyuga estate still didn't give nearly as good a view as his house did. The fifth, sixth and seventh heads were completely out of view, but at least the first four were still visible, if just barely. Bolt had to squint to make out the Fourth Hokage's face.<p>

It helped that he was familiar with it. In his house was a small shrine dedicated to the Fourth Hokage, his wife Kushina and his Uncle Neji. Bolt knew the Fourth as "Grandpa Minato" before he knew him as "the Fourth Hokage." For a long time, he never even realized that it was Minato's face sculptured on the mountain. He just thought the Fourth Hokage and his grandfather looked a lot alike.

_'Somebody who everybody in the village acknowledges – that's who gets their face put on the Hokage Monument.' _Bolt recalled his mother saying.

His grandfather did a lot for the village. He won lots of battles for the village in the Third Great Ninja War, and always put its well being first. He even died protecting the village as well as Bolt's father. He was amazing, and his techniques were equally impressive. He got the title Yellow Flash of the Leaf due to his speed and his mastery of the Flying Raijin. He even created his own jutsu – the Rasengan.

"AKA: the jutsu I still can't get the hang of..." Bolt muttered bitterly.

He held out his hands and stared at them. Without the Byakugan these hands would never master the Eight Trigrams, but at least Bolt could use them to follow in his father and grandfather's footsteps.

"Alright! Let's give it another try!"

Bolt stood up on the roof. Like earlier in the training grounds, he held out his right hand whirled his left over it. Chakra started to swirl.

_'This time, I'm going to do it! You better believe I am!'_

Bolt stopped. A blue sphere was swirling in his hands. All he had to now was contain.

Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it.

_''Keep it together, dammit!'_

Bolt gripped his wrist as tight as he could, and did his best to concentrate, but it was all in vain. The sphere whirled out again. The burst it emitted was forceful enough to disrupt Bolt's footing. On the verge of tumbling off the roof, the blonde looked down. Even he wouldn't be okay from a fall from this height.

Just as Bolt was about to take the plunge, a pair of small hands caught the back of his shirt and reeled him in to safety. After Bolt's back hit the tiles, he felt his heart. A festival was being thrown in his chest.

"Are you alright, Brother?" Himawari asked, checking her own pulse.

".Yeah... Thanks, Hima. I don't think even the Hyuga clan's medicine would have saved me from that one."

Himawari laughed nervously. Her heart was still restless.

"What were you doing up here anyway?" she asked.

"Just checking out the Hokage faces."

"You seem to do that a lot when you're thinking about something."

"I wasn't really... _thinking. _My head just got a little hazy, so I needed something to take my mind off things."

Himawari wanted to ask what was troubling him, but she didn't want to bring his anxiety back. Instead she asked "What about the Hokages makes you feel better?"

Bolt scratched underneath his nose. "...I guess the fact that they all had way bigger problems than me, but survived somehow. And not only that; they also made everybody else acknowledge them in the process." Bolt stared at the monument. "The Hokages are incredible."

"Even Dad?"

Bolt snorted. "You can't see his face from here, y'know."

"Oh. Wow. You really can't. I can still see Grandpa Minato's face, though."

"Yeah. Barely."

"Remember how you never knew that it Grandpa Minato's face on the monument? You didn't even know he was the Fourth Hokage until Shino Sensei brought it up in one of your classes."

Bolt grunted. "I know he's was the Fourth now, so who cares...?"

Himawari giggled at her brother's frustration. "Brother, that jutsu you were using; it was Grandpa Minato's, wasn't it?"

"You saw?"

"Yeah. I recognized it from when Dad used it. The Rasengan... its kinda of a household jutsu for us."

"Not really. It's not a Kekkei Genkai like the Eight Trigrams, or anything like that. Plus, Grandpa Minato's last name was Namikaze, not Uzumaki."

"Yeah, but still..." Himawari stared at monument with her brother for a while. "Have you mastered it yet?"

Bolt breathed heavily from his nostrils. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"Can you teach me then?"

Bolt looked at his little sister and bit his tongue. He felt like a "No" was going to come out of his mouth. He didn't know why. What harm was there in teaching Himawari the Rasengan?

Bolt slapped the roof's tiles and stood. "OK. Let's give it shot."

Himawari stood enthusiastically. To prevent repeating the earlier event, the Uzumaki siblings walked away from the roof's ledge.

"OK. To be honest, learning how to do the Rasengan right off the bat is pretty much impossible." Bolt confessed. "There are three major steps you need to know before you can do it right."

Bolt held out his right hand, and chakra began to spin wildly in it. "Step one is **rotation.** You have to whirl your chakra in different directions. Then you make it a little denser..."

More chakra began to spin in Bolt's hand. "And you get step two: **power. **And for the final step, you combine the first two steps and try to maintain your chakra's shape... Like this!"

Bolt started whirling his left hand over his right. The chakra in his hand was weaved into the shape of a sphere. Himawari's blue eyes widened as the Rasengan's glow lit up her face.

Bolt grinned. "And this is how you make a Rasen-"

Once again, the sphere whirled out and Bolt was thrown on his rear. He punched the roof.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "...well, Hima, that's how its _supposed _to work. Actually getting it to work is a whole nother story."

Himawari helped Bolt to his feet and nodded. "Okay. I think I got it. Can I try now?"

"Uh... yeah, go ahead."

She held out her right hand. "First comes **rotation...**" Chakra began spinning in Himawari's hand. "After that is **power...**" The chakra got thicker. It looked like a whirlpool now, much like Bolt's did. "And then you combine the two... and maintain shape..."

Himawari whirled her left hand over her right. After a while, the chakra came together into a sphere. Bolt watched the sphere expectantly. He was ready for it to burst; ready for it to fizzle out; ready for it to spin out of his little sister's hand.

But it didn't.

Himawari's face lit up with a smile. "Brother! Brother, I did it! I made a Rasengan! It's a lot smaller than yours was, but I still did it!"

It was smaller than his, but that wasn't the point. Himawari had performed the Rasengan on her try. Bolt had been practicing for a month, and he still couldn't do it. It was the same with their training at Hyuga estate – despite training longer and harder, Himawari was still better at the Gentle Fist than Bolt was. Even with two years separating them, she was superior. Finally, Bolt understood what he felt earlier – jealously. He was jealous of his little sister. Her talent, her skill, her strength – he couldn't stand the fact that they all surpassed his; and that realization made him sick.

Suddenly, Bolt clapped his hands onto his sister's shoulders. She was so surprised, she lost the Rasengan's shape.

"B-brother...?"

Bolt took a deep breath. "Hima... You're awesome! I can't believe you learned the Rasengan so fast! Even Dad didn't get it on his first try! Man, Mom isn't going to believe this! I'm gonna head home and tell her!"

"You don't need to-"

He was already gone. Bolt scaled carefully but quickly off the building. When his feet touched the ground, he tarted walking and he didn't stop. If he stopped, Hima would catch up to him; and right now, he didn't have it in him to play big brother.


	15. Chapter 12 Party Crashers

**Chapter 12 - Party Crashers**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the street knew better than to make eye contact. Reflexively, they leered to the right or left when Saizo Oza approached. The only people who stuck close to the middle-aged yakuza were the two subordinates at his back.<p>

The male subordinate grunted. "I still can't believe this...Why are we all gathering because some brat asked us too? Especially a brat from the Hanimura clan! I bet his mom this wipes his nose."

"Stop complaining, Tsuno. We're going because the boss says so," the female subordinate said. She brushed away some of her lengthy locks. "And cut it out with the 'his mom' jokes. Shojiro Hanimura's mother died seven years ago. Boss doesn't need you starting a feud by doing what you do best – saying something stupid."

Tsuno glared at the female attendant through his shaded glasses. "Y'know, Eda... Sometimes you can be a real bi-"

Tsuno's future slur was interrupted when a loose pedestrian bumped shoulders with him. Redirecting his enmity from Eda to the poor passerby, Tsuno stopped him.

"Hey, you're just gonna walk off after running into somebody?" Tsuno asked while clutching the stranger's shoulder.

The stranger looked back, more annoyed then intimidated. "It's not my fault you guys are hogging the road to yourselves. Look, I'm in a rush, so can you-"

Tsuno snatched the man's collar, and reeled him in so close he could feel the breathe coming from Tsuno's nose. The other pedestrians on the street watched the scene in horror.

Eda just sighed. _'Why does he always have to make a scene...?' _

"Listen closely, jackass, cause it seems you aren't aware of who it is you're dealing with. It'll only take me ten minutes to make you and everyone you've ever made eye contact with vanish into thin air..."

The man's eyes widened as he slowly came to realize his current situation. "W-wait... I'm sorry! I don't want any trouble! I'm just in a rush to meet a friend! He just got out of the hospital and-"

"Like I give a damn about your excuses! I'm going to-"

"Tsuno. That's enough," Saizo said while glancing back. "You're going to make us late. Just let him go and hurry up."

Tsuno bit his lip and did as his boss commanded. He pushed the man aside and followed Saizo and Eda while clicking his tongue. After watching them turn a corner, the man dusted himself off, and strolled into a nearby alley while whistling an offbeat tune.

"How did it go, Onbara?" a figure in the alley asked.

"Slipping normal-sized explosive tags onto people without getting noticed is a lot harder than slipping miniatures," he said while sitting on an abandoned refrigerator.

"Well, good job. Now we can proceed with the plan."

The figure came out of the shadows, and Onbara put his hands up in horror. "Ugh! Roba, go back in the dark! I don't wanna see that!"

Roba glared intensely at his partner. Ever since he had gotten out of the hospital, Onbara had been overacting about Roba's face. It didn't even look that bad to be honest; just a few bandages here and there, but it just wouldn't be like old times if Onbara wasn't having fun at Roba's expense.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get to work," a voice from above said.

The two yakuza looked up and saw a woman hanging upside-down from a flight of exterior stairs. Her long, shaggy hair dangled down. She also had gloomy eyes, and a half-smile seemed to permanently rest on her face. It wasn't hard to tell she from outside the city.

Onbara snorted. "_Somebody's _in a rush. I don't know why you're crunching for time. Your target isn't gonna be at the summit meeting."

"But his blood is. And the scent of blood always lures out bigger game..."

Sawako smiled and licked her lips. Roba shuddered. The goosebumps on Onbara's neck showed that he shared his partner's sentiments. Sawako was an rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist, and member of the notorious assassin's guild Kurotsurugi. In the past decade, the Kurotsurugi have already built up a level of infamy to compete with the Akatsuki during their early mercenary days. Onbara didn't know how his boss got the number of such a group, nor did he want to know.

Sawako dropped down between the two. "I have a schedule to keep, so we need to get started. Roba, you're with me. And Onbara... you already know what to do, don't you?"

Onbara smirked. "Ma'am, yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Shojiro could faintly see his reflection while gazing out the window. The window he stared out of was the height and width of the entire room the yakuza summit meeting was being held in; the most spacious room on the 6th floor of the Tengoku Hotel. Shojiro sighed because he knew that Ryoma had likely left the estate already. Despite his best efforts, she could still get away from home whenever she pleased. All he could do was assign a few members of the clan to watch over her when she did.<p>

_'Ryoma... wherever you are, just be safe...' _he thought.

Shojiro saw Fudai's large reflection. "Young Master, everyone is ready."

"I see."

Shojiro took a deep breathe, then spun around. Five of the seven most powerful men in the yakuza were all seated before him in wingback chairs – Gyuichi Sakata of the Sakata clan, Takuma Handa of the Handa clan, Saburo Kato of the Kato clan, Jii Shimamura of the Shimamura clan and Saizo Oza of the Oza clan. Each clan head had two bodyguards standing over their chair, and every set of eyes in the room were focused on Shojiro. Despite the heavy atmosphere, Shojiro took a few confident steps forward and met the glares.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am most welcome to see you all here," Shojiro said. "Well... most of you. It seems that one guest chose not to attend."

Gyuichi hummed. "Minoru Yamabe of the Yambe clan. That man always hated gatherings. Especially pointless ones."

Some of the other men in the room laughed. Not even a full twenty seconds and shots had already been fired.

Shojiro sighed."It seems my credibility is still too low for me to be taken seriously."

Jii snorted. "What? You're surprised? You're not your father, boy. In our eyes, you're just so well-groomed brat who's swinging out of his league."

Fudai glared at Jii, and Jii's bodyguards glared right back. Shojiro gave Fudai a look that said "Let it go." At this rate, nothing was going to be resolved.

Gyuichi worked his cane. "If all you gathered us for was to show us how much of a big boy you are, then we might as well leave."

"Then go right ahead," Shojiro said with enough coldness to freeze the room. His tone was so chilly goosebumps grew on the back of Gyuichi's neck.

One of Gyuichi's subordinate shot Shojiro a look. "Watch your tone, brat."

"Watch my tone?" Shojiro smiled. He chuckled lightly. "Since this seems to be going nowhere, I'll just be frank. None of your five are in a position to be looking down on me. I am but a child; true. Yet, all of you came to a meeting that a child like myself proposed. And why is that?" The room stayed silent. "...it's because the 'bird' you are all so eager to get your hands on is in possession of the Hanimura clan. Out of everyone in this room, this **child **standing before you is the person closest to it. Understand, I held this meeting not to prove myself to you. I did it to be fair."

The room was dead quiet. The intimidating glares Shojiro received earlier were now bewildered gazes. Even Fudai was shocked by his young master's speech. The silence was eventually broken by clapping.

Saizo Oza gave a slow applause for the young Hanimura. "Impressive~ Sending chills up people's spines like it's nothing. Just like Yusano was fifteen years ago." Saizo folded his legs and arms. "Alright, kid. You've got our attention. Now, what are you going to do with it?"

Shojiro gave Saizo a brief smile. When his serious demeanor returned he said "I called for this meeting to discuss two things. The latter of which involves the 'bird.' Your responses to my first topic will determine what information about the 'bird' you will receive. Understood?" The proud yakuza leaders gave no response. "Right. Now, some of you may know about this already. Nearly a week ago, my father went to have a private meeting with the Hokage."

Like Shojiro had predicted, most of the clan heads already knew or at least heard about his father breaking the Three Laws. The two hold outs were Takuma Handa and Saburo Kato.

"Yusano did what?! Is he insane?!" Takuma shouted "Even if he just went to drink tea, that dumb bastard should know better! The Handa clan will have his head for this!"

"Now, hold on a second, Takuma. Let's let the boy finish," Saizo advised.

"Finish? He's already done!" Saburo declared. "The Hanimura's can't be trusted anymore. They always thought they were above the other clans, and now we know that their leader's been chatting it up with the Hokage behind our backs! Your clan's days are numbered, boy."

Shojiro blinked. "Right... If that is the case, then we should end the meeting right here. Father would not want me sharing information about the 'bird' anyway."

The awkward tension from before returned. The yakuza leaders were shooting fury at the young man standing before them. He bent them to his will so easily using only a few words, and his calm expression never left his face while he did so. In fact, he looked like he was having fun. He really was the spitting image of Yusano Hanimura. The only person not enraged was Saizo who was too busy being amused.

Gyuichi squeezed his cane. "...fine. Depending on your information involving the 'bird,' we'll let Yusano's breaking of the Three Laws slide. Of course, I doubt you'll tell us anything we don't already know. Unless you plan on giving us the 'bird'..."

"...I understand. Before we get to that, I would like to discuss something personal. It involves my younger sister. Due to her involvement with the 'bird,' she has been assaulted for information concerning it. I want that to end. More importantly, I want to know who's responsible for hurting my sister."

Just as the atmosphere started to get heavy again, Shojiro's felt his chest vibrate. "...I'm sorry. I will be back with you all in moment, so just..."

Embarrassed, Shojiro dug his cellphone out of his blazer and turned around to answer it. Before hitting **answer**, Shojiro dropped it. He looked down and saw the screen had cracked and the battery had fallen out. Shojiro made a tired sound as he bent down to pick it up. The yakuza, including Fudai, all watched the scene in astonishment. They couldn't tell whether the boy in front of them was genius or just an idiot.

"Hey, boss. Was Yusano Hanimura like this too?" Eda asked Saizo quietly.

"Heh. Seems like Yusano's brat got a bit of his late wife's personality," Saizo said. "Well.. maybe this is better for the Hanimura clan's future."

Shojiro finally put his phone back together. As soon as he turned the power on, it started ringing again. This time he answered it.

"Hello? This is Shojiro Hanimura speaking."

"**Yo~ Shojiro~ Nice to finally speak with you.**"

"...who is this?"

"**I'm the guy responsible for putting the hurt on your little sis. I heard you were looking for me.**"

Shojiro's eyes widened. "Who are you?! Where are you?!"

"**Look out the window.**"

Shojiro did. Standing on top of the building directly in front of the Tengoku Hotel was man in gentleman's vest. He was looking directly at Shojiro with a smile on his face and a cellphone to his ear. The other yakuza were also curious about this mystery man that Shojiro was looking at. One of them even recognized him.

"Hey... that's the guy who bumped into me in the street earlier. What's he doing on that roof?" Tsuno asked.

Eda grabbed Tsuno's shoulder. "Will you just calm down for one... Hey... what's this thing stuck to the inside of your collar."

"Uh... its a tag isn't it?"

"Not like any tag I've..." Eda's eyes widened as she came to a realization. "Tsuno! Take off your coat!"

"What? Why?"

"Just hurry up and-"

* * *

><p>Onbara held up two fingers. "Boom."<p>

Five simultaneous explosions occurred. Even from this distance, Onbara could feel the vibration. Smoke now clouded the room to the point that Onbara couldn't see from outside. Before the summit meeting took place, he had been instructed by Sawako to stick a normal-sized explosive tag on each of one of the subordinates traveling with the Sakata, Handa, Kato, Shimamura and Oza leaders. The plan had worked perfectly.

Onbara had hung up before igniting the explosion. He had no desire to go deaf. Also, he doubted Shojiro was in the mood to talk right now. What happened in the hotel now was Roba and Sawako's responsibility. Honestly, he was a bit little bit bored now.

He scratched his chin. "I guess I'll go handle that other thing then."

Onbara gazed at the smoky room one more time before putting up two fingers and teleporting away.

* * *

><p>Sprinklers activated, but they did little to clear the smoke fogging up the room. Eda coughed profusely while pushing herself off the ground. Tsuno did the same, still baffled by what had just occurred. His coat was gone – blown to smithereens. His shaded glasses were also gone. Though, considering how smoky the room was, that might have actually been a good thing.<p>

"Eda... are you alright?" he asked.

She coughed. "Y-yeah... I'll manage. Hey... where's Uncle?!"

"I'm here," Saizo announced from behind them. "And I told you two not to call me uncle around other yakuza. It'll corrupt our image."

The two looked back and saw their boss laying against a wall. He had taken off his jacket and was wrapping it around a terrible burn on his arm.

"Uncle! What happened to your arm?!" Tsuno blurted.

Saizo rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you _think _happened, Tsuno? Save the dumb comments for later. Go and check on the other clan heads."

Tsuno looked and Eda shared a look. Eventually, they nodded to their boss and went to check for the others. Thanks to Eda noticing the explosive tag tucked in Tsuno's coat, she was able to yank it off him before the proceeding explosion took them and their boss out. The others were not so lucky. Gyuichi Sakata, Takuma Handa, Saburo Kato, Jii Shimamura, and all of their men were dead; caught in the explosions the Oza had just barely avoided.

"There's only one guy who could have done this: Kamikaze Onbara," Eda summarized.

"Bastard... I can't believe I didn't notice him when we met in the street!" Tsuno exclaimed.

"Forget about it. We need to get Unc- I mean, the boss out of here. Before that, though, we need to find that Hanimura kid."

"Why? If he got killed in the explosion that his fault."

"Think for a second, you idiot! What will it look like if during a meeting with the yakuza leaders, all of the leaders and their subordinates got killed except for us?"

"...oh. Yeah, that'd be pretty shady."

"Exactly. So let's-"

Eda was interrupted by the room's doors bursting open. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Some of the smoke fumed out into the hall, and Eda and Tsuno could see the two men who entered more clearly. They were obviously yakuza. Of which affiliation, Eda and Tsuno were not so sure.

"Who started that explosion? Was it you two?" one of the man drilled.

"No. Those two are clear," Shojiro said while coming out of the smoke with Fudai.

The two men bowed. Their alliance had been made clear.

"Master Shojiro, do you know who's responsible for this?" another one of the men asked.

"It's pretty damn obvious, isn't it?" Eda asked. "Who was the one clan head that didn't show up? Who's the only guy who can benefit from this? Which clan is Kamikaze Onbara affiliated with?"

"...the Yamabe."

"Bingo."

Shojiro sharpened his gaze. "If Minoru Yambe is responsible, I will personally make sure he pays. Right now, however, we need to minimize damages. You two – get together with security and scan the building. Do not leave a single floor unchecked."

The two men nodded. As they turned to leave, a myriad of kunai bombarded them from the hall. When the two men hit the floor, the kunai retracted and flew back into the hallway. Shojiro, Fudai, Eda and Tsuno all backed away into the smoke.

"Who was that?! Reveal yourself!" Shojiro commanded.

A feminine voice laughed. "I just _love _men who give orders. It makes it so much more fun to break."

A woman strolled into the wide door frame. She had black shaggy hair that extended all the way to her exposed midriff. Her eyes were gloomy and had permanent shadows underneath them. The woman's most stand out trait had to be her half smile. It was half hearted, but also sincere, and it never went away.

"Shojiro Hanimura, my name is Sawako... and I have come for you," the woman said possessively.

"...you're with the Yambe clan aren't you?"

"I'm not _with _them. I'm just on their payroll. More specifically, their boss's payroll. He paid some big bucks to get a member of the Kurotsurugi to do his dirty work."

Everyone's eyes trembled.

"D-did she just say... Kurotsurugi?" Tsuno asked Eda.

"If she did... we're about to end up like those guys on the floor."

Sawako snickered. "Don't worry. What happened to those two wasn't my handiwork. It was his." On cue, a bespectacled man wearing a tunic with loose sleeves walked into the room. "Meet Roba. He'll be my little helper during this party crashing."

Roba raised his arms. From his sleeves came several kunai that danced in the air above him.

"Young Master, you should-"

"No, Fudai. I will not run," Shojiro said. "They would catch us easily should we show our backs Right now, we're dealing with the Kurotsurugi. If we wish to live, we must fight!"

Shojiro threw away his blazer. Then he made the hand signs Tiger → Hare → Ox → Bird.

"**Wind Style: Streaming Gust Jutsu!**"

Near the ceiling, the eye of some storm had emerged. A gale of wind started to gather, and the smoke in the room began to flow upward and swirl around the eye like a black hurricane. Then the eye adjusted its trajectory and blasted the smoke toward Sawako and Roba. Roba moved out of the way, but Sawako just smiled as the smoke rushed past her and into the hall.

"Using a wind jutsu to clear the smoke. Handsome, assertive _and _clever I see..." Sawako licked her lips. "You are going to make a fine meal, Shojiro..."


	16. Chapter 13 A Perfect Shot

**Chapter 13 - A Perfect Shot**

* * *

><p>It was the afternoon after class, and like a wolf tailing an elk, Hana stalked Sarada carefully as she paced through the streets. He was better tracker than she was. Unlike Sarada who only had experience following Bolt, who was only an academy student, Hana spent half a year trying to catch Sasuke Uchiha, of all people, off guard.<p>

Hana hid behind a street light while he watched her. His gaze was chilly and focused. Then he felt something crawl down the back of his shirt, and his eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Ahh! W-what is that?!" Hana blurted while reaching into the back of his shirt.

"A spider," a familiar voice said.

Hana turned around and saw Bolt squatting behind him with an entertained look on his face. "You threw a spider down my shirt?!"

"Stop spazzing out, momma's boy. It's not poisonous."

"That's not the—-" Hana's face got sickly once he realized where the spider was crawling to. "M-my shorts! It's trying to get into my shorts!"

Bolt laughed while pointing a satisfied finger at Hana who began stripping in the middle of the backstreet.

* * *

><p>After shaking the adventurous spider out of his trousers, Hana and Bolt continued walking together.<p>

"Hey, I already said I was sorry. You don't have to cry about it," Bolt said with his hands behind head.

Hana sniffed. "I'm not crying... I'm just having an allergic reaction to that spider's bite."

"But I thought you said it didn't bite you-"

"F-forget about it! ...I'm just lucky Sarada didn't notice me freaking out."

"Why are you following her anyway? Don't you two already live together?"

"Yeah, but Sarada stopped going home immediately after class. She ran away a little while ago, so Miss Sakura is getting worried. She asked me to follow her and make sure she isn't going anywhere dangerous."

"Oh~ So you're not just a stalker then. Good to know."

Hana wanted to point out that Sarada had stalked Bolt not too long ago, but he and the blonde came to their destination before he could bring it up. Hana and Bolt ducked into some nearby shrubbery and watched Sarada. She had arrived at the park; a typical place to find academy students after class was over. Not so typical for Sarada who wasn't a fan of childish things. Regardless, she was there, sitting a swing. What's more she was completely alone. No one else was in the park at the moment.

"...why are we in the bushes?" Bolt asked, wondering why he was still there.

"So she doesn't seen us. We can't let our cover be blown."

Bolt made a face. "This is waaaay too shady..."

Hana shushed him. "Someone's coming."

Sarada smiled as another girl joined her on the swing set; one that Hana recognized.

"Ryoma?" he uttered.

"You know that girl?"

"Yeah, but I only met her once. I didn't know she and Sarada hung out like this."

Bolt hummed as he watched the girls lean closer together. "I wonder what they're talking about?"

Suddenly, Bolt and Hana heard footsteps behind them. "Brother? Is that you?"

The two boys dug their heads out of the bushes and looked back. The younger of the Uzumaki siblings was standing behind them.

"Hima..." Bolt muttered while his eyes dimmed.

"H-himawari?" Hana babbled while his cheeks flushed.

The blue haired girl peered at Hana and her brother curiously. "What are two doing in the bushes?"

"We... Uh..." Hana's mind was too scrambled to come up with a plausible excuse.

"We're playing hide-and-seek...! Looks like you found us!" Bolt threw up his hands while congratulating his confused sister. "I guess we need to find a better place to hide next time!"

Bolt was still bitter about the Rasengan incident the happened night before. He didn't have it in him to be 'big brother,' at the moment, so he was just going to avoid his younger sibling at all costs.

He grabbed Hana's collar and started dragging him along. "Come on, momma's boy. Let's go find a new hiding spot!"

"W-wait! Bolt, let go! I still have to-"

"Hana?" said a voice that made Hana's heart sink.

He looked and saw Sarada standing from her swing, looking directly at him and Bolt. He meekly waved.

"Hi, Sarada... Ryoma, it's been a long time," he said to the young Hanimura.

Ryoma smiled awkwardly. "Salutations..."

"**Hana...**What did I tell you before?" Sarada asked while marching over to the bushes.

"Sarada, there's actually a really good reason for-"

"Save it. I hoped you've had all the fun you could with those feet because I'm going to-"

The sound of heavy grunt, followed by dangling chains echoed from behind Sarada. She looked back and saw that Ryoma was unconscious in some unknown man's grasp. Except, he was not so unknown. Sarada recalled his face from a week ago.

"...you're that guy I fought on the roof!" Sarada exclaimed.

"Good memory, monster girl. It's good to finally meet somebody who wears glasses and isn't a complete dumbass," the man said.

Hana stared blankly. "Mister Onbara..."

Bolt looked at Hana. "You know that guy?"

Before Hana could process an answer, or even what was going on, two figures flickered out in front of Onbara.

"Unhand, Lady Ryoma you heathen!" one of Ryoma's bodyguards barked.

Onbara snorted. "And why would I do that?"

"Because otherwise..." The pair pulled out their weapons. "You'll face the wrath of the Hanimura clan..."

Onbara cupped his chin. "Hmm... Yeah, that sounds like it would suck. Alright. Here."

Onbara casually lobbed Ryoma into the grasp of one of the Hanimuras. He was baffled that Onbara given up so easily. Then he noticed that Ryoma's arms had been slipped out her jacket's sleeves.

Too late did the bodyguards notice the wire tied around Ryoma. Onbara yanked the wire, and Ryoma flew out of the bodyguard's grasp. The jacket remained in his hands, however. A jacket that the second bodyguard noticed had had its inside decorated with miniature explosive tags.

Onbara put up two fingers. "Boom."

An explosion, large enough to make Sarada's dark hair flutter, occurred in the middle of the park. Two charred, smoking bodies laid a few feet away from the point of impact.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it be," Onbara said while reeling Ryoma closer to him. "The Hanimura, the Oza, all of the yakuza clan heads; they all let their guard down way too-"

It was ironic how much of inch Sarada's foot missed Onbara. He backed off a step, and Sarada advanced two. On the second step she jumped up and spun to give her knee some extra "oomph" when she slammed it into Onbara's face, but he blocked it.

He tried reaching for her, but she bounced back quickly. "...you've got one chance to let Ryoma go. If you don't take it... I will destroy you."

Onbara saw the eyes behind her glasses. They were saying "Try me." He chuckled nervously. _'Kids are so scary these days...'_

"Sorry, little girl, but I've got orders from the head to fetch your friend and bring her back with me. So I guess you've got no choice but to destroy me," Onbara said with a lax look on his face.

Sarada scowled. She lunged at Onbara with everything she had. The yakuza cockily held out his hand, ready to tag Sarada as soon as she came into his peripheral, but her initial move turned out to be a feint. Sarada jumped onto one of the bars of the swing set, and bounced off it to attack Onbara from an angle.

Once again, he just smirked. He put one foot under the unconscious Ryoma, and kicked her up between him and Sarada. The latter made a face and faltered. It was less than second, but less than a second while all the time Onbara needed. From behind Ryoma, he kicked at Sarada's temple, breaking one of the temples off her glasses in the process, and flinging her toward the other kids before she hit the ground.

"Sarada!" Hana shouted while running up to her.

Bolt and Himawari stood behind the bushes, still in shock.. Hana held Sarada up in his arms. She was unconscious, her glasses had flown off somewhere, and a terrible bruise was on her forehead. Hana glared holes into Onbara who was picking Ryoma up once again.

"Onbara!" he shouted from across the park.

"Hmm? Oh! Look who is~" Onbara sung. "Its been a while, kiddo. How's life treating you?"

Hana gripped Sarada's arm. "...how could you do this? If Miss Beniko knew that you-"

"Don't try to play that card with me, kiddo. Roba does that shit enough, already. I'm a criminal. This is the type of life I live, and the type of work I do. Sorry, but this ain't dinner at the Imperial Majesty."

Hana bit his lip. Then he heard rustling from the bushes, and saw Bolt walk in front of him.

"You bastard... You just think you can do whatever you want..." Bolt growled. "You attack kids and kill people just cause some dumb SOB told you so? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Onbara shrugged. "I just like watching things go 'boom.'"

Bolt snapped. He held out his right hand and weaved his left over it. Chakra began to spiral and eventually took shape. Hana's eyes widened in astonishment. Onbara's widened in shock. When Bolt started charging at him, he instinctively back away.

"You're not getting away! You better believe that!" Bolt pushed the sphere towards Onbara. "**Rasen-**"

The sphere spiraled out just before impact, shocking Bolt and Hana both. Onbara stopped and exhaled.

"Seriously, what's up with kids these days? All of you are popping out these weird techniques and jutsu like it's nobody's business," he said while massaging his neck. "Aw well..."

He put up two fingers. Bolt knew immediately what that meant, but also knew Onbara hadn't touched him yet. Then he looked down and saw what he was standing on – an explosive tag. Not a miniature either, but a full-sized one that Onbara had slipped onto the ground without Bolt noticing.

"Bolt! Move!" Hana shouted.

Bolt tried to move, but it was too late.

"Boom."

Bolt clamped his eyes shut, and prepared for the end. Then he felt a pair of soft hands shove him. He glanced back in time to see Himawari's desperate face before the explosive ignited underneath her. Bolt was flung forward by the explosion's blast. In Hana's opinion, he was lucky. Being flung forward meant that he didn't have see Himawari rag doll into the air then crumple back down like a sack of bricks. Her eyes were dim and half-closed, and blood leaked from her mouth and nose.

Hana stared at Himawari, his eyes quivering and mouth open. When Bolt finally pushed himself off the ground, he did the same. He crawled over to her side and started shaking her.

"Hima...? Hima... Hima, come on... Wake up, already. If you don't..." Bolt trembled. "W-who's gonna make sure I go to Aunt Hanabi in time? Hima... Hima..."

He kept uttering his sister's name like it was a magic word that would make her stand up again, but her lame expression didn't change. Even when her brother's tears hit her face, her expression didn't change. Onbara watched the scene, and scratched behind his ear.

"Geez... Even _I'm _starting to feel guilty now... I should hurry up and get out of here."

Suddenly, a sound started to shriek throughout the park. It was like thousand birds chirping together in vehement harmony. Both Bolt and Onbara looked and saw the source of the noise – Hana. In his hand was a volley of crying lightning.

"Mister Onbara... only on one other occasion have I used this technique," Hana hissed. "I used it against a man who I have sworn one day to kill... You are the only other person who I've wanted to kill badly enough to use this..."

Onbara saw the look in Hana's eyes, and he shuddered. Even Sarada's glare wasn't that dark. _'...are you telling me there are kids with eyes like that?'_

Hana sprinted at Onbara at a break-neck pace. He was so fast that Onbara knew he wouldn't be able to tag him. So he reflexively dove toward the swings to avoid Hana's technique, but the young Fujikaze wasn't going to let him go.

"**Windmill Style: Windmill Step!**"

Hana disappeared then reappeared behind Onbara on the other side of the swing set.

Onbara cringed. _'Shit!'_

Hana thrust his cackling hand. "**Chidori!**"

Lightning danced, bouncing off the swing set's metal bars and making the chains jitter. Bolt put up his hand to shield his eyes. When the lightning died down, he looked toward the swing set again and his eyes shook in disbelief.

Hana had missed. Steam rose from the metal bar he had struck instead of Onbara's back. The dark haired boy couldn't even look up. He was too ashamed. Onbara turned around and looked at him, a empathetic look on his face. Then he sighed.

He socked Hana's chin up with his knee, then kicked him away. "...too bad, kiddo. And that was a perfect shot too." Onbara showed Hana his back again. "...if you think not killing was the 'right thing to do,' then you're fooling yourself. I'm not gonna turn around and become a decent guy, Hana. …this ain't that type of story."

As Onbara took a step forward, three of the village's chunin flickered into the park. "Stop right there, you! Put down that girl!"

Onbara threw Ryoma over his shoulder and put up two fingers. "Sorry, but I'm already late enough as it is."

In a puff of smoke, he teleported out of the park, taking Ryoma with him. One of the chunin was a sensor type who tried following his trail, while the other two tended to the wounded kids in the park.

"I'm fine," Hana said without moving from the ground. "Go make sure the girls are okay. They're the ones who are really hurt."

The second chunin was a bit dumbfounded by Hana's response, but nonetheless went to check on Sarada. Bolt stood over his sister while the third chunin started healing her the best she could.

The blonde clenched his fist almost to the point that his fingers went numb. "...how did you miss? You had him. ...I saw it! You had him!" Bolt glared at Hana, tears still running down his face. "How the hell did you miss?!"

The chunin were unnerved by Bolt's outburst, but continued working. Hana simply laid on his back, and gazed the cloudless sky.

He sighed heavily. _'Dammit...'_

* * *

><p>When Onbara arrived at the abandoned casino, he found Roba waiting for him. He was pulling the arm of slot machine down, trying to get Straight Sevens. Since the casino was abandoned, Roba could play as much as he wanted with zero penalty. Of course, for the same reason, playing held no reward either. A flurry of useless coins were sprinkled at the bottom of Roba's stool.<p>

"Roba, I'm back."

"You're also late. It really took you that long to capture one little gir-"

Onbara planted his elbow in the back of Roba's head. "It was more complicated than that, dumbass. New distractions kept popping up. It was way tougher than your piss-easy job."

"_Piss-easy? _Have you forgotten what my job was?"

"You mean fighting with a member of the Kurotsurugi on your side? That's like having a tag-team fight with the Hokage as your partner."

Onbara strolled over to a blackjack table and set Ryoma down on top of it. "So... how was she?"

"You mean Sawako?"

"No, I mean the Fifth Hokage. Of course I mean Sawako!" Onbara shook his head while retrieving a cable from underneath the table.

Roba pulled the lever. "She's every nasty rumor you've ever heard about the Kurotsurugi and more. There are probably only a handful of jonin in this village that capable of matching her."

Onbara looked back in the middle of tying Ryoma up. "Are you serious? She's thatgood?"

The machine's slots all landed on sevens. Coins showered from the machine so much, they bounced off Roba's knees.

"...I'm probably going to have nightmares for a couple days," Roba said while staring at his earnings.

Onbara finished tying Ryoma up, then slapped his hands at a job well done.

"So where's Sawako now?" he asked.

"She's gone to finish the last part of her job, and the last part of the boss's plan."

Onbara sighed. "So this is it, huh?"

"Yep. After today, the Yamabe clan will rule the yakuza." Roba stood and pushed up his glasses. "All we need now is for Yusano Hanimura to die."


	17. Chapter 14 A Breath of Fresh Air

**Chapter 14 - A Breath of Fresh Air**

* * *

><p>It was a sucker punch Naruto didn't see coming. Tediously flipping through the reports stacked on his desk, he was actually relieved when Moegi walked into his office. Finally, something to take his mind off work. Unfortunately, the news Moegi brought to the him did the polar opposite of calming his nerves. He was out of his seat and out the door before she could even finish speaking.<p>

When he made it to the hospital, the first nurse he made eye contact with told him which room to go. She already knew; all the hospital's staff did. There was only one Uzumaki family in the Konoha, after all.

"Hima...!" Naruto gasped while bursting into her room.

Already in the room was a doctor standing above Himawari's hospital bed and gesturing for Naruto to lower his tone, and a dark blue haired woman sitting on a stool.

The woman looked back at her husband, and he could see the wet trails her tears had left. "Naruto... Himawari; she won't wake up..."

His face sullen, Naruto walked closer to the bed. A mask was over Himawari's mouth, and almost every part of her body below her neck was blanketed in bandages. The doctor explained her diagnosis.

"She has several fractures and burns all over her body. As if that wasn't serious enough, she also has a severe concussion. We can keep her stable for right now, but there's no telling if she'll wake up anytime soon."

Naruto nodded slowly. He stared at his little girl. With so many bruises, burns and broken bones perhaps it was good that she hadn't regained consciousness yet.

_'At least this way, she won't be in any pain...'_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and caused him to scan the room. "Hinata, where's Bolt? Didn't he get checked into the hospital too?"

Hinata sniffed. "His injuries weren't as serious... Thank goodness. He said he needed some fresh air and left."

Fresh air – Naruto knew exactly what that meant.

* * *

><p>Bolt gripped his fingers into the hospital roof's fence while gazing at the Hokage Monument. Once again, he looked toward the monument when his thoughts were scrambled.<p>

Why keep doing this, he wondered. The faces on that mountain weren't going to pop themselves free and help Bolt solve his problems. They weren't going to heal Himawari. They weren't going to crush the bastard who put her in coma. They were just going to do the same thing they always did, shoot their gazes across the village, like the inanimate figures they were.

Bolt clicked his tongue. "The Hokage are useless..."

"Hey! You're gonna hurt someone's feelings saying stuff like that!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Bolt looked back, and his bandaged brow heightened in surprise. "Dad..."

Naruto smiled while approaching his son. Though, when a nasty glare was shot his way, he stopped in his tracks.

"Something on my face?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. It's stupid."

Naruto wanted to explain that that made no sense, but he just shrugged.

"So why did you leave your mom alone with your sister?" he asked instead.

"Because Mom was crying. ...and every time I looked at Hima, I kept getting more frustrated."

"Frustrated? Why? It's not your fault she's in the hospital right now."

"Like hell it isn't! She got hurt saving **me**! If it wasn't for Hima, I'd be that bed right now!"

"Bolt. That's enough. I won't let you blame yourself for this..."

"And how are you going to stop me? You couldn't even stop the guy who hurt Hima. You always catch me when I'm pulling some dumb prank, but you can't stop one asshole who puts your only daughter in the hospital?! And you call yourself a Hokage!"

"**Bolt**!"

It was like slamming down safety shutters in the middle of a thunderstorm. Naruto met his son's glare, but it was hard to feel intimidated when Bolt was crying at the same time. Now was not the time for a scolding, but what else was Naruto to do?

"Bolt... The guy who did this to you and your sister; we'll get him. I swear we will," Naruto promised.

Bolt lessened his glare. "Like I'm gonna take your word for it..."

He walked off, leaving Naruto by himself on the hospital's roof. He took a deep breath after his son departure. At least he got some fresh air.

* * *

><p>Sarada watched her mother cut fruit with an uneasy look on her face.<p>

"Mom... I ate enough fruit already," she said. "You don't have to cut anymore."

Despite the young girl's protest, Sakura held out a plate of apple wedges. "Eat."

Sarada could feel her stomach which, was basically filled with nothing but sliced up pineapples; pears; melons; and apples, grumble in protest, but she took the plate regardless and began eating again. Her poor eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Sarada saw Sakura pull out another apple.

"Mom, seriously-"

"Don't give me that look, young lady. The vitamins in fruits are essential to a speedy recovery."

"But do I have to eat them all within an hour?"

Sakura ignored her daughter's question and started peeling. Sarada sighed and forced another wedge into my mouth.

"By the way, where did Dad go?" she asked after swallowing.

"He went after Hana. Hana's the only one who didn't need to be checked out, so he just left on his own." Sakura started slicing the apple into wedges. "Really, that boy... He could have at least said something when he left."

Sarada bit into another wedge. The prickling feeling she would normally feel when she learned her father was gone because of Hana was curiously absent for once. She was still bothered, of course, but not so much invoke scorn like before.

_'It's still annoying though...' _she thought.

Her thoughts began to wander off until they eventually arrived at a new destination; a dilemma that had been bothering Sarada even since she woke up in the hospital: Ryoma. _'Where was she taken? What's happening to her? Is there nothing I can do to save her?'_ where all questions that scrambled back and forth in Sarada's mind.

The thought of her own helplessness continued to haunt her until she heard footsteps and the wheels of a stretcher rush past her room.

"The patient has dozens of fractures, several puncture wounds, and some type of blockade in his throat," she heard a nurse urgently explain while helping pull the stretcher.

"Do we have identity of the patient yet?" a doctor asked.

"Yes. Shojiro Hanimura, sir."

Sarada and Sakura made the same flabbergasted expression when they heard the name.

"Ryoma's brother is in the hospital..." Sarada said.

* * *

><p>It was the same pole Hana had climbed when he first came to the village. He sat on it and peered out at the same bird's eye-view as the one from that fateful night. The village and monument got none of his attention. The only thing caught in Hana's focus was the metropolis above the stone faces. Somewhere in that city was Onbara. What he was up to and what he had done to Ryoma, Hana had no idea.<p>

"That never changes, does it? It's just like all those times in Guruma village. I'm always the last to figure anything out..."

Hana sighed. He would have stayed up there and sulked until the sun went down if he hadn't heard his name being called.

"Hana?" the voice called again.

The disheartened boy looked down and saw young lady in a cheongsam and a container in her hands looking up at him.

"Miss Beniko?" Hana said in a surprised tone. He jumped down and landed right in front of her. "What are you doing in the Lower Village?"

"Making deliveries, of course. The Majestic Dynasty gets orders from all over the Hidden Leaf!"

"Really?"

Beniko scratched his cheek. "Well... by 'all over' I mean 'geographically all over.' Obviously, we aren't _that _popular, otherwise we wouldn't be threatened with going out of business..."

Hana looked away. "Must be rough..."

He couldn't look her eyes right now. Beniko still had no idea what life Onbara was living. How would she react if she learned that he had kidnapped a young girl as a member of the yakuza?

The silence between Hana and Beniko was sullen. Then something hit Hana's nose. It was an aroma; thick and creamy, despite having no physical shape. Hana looked and his mouth began to water. It was the miso soup he had been served at the Majestic Dynasty, and it looked just as delectable now as it did then. The plastic over the bowl was peeled back only a bit, but so much scrumptiousness still escaped.

Beniko giggled. "That cheered you up a bit, didn't it?" Hana's hand inched toward the bowl, and Beniko abruptly yanked it away. "You can't have this bowl. It's for a customer."

Hana lowered his head in disappointment. Beniko just giggled more.

"This is the Hana I like. Way better than that mopey guy from a second ago," Beniko said while putting the bowl back into the container.

Hana watched her for a moment. "Miss Beniko, there's something about Onbara you should-"

"Not another word, Hana."

"But..."

"You know how I first met Onbara? He was laying at the foot of some steps bleeding like crazy. And even though he was bleeding, he still tried to shoo me away! Can you believe that? Ever since that night, I always knew that guy was hiding something. Something shady. But I never asked what it was."

"But didn't you always wonder?"

"Of course I did, but that's not the point. Not once did Onbara hurt me. Not a single time did he drag me or Grandpa into whatever life he was living. He always played guardian angel for us and the rest of the district. I just don't have to right to ask what was he doing with his life."

"Because he never hurt you? Well, what if he did?"

"In that case..." Beniko clenched her fist. "I'd make him spill the beans, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer!" Hana inched back from Beniko's fiery aura. "...the reason you're asking is because something happened between you and Onbara, right? Did he hurt you?"

Hana made a face. "Well... I wasn't the person who he specifically hurt..."

"But your heart is aching, isn't it? That's the same thing, Hana." Beniko put a gentle hand on Hana's head. "Next time you see Onbara, don't let he get away until he gives you an answer you're satisfied with."

She tussled his hair a bit, left him with a smile, then rounded the nearest corner on the way to her next delivery. Hana smiled at the corner. Then his mouth receded. _'An answer I'm satisfied with...'_

"Hana?" Hana heard for the third time that afternoon.

"Master?" he said upon looking back. "...did you hear that conversation just then?"

"Part of it. I wasn't aware you shared a personal relationship with the man who put Sarada and others in the hospital. That wasn't something you mentioned to the men who questioned you about him."

Hana avoided Sasuke's eyes.

"Did you think it wasn't important?"

"I..."

Sasuke recognized Hana's reluctance and sighed. "Forget it. I doesn't matter now. What does matter is what you plan to do next. You want to get answers from this man, don't you?"

It took a while for Hana to look at Sasuke and nod. "A bunch of them."

"Are you aware this man is very possibly a member of the yakuza?"

"I know he is."

"And you still plan to go ask him _questions_?"

"Mm-hm!"

"And if I told you couldn't?"

"I'd go anyway."

"And if I made you promise not to go?"

"I'd bite my tongue so I couldn't promise anything."

Sasuke suddenly felt very tired. It was nostalgic, really. It reminded him of his and Hana's time on the road, back when they were looking for Jingoro Masayoshi. His talks with Hana always degenerated into this kind of banter for some reason.

He smiled to himself. Then he pulled out his chokuto and passed it off to Hana. "If I can't stop you, I may as well help you as much I can." Sasuke showed Hana his back. "Don't get killed, Hana. You still have a lot to take care of."

Hana smiled and bowed at Sasuke's back while he walked back towards the hospital. "Yes, Master!"

Hana weighed the chokuto in his hands. It hadn't been that long since he wielded it, but he still missed the feeling of holding it in his hands. He supposed that was what happened when you carried a weapon with you for over half a year.

_'Onbara... just you wait. I'm gonna make you tell me everything!' _

Hana made a face when he realized that he still didn't know where Onbara had taken Ryoma.

"Maybe I should find that out first..." he said with a meek smile.

* * *

><p>Shojiro's doctor took a deep sigh as she exited her patient's room. He was one of the busiest tasks she had to take care this month.<p>

_'Just where in the world did he get wounds like those from?' _she wondered.

"Excuse, doctor, but can I talk to you?" a girlish voice asked.

The doctor was surprised to find a young girl waiting the Shojiro's room. She had a large bandage on her forehead and dressed like a patient. Also, judging by the way she occasionally squinted, she was obviously supposed to be wearing glasses.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked.

"Is Shojiro Hanimura going to be alright?"

"I can't give specifics to someone who isn't his immediate family, but he's stable now, yes."

"Stable enough to have visitors?"

The doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow visits from anyone who isn't family or his guardian."

"What if I went with her?" a new voice asked.

The doctor made a surprised face when Sakura appeared. "Sakura?! Does that mean this girl is your-"

"Daughter, yes. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything crazy, so can we go in? I know you're bending the rules, but-"

"No, no! It's fine, really. Go right ahead. I'll just keep this visit off the board."

Sakura flashed her a grateful smile. "Come on, Sarada."

The Uchiha women walked in. They saw a grey haired young man looking very weak in a hospital bed. His eyes hovered over to his visitors when he heard the door open.

"Lady Sakura and Sarada... I honestly didn't expect this type of visit after only an hour in the hospital," Shojiro said.

"Sorry to bother you while you're recovering, Shojiro, but Sarada needs to ask you something."

"Forgive me, Sarada, but I'm not much in the mood for interrogations. Perhaps later I will-"

"It's about Ryoma," Sarada interjected.

Shojiro's eyes widened.. "...what happened to Ryoma?"

"...she got kidnapped."

Had Shojiro had any strength to move, he would have jumped out of his bed and vaulted out the nearest window. Instead, he just clawed at his bed sheets.

"Dammit...! I tried so hard to keep her safe from harm, but it was all for naught. First, the yakuza clan leaders all die at the summit meeting I myself assembled, and now this..."

Sakura was taken aback. "The yakuza clan leaders are all dead?!"

"Most of them, anyway. Three of the seven still live: my father, Saizo Oza... and Minoru Yamabe..."

Sakura could sense added scorn in the last name. "Are you alright with admitting affiliation with the yakuza?"

"None of it matters anymore, Lady Sakura. Thanks to the Yamabe clan, the yakuza can be seen clearly by the public eye. Also... I'm no longer in the mood for keeping secrets."

"Then you'll answer my question?" Sarada asked again.

"If it concerns Ryoma, then certainly."

Sarada nodded and reached back for something. She pulled out of her hospital clothes a scroll that Shojiro's eyes boggled at. Sarada sprawled the scroll out on Shojiro's bed, then made the same hand sign she saw Ryoma make a couple nights ago: the tiger. A puff of white smoke rose from the scroll. When it dissipated, a silver egg was left standing in the center.

"I want you to explain to me why Ryoma had to carry this egg for so long," Sarada said firmly.

Shojiro saw the firmness in her gaze. "Very well. It will be an uncomfortable topic for me. You see, to explain why Ryoma has to carry the egg, I also have to recall my late mother... and the fact that Ryoma was the cause of her death."


	18. Chapter 15 Dark Memories

***It's been a while, but I'm finally back with a new chapter. And Look! It's long!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Dark Memories<strong>

* * *

><p>Considering how she was put to sleep, Ryoma was surprised when she woke up in a comfortable place. The bed she was laying on top of was plush, the lighting in the room was perfect and all the of the furniture still looked new. The only true detraction were the metal bars on the windows. That and the fact that Ryoma's arms were bound.<p>

She heard the sound of a door opening and quickly sat herself up. Her usually calm expression became a chilly glare when she saw the familiar face. Onbara ignored her glare while he moseyed over to the bed.

He sat on it a white paper bag; an alluring smell welling from it. "Here's your lunch; fresh from Yo-onoki's Dumplings. Enjoy."

Onbara playfully shot at Ryoma with his finger and headed back towards the door. "Wait!" he heard from behind him.

Onbara stopped and glanced at Ryoma with a bothered look on his face. "Whaddya want? I'm not gonna feed you if that's what you're gonna ask. Just knock the dumplings onto the bed, and eat em like a pigeon."

Ryoma's glare got more severe. "...where have you taken me?"

Onbara scratched his skin. "You ever heard of a place called the Imaeda Palace?"

"Isn't that... an old casino in the Higher City that was closed years ago?"

"Bingo! Though, I wouldn't really say it _closed. _Shut down would be more accurate." Onbara walked over to a mini-fridge and started helping himself to the mini sake bottles inside. "Ya see... the old owner of this place, despite owning a casino, turned out to be pretty bad with handling funds." Onbara chuckled. "Ain't that ironic? A casino owner who's bad with money? Anyway, he started covering his losses by borrowing money. Now try and guess who his loaners were?"

Ryoma blinked. "...the Yamabe clan."

"And the Oza clan. And the Kato clan. And the... well, you get my drift right?" Onbara stood and shut the mini-fridge with his foot. "Anyway, the bastard ended owing money to just about every clan in the yakuza, and he was **still **late with paying his dues. As I'm sure you know, we're the worst people to owe money to. And when he realized that and ended up shutting himself in this room. Those bars – they're for security. That door – it's barricaded. Even my explosives can't put a dent in it. And to top it all off, the guy had some serious security detail around him at all times."

Ryoma looked anxious. "So... the owner survived?"

"Oh no. He ended up having a little too much to drink one night and died from alcohol poisoning. Kinda of anti-climatic, to tell ya the truth." Onbara swilled down one of the mini-sake bottles in one swing. "Anyway, enjoy your stay. The security the owner placed around this suite was meant to keep people out, but it's just as good for keeping little yakuza girls in."

Onbara gave a lackadaisical wink and left the suite. Alone again, Ryoma reexamined her surroundings. It was the perfect definition of a comfortable prison. She sighed at her situation.

_'All this time I've been trying to avoid being trapped in some comfy cage... but it seems that this was an unavoidable fate for me. But perhaps...'_

Ryoma looked toward one of the barred windows. She got off the bed and walked closer to it. Once she was close enough to smell the rust on the bars, she began whistling. The tone wasn't normal. It was extremely high-pitched – a bird call.

On a tree branch that close enough to brush the bars, a turtle-dove perched down on it.

"Only you, heard me? Well, I suppose I'll just have to make do."

Ryoma went back to the bed and bit off a piece of the dumpling bag. She placed it down then bit her lip hard enough for it to start bleeding. She tasted metal in her mouth as blood began to leak. After one drop hit the paper, Ryoma licked her lip and turned around.

_'Doing this with my arms bound is difficult, but I should still be able too...' _

Ryoma placed her thumb gently on the paper and moved it around as precisely as she could. A few moments later, she looked back and saw that she had successfully written 助_**(1)**_ with her blood. She rolled it up, picked it up with her mouth and walked back to the window.

After poking the message out between the bars, Ryoma and whistled again. The turtle-dove took it, tweeted back at her, and flew off to the deliver her message. Ryoma watched it fly, her sense of helplessness setting back in.

_'Shojiro... Father... I pray that you're both doing better than I am right now...'_

* * *

><p>Sarada stared at Shojiro with wide eyes. "What do mean Ryoma was responsible for your mom's death?! How is that even-"<p>

Sarada suddenly felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Sarada. Let Shojiro explain."

Shojiro nodded to Sakura in thanks. "Forgive me, Sarada. I'll try to be more specific from now on. Ryoma's involvement in Mother's death was obviously an indirect one. In fact, Mother was still pregnant. The true culprit was never caught, but his legacy... is still felt today. The only thing we know for sure about the killer was that he was member of the yakuza. His clan, his identity... all of it remains in the dark..."

A melancholy mood captured the room. Still, Sakura asked "...how was Ryoma born if your mom was killed during her pregnancy?"

"She was in her third trimester. As a practitioner of medical jutsu, I'm sure you've heard of babies being delivered shortly after the mother's death."

"Yeah, but a lot of what determines if they child will survive or not revolves around how the mother died. I'm sorry to ask Shojiro, but how was your mother killed?"

Shojiro's gazed floated down to his sheets. "A fatal puncture wound to the stomach..."

The Uchiha women's eyes shot up. "How did Ryoma survive that?" a bewildered Sarada asked.

"Nature Energy."

"Nature... Energy? What's that?"

"Its the natural energy that exists in the atmosphere, separate for chakra," Sakura clarified. "The reason its so obscure is because there are only a few people who are able to use it. I don't know the specifics, but apparently most people who try to use Nature Energy end up as petrified statues."

Sarada cocked a brow. "_Actual _statues? So, what about the ones that don't?"

"They enter Sage Mode. Though, the only person I know who can enter Sage Mode is Naruto."

"_Bolt's_ dad is a Sage?"

"Sarada... you don't have to be so skeptical. Even if he is Bolt's dad, he's still the Hokage."

"Riiight... So then, was your mom a Sage too, Shojiro?"

Shojiro shook his head. "Mother had no idea how to enter Sage Mode. There are only a few places where you can be taught the technique, after all."

"Then how was she able to use Nature Energy?"

Shojiro gazed out the window just in time to see two birds zip by. "My mother wasn't a native of Hidden Leaf. She never told anyone where her hometown originates from or even who her family was, but Mother always had this strange ability – she could absorb Nature Energy into her body."

"So... she _was _a Sage?"

"No. Mother's talent was different. She called it... Sage Transformation. Whereas Sage Mode requires the user to absorb Nature Energy and combine it with their own chakra, Sage Transformation simply requires that the user absorb Nature Energy into their body; altering it. Mother was never threatened with petrification. Instead, when Mother absorbed enough Nature Energy, she would break out in fits of rage."

"You mean, she would just go berserk?"

"I never bore witness to this myself, but according to Fudai, yes. That is indeed the case. The night my father met my mother, she had single-handily destroyed an entire gang of Kato yakuza by herself. She had just arrived in the Hidden Leaf, and already she was decimating them. Each one of the Seven Great Clans quickly grew to fear her. Even the Hanimura were cautious of her. Not my father for some reason. He would never go into detail about his and Mother's relationship, but the two of them crossed paths several more times about their initial meeting, and eventually they were wed. This... intimidated the other clans for obvious reasons."

"To them, it was like a monster had been adopted into your clan."

"Sarada!" Sakura scolded.

"It's fine, Lady Sakura. Sarada, is perfectly correct. That was exactly what the other clans were thinking. Their anxiousness got more severe after I was born. To them, it was like a mini-berserker had been born. Fortunately for them, I was unable to adopt my Mother's abilities."

"You can't collect Nature Energy?" Sarada asked.

"I could never master Sage Transformation, no. If I could..." Shojiro put his hand on his chest. "injuries such as this would not be a problem."

"Sage Transformation can help with wounds? Then..." Sakura stopped midway into her hypothesis. She could tell just from the look in Shojiro's eyes where he was going with this tale.

"Six years after I was born, Mother became pregnant again; this time... with Ryoma. The other clans' nervousness returned. I didn't become a monster like Mother was, but what about my future sibling? What if they inherited our mother's talents? It was a gamble one clan apparently didn't want to take." Shojiro gripped his chest. "As I said; it was during my mother's last trimester. The chances of her going berserk then was low. If she did, it might have had adverse affects on the baby, and whomever attacked her that night knew that.

"They waited until Mother was alone on the street one night, attacked her and left her bleeding on the sidewalk. She knew that wouldn't survive, but the baby might if she acted fast enough. While she was dying, she absorbed as much Nature Energy as she could into her stomach. It healed the wound, and created a mini-barrier around her womb; assuring the baby inside would live a few hours after her death. Fudai told me that when he and his men finally located Mother, her last words were... 'Save the baby...'"

Sarada and Sakura didn't speak. They didn't know what to say next. For once, Sarada was glad she didn't have her glasses. She really didn't want to have better look at Shojiro's face.

Shojiro sighed deeply. "So now you know what caused my Mother's death. Returning to your original question: why did Ryoma carry this egg?" Shojiro put his finger on top of it. "Can you take a guess at how long this egg has gone unhatched?"

Sarada squinted at the silver egg on the bed. "Two months, maybe?"

"Eight years."

"H-how is that even possible?"

"Once again, the answer is Nature Energy. Much like how my mother used Nature Energy to create a protective barrier around her womb, this egg keeps a barrier of Nature Energy around the yolk to stay fertile. Tiger-falcons are one of the few animals in the world capable of using Nature Energy. It takes, on average, twenty years for a one of their eggs to hatch. There is, however, one exception to this rule: if the egg stays in contact with opposing Nature Energy for an extended time, it will hatch much earlier."

Sarada's eyes widened. "Ryoma can use Nature Energy?!"

"Not as voluntarily like Mother, and she doesn't break out into any fits, but yes. When Father realized this, he gifted the egg to Ryoma when she still a toddler. It's stayed with her ever since. The chances of it hatching soon are very high."

"So that's why... but... why did you let her keep it after her life started getting threatened?!" Sarada snapped.

Sakura tried to calm her down while Shojiro remained silent. "I began to ask myself that... but it would be pointless now. Father and I caused Ryoma all this trouble... My sister is captured, and I can't do anything to save her..."

Shojiro's sullen face was enough to make Sarada lose some of her fervor. He was already literally and figuratively beat up. Sarada took a breath then quickly sealed the egg back into scroll.

"Thanks for answering my question," she said while rolling up the scroll and standing.

"It was my... pleasure," Shojiro said as he watched Sarada and her mother leave.

* * *

><p>It was hard to perform a search when you had no leads. The sun was about to go down, and Hana was no closer to finding Onbara than he had been an hour earlier. He was ready to throw in the towel for the day, when he heard a ruckus coming from above him. Standing next to him the was village's messenger bird tower. Curious, Hana climbed the tower, until he was almost at the top. He kept his head down, making sure none of the ninja on duty saw him.<p>

"What's with this bird? It won't go away!" one annoyed ninja exclaimed., trying to shoo a persistent thrush away.

"Are you sure its not one of ours? It does have something in its mouth," another ninja said.

"Our messenger birds don't carry messages in their mouths. And none of them are turtle-doves! We can't just start letting stray birds into the tower. Now, shoo you!"

The bird tweeted shrilly as it flew off. Hana watched it flutter for a bit before climbing down and heading after it.

A few minutes later, Hana found the same bird pestering a jonin this time. After the jonin scared it off, it loomed over to a pair of chunin.

_'Is it purposely looking for village ninja?' _Hana wondered.

He had seen enough. When the chunin got rid of the bird, Hana moved in after it. It was obvious from how it flew away that it didn't want to be caught by him. Unfortunately for the bird, Hana was just as persistent as it was.

Twenty minutes of hopping through trees and over rooftops later, and Hana finally caught the turtle-dove. It pecked at his hands for short while, but eventually gave up and let Hana have the paper in its mouth.

Hana smiled in victory. "Now let's see what this... Huh?"

Hana unrolled the paper and a messy 助 was written on it. "Help?" Hana looked the paper with wide eyes. Then he put it close to his nose and sniffed it. "This... is blood." Hana stood there with the bloody '**Help**' in his hand.

_'Who would write something like this?' _he wondered. "Do you know?" he asked the bird that was still sitting in his hand.

The bird flew out of Hana's hand, onto the roof of nearby dango stand. It tweeted at him and flew off again.

_'Does it want me to follow?' _Hana hurried after the bird. It eventually lead him into an alleyway, where it stood in front an old sign dirty sign. A large, expensive-looking building was imprinted on the sign; along with bold text that read:

**Come visit the place where dreams come true – the Imaeda Palace! Open every night in the Hidden Leaf's Higher City!**

"Is this where the person who sent the help message is?" Hana asked the bird.

It tweeted.

Hana looked at the message again. There was only one person he knew that absolutely needed help right now. The person who sent the message might not have necessarily been them, but it was the only lead Hana had.

He smiled at the bird. "Thank you very much."

The turtle-dove tweeted again and flew off, this time for good. Hana gazed at the sign. Imaeda Palace – he knew that he had to go there.

* * *

><p>Sakura let a drawn out sigh ring out when she entered her home. "Geez... it feels like a whole week flew by in one day."<p>

Coming in behind her was Sarada who had been consistently adjusting her glasses ever since she left the hospital.

"The tape won't hold, Mom..." she said while massaging her glasses' broken temple.

"Sorry, sweetie, but you'll just have to bear with it until we can buy you a new pair tomorrow."

Sarada watched Sakura remove her sandals. "What about the academy?"

"You don't have to go. I'm sure Shino will understand."

Sarada hummed and removed her own sandals. As she and her mother walked into the living room, they spotted Hana sitting cross-legged in front of the bookcase, a different book from yesterday in his lap.

"Hmm? Oh! Sarada, Miss Sakura; welcome back!" Hana said.

"Hana, where are you been all day?" Sakura looked around the living room. "And where's Sasuke?"

"Master's not back yet. I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

Sakura sighed. "He's always out somewhere. And it's gonna rain tonight! I bet he doesn't even have an umbrella..."

Sakura headed to the kitchen with a tired look on her face. Sarada adjusted her glasses again, then sat down on the couch. She watched Hana turn through the pages in his book.

"Hey, Sarada. I'm going to sneak out tonight," Hana said without looking at her.

Sarada paused. She didn't know what shocked her more, what Hana just said or the casual tone in which he said it.

"What? Why?"

"To go and save Ryoma."

"...you know where Ryoma is?"

"I think I do, anyway. I found a message that I think could have only come from her. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't tell Miss Sakura like before."

"I coming too."

Hana looked back at her, finally. He didn't look surprised in the least. He and Sarada met gazes for a few moments. Not a word was said, and not a sound was said, but a full conversation had taken place during that silence. Without another word, Hana nodded to Sarada and she nodded back.

"Hey, you two! What do you want for dinner tonight?" Sakura asked from the kitchen.

"Korokee, please," Hana called from the living room.

Sarada sighed. "We already had that last night..."

"And it was delicious. That's why we should have a second serving," Hana said with a smile on his face.

Sarada rolled her eyes, but eventually shrugged. "Whatever. Anything beats more fruit..."

"Korokee it is!" Hana paraded in celebration.

That night, the Uchiha household enjoyed a fun evening with korokee for dinner. A little later that night, Hana, Sarada and Sakura all retired to their rooms. Much later that night, Hana and Sarada sneaked out together, and headed for the nearest train station leading into the Upper City.

That night, one thing was certain – korokee tastes just a delicious a second time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. <strong>_助 is the kanji for help.


	19. Chapter 16 The Invasion of Imaeda Palace

**Chapter 16 - The Invasion of Imaeda Palace**

* * *

><p>Bolt was a total flunkee. The worst in his year, by far. The only student in his class who could rival this failure was Hana, who was already making better grades than him. Beyond all the failed tests, however, there was at least one thing Bolt took prize in: shurikenjutsu.<p>

A loud "thunk" was heard as Bolt's shuriken landed dead between his father's eyes. It was a picture that Bolt drew ages ago using Inojin's tools (without his permission.) It wasn't the most realistic piece. In fact, Naruto looked like a snaggletoothed, angry eyed imbecile, but Bolt still kept it pinned up in his room. He thought it made for perfect practice target.

Bolt smirked as another shuriken hit Naruto's nose. "Not so high and mighty now, are you Dumb-kage?"

A knock came from his door. "Bolt?"

The blonde nearly fell out of his bed when he heard his mother's voice. He quickly removed the shurikens and ripped the picture from the wall just before Hinata came in.

"H-hey, Mom..? What's up?" Bolt asked while hiding the picture behind his back.

"I just came to see if you were hungry. You never answered when I asked what you wanted for dinner."

"Oh. Uh... I'm good for now. I'll just eat some instant ramen or something." Bolt kicked at one of the shurikens on the floor. "Besides... it'd be lonely if it was just the two of us..."

A downcast look came over Hinata's face. "...I see. Well, I'll just make breakfast in the morning then. Goodnight."

"Yea... Night."

When the door shut, Bolt sighed heavily. He plastered the picture back onto the wall, and gathered up his shurikens, placing them in a small pouch that hung off of his bedpost.

The pouch was Himawari's idea. She had woven it herself and gave it to Bolt on his eighth birthday. He remembered how scratched up her fingers were. It made him wonder how many hours she spent making him that present.

Bolt grumbled and hit the pouch, causing it to sway. _'I yelled at Dad for not being able to do anything.. but wasn't I the useless one...? Himawari saved me; her big brother, and got put in the hospital cause of it...' _Bolt watched the pouch settle. "Argh! I'm so freaking useless...!"

Bolt scratched the back of his head erratically. "...I need to breathe."

Bolt approached his window. He opened it then stuck his head out. He hoped to just catch a pleasant breeze on his face. What he caught instead was the sight of two figures rushing through the streets.

"Who's that...?"Bolt asked himself while squinting.

The figures ran under a street lamp, and Bolt recognized them immediately. "Sarada and the momma's boy? Where are they going?"

The two turned a corner and headed toward the train station. After watching their shrinking figures disappear, Bolt shut his window.

"Whatever... Doesn't involve me," he said while slumping into his bed.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then he peered over at his shuriken pouch. The pouch his sister cut her hands up making for him.

Eventually, Bolt stood, grabbed a handful of shurikens out of the pouch and left his room without his mother noticing.

* * *

><p>Imaeda Palace surely lived up to its name. It stood five stories high, behind a gated area. The lights that would have been lighting up the area looked foggy from not being used in so long.<p>

"This place is amazing..." Hana gaped.

"All it is is a casino. A fancy one, anyway. It's nothing too special," Sarada said dismissively.

"Are you kidding me? This place looks awesome! Just look at it! It's like a super decked-out castle!" a third party added.

Hana looked. Sarada looked. Bolt looked. Then he waved.

"Yo."

"Bolt...? How did you get here?!" Hana blurted.

"I followed you. I saw you two heading toward the train station, and thought I'd see where you were heading."

"Does Miss Hinata know you're here?"

"Does Sakura know the both of you are here?" From the looks on their faces, Bolt knew the answer was 'no.' "So, there you go. We all sneaked out. Now let's-"

"Wait a minute." Sarada stepped in front of Bolt. "You don't think you're going to follow us, do you? You don't even know why we're here in the first place."

"...does it involve the guy who put Hima in the hospital?" Once again, Bolt received expressions instead of answers. "I knew it... I don't know how you guys found him, but I want in. That jerk is gonna pay for hurting my little sister."

Sarada pressed the tape on her glasses' temple again. "Bolt, I get that you're frustrated, but right now-"

"You don't get anything! Back then, I could do was watch Hima get blown into the air! If I just let this dude get away with-"

Sarada slapped her hand over Bolt's mouth. "Keep it down you idiot...! You're going to get us caught...!"

Bolt made a face and nodded slowly. "S-sorry..." he apologized. He saw Hana chuckling behind Sarada and grumbled. "...if I let this guy get away with what he did, I'll never be able to call myself Hima's big brother again. I've already been avoiding her over, uh... jealously, I guess. I suck as a big brother already. I don't need to add another score to the board."

The children from the Uchiha household looked at Bolt oddly. It was the most somber they had ever heard him. They didn't know Bolt could even make such an expression or hold such a tone.

"Bolt... are you sick?" Hana asked.

A vein bulged on Bolt's forehead. "What do ya mean 'am I sick?' You got something you wanna say, momma's boy?!"

Hana laughed. "Heh. Never mind. You're still you, after all."

Hana kept laughing while Bolt glared daggers into him. Abruptly, Sarada slapped her hands over both their mouths.

"What part of 'you're going to get us caught' don't you dummies understand? Are you two going to shut up or not?!" The two nodded their heads as fast they could. "...good."

Sarada released them and faced Imaeda Palace. "Bolt, listen up. We came here to rescue Ryoma, not to fight. If we meet this guy along the way, and push comes to shove-"

Bolt interjected "We'll take that jerk out!"

"We'll run."

Bolt's made a face again. He was on the verge of shouting an objection, but Sarada started approaching the casino before he got a chance. Hana hurried behind her, and Bolt, begrudgingly, after him. The three invaded Imaeda Palace.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was laying down, eyes wide open. For the past couple hours she had been staring at the barred window, watching the leaves on the nearby branch occasionally dance in the night breeze.<p>

_'So this is what being a caged bird is truly like. All this time, I've comparing myself to one,' _Ryoma thinly smiled. _'How foolish I've been...'_

She stayed there wondering if her message had gotten out to anyone. In truth, she doubted this. The message itself was messy, and any chance of one of the Hidden Leaf's ninja extracting information from a turtle-dove was slim to none.

Ryoma bit her lip. Never had she felt more helpless. _'Brother... Father...'_

For the second time that day, Ryoma heard the door open. She looked up and saw two men enter this time. Neither of them was the man from before, but one of them Ryoma recognized.

"You...! You were chasing me with that other man a week ago!" Ryoma barked at Roba.

Roba huffed and pushed his glasses up. "Still as indignant as ever, huh? You think you would have learned from our last meeting, little girl."

Ryoma would have kept glaring, but the other man who came in caught her attention. He had black hair which he wore in a high ponytail, and a faint T-shaped scar going diagonal over his forehead. He stood in front of the bed and eyed Ryoma carefully. She wondered what he was trying to gauge. Whatever it was, he must of found it, because of satisfied look came over his face.

"Roba, bring me a seat," the man ordered.

To Ryoma's surprise, Roba nodded and went to retrieve a stool from the small bar sitting in the corner of the room.

_'Whomever this man is, he must be powerful,' _Ryoma concluded.

The man sat down, and balanced his chin on his fist while he continued observing Ryoma. Eventually, he muttered "You really do look like her..."

Ryoma tensed up a bit. "...who are talking about?"

"I can see it in your eyes. Her's were that shade of blue as well," the man continued, completely ignoring her.

Ryoma started to get annoyed. "Please, don't ignore when I'm addressing you."

The man suddenly frowned. "But you've got Yusano's personality. What a shame... You even got your hair from him too."

"You know my father...?"

"Know him? He and I were best friends back in the day. Back when Konoha City was still in construction, we would run the streets like we owned them. We practically do, now."

Ryoma was shocked. She was unaware that somebody like her father could even have friends, let alone one from so long ago. She was positive that Fudai was the only person he ever confided in. Then the thought came to her.

She was almost nervous when she asked "If you knew my father, did you know my mother as well?"

"Hmm? You mean Nozomi? Of course. She was the one I was comparing you to."

Ryoma's face lit up.

The man folded his arms and sighed. "Seriously, who could ever forget that woman... She was a walking disaster. Everywhere she went, destruction and carnage followed. To this day, I still don't know how Yusano managed to tame that girl. She was as giggly as an infant when he was around."

Ryoma couldn't believe any of it. For the first time, she was learning about her mother. She was learning about her father before he became the sullen man he is now. It was almost worth being kidnapped, but Ryoma wasn't fooled into thinking her situation was different from before. She had to ask "Excuse me, but.. who are you?"

The man made a face. "Why so curious all the sudden. You never asked what Roba's name was."

"He doesn't matter," Ryoma said bluntly.

Roba stewed angrily in the background.

Ryoma continued. "The reason why I'm asking is due to the fact that I've never met you before. If you, my father and mother were indeed so close, I should have met you at some point during my childhood. That I haven't makes your existence... ominous."

The man was taken aback somewhat. A captured, helpless ten year old girl was sitting before him, and she spoke to him with more confidence than most yakuza he met had.

He smiled. "Yusano, you've raised one hell of a daughter. Fine. You want to know the reason why your father and I don't talk anymore?"

Ryoma nodded. The man scared the scar on his forehead.

"It's because I killed your mother."

Ryoma stopped. She wasn't doing anything due to being tied up, but she still stopped. "W-what did you-"

"Actually, to be specific, **I** didn't kill your mother. The guy I hired did. I could tell you his name, but honestly, I can't remember for the life of me. These goons all look the same after a while."

"Wha-"

"It was tough hire too. Nobody wanted to get near Nozomi, even when she wasn't going berserk. Thankfully, she got pregnant. This made the assassination much more convenient." The man smiled at Ryoma. "Wasn't expecting you to live, though."

Ryoma was appalled. "...why? You and my father were friends... so why?!"

"It's complicated. To put it simply, though... It's kinda hard being best friends with another yakuza leader."

"You're a... clan leader?"

"\Minoru Yamabe, head of the Yamabe clan – currently the most powerful clan in the yakuza. Or at least it will be soon." Ryoma could feel Minoru's entire demeanor change. It was like he was a completely different person.

"Right now, the yakuza is in a complete state of disarray," he continued. "Just this morning, I had Roba and a new employee massacre all the clan heads of the Sakata, Handa, Kato, Shimamura and Oza. Their clans are floundering around like fish right now, and while they are, I'm going to use the opportunity to eliminate my biggest adversary..." He pointed. "Your old man."

For the first time, Ryoma was in a total state of shock.

"Uh... boss. You got one thing wrong," Roba said. "The Oza clan's leader lived."

Minoru blinked. "Wait, what?! That old badger Saizo is still kicking? Who else lived?"

"The Hanimura kid. Not this one, but her brother."

Ryoma looked at Roba for a brief moment before looking back down again. _'Brother... you're alive? Thank goodness..."_

Minoru sighed between his knees. "What the hell am I paying Sawako for? She does such a sloppy job."

Roba looked at his feet. "Actually, her... _sloppiness_... might be one of the reasons she's so good at her job..."

"If you say so..." Minoru Yamabe stood and started for the door.

"Wait!" he heard from behind him. "You don't have to do this! What you want isn't my father's life; it's the bird, is it not? I can-"

"Stop it, Ryoma. I already know that you don't have it," Minoru said. "Onbara checked before throwing you in here. Who did you give it too? Was it one of those kids in the park?"

Ryoma pursed her lips. Minoru shrugged.

"Whatever. We'll get it back eventually. For now, Yusano's death is my biggest priority. You'll make for a good hostage in the meantime." Minoru saw the angry, distraught look in Ryoma's eyes. "Heh. You really do look like your mother."

The door shut, and Ryoma was left alone, once again. This time, more helpless than ever.

* * *

><p>"Man... this place is super fancy," Bolt commentated as he, Hana and Sarada walked through the casino's hallway.<p>

"Yeah... Even though it shut down a while ago, everything still looks brand new," Hana said while looking around. "Master and I actually visited a casino while we were traveling."

"Was it anything like this?"

"No way. This place is way more-"

"Shut it!" Sarada hissed to the both of them. "Do you guys ever shut up?"

Hana scratched his cheek. "Sorry, Sarada... It's kind of boring just walking, so..."

"What's your deal, anyway? We're being quiet enough aren't we?" Bolt asked with his hands behind his head.

"If this is you two idiots' idea of sneaking, you should drop out of the academy as soon as possible." Sarada touched the tape on her glasses. "Though with the grades you two have, that might not even be necessary."

Hana gave a sad chuckle while Bolt just sneered. Sarada ignored them and continued onward toward an archway. As Hana watched her go, he noticed something. It was hard to spot in the dark, but some moonlight shone in from a nearby window and danced off it.

He realized what it was and shouted "Sarada, stop!"

Sarada looked back, but she didn't stop her foot in time. The wire was touched and the trap triggered. Ten paper explosives stuck to the archway above ignited. The explosion didn't harm her, but the rubble that fell as a result was different story. Sarada rolled out of the way of the debris, but she was now separated from Bolt and Hana.

"Sarada! Sarada, are you okay?!" Hana called from behind the rubble.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hana, but I'm separated from you two now. You'll have to go on without me."

"What?! But we can't just-"

"I'll be fine. I'm more capable than both of you, after all."

Sarada didn't have to see Bolt's face to know the expression it was making. "Alright, you show off! Do whatever you want! We'll go find Ryoma by ourselves! Come on, momma's boy!"

"Be careful! Okay, Sarada?" Hana called out.

Sarada heard the boys' footsteps disappear. She took a deep breath and looked back toward the hallway that wasn't blocked. She pressed forward.

_'Don't worry, Ryoma... I'm coming.' _


	20. Chapter 17 Divine Wind

**Chapter 17 - Divine Wind**

* * *

><p>"Say, Shikamaru, why do you wear your wedding ring around your neck?" Moegi asked while she and Shikamaru walked the Hokage Office Building's hall.<p>

"Long story. One that'd be a real drag to remember..." Shikamaru said. "To make it short, there are certain things married men aren't allowed to lose more than once."

Moegi chuckled. She stopped once she and Shikamaru reached the door to the Hokage's office. The latter opened the door, and to his and Moegi's surprise, somebody besides Naruto was already inside.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru said perplexedly.

Sasuke looked his way once, before looking back toward Naruto. "So, like I was saying-"

"Hey! At least acknowledge when people are talking to you," Shikamaru lectured while he and Moegi entered the room.

"Lord Hokage, why is Sasuke here?" Moegi asked.

"It's about Jingoro Masayoshi. Sasuke came here to share some info on him," Naruto said.

"Didn't he already do that, though?"

"Some new information came up."

Shikamaru made a face. "What new information? Did this dude show his face, again?"

"No. The information concerns an autopsy of a unknown-nin the Hidden Leaf discovered. I knew about the autopsy, but not the details." Naruto opened his laptop, typed something up, then turned the screen around. "Look at this."

Shikamaru did, and so did Moegi, from a view. The former was the most surprised by what he saw.

"No way... They couldn't find any chakra points?" Shikamaru asked, looking up from the screen. "They made some kind of mistake, right?"

"Hey, now! Don't put down our village's surgeons," Naruto said while turning the laptop around. "They do good work. If they said there were no chakra points, then that means there were no chakra points."

Shikamaru stood in thought for a moment. He recalled the time Sasuke walked in and shared information about Jingoro for the first time.

"No chakra points, huh? So you think this unknown-nin and Jingoro have something to do which each other?"

Sasuke glanced toward Shikamaru and said "During my fight with Jingoro, I tried to steal his chakra using the Preta Path, but he had no chakra to steal."

"But wasn't he using jutsu?"

"No chakra, no jutsu. The techniques he was using must have been something else entirely."

Moegi cocked her head. "Techniques without jutsu? Is that even possible?"

Everyone was put in stasis of thought. The mystery of Jingoro Masayoshi just cranked up a few notches. Naruto broke the silence with a sigh.

"Staying up all night looking through this stuff isn't going to help us solve anything quicker," he said. "Sasuke, you mind coming back tomorrow morning?"

Sasuke hummed. "It's almost midnight, but fine."

Moegi bowed and Shikamaru shrugged as Sasuke left. As soon as he entered the hallway, his phone began to ring.

He answered. "Hello?"

"_Sasuke? Sasuke, they're gone!_" his wife's frantic voice came from over the phone.

"Sakura? What are talking about? Who's gone?"

"_Sarada and Hana! They're both gone!_"

* * *

><p>"I'm still worried about Sarada..." Hana said as he and Bolt headed up a flight of stairs.<p>

Bolt huffed. "You heard her. She said she'd be fine on her own. She's _more capable._"

"Bolt~ are you still about that?"

"Aren't you?! Seriously, you just says whatever she wants!"

"Don't you do that too? Besides, she wasn't lying. She is stronger than we both are. She even mastered one of her chakra natures already."

Bolt made a face as he and Hana walked the hall. "Yeah... Actually, you did too, didn't you? That lightning thingy you did at the park? What was it called?"

"You mean the Chidori?"

"Yeah, that. You already mastered lightning style then, right?"

Hana scratched his head. "Not really. It's just that one technique. Plus, it's not even complete yet."

"It's not?"

Hana shook his head. "Remember when I missed Onbara and hit the swing instead. My hand should have carved through it like butter, but all I can do is make a good dent and burn some metal. Also..." Hana tapped his right shoulder with his chokuto. "My arm is feeling a little numb afterward. I've only ever used the technique twice before getting a serious rebound. And the second Chidori is always weaker than the first. Sometimes, it doesn't even work."

Bolt squinted. "So, basically... you're useless right now?"

Hana laughed at himself. "Yeah, I guess so! Haha!"

Bolt grumbled. _'Whatever... I wasn't looking forward to relying on a momma's boy, anyway...'_

Bolt and Hana eventually stopped in front of large double doors. It was a bedazzling as everything else in the casino. The two boys looked at each other before each sticking one hand out and pushing the door open at once.

"Now ain't this a surprise," a familiar voice. "Didn't think we meet again so soon, kiddo."

Bolt's eyes sharpened in fury while Hana kept his eyes steady.

"Onbara... So you _were _here after all," he said.

It was the main room of the casino. Pokers tables were in each corner, slot machines went in rows down the room, there was bar, a stage and even a golden chandelier that was currently lit. In fact, all the lights in the room were on.

Onbara was sitting on the stage which sat on the other end of the room. "When I heard that explosion earlier, I knew that someone had sneaked in, but I was sure it would be the Hanimuras, come to rescue that distressed damsel of theirs. Who would have thought it'd be the kiddo... and some kid."

Bolt pointed his finger indignantly. "My name is Bolt Uzumaki! Remember that name, because it'll be the last thing you memorize before I knock your skull loose! You better believe that!"

Onbara chuckled. "Before you get too excited you should know, roughly eight hundred explosives are currently hidden around this room. This place is basically a mine field I got ready for intruders."

Hana cringed. _'This is dangerous... Bolt and I sure figure out another way too.'_

Suddenly, Hana saw Bolt run in front of him again. This time he jumped on top of one of the slot machines and dashed down the row of them like they were a balancing beam. Onbara looked just as shocked as Hana.

Bolt jumped off the last machine, pulled out two handfuls of shurikens from his jacket and threw them with surprising accuracy. Onbara back rolled out of the way, then stood in time to see Bolt land on the stage.

Bolt rushed him. "Not so cocky now, are y- Ugh!"

Onbara sunk his knee in Bolt's stomach, sending the latter reeling. He nearly fell off the stage. Onbara was about to kick him into the minefield when Hana jumped onto the stage like Bolt, delivering a slash while falling.

"Get back!" Hana yelled as he rushed the yakuza.

Onbara dodged the first slash, and the two that came after and jumped away nimbly.

Hana looked back at Bolt with a smile. "Still think I'm useless?"

Bolt snorted while picking himself up. "Don't get cocky, momma's boy. You just caught him by surprise."

The two stared Onbara down. They knew that just rushing him wouldn't work anymore. He was faster and stronger than both of them. Plus, their were those miniature explosives of his, that he hadn't used yet.

"Hey, Bolt... I've got an idea," Hana whispered. "A way to get Onbara in one shot."

Bolt squinted. "You had that chance back at the park, and you didn't take it. Why should I trust you to do it now?"

Hana made a sullen face. Bolt was right. He did have the chance. All of this could have prevented had he just hit Onbara then and there.

"...Master once told me, '_Never regret what you still have time to fix_," Hana quoted. "I won't screw up this time. We'll save Ryoma and avenge Himawari, so..." Hana smiled at Bolt. "Could you believe in me, for just a few seconds?"

"...you're weird, you know that? Even weirder than Sarada," Bolt said, but he still grinned. "So... what's the plan?"

Hana nodded, then leaned in to Bolt's ear.

Onbara watched the two carefully. Suddenly, Bolt and Hana broke away from each other and rushed Onbara from different angles.

"Finally worked up some nerve, huh?" Onbara said with his hands still in his pockets.

He weaved under Bolt's high kick, and blocked his punch. He also ducked Hana's slash, and threw Bolt into him. The boys were persistent, however. As soon as they hit the stage floor, they got back up and rushed him again.

Onbara cocked a brow. _'Annoying little brats, aren't they...?'_

He kept dodging and evading their attacks. Eventually, he found himself cornered on the edge of the stage.

"Now we've got you!" Hana exclaimed while swinging at Onbara again.

Onbara jumped away from the blow and landed on one of the row of slot machines. Hana followed and landed on the machines himself.

"You're not getting away, Onbara!" Hana yelled while chasing him.

"Wanna bet? Between us, guess who's better at running away, kiddo?" Onbara asked while skipping backwards.

Hana suddenly smiled. "**Windmill Style: Windmill Step!**"

Hana disappeared and reappeared at Onbara's backside.

_'It's that technique again! I need to move before-' _Onbara looked forward and saw that Bolt had also jumped onto the row, and was rushing him from the other end with shurikens between his fingers.

In the brief second he had, Onbara examined his situation, and understood that he had truly been caught. He almost wanted to congratulate the boys, but instead he just put jumped up two fingers.

"How about I show you why they call me Kamikaze Onbara?"

He said 'boom' in his mind, and what seemed like ¼ of the room exploded. What's more, it was the fourth that the three were standing in.

* * *

><p>Sarada stopped in her tracks when the entire casino started to tremble. "What was that? Are Hana and Bolt..."<p>

She shook her head and continued. She had no time to be thinking. She was separated from them anyway. Even if she wanted to go help, she couldn't.

_'Once I rescue Ryoma, I'll go back to save them. But...'_

Sarada came to some stairs that headed down. For the past few minutes, she had been doing nothing but coming to stairs took her lower and lower.

"Am I even going in the right direction?"

Sarada continued onward, regardless. With her path blocked she had nowhere else to go. What was more, the windows at Imaeda Palace was stronger than they look. Nothing Sarada tried could break them. A fireball might have, but she knew better than to waste chakra so soon.

She went down one more flight of stairs, and arrived at a door. It looked like a security door. It even had a number pad on it, like in the movies and books. There was only one problem – it was open. Sarada knew it had to be a trap, but what choice did she have?

She took a deep breathe. "Okay..."

She pushed open the security door and walked inside. The place was roomy. So roomy that four pillars the height of Imaeda Palace itself could fit inside of it.

"How deep down did I go?"

"Too deep. You're in the casino's vault level," a voice said.

Sarada jumped back and squinted in the darkness. "Who's there?!"

"You don't recognize my voice? We met not too long ago."

Sarada thought for a moment. "Ah... Yeah, I know who you are. You're that yakuza guy that mom knocked into next week."

Sarada could hear the voice click his tongue. "That's all you remember?!"

Sarada thought harder. "Oh, yeah... You wore glasses too, right?"

"And my name is Roba!"

Sarada shrugged. "I never caught your name before Mom punched you into oblivion, to be honest."

Roba sighed. Sarada actually felt a little bad for him. Judging from his reaction, he must have gotten this a lot.

"Whatever... Let's just get this over with..." he said.

With that, ten kunai flew from out of the darkness toward Sarada. The young Uchiha barely saw them in time to barrel away. Then she looked back and saw the black steel still coming for her.

_'What?! How are they-?!' _Sarada broke off running, which was difficult, considering she couldn't see anything in this darkness aside from the large pillars.

Roba didn't seem to have the same problem. Another dozen kunai came from in front of Sarada while the ten behind her were still chasing her. She bit her lip and thought _'Fine... if that's how it's gonna be...!'_ She started heading for where she heard Roba's voice earlier. She would skewer him with his own kunai.

Then she stopped. No. To be accurate, something stopped her. She could feel her flesh being pushed, as though she had ran into a fence. She was bounced back, and then, the same thing that obstructed her path wrapped around her wrists and hoisted her up.

"Trying to get me to off myself with my own kunai? Did you really think I would fall for that?" Roba asked.

Sarada struggled to free herself from whatever was holding her, but she continued to dangle helplessly.

"I gotta say though, you're really talented for a girl your age," Roba continue from the shadows. "You don't even have a headband, but you're more level headed than most genin. ...then again, you are Sasuke Uchiha's daughter. I guess this sort of thing is in your blood." Flying kunai surrounded Sarada. "Now, why I hate to be the reason the Uchiha bloodline goes extinct, I also really hate kids. Sorry, little girl."

"Wait! The guys are the ones who captured Ryoma, right?" Sarada suddenly asked.

"Yeah. So what?"

"The reason you captured her... you want the 'bird,' don't you?"

"...how do you know about that?"

"Because Ryoma gave it to me right before she was captured by that Onbara guy. I brought it with me to exchange for your safety."

"You came here to negotiate? Are you serious?"

"The scroll is in my sweater. You can have it. I don't even care if you let me go or not. Just..." Sarada shut her eyes. "Just let Ryoma go... Please. She's been through enough already..."

Roba was silent for a moment. Eventually, one of his kunai flew near Sarada and wriggled under her sweater. A scroll eventually fell out of it and hit the vault level's floor. For the first time, Roba came out of the darkness.

"So you weren't lying after all," he said adjusting his glasses. "Well, thanks for handing over the 'bird,' but the Hanimura girl is staying where she's at. She's a little too important to be let go that easily."

Roba saw Sarada make a face. He smirked and went to retrieve the scroll. When he did, Sarada made another face. She swung her feet forward, then back, then forward, then back again. Using the momentum she spun her entire body until her hands were front of her again.

She quickly made the hand signs Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. "**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

Roba looked up and saw a giant fireball plummeting toward him. He got away in time, but the scroll, which was scorched in the blast, was not so lucky. Roba's lost of concentration allowed for whatever was holding Sarada to loosen.

As soon as she was freed she hopped away and hid behind one of the vault level's pillars.

_'That scroll... It was a fake wasn't it?' _Roba wondered while he searched for Sarada in the darkness. _'What's more, she must have used the fire from that blast to get a better look of her surroundings. Damn... Onbara was right for once: this little girl, really is a monster...'_


	21. Chapter 18 Bolt vs Onbara

**Chapter 18 - Bolt vs Onbara: Bolt's Awakening!**

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time Hana had been caught by Onbara's explosive techniques, but this was undoubtedly the most severe. He could still hear a loud ringing in his ears as he struggled to pick himself up from the scorched floor. His struggle proved fruitless when he hit the floor again.<p>

He cringed. _'My right leg – I can't even stand up on it...'_

Hana looked back to see how serious the damage really was. A burn mark stretched up to his thigh from his ankle was in plain view. It was worse than he hip injury form before. He groaned.

_'Miss Sakura is going to furious... I just healed from my old injuries a little while ago.' _After sparing a moment to both pity and insult himself, a thought came to Hana. _'Bolt...'_

He pushed himself up. "Bolt! Bolt, are you alright?! Can you hear me?!" Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. "Bolt...?"

The young Fujikaze's face became as dark as the soot that dirtied it when Onbara appeared in front of him.

"Unfortunately not, kiddo," Onbara said dusting off his shoulder.

Hana blinked in denial. Barely a scratch was on his gentleman's vest.

"What's with that look? It's completely different from the one you gave me back at the park. _Man_, did you have some eyes on you then. It was like a pup had transformed into a ninja hound." The yakuza shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sooo... what's the plan now? You're lookin like crap, your friend is probably in pieces, and your rescue operation, or whatever this is, is pretty gone to hell as this point. You got a Plan B?"

Hana lowered his face until his nose was almost kissing the floor.

Onbara sighed. "Come on, kiddo. If ya don't play along it makes me look like a bully."

"...why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you like this...? Why did you kidnap Ryoma? Why did you hurt Himawari? Why do you keep lying to Miss Beniko?" Hana looked up at Onbara with indignation heavy in his eyes. "Why?!"

Onbara gave Hana a look. It landed somewhere between annoyance and exhaustion.

"For the love of... Did you come all the way here just to lecture me; to tell me to stop being such a _bad guy?_ Didn't we already go through this in the park?"

Onbara wafted some of the waning smoke away from his face. "I'm not some lost lamb who strayed onto the wrong path. I kill people. I threaten people. I hustle people. I do all types of horrid shit. What, I'm supposed to wipe the slate clean and start all over justbecause you gave me _hope? _You're a little too late for that, kiddo." Onbara moved one of his pocketed hands around. He pulled out something and threw on the floor in front of Hana. "Take that back to Benny. You can tell it wasn't my style."

Hana stared at the necklace sitting in front of him while Onbara walked away. He was letting Hana live. He was also symbolically cutting Beniko off. Both cases were acts of mercy.

And they both made Hana absolutely pissed.

He gritted his teeth, grabbed the necklace and said."...coward."

Onbara stopped, and looked back with a pissed off look on his face. "...what the hell did you just say?"

"I said 'coward.' Didn't you hear me the first time?" Hana asked while looking dead in Onbara's eyes.

Onbara got nostalgic. The look Hana was giving him now was the same look he gave him in the park. Onbara was still wondering where Hana got it from.

Hana kept glaring while he pushed himself off the floor. "A certain someone once told me: _Cowards aren't people who run away from their fears. Cowards are people who run away, but then act like there was nothing to be scared of in the first first place..._"

He got on his knees. "You say that you're a bad guy who can't change his ways. You brag about all the terrible things you do. You walk around like you're tough, but really, you're just scared."

Hana propped up his good leg. "You're scared of Beniko. You're scared of her grandfather, and you're even scared of me."

With all the strength he had left, Hana slowly pushed off the ground, his right leg still shaking terribly. "And the reason why is..."

He smiled. "You're scared of finding out that you aren't as bad a person as you think you are."

Onbara blinked. _'The hell is up with this kid...? Was he dropped on his head? He looks like crap, but he still tries to stand on that crappy leg of his just to lecture me some more?'_

"...you're an idiot, ya know that?" Onbara said.

Hana laughed. "Yeah. I've been told that a lot lately."

Onbara clicked his tongue. "Whatever... I'm done playing games, kiddo."

Onbara cracked his fingers while he approached Hana threateningly. Hana put his hands up. Suddenly, three shurikens flew from the smoke. Onbara noticed in time to dodge them, but then a familiar jumped from the smoke and kicked at the yakuza's head.

Onbara squinted while blocking with his arm. _'Damn brat... He used the shurikens as a feint.' _

Onbara quickly made distance between him and the boys by diving back into the smoke.

"What, running already? I was just getting started, believe that!" Bolt shouted.

Hana was making a very relieved face. "Bolt! You're alright! ...are you hurt, anywhere?"

Bolt punched his palm."Yeah, right! Like I'd get hurt by something that wea- Ugh!"Bolt flinched and grasped his right shoulder. He saw the look Hana was giving him. "W-what..? This is n-nothing..." He looked down at Hana's leg and cringed. "It looks like you've got it way worse, anyway..."

Hana smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... I'm not doing so great right now. I don't think I can even use Windmill Style like this. And I lost master's chokuto during that explosion."

Bolt groaned. "Let me get this straight: you can't use that Chidori-thingy, you can't use your Windmill Style crap, and you lost the only weapon you had on you? Man, you really are useless."

"Sorry..."

Bolt cracked his knuckles. "Whatever. I can handle this jerk on my own."

On cue, Onbara's voice came from beyond the smoke, a strong tone of mockery present in it. "Oh, really~ You think you can take me on alone, blondie? You should be careful. Don't wanna end up like your sister, do ya?"

Bolt snarled at the comment. Though, it was obvious to Hana that Onbara was just baiting Bolt, the hot-headed blonde didn't bother thinking twice before diving into the smoke. It was by pure luck that he noticed the tag on the floor in time to jump away from it before it exploded.

"Dammit! He set a tag down beforehand..." Bolt stated while righting himself.

Hana tried to advise him. "Bolt, maybe you should-"

"Can it, momma's boy! I said I'd do this by myself, and that's what I'm gonna do!" Bolt snapped.

Hana reluctantly clammed up. It was obvious Bolt was not going to be cooperative. Not that Hana would be much help to begin with. All he could do was stand back and let Bolt handle everything. He bit his lip. He hated feeling so useless.

Bolt glared at the smoke. Explosive tags could literally be anywhere beyond the smoggy veil, and the impetuous Uzumaki wouldn't be reaching Onbara until he figured a way to get past them.

_'Maybe... Yeah, that'll work!' _Bolt grinned at the result of his sudden brainstorm.

"Come on, brat. What's takin ya, so long?" Onbara asked. "Your sister will be out of the hospital by the time you reach me."

Bolt's grin vanished. He dug into his jacket. "Yeah. Just keep talking. I'm gonna shut you up real soon!"

Bolt ran where he thought he heard Onbara's voice come from. Hana's eyes widened. He thought Bolt was committing suicide running into the smoke that he knew bombs were hidden in, but right before reaching the smoke, the blonde withdrew shurikens from his jacket and threw them in. Several explosions ignited a mere few feet in front of him, just as he had planned. Bolt had a clear pathway to Onbara now.

Or so he thought.

Right before exiting the cloud of smoke, a stool was hurled toward Bolt. He was surprised, yes, but he still dodged with ease. Unfortunately for him, the explosive tag that Onbara had stuck on the bottom of the stool was not so easily avoided.

"Boom!" Bolt heard, and everything on his right side suddenly stung like hell. His ear wouldn't stop ringing, and he swore he could smell something burning. He had no idea why he didn't immediately hit the floor, but somehow, he managed to stay on both feet; unsteady as a newborn deer, but still he didn't fall.

_'Don't fall... Don't you dare fall..._' he kept telling himself. _'If you fall, you won't get back up... So **don't fall!**'_

He was draining his stamina well dry when he spread his legs and supported himself on his knees.

Onbara, who had already changed locations, couldn't see Bolt clearly, but just the fact that he was standing shocked him.. _'Geez... what's up with you kids? Most yakuza on the streets wouldn't survive this long, but these brats just won't go down. Are they even human?'_

"Yo, blondie. I love that moxy you got going, but maybe it's about time you finally threw in the towel?" Onbara advised, a subtle tone of mockery still in his voice. "I'm sorry about what happened to you sis and all that. Seriously, it was a freak accident. So how about we just call this one even?"

Bolt stared at the floor; the only thing he could see besides the smoke. _'...even? After everything he's done... After all the people he's hurt... He wants to call things even, now?'_ Bolt squeezed his knees until they shook. _'This guy... I __**hate**__ him! But I can't touch him! If only I could touch him! If only I see him!"_

Bolt shut his eyes so tight, he thought they would never open again. _'I don't care anymore! All I want is to be able to do is find him! I just want...'_

Suddenly, it hit him. It was like someone had dug a dozen kunai into his temple.

"W-what's happening?!" he asked while clenching his head.

He buckled to his knees, and prayed for the pain to subside. Eventually, it did, but it left an interesting parting gift. Bolt reopened his eyes. He looked around. The smoke was gone. No, that was impossible. He could still feel the humidity from the smoke brushing over his skin, after all. The smoke just no longer hindered his sight now.

He could also see further, even the area behind was now fully visible to him. He lacked vision in small spot coming from the nape of his neck, but besides that, he had a complete 360 degrees.

"Is this..? But there's no way I can-" Bolt touched his face.

He could feel the veins around his eyes, but he still couldn't believe it. Finally, he looked at his wrists and squinted. Blue pathways with chakra streaming through them were visible. For the first time, Bolt could see his chakra network.

There was no doubt – Bolt had unlocked the Byakugan.

Impossible. No way. It couldn't be done. Bolt was just imagining things.

But he wasn't. He eyes were real. His Kekkei Genkai was real.

He clenched his hands into fists. _'I can see the flow of my chakra now... Then can I-'_

Bolt stood. He gulped heavily then held out his right hand. He began swirling his left over it, and he watched his chakra dance. He could always see his chakra in action when using this technique, but he could never see where it was going. This time was different. Bolt could see the flow. He calmed it when it got too wild, and fanned it when it got too weak.

Contain it, he kept telling himself. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it. Contain it.

Bolt stopped, and, to every preconception he had, a swirling sphere was left sitting in his hand. He had done it. For the first time ever, he had finally done it.

Onbara, who couldn't see anything, save for Bolt's vague figure beyond the smoke, wondered why the short-fused academy student hadn't charged him again.

"You gonna keep moping all day, blondie? Are waving the white flag or what?"

"...shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up! I'm tired..." Bolt turned on his heels. "Of your stupid mouth!"

He charged directly at Onbara. The smoke was no longer an obstruction; he just ran through it. The bombs were no longer a threat, he just ran around them. All he had to do was keep moving, and, eventually, he reached his target.

Onbara couldn't believe it when he saw Bolt jump out of the smoke without setting off a single bomb. The strange swirling sphere in his right hand, was even more of a shock.

_'What the hell?!' _

"This... is for Hima!" He thrust the sphere toward Onbara's chest. "**Rasengan!**"

It dug into his vest, before sending him rocketing away; his entire body spinning like a windmill into the very mines he had set up. A chain of explosions lit up at least half of the room. It blew away the smoke, and even Hana then saw what was happening.

Bolt suddenly felt his eyes get heavy. He shut them, and the Byakugan was gone when they reopened. The explosions stopped and debris started to settle.

Bolt pointed weakly. "Didn't I say... I was going... to shut you up?"

He hit the floor, completely passed out. Hana stared at him with wobbling eyes.

"Bolt... you're amazing..."


	22. Chapter 19 Sarada vs Roba

**Chapter 19 - Sarada vs Roba: Sarada's Conviction!**

* * *

><p>The consistent crashes coming from the suite scared away the animals nestled in the tree near it. For the past half hour, Ryoma had been beating her shoulder against the barred window. She hoped to knock at least one bolt loose and escape, but all her labor seemed to do was make her left arm numb.<p>

_'Come on... Break!' _she frantically thought. _'I need to escape and warn Father and Shojiro!'_

The flesh on her shoulder was turning red, but Ryoma refused to stop. She wasn't going to lose another member of her family to Minoru Yamabe.

She stopped, bent her knees slightly, and charged at the barred window one last time. It was the loudest "crash" she had created, and with her near-nocturnal eyesight, she saw a single bolt fall from outside.

She smiled. "Yes!"

Her elation dropped just like the bolt when she heard the knob of the suite's door rattle. She looked back at it.

"Damn. It's locked," a man's voice said.

"You think we should just knock it down then?" another man asked.

"Are you joking? Look at this thing! It's reinforced right down to the lock! No way we could break it by ourselves."

Ryoma sighed in relief. The men at the door must not have been given the keys. She could still escape before they came in. At least that was what Ryoma thought. Just as she was pushing the bars back, she saw another person's shadow on the wall. She peered back again and saw a man who was halfway inside the room, and halfway out. He simply phased through the wall like it wasn't there.

He made a face when he saw Ryoma. "What the... A girl?!"

His companion poked his head in. "What? What do ya see?"

"Some little girl is tied up in here!"

The second man passed through the wall just like the first did. He adjusted the shaded glasses that he wore despite being inside a building in the middle of the night.

"Hey... Are you related to some guy called Shojiro Hanimura?" he said.

Ryoma's eyes widened. "You know my brother?!"

"Ah. You must be that sister he was talking about."

"Hey, Tsuno. You know her?" the first man asked.

"All I know is that her brother is super over-protective, and her dad is the only person to even half-way impress the boss. Anyway..."

He walked up to Ryoma. When he reached his hand out toward her, she backed away. Tsuno, however, was faster and caught her shoulder.

"Calm down, already. Geez..."

Tsuno turned Ryoma around and started unwinding the wires that bound her. When they dropped to the floor in a loop surrounding her feet, the young Hanimura looked back at Tsuno bewildered.

"...who are you?" she asked, massaging her newly freed arms.

Tsuno smirked. "You're a part of the Seven Great Clans and you don't know who I am? I'm a member of the notorious Oza Clan – the clan known as the Ghosts of the Underworld! I'm the clan's next head: Tsuno O-"

"Yo, Tsuno. If you keep yapping we're gonna be late," Tsuno's companion interjected. "You don't want Eda pissed at you again, do ya?"

The stocky-haired yakuza glared back at his partner, then sighed in way that suggested to Ryoma that he got this sort of treatment a lot.

"Whatever... Come on Shojiro's sister," Tsuno said. "We're getting out of here."

"Wait." Tsuno stopped. When he looked back Ryoma was bowing to him. "I thank you for rescuing me, Sir Tsuno, but still... how did you know about this place?"

"...'that woman' told us."

"What woman?"

"To think she'd just turn around and help us after trying to kill us. That Sawako chick is something else..."

* * *

><p>Sarada was panting like a ragged ninja hound. For the past ten minutes she had been hiding from Roba, but no matter how often she hid, no matter how bad both of their sights were, his kunai always found her eventually.<p>

While hiding behind one of the vault room's pillars, she could hear Roba's footsteps.

She gripped the ends of her skirt. She couldn't let it end like this. She had come to rescue Ryoma. No way was she going to be taken out by some foot soldier before that goal was even accomplished, but what was she supposed to do?

She thought about what her father would do in this sort of situation. For one: Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't let dire odds intimidate his decision making.

Sarada took a deep breathe. _'Okay...'_

She shut her eyes and ran through what she knew.

First, her weaknesses:

_1._ _I'm still just an academy student. _

_2._ _The only jutsu I've mastered is the Fireball Jutsu. _

_3. My chakra reserves are almost drained from using it once already._

_4. I'm still not 100% sure on what this guy's techniques are._

_5. My glasses are broken and they're messing with my sight. That particular weakness gets even worse when I factor in how dark this room is._

_6. This Roba guy wears glasses too, so he must have some ability that lets him locate me in the dark._

Then her strengths:

_1. Even though I'm still in the academy. __I'm already physically stronger than Roba. Judging from what I saw on the rooftops a couple nights ago, his taijutsu is probably around Genin level still._

_2. I know that his kunai manipulation technique and that binding move of his are related to each other some how._

_3. This guy isn't all that bright. Compared to Onbara who even made Mom back off, he's kinda dumb._

Sarada opened her eyes. She had three to six odds in Roba's favor. It wasn't good, but it also wasn't bleak enough to make her give up.

_'If my odds are six to three, that just means I have to give this guy twice of everything I've got..._'

Sarada stood. If was time to stop hiding.

* * *

><p>Roba sighed. <em>'This little girl is really good at playing hide-and-seek,'<em> he thought.

Suddenly, he heard a noise; a "clack" from behind him. He wheeled his head around to look. Laying on the floor was a red glasses temple. Tape was still on the end of it.

Roba realized too late the ploy he had fallen for. From behind another pillar Sarada popped out and made the hand signs Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

A massive ball of flames fired at the Yamabe yakuza like a molten cannonball. Roba jumped away at the last second, an ember still managing to lick his sandal.

Unfortunately for him, the fire-spitting Uchiha wasn't done. As soon as she shot the first fireball, she made another set of hand signs and shot another, exactly where she knew Roba would end up landing.

Roba's eyes widened. _'That little brat...' _He smirked. _'She almost got me.'_

At the height of his jump, just as he was about to descend, Roba stopped. Not only that, he stood; suspended in the air, much like the kunai he controlled.

Sarada stared in disbelief. _'He... He can float now...? What kind of technique is he using?!'_

Roba clapped slowly, a overly pleased smirk still stuck on his face. "That was pretty good thinking, using a piece of your glasses as a distraction and all. You almost caught me. Hard to believe you're still an academy student." Roba hummed. "You're Sasuke Uchiha's daughter, right? I bet you would have grown up to be one monstrous kunoichi. Too bad it all ends for you here."

Roba raised his hands and made his kunai dance like a maestro at a concert. From the shadows of the vault room, even more kunai appeared to join the already heavy artillery at Roba's control.

"How about one more dance, Uchiha girl?" Roba asked rhetorically.

His army of kunai knives came at Sarada from nearly every direction. She flipped backwards to avoid the first waves, but her legs and wrists still got light cuts. She tried dashing behind the pillar, but Roba twiddled his fingers and choreographed a pincer attack that Sarada barely evaded.

This time her arms and right cheek were cut. Realizing that the pillar wasn't giving her enough protection, she tried going around and heading for the exit. Doing so before had proved more hazardous than anything, but right now, she didn't have a lot of options left.

In spite of her efforts, she couldn't even make it that far from the pillar before once again falling prey to Roba's mysterious binding technique.

"Gah...!" She was yanked into the air, then her back was slammed against the pillar.

Roba looked at her, still afloat in the air. "I'll give you another chance before putting you down for good. Where is the egg?"

Sarada glared up at him. Oddly, she moved something around in her mouth that made her cheek swell up. Then she spit something out of her mouth that wasn't fire. It hit Roba right into one of his lenses, and knocked him off balance, prompting him to fall from midair.

Sarada knew from her first experience that Roba's binding technique was interrupted whenever he lost concentration. Just like she thought, she was freed.

_'This is my chance!_' She thought while running toward the plummeting Roba. _'I have to grab the egg and take him down before-'_

"Ugh...!"

It was sudden. It was also the worst pain Sarada ever felt. So much so that it made her stop in her tracks and sent her keeling forward.

Five kunai were jutting out of her back. She hadn't seen them. She completely believed that Roba was incapable of directing them without having full concentration. From the blood soaking the back of her pink cardigan, she had thought wrong. All she could do was groan meekly at the pain that had paralyzed her. The coldness of the floor was almost pleasant in comparison.

Sarada could hear footsteps. She didn't bother looking forward. She already knew who it was, what he was holding in his hand.

"So you really **did **have the egg on you this whole time. Imagine my luck," Roba said while examining the egg in his hand. "It's a shame that it cost me another pair of glasses. I just got these after your dear old mom broke my old pair along with most of my face. Speaking of which... I'm still holding onto a grudge from then."

With a single "whoosh" of his hand, the kunai still jammed into Sarada's back floated up and brought her with them. She dangled helplessly in the air. Her crooked glasses even fell from her face. It didn't matter. She didn't need to see to know what was about to happen. Every kunai Roba controlled was orbiting around her.

"I guess you call this killing two birds with one stone!" Roba mocked.

A disgusted voice suddenly groaned. "You're just awful..."

Alarmed and confused Roba looked about the vault room.

The one place he didn't bother to look was down.

Like a ghost, a woman rose from the floor beneath Roba and sent him flying back with her knee.

The egg was lost from the bespectacled yakuza's grip and caught by Eda. When Sarada dropped from the air along with all of the kunai knives, Eda caught her as well.

"Y-you?!" Roba exclaimed while he rubbed his chin on the floor. "You're that woman from the Seven Great Clans Meet. One of Saizo's bodyguards!"

Eda pulled the kunai from Sarada's back. "Nice of you to remember, four eyes. You're just as tough as I thought you were: menacing little girls with corny lines."

She removed Sarada's cardigan, and pulled up her vest and the shirt underneath so she could see her bleeding back. Eda's empty hand glowed with a green aura as she used a healing jutsu on Sarada's wounds.

Roba forced himself up and wiped the blood leaking from his lips. "You really think I'm going to let you do whatever you want?!"

He waved his hand and the kunai came at attention. Eda sighed. "Really, to still have a temper tantrum at your age..."

As the kunai rained down at the girls, they sunk into the floor like it was quicksand. The iron daggers ricocheted as they hit the floor panels. Roba was once again befuddled.

* * *

><p>Sarada felt a pleasant sensation on her back. A nice contrast to just a few moments ago. She looked up at the woman who was treating her. She couldn't see properly without her glasses, but she knew the woman had lengthy Autumn brown locks, and that she wore a suit. Sarada briefly wondered what type of business she participated in.<p>

After a moment, when the pain subsided enough for her to pay a bit more attention to her surroundings, Sarada noticed that everything around her pitch black. The only sound she could hear was the healing jutsu being performed on her. It was like she was receiving medical attention in a void.

"...who are you?" she eventually asked, fatigue still heavy in her voice.

"Feeling good enough to speak?"

"...where are we?"

"Feeling nosy too, huh? To answer the second question: in the ground. To answer the first: Eda Oza."

Weak as she was, Sarada still made a conspicuous face. "Floor? ...how?"

"It's the secret technique of the Oza clan. We call it the Phantom Tread Jutsu. With it, we can pass through any surface and hide inside anything, even if the inside of it is already taken up by something. Like the floor, for example." Eda moved her hand lower on Sarada's back. "It's the reason the other yakuza clans call us the Ghosts of the Underworld."

Sarada blinked. "...so you're in the yakuza too?"

"Surprised?"

"Not really. Everyone I've met lately seems to be. ...why are you helping me, though?"

"Long story. To make it short: the Yamabe clan killed all of the clan heads of the other yakuza clans except ours and the Hanimura's. We found out through an assassin the Yamabe hired that their clan's leader is hiding out here while Hell is breaking loose, so we came here to make him and his goons pay. One of those goons just happened to be the guy who was about to kill you."

"So... coincidence?"

"Pretty much." Eda's hand stopped glowing. "You should be good enough to move again."

Sarada sat up and pulled her clothes back down. "Thanks."

She looked down at the egg that was still cupped in Eda's hand. Before Sarada could even say anything, Eda dropped the egg in her lap.

"Keep this safe from now on, alright? As funny as it was to watch four-eyes tumble from the sky, I wouldn't suggest spitting it at people again," Eda told her.

Sarada was bewildered. "I thought everyone in the yakuza wanted this."

"No. Our leaders wanted it. Now that most of them are dead, two of them are trying to keep the whole organization from falling apart, and one of them is responsible for all of this, fighting over the egg is pretty much pointless. We've all got enough on our plate as it is. Now then." Eda stood. "You stay here and rest. I'll be back after I've dealt with four-eyes."

"Wait!" Sarada wobbled a little as she tried to stand. "I've got a score to settle with him first."

Eda gave her a look. "Are you insane? I mean, seriously. You can barely stand. You can barely see. And I know from those fireballs I saw you spray everywhere that you've barely have any chakra left. You did good for someone who's not even a Genin yet, so just sit this one out."

"No. You said this guy is a member of the clan responsible for all of this, didn't you? That means everything Ryoma had to go through – Roba, his boss, their partners – they're the cause of everything." Sarada gripped the egg tightly. "I'll never be ever to make the entire Yamabe clan pay for how much they've made Ryoma and her family suffer, but I can at least settle the score with the guy above us."

Eda couldn't help but look at Sarada strangely. She never knew a kid that was so obstinate.

_'Wait. Yes, I do,' _she thought. _'But at least he knows to back down after getting five kunai stuck in his back.'_

She sighed. "Oh, well... I guess it just can't be helped. Let's see can you back up your talk... what was your name again?"

"Sarada Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf's Uchiha clan."

* * *

><p>When Sarada and Eda finally resurfaced, Roba was still standing in the same position he was in when they vanished.<p>

"I've been waiting for you..." he said with a battalion of kunai knives floating above him.

Eda eyed the kunai carefully. "Those things were a pain back at the Tengoku Hotel... We'll have to figure out four-eye's abilities before we can take him down-"

"I already figured out what his technique is," Sarada said plainly.

Eda blink. "...what? When?"

"Just before you took us into the floor. I already had an idea while I fighting him, but now I'm pretty sure how it works. I still need to test it, though."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

Sarada peered back. "Can you use your clan's jutsu on people beside yourself?"

Eda nodded. "Only for five seconds, though."

"That'll work. Can you use it on me just before Roba launches his kunai at us?"

Eda nodded again. She still couldn't believe how composed Sarada was, especially considering how seriously she was injured just a few moments ago. Regardless, when Roba moved his hands and his kunai flew their way, she did as the young Uchiha wanted.

She made the hand signs Dog → Ox → Snake and touched Sarada's back. "**Secret Technique: Phantom Frame Jutsu!**"

Sarada could feel a light pulse. After that, Eda sunk back into the floor. Roba made his finger dance and his kunai fly. Sarada saw the knives coming and shut her eyes.

_'I can't really see anyway, so it doesn't matter if my eyes are closed or not,' _she thought. _'What's important now is timing...'_

The first kunai hit her. _'One...' _The rest of the barrage followed. _'Two, three...' _Hundreds of continue shot through Sarada. _'Four...' _The last kunai came. _'Five.' _

Her eyes sprang open, and she moved out of the kunai's flight path just as the jutsu's effectiveness wore off. She then reached her hand out and clutched where one of the kunai had flown. The kunai in question abruptly stopped and hit the floor with a "clank."

Both Roba and Eda who resurfaced next to Sarada were shocked.

Eda looked at Sarada's hand. "What happened? What are you holding."

"The trick to Roba's _technique_. It's a wire," Sarada saw while she stretched it in her hands.

Eda squinted to see it, while Roba's jaw came apart slightly.

_'How... How did she...?' _he thought in total befuddlement.

"A wire, huh? It must be pretty thin," Eda said still struggling to look at it. "Probably reflects light too. But what does it have do with flying kunai?"

Sarada began to drag the kunai the wire was connected to back to her. "I once read a book about puppet masters. The way they control their puppets is by channeling their chakra into strings and attaching the puppets to move them. Roba was doing the same thing with the kunai, except he channeled his chakra through wires that were already connected to them. I explains how he was able to bind me and what he was standing on in midair. He was just using wires I couldn't see. He probably has wires set up around the room too so that he can always tell where people are."

Sarada used the kunai she reeled in the cut the wire connected to it loose. "The wire probably gives him an advantage his opponents don't see coming."

"Sarada, you're giving four-eyes too much credit. The real reason he probably uses the wire is because manipulating kunai without one would be too hard." Eda shot Roba a malicious smile. "He probably isn't all that skilled. Most yakuza tend not to be. A lot of ninja academy dropouts and Genin who could never pass the Chunin Exams make up most of the organization's fodder."

Roba grinded his teeth. There was only one thing he hated more than brats, and that was being mocked.

"So what if its a cheap parlor trick?! It doesn't change anything!" He put up his hands. "I'm still going to kill both of you!"

With his kunai raised once again, Roba was ready for the finale.

Eda looked down at Sarada. "So what now? You've managed to piss him off. What's plan B?"

Sarada hid the kunai in her sweater vest. "Can you use your jutsu one more time? I'm going to finish him off."

Roba watched the girls chatter. He clicked his tongue and sent his kunai their way once more. Eda grabbed Sarada's shoulder and the both of them sunk into the floor again. Roba looked around. He could tell from his wires that they hadn't resurfaced, and he made sure to look down this time.

He should have looked up.

Eda appeared from one of the pillars and jumped down on top of Roba. He barely avoided her kick. The uppercut that followed was much more accurate. Roba put up his hands to counter but Eda's onslaught of blows were much faster than anything his hands could stop.

With his hands too busy blocking, Roba couldn't manipulate his kunai properly. A close-range brawl was his worst nightmare.

When the pummeling ended, Roba's back was against the vault room's vault door.

"Man, Sarada wasn't kidding when she said you suck at taijutsu," Eda said working her wrists. "I have a cousin who's still in the academy and even he'd destroy you in fist fight."

Roba growled. "...it's the academy all over again. I can't do taijutsu. I can't do ninjutsu. I'm completely talentless... but **so what?! **So what if I fight using cheap tricks?! So what if I'm still only as strong as a a genin in a fist fight?!" Roba raised his fist. "I'm done being everyone's punching bag!"

Eda caught Roba's fist easily. "Actually, there's still one more person you need to settle things with before you can retire from that role." She tightened her grip. "**Phantom Frame Jutsu!**"

Eda pushed Roba into the vault door and he passed right through it. Still confused about what was going, Roba looked around. The vault had been emptied out after the casino's owner died. Not a single gold bar or ryo could be seen, but there was still one thing standing inside: a girl with dark hair, equally dark eyes, a yellow sweater vest, and one of the scariest glares Roba, who had been a part of the yakuza since his youth, had ever seen.

"...three, four, five," Sarada counted.

She dashed at Roba as soon as she finished. She jumped up, spun her entire body, and launched her foot directly where she saw her mother's fist go over a week ago.

Eda heard an impressive "thud" from outside. She smiled and made the hand signs Dog → Tiger → Rat.

"**Secret Technique: Ghost Pulse Jutsu!**" she exclaimed with her hands on the vault door.

The door became translucent, and an unconscious Roba with a broken nose and cracked spectacles fell through it. Sarada came out after him panting. She sat down against the wall near the door.

"You're pretty amazing for an academy student," Eda complimented. "Hey, what do you say about joining the Oza clan?"

Sarada smiled slightly. "My clan is little short on members, so..."

Eda sighed. "Really? Well, that blows. If only you had a brother or something..."

Sarada made a face. Eda's words made her remember somebody, and that somebody made her gaze up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>After finding Sasuke's chokuto, Hana sheathed it and used it like a crutch. His leg still felt terrible, but he was just going to have to muscle through until he and Bolt escaped.<p>

"Bolt? Bolt, wake up," Hana asked while prodding at Bolt's face with his finger. "We've got to go and find Sarada."

Bolt mumbled something, but he didn't wake up. Sighing, Hana decided to haul the unconcious blonde over his shoulder. His leg, of course, didn't agree with this idea. Something it made very clear by almost driving Hana to tears. Regardless, the young Fujikaze trekked on.

He stopped once and looked in the direction Bolt had blown Onbara away. Debris and smoke was still heavy there. He kept Onbara's necklace close as he kept walking. Then he rubble being moved.

_'…no way...' _Hana thought while looking back.

From underneath a lop-sided roulette table arose a familiar yakuza. He had severe burn marks going down his shoulder, and his vest he was so proud of was now scorched, but he still in one piece. Remarkably, disregarding a few stray strands, his hair had gone relatively unscathed.

Onbara put his hand on his neck and cracked it. "How many times have I almost been killed by a kid, now? Twice, right? ...actually, no. If you count the time Monster Girl almost made my head go _splat_ on a rooftop, then it's up to three."

Onbara walked down from the small hill of debris. "Man, I swear... kids these days are something else." He stopped and exchanged looks with Hana. "Still got something to say to me, kiddo?"

Hana's mouth was trembling. When he finally decided to open it, every door in the show room burst open. Both Hana and Onbara were taken by surprise when an army of suited men flooded in. All of them looked intimidating. Not a single soft face could be found.

Even stranger, the men themselves seemed confused to see the other groups had arrived.

"...hey! You guys are with the Sakata clan, aren't you!" one man barked.

The man he pointed at glared back. "The Handa clan? What are you bastards doing here?!"

Another man stepped forward with his hands in his coat pockets. "Both the Handa and Sakata can just disappear. Everything happening at this casino is Shimamura business from this point on."

"You're joking right?" another man asked while spitting onto the floor.

"Of course he is," one of his companions said. "Everything about the Shimamura clan is a joke."

One of the Shimamura glared at the man. "And who the hell are you?!"

"We're the Kato clan, of course. What? You don't recognize the greatest clan in the yakuza?"

The conversation among the yakuza clans got fiercer and their language got fouler. A fight was about to break out when Onbara stopped them by whistling loudly.

"...have I gotten your attention now?" He looked around the silent room. "Good. There's children present, so make sure ya keep ya manners. Now, what the hell is going on here? Why are four of the Seven Great Clans gathered at this casino?"

A member of the Handa shot Onbara a look. "And who the hell are you? Giving orders like you run the damn place."

"Wait... This guy... He looks familiar," a member of the Shimamura looked at Onbara oddly.

One of the Sakata clan's eyes widened. "T-this guy... He's Kamikaze Onbara of the Yamabe clan!"

Every suit-wearing man in the room made an expression: some of shock, some of surprise, some of fear. Eventually, they all degenerated into boiling hate.

"This son of a bitch... He killed my best friend almost a year ago!"

"He detonated over forty bombs at my apartment complex while my brother was still there..."

"I lost my eye because of him...!"

Hana had never seen so much malice come from so many people at once. It was sweltering Onbara, who was on the receiving end of it all just scratched his chin.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I kinda of famous throughout the underworld," he said.

He walked away from the debris until he was standing in the center of the room.

"It looks like everyone of you guy's got something against me. I might of killed a friend. Maybe a relative. Took something from you, whether it was an object or even your future. Everyone of you probably hates my guts enough to rip em out." Onbara smirked. "Well, I'll tell you what. I'm kinda banged up at the moment, so to anyone who wants to kill me: feel free to come try. ...if you've got the balls, of course."

Hana saw the fury in the room escalate to murderous proportions. Onbara just couldn't stop smiling.

The necklace dug deep into Hana's held as he held it tighter. "Onbara..."


	23. Chapter 20 Kamikaze Onbara

**Chapter 20 - Kamikaze Onbara: Boom!**

* * *

><p>The first place he tried was the park, then the training grounds. He even went to Ninja Academy. Sasuke still found no sign of Sarada or Hana.<p>

While leaving the academy's grounds with a scowl on his face, Sasuke felt his phone vibrate.

He saw his wife's name on the caller ID and answered. "Sakura? What is it? Did you find them?"

"**No, but I just called Hinata to see if she could ask Bolt if he knew anything. When she did, he wasn't in his room!"**

Sasuke's scowl got harsher. "...so Bolt is missing too?"

"**Ahh...! Where did the three of them go?!"**

"I don't know, but I'll keep looking. You should call Naruto in the meantime. Hinata probably already did, but still."

He heard Sakura sigh on the other end. **"Alright... Be careful. Bye."**

The phone clicked. Sasuke hid it away and gave a sigh of his own. _'Things like this have been happening ever since I came back with Hana. All of this could be my fault somehow...'_

His thoughts of self-blame got drowned out by the sudden rain shower. Sasuke sighed again. He just remembered what the forecast for tonight was.

"I should have brought an umbrella."

"Why? It's _so_ refreshing to be hit by a nice rain shower," a voice said.

Sasuke's eye widened as he looked up. Standing on a small store's rooftop was a woman with dark shaggy hair and gloomy eyes. She kept a smile while looking down at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha... I've always wanted to meet you one day," she said, still smiling.

"...who are you?"

"Someone who knows where your adorable children went."

Sasuke's visible eye widened then immediately sharpened into a glare. "...where are they?" he asked.

"So blunt. You could at least play along a litt-"

The woman stopped when Sasuke disappeared from where he stood in the street. Suddenly, a kunai was held against her neck.

"I don't have time for your games," Sasuke said from behind her. "Tell me where they are." He brought the kunai closer to her throat. "I won't ask you again."

The woman was silent for one moment. She burst out laughing the next.

"Wow! So cold-blooded!" she harked. "You really live up to your reputation, huh?" Her laughter gradually died down as she pointed up at the metropolis above the Hokage Monument. "They went to Konoha City. Specifically, to an old shut down casino called Imaeda Palace. The blonde boy followed them too."

"Bolt did?"

"Oh, is that his name? Well, that explains why he was wearing one around his neck. Anyway, it's been fun, Sasuke." The woman titled back her head. "Hopefully, my job will reunite us one day..."

She grinned again, and her body began to change. Her skin lost its friction, and it's shade turned dirt brown. What's more, part of it leaked onto Sasuke's kunai.

Sasuke backed away just as the shady woman's body decomposed into a puddle of mud.

_'She can morph her body?' _Sasuke wondered while the rain washed the mud away from his feet. _'Just like Suigestsu ...' _

Sasuke watched the rain clear the mud away, then looked back up at Konoha City. Imaeda Palace – that was where Hana, Bolt and Sarada had gone.

"I should hurry," Sasuke said.

He started flickering across the rooftops.

* * *

><p>Hana was at a loss. As the yakuza formed a large circle around him, Bolt and Onbara, he had no idea what to do. His injured leg and carrying Bolt prevented him from running. They also prevented him from defending himself. He couldn't properly swing the sword he was balancing himself on either. He was helpless.<p>

Just as this thought set in, he noticed someone's shadow looming over him and looked back. A large Shimamura yakuza was glaring down at him.

"Why are these two brats here?" he asked.

"W-we came to rescue or friend-"

Who cares?" another Shimamura interrupted. "All I know is that they're in the way!"

With his hands still in his pockets, he kicked Hana in the ribs. Specks of blood flew from Hana's mouth as he and Bolt were sent rolling across the show room floor. They stopped just short of a black jack table, which was one of the few things in the room that had remained intact.

"Geez... You should be more gentle with kids," Onbara said. "Then again... Maybe I'm not one to talk."

A large circle of suits had been formed around him.

"Don't tell me you let those brats beat you up like this," one of the Sakata mocked.

A Handa clan member laughed. "How the mighty have fallen, eh, Onbara?!"

Onbara shrugged. "Yea, so I let a twerp or two bang me up a bit. At least they made me sweat. Compared to you chumps those brats are pretty much Anbu Black Ops members."

The laughter stopped. The malice Hana sensed earlier returned in waves. Hana couldn't see from behind the wall of thugs, but he could hear weapons being unsheathed.

"What's with all the knives, guys? You want me to perform a yubitsume(_**1**_)? Sorry, but I like both my little fingers." Onbara held them up and started wiggling them. "Don't think I'd even be able to choose one."

From the sights of gritted teeth, Onbara knew the four clans had had enough of his taunts. He pulled back his little fingers and stuck out his indexes.

He made a gesture with them that said "Come on."

Several battle cries and roars were heard when the yakuza charged Onbara at once. He grinned.

"Boom!"

Eights explosions went off. Eleven men were killed in a single instant, and six others were injured.

"W-what the hell?! He set bombs on the floor!" a Sakata who barely escaped the explosions shouted.

"Oh, yeah~ I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" Onbara asked humorously.

One of the Kato looked at his clanmate who had been caught by one of mines. "You **son of a bitch!**"

He took his late clan member's tanto and charged at the notorious bomber's back. Onbara ducked, grabbed his arm and flung the Kato into a small group of Sakata and Handa. When the Kato got onto his knees, he noticed six miniature explosives tags on his arm.

He and the two yakuza he was on top of screamed when the tags detonated. Other yakuza continued attacking Onbara, but he was still agile despite his wounds. He weaved around tanto slashes and ducked punches and kicks easily. Every few seconds another small "boom" could be heard, and another yakuza would hit the floor. Factor in the mines that went off every other minute, and it would be fair to say that, at one point, had been a lobby for entertainment had transformed into a hellish battlefield.

Though, throughout all this, Onbara just kept smiling.

_'Yeah... This is how it should be!' _he thought while he fought. _'Forget Benny. Her gramps. The kiddo. **This** is what you live for, Onbara! It's the only thing you know. ...the only home you've got...'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ma... when is it gonna stop?" <em>

_Bits of the ceiling sprinkled on top of Itsuko while she coddled her son under her. "Soon, Onbara. Soon. Just stay still a little while-"_

"_**Boom!**"_

_Itsuko held Onbara close when the next wave came. Outside their home and above their village, hundreds of specially specially trained hawks were flying were above the village. They carried boxes full of hundreds of explosive tags that they would drop and sprinkle over the village. This deadly air raid tactic came from the two neighboring villages who had joined forces to annihilate Onbara's. He never knew why. Maybe it was over territory, or maybe they just wanted to kill everyone._

_All of the village's ninja would work together to try to shoot down as many hawks they could with shurikens, kunai or jutsu. There were always too many hawks, and too little ninja from the village._

_Over half of it had already been destroyed in the past two weeks, and everyone knew it wasn't going to get better._

_Itsuko heard one more explosion, then held her head up. _

"_Is it over, ma?" Onbara asked._

_She sighed and tussled her son's hair. "Yeah, sweetie. It's finally over."_

_But it never was._

_It was only a short time after the Fourth Great Ninja War. A blooming sense of camaraderie had been born among the Five Shinobi Nations. Thy finally put aside their past and started working together to build a brighter future. War was the furthest things from their minds._

_Though, that was only true for the Shinobi Nations. For the smaller countries that bordered them, many weren't ready to just forsake the past. The Kages were aware of this, and made efforts to change nindo of these villages. Despite their best efforts, there were places they just couldn't save in time._

_Onbara's country was one of those places._

* * *

><p>"<em>Make sure you watch where you step! We don't need anymore paper tags setting off!" Kengo advised.<em>

_The children were as cautious as instructed while looking for undetonated explosive tags. _

_There were sometimes lucky occasions where explosive tags wouldn't immediately detonate when they hit houses or the ground. This also meant there were unlucky occasions where someone would walk too close and set one off. To prevent this the village started a small labor force that searched for these tags. However, the small number of ninja the village had were busy preparing for the next air raid. Meanwhile the adults were preoccupied with maintaining what infrastructure the last raid had not completely destroyed. This left the village's children as the only viable volunteers._

_Parents didn't like the idea at first, but after a ryo reward was added, more children began to sign up. Onbara was the only one to sign up without his parent's up foreknowledge._

_An explosion went off during a morning's search, followed by a scream. Everyone looked and saw a girl on the ground, holding onto her leg which was bleeding terribly._

_Kengo sighed "Didn't I just tell you to be careful. Geez, you brats are useless..."_

_Onbara clicked his tongue. "Loser..."_

_His feet left the ground almost immediately. _

"_What was that, Onbara? I couldn't hear you," Kengo said while he hauled Onbara up by his collar. "Is that how you talk to one of the guys protecting your village?"_

"_You guys aren't protecting crap!" Onbara exclaimed while he struggled. "If you were, everyone wouldn't be dying! ...you haven't even noticed yet, have ya? Half of the kids who were picking up tags are gone! I bet you don't even know why!"_

_Kengo threw Onbara against the ground with enough force to make him cough up spit. _

"_Like I've got to time to worry about what happens to a couple brats. They probably wondered too far away from the village and got caught by some stray bombs," the ninja said matter-of-factly. "If they had just did what I told them, they would've survived." The ninja dug into his vest and dropped a single ryo dollar at Onbara's feet. "That's all you get for today. Now, go home. Kids who don't do as they're told are useless."_

_Onbara glared holes into Kengo's back as he walked away. He stared at the ryo in front of him. He wanted to rip it apart in protest, but some part of him that he was ashamed of wouldn't allow it._

* * *

><p><em>Onbara was still angry at himself when he made it to his home. A crater from a week-old raid remained in his roof, but nobody in the village had time to attend to it or their own homes. He smelled food being cooked and headed for the kitchen. His mother, who was cooking what was left in their cabinets, saw her son and immediately picked up on his mood.<em>

"_Onbara? Are you okay?" He was silent. He just stood by the table with the ryo dollar in his hand. "Where did you get that? You didn't steal money from anyone did you?"_

"_I earned it."_

"_Earned it? Where?"_

"_...you know about the kids who have been picking up explosive tags around the village?"_

_That one sentence was worth an entire confession to Itsuko. "Onbara! I told you before that you couldn't sign up for that!"_

"_But... what else am I supposed to do, ma?! I can't fight like the village's shinobi! I can't fix stuff like the adults! I can't even cook for you! How am I gonna protect anything by just sitting around letting you hug when the air raids start?!"_

_Itsuko gave her son an sympathetic look. "Onbara...is this about your father."_

_He looked away. "Dad died protecting us and the village. If he did it, I can do it too..."_

_His mother dropped to her knees. "Onbara, listen. Your father died protecting this village; protecting you, but if he had to option, I know he would have lived so he could keep protecting us both. Dying in a blaze of glory just to prove something won't save anyone."_

_Onbara blinked. She was right, he knew she was, but something in his gut just wouldn't let him admit it._

"_You... You don't know what, you're talking about, Ma!"_

_Onbara broke from her grasp and ran from the kitchen as fast as he could. He could hear his name being shouted behind him, but he didn't look back. Once again, a part of him he was ashamed of wouldn't allow it._

* * *

><p><em>Nobody knew when another air raid was coming, so the village issued a curfew at night for everyone except village's ninjas. The only person who didn't follow curfew that night was Onbara.<em>

_He was picking up explosive tags he found at the village's outskirts. It was like Kengo said earlier – there really were lots of stray tags lying outside the village._

_After gathering enough to make up for what he lost that day, Onbara started heading toward the village. Then he heard the something go "crack." He looked back and saw a small figure walking his way. _

_He recognized it. "...Jun? Is that you?"_

_Jun was a childhood friend of his who he used to play with all the time until the war started. He was also one of the first kids to go missing._

"_Jun! I can't believe you're-"_

"_Run..."_

_Onbara made a face. "Huh? Jun, what are you-"_

"_Run, Onbara!"_

_Onbara looked more closely at Jun. He noticed something familiar was on his clothes. His eyes shook when he realized what they were: explosive tags; dozens of them. From the shadows behind Jun, more of the villages missing children came. Like him that all had tags stuck to them. Finally, a man with a sword in his hand appeared behind them._

_He raised it. "Everyone of you brats, run forward until your lungs give out! Anyone who trips or is caught moving slow gets cut down!"_

_Fear dancing in their eyes, the children started running. Onbara still had the tags stuffed in his clothes when he sprinted toward the village. When he cleared the woods, Kengo was at the village's outskirts waiting for him._

"_Onbara, you brat! How dare you break cur-"_

"_Bombs!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_All the kids that went missing in village... the other villages kidnapped em, and made them into walking bombs!"_

_On cue, the missing children appeared from the forest. Despite returning home, they all had despair in each of their faces. Kengo saw the the explosive tags on them, and copied their expressions. He could shoot down hawks, but what were they do against the children of this own village? The shinobi closed his eyes and thought._

_He reopened them and said "Sorry..."_

_Kengo made hand signs then touched the ground. "**Earth Style: Mobile Core!**"_

_The ground beneath the children's feet descended quickly. Kengo bit his lip when a deafening explosion occurred from the pit that were trapped in._

_Onbara couldn't believe it. He dropped to the knees and began staring into space. He should have followed curfew. If he had followed curfew, none of this would have happened. Kengo stood and saw the trauma the boy in front of him had been struck with._

"_Onbara... Hey!" Kengo's yell brought Onbara back down to some level on consciousness. "Your mother's probably worried sick. Go home."_

_For once, Onbara did as Kengo said. He wanted to see his mom badly. _

_Just as he got up to leave, he and Ricken heard a echoing squawk. They looked toward the sky and saw them – hundreds of them. It was the worst wave the village had seen by far. Kengo's clenched his fists._

_He looked down at Onbara. "Didn't you hear me, ya damn brat?! Go home!"_

_Onbara did desperately. He was even faster than he was when running from Jun and the others. He looked back at Kengo who tried to shoot down as many birds he could. He only got seven before the bombs took him out._

_Explosions where happening to the point that running forward was the only option that made sense. If Onbara got unlucky he would die wherever he ran anyway, but he didn't get unlucky. Everyone else did. The houses that had maintained up until this point finally started to fall. Onbara could hear screams in every directions. If was like running through hell, but everything would be okay once he made it home._

_When Onbara finally made it there, half of it had collapsed, and under the rubble was his mother._

"_Ma!" he ran up to her and started moving as much debris off her as he could._

_She looked at him weakly. "...Onbara? You... You're alright... Thank goodness. When you left I-"_

"_Ma, don't talk..." Onbara said while pushing away the last of the debris. "I'm gonna get you somewhere safe. I swear I will!"_

_Itsuko smiled at how much Onbara reminded her of her husband at that moment. She gazed up at the sky, wondering how proud Toyo must have been. _

_Then she saw one of the hawks. It dropped its box, and explosive tags scattered from it. Onbara wasn't paying attention. He was too preoccupied with her; so Itsuko did the best she could with her broken body, she jumped on top of her son._

* * *

><p><em>Onbara didn't recall anything else from that night. The shock from the explosions had knocked him out. He could never forget the morning after, though. His mother's body was somehow still warm when he awoke.<em>

_She had died along everyone else in the village. Someone else might of survived but Onbara find them the next day. Having lost the one thing he held close, he left the broken village, and the country altogether, with nothing but the clothes on his back and the explosive tags he still had in his pockets._

_He drifted from place to place for the next few years. Everywhere he went he seemed to attract trouble and leave smoke. Eventually, he arrived in the Land of Fire, and later the Hidden Leaf Village. It wasn't long before he got into trouble with the yakuza, particularly the Yamabe clan. _

_He had caused so much chaos that when the Yamabe finally caught him, he was brought before Minoru himself._

"_I heard you're quite the risky fighter," Minoru said while he sized Onbara up._

_Onbara looked at him with dead-eyes while Yamabe yakuza held him on his knees. "Yeah... What about it?"_

"_You have a habit for getting caught in your own explosions too. It's almost like you're suicidal."_

"_Heh. And what's so bad about that? We're all gonna die anyway. May as well go out with a... **boom**!"_

_The shoulders of the two men holding Onbara exploded. They hadn't noticed the tags Onbara put on them when they first grabbed him. Onbara charged at Minoru who had yet to react and thrust out his hand._

_Minoru smiled. With a single palm thrust, he broke every finger on the bomber's hand. Onbara crumbled to the floor, holding his hand and writhing in pain._

"_Hmm. It's been a while since anyone ever dared to attack me head on," Minoru said. He cracked the fingers on the hand he countered Onbara with. "Brings back memories. What's more, it looks like I was right: you really are suicidal." Onbara glared up at him. "Don't give me that look. I'm just pointing out the obvious. To be honest, though... it would be a shame to let someone like you just die in the streets like a stray dog, so how about this:" Minoru extended his hand. "You come work for me."_

_Onbara stared at Minoru's hand. Just like that he became attached to one of the most notorious figures in the underworld. Onbara fulfilled all of Minoru's expectations, and then some. He went against any clan, fought any number of men, sabotaged any hideout and never steered away from a dangerous mission. Eventually, his record earned him the title Kamikaze Onbara. It was only a matter of time until all of this caught up with, however. _

_And when it did, he ended up meeting a girl in a cheongsam in a weird part of town._

* * *

><p>"Boom!" Five men. "Boom!" Eight men. "Boom!" Three men.<p>

The show room lit up again and again as the yakuza went flying in every direction. The yakuza who were so confident attacking Onbara before, didn't know what to do now.

"I-it's impossible..."

"He's a monster... A damn monster!"

"Dammit, that gloomy-eyed bitch who sent us here set us up!"

Onbara stopped detonating mines and took a quick survey of the room. The will to fight had all but left the building. Onbara smiled. He knew exactly what was going through their heads: the shock, the fear, the numbness. That's why he had never lost a fight.

"Hey, Kamikaze bastard! Over here!" someone shouted.

Onbara looked, and his eyes widened. Abroad-shouldered Shimamura yakuza, nearly as tall as Fudai, was holding Hana and Bolt up by the back of their necks.

"These two brats... I've been wondering who they were for a while. The girly-looking one told me they came to get a friend." The Handa met eyes with Onbara. "Would that friend happen to be you?"

Hana gagged. "N-no... Onbara's not-"

The Shimamura squeezed Hana's neck until he could barely breathe. "I wasn't talking to you, runt. Shut up when adults are talking."

Onbara's brow twitch. It was so subtle nobody should have noticed. Unfortunately, the Shimamuras were master of picking up on things nobody should have noticed.

He smiled. "So this one's your favorite, huh?" Hana's neck was clenched tighter.

Onbara watched Hana kick his legs as he struggled. He wanted to stay still; to just watch Hana die and be done with him altogether, but he couldn't.

For once, he wasn't going to let the part of him that he ashamed of get the last laugh.

He smirked and strolled forward. "Hey, fatass! How about picking on someone a little-Ugh...!"

Onbara stopped. He felt a burning pain and looked back. Standing behind him was a member of the Kato clan who had jammed a tanto into his back. Onbara tried reaching for him, but from seven other directions, seven other stabs came.

Hana eyes shook as he watched Onbara crumple to his knees and cough up blood.

"S-shit... You can't be serious... This is how...?"

"Hey, don't die on us yet, Kamikaze," the heavy Shimamura commanded. "Not before you watch your little friend get his neck snapped."

He squeezed Hana's neck as tightly as he could. The young Fujikaze gripped the yakuza's hand in protest, but his strength was too much. The other yakuza cheered on and laughed while Onbara helplessly watched Hana's eyes roll to the back of his head.

_'Are you shittin me? This is how my last moments are gonna go?' _he wondered. _'Watching some kid get strangled to death before bleeding out? Heh. I guess for a guy like me, it's kinda fitting. ...sorry Dad. Looks like I couldn't protect a damn thing.' _His vision of Hana got blurry. His consciousness was leaving him. _'There's no way I'm goin where you and Ma went, so I'll never get to say this person: Sorry for being such a crappy son...'_

Onbara took one more look at Hana before closing his eyes. When he heard a "schwik" and a bloody holler, his eyes leaped open again. Standing with his back to Onbara was a dark-haired man in a black cloak. Under his left arm was Bolt who was still out, and in his right bandaged arm was Hana who was coughing for air. Laying at the man's feet were the arms are the yakuza who had just sliced off with his chokuto.

"Anyone who tries to touch these kids again ends up like the guy in front of me," Sasuke said coldly.

The yakuza who's arms had been amputated, was on his knees seething in pain. The other yakuza were once again in disbelief.

"Isn't that... Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Are you shitting me...? Sasuke's here too?! What the hell is going on?!"

While the yakuza were all distraught about the situation, Sasuke peered back at Onbara. "You... Are you also responsible for hurting these two?"

Onbara blinked. Then a chuckled, though it became a cough halfway through. "I'm not with these bozos, but yea... Most of those bruises and burns came from me."

Sasuke glared. He flipped his grip on his chokuto as he turned toward Onbara.

"Master, wait!" Hana pleaded. He had recovered enough to speak. "...can you put me down?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Hana...? Is this the guy you were talking about earlier?"

Hana nodded and was released from Sasuke's grasp. He walked over to Onbara, and though he had a limp, stood before him brazenly.

"Kiddo... How's it goin?" Onbara asked, coughing in-between every clause. "You finally ready to play Thirty Questions, huh?"

"No. I just want to ask you one. One that I've been wondering about for a long time." Onbara saw the sincerity in the boy's eyes. "What is the real reason you never told Miss Beniko the truth?"

Onbara stared blankly at him. He looked toward the floor as if he was going to find the answer there.

"I had a home once, kiddo. I had a mom, a dad, a village, friends. One by one, I ended up losing everyone of em. Eventually, I started to get used to having nothin. Ya never have to worry about losing anything again, and you never have to put your heart on the table. But then... I met Beniko, this nosy girl working at a shoddy restaurant who just couldn't stop trying to be helpful. I started to remember what it felt like to give a damn, but I also remembered what it was it like to lose what you gave a damn about.

"So... I lied to her. Better that she not get involved with me anyway, was one of my best excuses. I was fine with that. And then..."

He looked up at Hana. He remembered just a few moments ago when he called him a coward. "You just had to throw fuel onto the fire, huh?" He "Being a cold son of a bitch was goin smooth until you showed up." Onbara began to laugh. He had to stop once he started coughing up. "...so there. That's my answer. Now, can _you_ answer a question for _me?_"

Hana made a face. "Y-yes.. What is it?"

"My vest and the shirt under it; can you pull them both off?"

Hana was confused, but he nodded again and started pulling the tanto out of Onbara. He then lifted up his burned clothes, until his chest was bare. What was underneath shocked Hana, Sasuke and all the yakuza who had been forced into silence until now.

There were several seals over Onbara's now bleeding bloody.

"O-onbara... what are those..?" Hana asked nervously.

Onbara pushed Hana away from him then clapped his hands together. "**Kamikaze Festival!**" From the numerous seals on Onbara's body shot cables in every direction that stuck to the show room's walls, floor and ceiling. The yakuza's eyes widened once they realized what on the cables: full-sized paper tags. Tens of thousands of them hung off the cables in rows. A forest of bombs had just been created and they were all still connected to Onbara's seals.

"Onbara, what are doing?!" Hana shouted.

"Hopefully, making my dad proud for once. Kiddo, you still got that necklace, right? Give it to Beniko... and tell her I'm sorry."

Hana held it out toward him. "You can tell her that yourself, you idiot! You don't have to-"

"Hana." Hana stopped once he heard Onbara say his actual name. He saw the dying man smile. "It's been fun."

He put up two fingers and every yakuza ran from the show room as fast as they could. It didn't matter where they ran, though. An explosion this big would take out everyone on this wing of the casino. Hana knew that meant Onbara. He tried running up to him, but Sasuke grabbed him and activated his Rinnegan.

When he saw the three vanish, Onbara felt a wave of relief wash over him. _'Ma, going out in a blaze of glory probably won't save anyone, just like you said...'_

"But hey... I might as well go out with a..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke warped outside Imaeda Palace in time to watch half the building go "boom." Hana saw the flames and smoke bellow from the casino like a pit of Hell. The rain did little to suppress it.<p>

When his master finally put him down, he punched the soggy earth, Onbara's necklace still clenched in his hand.

"That... idiot..." he whimpered when the tears began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>1. A yobitsume is a Japanese ritual used to atone for offenses, and involves the offender cutting off their own little finger. It is mostly practiced by the yakuza.<strong>


	24. Chapter 21 The End of the Yakuza

***I'm uploading the last two chapters of this arc at the same time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - The End of the Yakuza: Yusano &amp; Minoru<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dammit... Dammit...! Dammit!" he kept yelling while munching the dirt with his fist. "That stupid idiot! Why did he do it?! He didn't have to... He didn't..." He clenched the mud into his palm. He opened it and Onbara's necklace fell out. "Miss Beniko... I'm sorry..."<p>

Sasuke gazed sympathetically at his apprentice's back. Hana had already experienced a massive loss when his clan was eradicated, and now he had to go through this.

_'The reason I brought Hana to the village was to try and steer him away from darkness, but all I did was drop him in the center of it.' _Sasuke sighed at himself._ 'This really is my fault...'_

In the middle of his brooding, Sasuke heard Bolt groan.

"Huh... What's going on?" he asked while finally regaining consciousness. He looked up. "Sarada's dad?! Why are you-"

"It's a long story," Sasuke interjected while letting Bolt go. "You missed a lot while you were asleep, Bolt."

Bolt made a face while scratching his neck. When he heard Hana's sobs, he peered back at him. Then he looked up at the burning casino.

"Hey... Sarada's dad, what happened to momma's boy?"

It took Sasuke a moment to realize that Bolt was referring to Hana. "See how the casino is in flames? A man named Onbara is the cause of it. You might not remember, but you and Hana were surrounded by yakuza when I found you, and Onbara sacrificed himself to kill them all."

Bolt's surprised face was highlighted by the fire. "So that's what he's crying about..."

Bolt watched Hana's shoulders quiver for a few more seconds before walking over to him.

"Hey, momma's boy."

Hana looked up, tears still falling. "Bolt...? You're finally awa-"

Hana's question was interrupted by Bolt kicking the side of his head, shocking him and Sasuke both.

"W-what was that for?!" Hana exclaimed while rubbing his head.

Bolt just laughed at him. "You went from a momma's boy to a cry baby! _Boo-hoo~ My yakuza friend who almost killed me died~ What am I gonna do?~_"

Hana glared, and, in spite of his injured leg, jumped up and onto Bolt while he was still taunting him.

Hana mounted Bolt and socked his cheek. "Take it back!" he ordered.

Bolt rolled Hana and himself over and started choking him with his wrist. "How about you make me, momma's boy?!"

Hana headbutted him and the pair began rolling around in the mud again. The climbed over each other repeatedly, punching, choking and even sometimes biting each other. Sasuke watched the scene with a bemused look on his face.

After nearly two minutes of scrapping, the boys finally ran out of steam. They laid out on the ground next to each other, panting loudly with their eyes to the night sky. The rain fall actually felt refreshing now.

"Why... Why do you always have to pick fights...?" Hana asked, still angry.

Bolt panted. "Because... when you're busy fighting, you don't bother thinking about other stuff. You aren't crying anymore, right?"

Hana's eyes widened once he realized Bolt was right. The only thing wetting his face now was the rain.

"Oh... Is that why you kicked me?"

"No. Your head just looked really kickable then."

Hana made a face. "Err... right. But still..." Hana turned his head and smiled. "Thanks Bolt."

Bolt blushed a little. "I-I told you, I only did it because your head looked kickable. Don't start getting weird ideas, Hana!"

Hana's expression froze. He sat up slowly. "Bolt... did you just call me by my actual name?"

"Huh? Yeah. So?"

"You **never **did that before! It was always momma's boy up until this point! Your image of me really did change!"

Bolt jumped up and pointed. "Didn't I tell you not get any weird ideas?! Keep talkin crap and I'll kick you again! Believe that!"

Hana started laughing at Bolt's frustration. While the two were going back and forth, Sasuke still watched them, a small smile on his face.

_'Maybe I was wrong. The village might be the right place for him, after all,'_ hethought.

Then he paused. He looked at the burning casino again and a thought occurred to him. More accurately, a person.

"Hana, Bolt; did Sarada go inside with you two?!"

The two boys stopped their chatter and made expressions similar to Sasuke's.

"Oh, crap! We forgot!" Bolt exclaimed.

Hana made a troubled face. "Sarada got separated from us almost as soon as we entered Imaeda Palace..."

Sasuke gripped his chokuto. "So that's why she wasn't with you two..."He started marching toward the casino. "You two – stay outside until help comes. I'll be back."

"Hey, Sarada's dad, wait! Let me go too!" Bolt shouted. while running up to him. "I can help you find her."

"I appreciate your help, but it would be better if you stayed out way."

Bolt scrunched his brow. "Oh yeah? How about this, then?" He grabbed his hand put up to fingers. _'...Byakugan!'_

The veins around Bolt's eyes bulged, and his pupils disappeared. His eyes were pure white, save for the light irises in the center. Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"Bolt... you've mastered the Byakugan? But I remember Naruto saying you and sister weren't-"

"Forget about what the Dumbkage, said!" Bolt held his fist to his chest. "I'm just as much Hyuga as I am Uzumaki!"

The Uchiha got a strong sense of nostalgia while he watched Bolt. It seems like the boy had inherited every trait his father ever had. That made him a headache, but it also made him simple to deal with, ironically.

"Alright, then. Let's go," Sasuke said. He briefly glanced at Hana.

The boy shook his head. "Go on, Master. I'd only get in your way."

Sasuke nodded, and grabbed Bolt. He then warped the both of them inside the non-burning wing of Imaeda Palace. Hana looked down at the necklace in his hand one more time. Then he went back to watching the casino burn.

* * *

><p>When Sarada and Eda passed through another wall, they found themselves in an empty lounge. Sarada looked around. She was still near-sighted without her glasses, but she easily recognized the cave-in that nearly crushed her.<p>

"This is where I got separated from Hana and Bolt," she said.

Eda wiped away some of her locks. "Great. That means we're close to the exit then."

"Is there a reason you couldn't just Phantom Tread us outside?"

"That jutsu uses up a lot of my chakra, and since I used it a bunch and healed you while fighting four-eyes..."

Sarada looked down when she realized where Eda was going with it. "Sorry."

"Heh. I'm just joking. Come on, let's head for the exit."

As the two were leaving the lounge, Eda noticed something, and stopped Sarada behind her.

"What is it?" the latter asked.

"...someone else is here. Come out, now, and maybe I'll show some mercy!"

"Yikes! Can't you be nonvolatile for even a second?" a familiar voice called back.

From the shadows stepped a man with shaded glasses and suit similar to Eda's.

"Tsuno? Where the hell have you been?"

"Looking for the Yamabe clan's boss, obviously. Haven't seen that asshole anywhere, though."

"So Sawako lied to us...? Well, that's not too surprising. She did give us this information, shortly after she almost killed us."

"Actually, no, she didn't. Apparently, Minoru Yamabe was here a little while ago."

"That is correct, Sir Tsuno.," a young, yet distinguished voice said.

From the wall behind Tsuno came another Oza, who was escorting the person who had spoke. She had wavy silver hair that partially covered her right eye.

Upon hearing the voice, Sarada made a face. "Ryoma?"

Ryoma paused. Her eyes could easily recognize Sarada in the dark. "Sarada, you're here?! ...why?"

Sarada took a step towards her. "To rescue you! You didn't think I was going to sit back and let get kidnapped, did you?"

"Sarada..." Ryoma looked away. "As much as I appreciate your efforts, coming here was a mistake I can see how serious your injuries are, and as you can see, I have already been saved by the Oza clan. What you did, Sarada... was pointless."

Eda and Tsuno made troubled expressions. They hadn't expected for such a reunion to occur. Even less did they expect for it to be so awkward. Sarada, however, barely looked bothered by Ryoma's words. It was almost like she had not heard it. She walked toward Ryoma without so much as a winkle in her brow.

"So, you really mean what you just said?" she asked.

Ryoma wasn't looking at her when she said. "Yes. Your efforts tonight were pointless. You should have stayed home, Sara-"

Ryoma stopped when Sarada held a silver-shelled object toward her face. The sight of it made Tsuno and partner's eyes widen, but one head shake from Eda that said "Don't even think about it," made them both sigh tiredly.

"The 'egg...' You still had it with you this entire time?" Ryoma asked.

"You gave it to me for safekeeping. Of course, I would keep it with me. Now, I'm giving it back."

"Sarada... This 'egg' and I-"

"It's not your fault." Ryoma paused. "What happened to your brother, what happened at the park, what all these jerk in the yakuza have done to you is none of your fault, and it's not the 'egg''s either. So don't try and run me off like you just did, because you're afraid I might end up getting hurt over you." Sarada took Ryoma's hand and placed the egg inside of it. "I'm not going to run away just that easily, so stop underestimating me. ...I'm your friend, Ryoma."

The young Hanimura was lost for words. She saw a distorted reflection of herself in the 'egg''s shell, smile sadly.

"Sarada... I..." Ryoma wiped a tear before it could fall, and smiled. "Yes, I understand... I'm sorry. I'll never do such a thing again."

Her friend smile back at her, and two fell into each others arms. Eda almost felt warm watching the girls. Then she felt a literal warmth coming from ahead of her.

She sniffed. "Is that smoke? Tsuno, was there a fire in the casino?"

"No, but we did feel this huge explosion not too long ago. Didn't you feel it?"

"No, I was too deep down. Either way, we should get out of here before-"

Before she could finish, a man in black appeared behind Tsuno and the other Oza. He neutralized Tsuno by kicking the back of knee, putting him on his knees and forcing his arm behind his back, and made the other one stay still by holding his sword's edge under his neck.

"You guys!" Eda shouted.

"W-w-who is this guy?" Tsuno asked, his bound arm twitching.

"Dad?!" Sarada blurted.

The lounge was filled with total silence up until Bolt ran into the lounge, his Byakugan still active.

"Hey, Sarada's dad! Did you get those yakuza guys I saw?" he asked.

"Oh. The blonde boy from the park," Ryoma said, casually. "He came with you too, Sarada?"

"Yeah... Hana too."

"Hana came as well?!"

"Hey... Sarada was your name, right? I see you're having an intimate talk with your friend there, but could you get your old man to let us go?" Tsuno asked.

"Oh... Dad, you can let go id those two. They aren't going to hurt us."

Sasuke raised a brow of concern as he released Tsuno's arm and retracted his chokuto. "But these three are yakuza aren't they?"

Tsuno rotated his freed arm. "Yeah. But we're the good yakuza."

"_Good yakuza _is an oxymoron, Tsuno," Eda said.

Sarada and Ryoma looked at each other and started laughing. No one but them understood why.

After a brief exchange between Sasuke and the Oza, everyone headed for the exit together.

Ryoma stared at the egg in her hand intently the entire way.

"Ryoma, what's wrong?" Sarada asked, seeing her friends concern.

"My father – I'm worried for his safety," she confessed. "Minoru Yamabe said he was targeting him."

"You're worrying too much, kid," Tsuno said while adjusting his glasses. "There's no way a man like Yusano Hanimura would get offed by that cheap bastard Minoru."

Ryoma smiled weakly at Tsuno's reassurance. Regardless, she still felt a tinge of fear in her heart.

* * *

><p>That specific street corner held a special place in Yusano's heart. Most would simply walk by, ignoring the memorial that had been placed on the street, but Yusano had spent the past half hour in front of it.<p>

"A decade has already passed, but it still feels like it happened yesterday. Do you feel the same way, Fudai?" Yusano asked.

He didn't need to look back to notice his tall subordinate. The bodyguard stood behind his clan head with bandages wrapped over one side of his face, obstructing his left eye.

"Indeed... Not a day goes by that what happened on that night doesn't haunt me."

"You should not blame yourself, Fudai. The one to blame for Nozomi's death is Minoru, and no one else."

"That does not ease my guilt... but it does make it easier to accept. Thank you, Lord Yusano."

They both heard applause. "Wow! It's just like It's like watching classical stage play." Fudai looked back and saw a woman with shaggy dark hair and gloomy eyes approach. "Did you two go over your lines before I got here?"

Fudai glared at her, but Yusano kept his eyes on his wife's memorial. Realizing she wasn't going to get a response, Sawako shrugged and walked up to man her employer had hired her kill. Fudai let her go unchallenged.

"You should at least try to put up fight. It'll make it more believable," Sawako said while looking at the memorial with Yusano.

"My death will be enough. The only thing I'm concerned about now is what will happen afterwords."

He gave the assassin a look and she shoot one back. "What? Do you take us for amateurs? Of course, we'll wrap things up on our end. You shouldn't underestimate the Kurotsurugi."

Yusano lightly chuckled. "Of course. Forgive me." He gazed at the memorial again. "What I'm about to do is immensely selfish. I don't expect my clan, let alone my children, to forgive me for this, but I hope that they will one day understand my reasoning."

Fudai gripped his fists while his boss spoke.

"...you're an amazing man, Yusano Hanimura. You sound like a crappy dad, though," Sawako said with a shrug.

Yusano smiled. "I don't doubt that."

She sighed. "Well, let's get this over with."

Sawako backed up until she was directly behind Yusano. Her arm briefly decomposed then transfigured itself into a thin, sharp blade, similar to a katana, and made entirely out of hardened mud.

Yusano braced himself. _'...Nozomi, I've been a terrible father to our children. I'm sure you're angry with me right now, but please... understand that I do this as much for them as I do for you. They deserve better than life in this depraved underworld, and I will make sure they have it. Don't worry Nozomi... They won't end up like us.'_

Yusano's final thoughts reached out to someplace he was on his way to. He closed his eyes, and Sawako pierced his heart through his back with her sword arm. When she yanked it out, Yusano stumbled forward and fell to his knees. He peered a the memorial once more before smiling and collapsing sideways onto the street.

Sawako swatted the blood from her sword arm with a single swipe, then morphed it back to its original form.

Fudai who's face had darkened immensely looked at her. "...you know what must be done now, don't you?"

"Didn't I already explain to your boss, big guy?" Sawako brushed passed him on her way. "The Kurotsurugi always gets the job done."

With that, she left Fudai alone on the street corner. He stared at Yusano's body. There were now two people he cared about that met their end on this street corner.

* * *

><p>Minoru was enjoying the view from his balcony. He remembered when he and Yusano were kids. He would brag about one day owning house big enough to have a balcony , and Yusano never believed him.<p>

_'Seems as though you were wrong even back then, Yusano,' _he thought while drinking sake from a small drinking cup.

He suddenly got a call, and answered it. "**Lord Minoru, it's Sawako. I wanted to let you know that Yusano Hanimura is finally dead.**"

A feeling more satisfying than any drink surged up Minoru's spine. "Very good, Sawako. How would you feel about a bonus on top of what I already paid the Kurotsurugi?"

"**I appreciate the thought, Lord Minoru, but the Kurotsurugi only takes what it's given for the job. Nothing more. Now that that's done, I'll be leaving the Hidden Leaf. Goodbye.**"

Sawako hung up, and Minoru kept smiling. It was finally done. He still had that old snake Saizo to deal with, but regardless, the underworld was now his.

He spilled his drink over the balcony to honor the dead. "For my old friends, Yusano and Nozomi. May their love last throughout the after life."

He set the cup down beside the sake bottle on the balcony and went back inside his unlit room. He was wondering how he would go about dealing with Saizo Oza when he heard a deep voice say "Hmph. You're even more callow than Sawako mentioned."

Minoru quickly wheeled back to see a man dressed in a lengthy crimson trench coat trimmed with black fur, sitting beside his window. The moonlight highlighted the man's face, but his mouth was hidden by a black mask, and he wore his coat's furred hood slanted, covering one of his eyes.

"...who are you? And how did you get into my room?" Minoru asked while sizing the man up.

"Keio. And your security is pathetic," the man said with his arms in his lap. "Keeping out yakuza is different from keeping out assassins."

Minoru's eyes widened. "Assassins?! ...are you-"

"A member of the Kurotsurugi? Yes, I am."

Minoru grit his teeth. After a moment of clarity, he calmed himself and smiled. "Really... I should have thought as much, hiring a band of assassins and all. I never expected you would break into my estate just to extort me, however." Minoru adjusted his tie. "So tell me – how much to make you disappear for good?"

"I've already been paid."

Minoru froze. "...by who?"

"Yusano Hanimura."

Minoru nearly ripped his tie from around his neck. "I-impossible! I hired you to kill Yusano, so how could he-"

"He hired us first; long before you ever did, in fact. He didn't let us act immediately, though. Instead, he froze the contract and said it was only to go into action after his death."

"Yusano... he knew I was going to hire you to assassinate him...?"

"No..." Keio leaned back in his chair. "The fact you hired that you hired the same organization was pure coincidence. All he knew was that, eventually, you were going to successfully take his life one day when you saw the chance."

Minoru glared. "If Yusano knew that then why didn't he kill me the first chance he got?!"

"Because, the yakuza would have survived just your death." The Yamabe's clan head paused. "Yusano knew you wouldn't be satisfied with your current position in yakuza, and that you would try to take over the entire underworld by any means necessary. He was right. You had five of the Seven Great Clans' heads killed, and just a few moments ago, four of those clans just lost major casualties at Imaeda Palace."

Keio leered at Minoru. "You wanted your competition to disappear. Yusano wanted all of the yakuza to disappear. It looks like you both succeeded."

Minoru gripped his fists until his fingernails drew blood from his palms. "Yusano... Does he think I'll stand for this?! I was going to leave the Hanimura clan be, but now... I'll have all of them wiped out! And then the Oza as well! I'll climb over as many bodies as it takes!"

Keio sighed. "Sawako was right. You _are_ full of yourself."

Minoru snapped and charged at the assassin with his palm raised. Keio didn't leave his seat. He didn't even flinch. He just raised his gloved right hand and pointed his index at Minoru.

"**Die.**"

Minoru did. There was no extra convulsion, and no dying gag. He simply hit the floor before Keio's feet, dead as a doornail. Keio calmly stood, put the chair he sat in back at a table in the corner of the room, and left cordially with his hands in his coat pockets. While walking down the manor's hall, two Yamabe monitoring the hall noticed Keio coming from the direction of their boss's room.

"...who the hell are you?" one of them asked while squinting.

Keio didn't answer, nor did he stop walking. He just pointed his right finger and said "**Die.**" Both of them did immediately, and Keio walked over their bodies like they were clothes someone left on the floor.

Five members were chatting among each other in the lounge he passed through.

"Who's this guy? A friend of the boss?" one asked

Keio pointed. "**Die.**"

They all did at once; some slouching into their seats, and others sliding onto the floor. Keio continued his walk through the manor, pointing and saying "**Die**" at everyone he met. Yusano had only payed him to kill Minoru, but Keio wasn't a man who did things half-assed.

Eventually, he came to the steps leading to the lounge where the manor's front door was. It was being blocked by approximately forty-eight men. Likely what was left of the Yamabe's yakuza members. They must have finally noticed all the dead.

"Bastard... what did you do to the boss?!" one of the barked.

Keio looked down at them all silently.

"Scared shitless now, huh...? Well, it's too late for that!"

Everyone of the men charged up at him. Keio pointed his finger one last time and said "**...die.**"

* * *

><p>When Keio left the manor, he made sure to lock the door behind him. A final showing of courtesy. He headed for the manor's front gate. When he got close he saw somebody's shoulder sticking out from the side.<p>

He sighed upon reaching it. "I thought I told you not to wait on me, Nobunari."

A child with white hair that fell into his eyes despite him wearing it in a shaggy pony tail looked up at Keio, then quickly looked away.

"...stupid," he muttered.

"What?"

"I said stupid! Why do I always get left behind when you guys go on hits!"

"I already told you, you're too young to go on any hits yet."

Nobunari stood. "Hattori gets to go on hits and he's only a year older!"

"Hattori has a different temperament than you. He went on his first hit when he was just six."

Nobunari's cheeks puffed up. "You're just making excuses! Stupid! Dummy! Cyclops! Idiot!"

Keio's one visible eye looked very tired while Nobunari kept jumping around him and calling him names.

"Look... how about this? Let's go meet up with Sawako first," he proposed. "After that we'll go get dinner at anyplace you want."

Nobunari stopped belittling Keio, and showed him his bright, blue eyes. "...really? We get to eat with Sawako?"

Keio made tired noise while he massaged his neck. "Sure, but no more complaining about how you don't get to go on hits. Got it?"

Nobunari eagerly nodded at Keio, and two started walking away from the manor.

"So, what do you feel like eating?"

"Hmm... Oh! I heard about this weird district in town. It has a shabby restaurant that serves _amazing _food!"

"Hmm... What's it called?"

"Uh... I think it was called... the Imperial Majesty?"

The two kept talking as they disappeared into the streets of Konoha City.


	25. Chapter 22 New Winds On An Old Flame

**Chapter 22 - New Winds On An Flame: A New Generation!**

* * *

><p>Naruto took in the scenery from his office window until his chief adviser walked in. He knew from the look on his face and the thick folders under his arm that today was going to be busy day. Naruto's tired face got even darker when Shizune walked in carrying another load of thick folders.<p>

The folders were placed down and spread out over the Hokage's desk, while he was busy kissing his afternoon visiting Himawari at the hospital goodbye.

Shikamaru sighed. "So... Wanna take your pick?"

Naruto groaned. "How about you just summarize for me?"

"Alright, then..." Shikamaru pointed at one of numerous reports on the desk. "As everyone in the Hidden Lead knows by now, about a week ago, six of the seven yakuza clan heads were assassinated all on the same day, along with over 2/3s of the organization itself."

"Basically, the entire yakuza was destroyed," Shizune simplified.

"I still can't believe it..." Naruto said.

"I can't believe it either, especially when you consider how smoothly the whole thing went. Literally every single casualty belonged to the yakuza, and, aside from one high-classed room at the Tengoku Hotel, and half of some old casino going up in flames; there wasn't a lot of collateral."

"And that's what weird," Shikamaru pointed out. "This whole thing, it was all too organized. Like someone set it up."

"Impressive~ I guess you aren't the Hokage's chief adviser for nothing, eh kid?" an voice said from the office's door.

Everyone looked back and saw a man an old man standing in the door's frame.

"Who's the old man, Shikamaru? Friend of yours?" Naruto asked, folding his arms.

Shikamaru gave his boss a look, while Shizune asked the stranger. "Do you have business with the Hokage?"

"Yeah. It concerns the yakuza."

Shizune lowered her brow. "You have info we don't concerning the yakuza?"

"Hmm..." He scratched his chin. "After spending the last fifteen years as the head of one of its great clans, I would hope so."

Naruto and his staff all looked shocked. The old man must have took that as an invitation to come in.

After shutting the door and walking up to Naruto's desk he introduced himself.

"Saizo Oza, that's my name. I'm going to guess you're pretty familiar with at least the last half of it."

Naruto regained his composure and nodded. "The Oza are one of the Seven Great Clans, right?"

"Well... After what went down a few days ago, the only clans that can still be considered 'great' in the yakuza are the Oza and Hanimura. The other five lost their leaders along with a lot of their members. They won't be recovering from that anytime soon."

"So now it's just the Oza and the Hanimura running the show?" Shikamaru asked, still examining Saizo carefully.

"Nope. That's another thing that stopped being true as of yesterday. ..and stop eyeballing me, kid. I've been in this business long enough to know when someone's sizing me up."

Shikamaru made a face and averted his gaze.

"What do you mean it's not true anymore? The Hanimura didn't gain any major casualties from yesterday," Shizune explained.

"No, they didn't. They don't need to surrender like the other clans did. ...that's why they decided to bow out honorably."

Shizune's eyes widened. "Wha?!"

Saizo continued. "The new clan head, Shojiro Hanimura announced that the Hanimura clan won't have anything to do with the yakuza anymore."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Well, since his sister is going to inherit his position once she comes of age, she could overthrow the decision, but considering that she's even more like her old man than her brother is, I doubt it."

"So that just leaves your clan then. The Oza..."

A subtle tension sowed itself through the room. Naruto and Saizo's eyes didn't stray from one another. The atmosphere was broken by the yakuza veteran's sudden laughter.

"Hahaha! I gotta say, it's good to now that the guy running the village isn't a pushover!"

Saizo kept laughing, ignoring the odd looks he was getting from everyone.

After calming down and wiping his eyes he said "The Oza clan is pulling out too. We're following the Hanimura's example."

That was the biggest surprise by far. The Oza clan had no reason to do such a thing. If they stayed in the game know they could operate unchallenged. Konoha City would be theirs if they played their cards right.

"Why would you give up now, though?" Naruto asked with a brow lowered.

"Because, unlike Minoru, I'm not afraid to admit that Yusano won."

Saizo's statement seem to carry with it a sincerity no one in the office never expected to hear out of a yakuza boss.

Saizo adjusted his suit. "Anyway, that's all I came to say. I don't expect for you to pardon my clan's crimes. Just know that we won't be making a fuss anymore." Saizo started for the door. "Thanks listening ki- I mean... Lord Hokage."

The door shut behind him, and Naruto and others heard his footsteps as he headed down the hall. The Hokage slacked in his seat once he left.

"Geez... That guy was intense.." he said.

"You mean Saizo or Yusano Hanimura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Both. I see how they able to be leaders of an organization like the yakuza, now. They just seem to radiate this weird aura that draws people in."

_'You do too, you idiot,' _Shikamaru thought while smiling.

"From what Saizo was just saying, it sounds like everything that happened yesterday was orchestrated by Yusano Hanimura." Shizune said.

Shikamaru put his hand to his chin. "Thinking about it, he did mention his death coming soon. Looks like he planned to go down with the ship from the beginning. If so, he may have just did Konoha City, and the Hidden Leaf in general, a major service."

"...I doubt he did it just for the Hidden Leaf, Shikamaru," Naruto said while spinning his chair so he faced the window.

"Oh yeah? You have an idea about his intentions?"

Naruto smiled. "Nope. I just now who I'd be dying for if I was in his shoes..."

* * *

><p>Bolt sat with his legs crossed in a chair while he people-watched from the hospital window.<p>

"Mom, I finally finished it," a familiar voice said from behind him.

Bolt turned around to see his still bed-ridden sister presenting a crown of flowers to his mother. Hinata lowered her head so Himawari could coronate her.

Himawari giggled. "It's looks perfect on you, Mom. You should show Dad later."

Hinata smiled while playing with one of the crown's flowers. "Should I? Bolt, what do you think?"

Bolt gave his mother a brief look before facing the window again. "Hmm... Yeah. It's nice."

The momentum of glee was suddenly slowed. Before Hinata could say something to lighten the mood, a nurse came to the room.

"Miss Uzumaki? Himawari's doctor needs you to come sign off on something."

"Oh... really? Well..." She looked at both her children, then stood. "I'll be back soon, you two."

Hinata gave the crown back to Himawari and left with the nurse, leaving the Uzumaki siblings with only each others company. It had been nearly four days since Himawari awoke from he coma, and an awkwardness still polluted the air.

"Um... Brother?" Himawari stared at Bolt's back. She looked down at her sheets. "Uh, I'm sorry if I made you hate me, but-"

"Wha? No, I don't hate you!" Bolt quickly said while spinning around. "No way I'd ever hate you, Hima."

"But ever since I woke up from my coma, you haven't been talking to me much."

Bolt averted his eyes. "That's because... I'm the reason you got put in coma in the first place."

Himawari cocked her head. "...huh?"

"I mean, I know I wasn't the one who put that explosion under you, but still... you pushed me out the way, and sacrificed yourself."

"That's why you haven't been talking to me?"

"Uh... well that and, right before what happened at the park, I was feeling a little... jealous?"

"Jealous? Of me?"

Bolt made of face. "Yeah, of course _of you! _You're the newest prodigy in the Hyuga clan. You're the one who's already beating opponents older than you. You're the one who mastered the Rasengan on her first try!"

"But I'm not the one who unlocked their Byakugan first."

Bolt didn't have a come back for that, so he just scratched the back of his head in silence.

"Everyone in the clan was really excited when they found out you have unlocked your Byakugan. Especially Grandpa and Aunt Hanabi. Mom even cried."

"I know. She didn't have to be so dramatic..."

"And you mastered the Rasengan too! Dad was really happy about that!"

"That didn't stop him from pounding my head in..."

"Well, you did sneak out at night."

"Yeah! To avenge his daughter! He should've given me a pass!"

Himawari put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Brother... I missed you."

"Huh? Haven't I been coming here everyday?"

"No, I mean, I missed this side of you. The side that always calls himself a genius, and plays pranks around the village, and causes trouble around the Hyuga estate, and kept saying how he was going to surpass our dad. I missed my big brother – Bolt Uzumaki."

Bolt stared at his younger sibling. He spun around in his chair to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that Himawari could still see his reflection in the window.

"Hima... wanna know the real reason I was jealous? It's because I kept thinking that I couldn't be the big brother you looked up to if I wasn't better than you were. Truth is, I still think that, and that's why, as soon as my injuries heal, I'm gonna head straight to Aunt Hanabi and make he teach me how to master my Byakugan!" Bolt grinned back at his sister. "You better watch out Hima, cause there's no way I'm letting my little sister surpass me!"

Himawari smiled brightly. This was the brother she admired. Himawari happily turned her attention back to her flower crown, while Bolt went back to staring at the window.

Himawari wasn't the only person he planned to surpass.

* * *

><p>Sarada was extremely relieved when she saw her new glasses had come in the mail. After nearly a week of squinting, she relished the fact that she would be able to see more than two feet in front of her soon.<p>

She was walking back to her front door, when she heard someone call out to her. She looked and saw Ryoma, dressed in black, walking up to her.

"Good morning, Sarada."

"Morning..."

Ryoma noticed how Sarada was looking at her clothes. "I just came from my father's funeral. I haven't had the chance to change yet."

Sarada gripped the rectangular box in her hands. "I see..."

"Please, don't look so gloomy. I'm fine. My clan and I received our closure a few minutes ago."

Sarada nodded and smiled, though the sympathetic look on her face was hard for her hide.

Ryoma finally gave up and asked "May I come inside?"

"Sure."

The girls entered together. When Sakura saw Ryoma and the clothes she was wearing she made the same face as her daughter. Once again, Ryoma had to reassure an Uchiha that she was fine.

"Okay, then. How about I make some tea then while you girls talk?" Sakura asked.

"Thank you, Lady Sakura."

Sarada's mother nodded and left, still leaving an awkward trail behind her. The girls sat on the couch and began chatting about various things while Sarada unpacked her new glasses.

"They look a lot like your old ones," Ryoma pointed out.

"Do you think I should have gotten something newer?"

"Not at all. This style looks... unique on you."

Sarada smiled proudly while putting them on. "So... how was the funeral? You said your clan found closure?"

"Yes. We have many who are still sad about Father's passing, but most seem to come to terms with it."

"Have you?"

Ryoma paused. "...I think Father might have died on purpose."

Sarada's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"

"I have no solid proof, but I've had this strange feeling. Everything that happened a few days ago seemed to fallen in place too perfectly. The yakuza was almost completely eradicated, and the only clans who survived where the ones willing to withdraw from the organization willingly. It all smells of a plot with a mastermind."

"So you think that mastermind was your dad?"

"I'm not sure... My brother denies such an idea, and calls me silly. Fudai, on the other hand, is suspiciously quiet on the matter. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now. If Father truly was behind all this, he made sure to die along with his legacy. It truly was the perfect crime... If only he had been so thoughtful concerning Shojiro and I."

Sarada watched Ryoma's sagging face. It was clear that, though she was better than when she first learned her father's demise, she was still mourning him, and the specifics concerning his death didn't help things. It hurt her a bit that she could nothing for her friend at the moment.

Suddenly, Ryoma's made an alarmed face. "Ah. I almost forgot. I have something for you."

She dug into her clothes and pulled out a familiar scroll. She unrolled it, made a hand sign, and a silver egg poofed out of it.

"Here. I want you to keep this," Ryoma said while presenting the 'egg' to Sarada.

Sarada blinked. "Ryoma... after everything, you still want me to-"

"It is because of this egg that you and I met. It may have made me the target for the other clans, but it also made me a very close friend." Sarada was lost for words. "Please, Sarada. I want you to have it."

After a moment, Sarada took the egg from on top of the scroll. She held it in her lap while she looked at it's silver shell. Then she saw it shiver. The sight made both the girls gape in shock.

_'It... It's hatching?!' _Sarada wondered while the 'egg''s shell cracked.

Pieces of it fell onto Sarada's lap. Thy felt as sharp as glass. She wondered what type of creature could be birthed from such a thing. Imagine her surprise when all that popped out was an adorable hatchling with white, black and orange feathers, still wearing the top of its shell as a hat.

"This... is a tiger-falcon?" Sarada asked.

"Hmm... Yes," Ryoma confirmed, looking just as suspicious. "Though, I did not expect for it to be so... cute."

The bird tried wiggling the eggshell off its head to no avail. The sight of it made the girls gush. Their faces went from red to white when the hatchling looked up at Sarada and murmured "_Momma._"

They froze.

"It... It can talk...?" Sarada asked while staring at the bird in her hands.

"I _suppose_ that wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility... The tiger-falcon is a mystical creature, much like the toads from Mount Myōboku, after all. What's stranger is the fact that it has identified you as it's mother, Sarada."

"Huh?! But you're the one who carrying it for so many years! If anyone's its mother, it's you!"

Ryoma shrugged. "I'm afraid imprinting does not work that way. You and the tiger-falcon are now stuck together, Sarada."

The tiger-falcon twitched about in Sarada's grasp, trying its best to get a gape of its new home.

"So, what will you name it?" Ryoma asked casually.

Sarada frowned. "First, I need to know if it's a boy or-"

"It's male."

Sarada made a face. "Right then... Uh... How about... Biki...maru?" Sarada saw the look on Ryoma's face and tried again. "Maybe... _Gust_suke?" Ryoma was dead silent. "At least say something!"

"_Momma._"

"Not you!"

Sarada sighed deeply while Ryoma laughed at her. "I didn't expect you to have such a weakness, Sarada. Have you never had a pet or such to name before?"

"No, never... Geez, I can't believe I can't come up with a one dumb name."

"Perhaps Hana could help." Ryoma looked around the living room. "Is he around?"

Sarada shook her head. "Who knows where that numbskull went? He went out this morning, and hwe haven't seen him since. So stupid. His leg hasn't even healed. Plus, he didn't get to see Dad off."

Ryoma raised a brow. "Sarada, your father left this morning?"

Sarada paused and watched the still unnamed bird peck at her wrists. "He hasn't _redeemed_ himself yet. He says he'll back after he's paid back the village..."

"And you and Lady Sakura are okay with this?"

Now it was Sarada who was distant concerning issues with her father. Before the conversation could continue, Sakura finally walked in with tea.

"Sorry it took so long, girls. I lost the..." She noticed what her daughter was holding. "Sarada, is that a bird?"

The tiger-falcon faced her. "_Momma_."

"It can talk?!"

Sakura was so surprised she banged her knee against a table in the the room.

"Mom, look out! You're going to waste the tea!"

The sounds of screams, cups breaking and the word _momma_, were heard coming from the Uchiha household.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was already at the village gates when he felt his phone vibrate. It wasn't a phone call. Instead, a picture had been sent to him; two, in fact. The first was a picture of a mess Sakura had made with freshly with several cups of freshly made tea.<p>

It read: **GAWD! I'M SO CLUMSY~~~ :{ **

The one after that was a picture of Sarada holding a bird with the text: **Meet our new pet!**

_'New pet?' _Sasuke smiled a bit. _'I'm only gone for a few minutes, and already something strange has happened.' _Sasuke stared at the road outside of the village's gates. _'I'm going to miss out on a lot more, aren't I...?'_

Sasuke knew it was inevitable if he left. He would miss more birthdays, holidays and even Sarada's graduation. Was this really the life he envisioned for his first child? The child he assumed would help rebuild the Uchiha clan?

Sasuke thought far longer than he needed too as other people passed him by. He already knew right answer. Regardless, he was already dead set on the path before him.

He started walking towards the gate.

"Master, wait!" he heard from behind him.

Sasuke stopped and looked back. Hana was running up to him as fast as he could manage with the cast on his left leg. He was carrying with him Sasuke chokuto.

"So _you're _the reason I couldn't find that chokuto this morning," Sasuke said.

Hana smiled nervously. "I'm sorry. I knew you were leaving today, so I wanted to train with it first."

"Train? Hana, it's good that you're eager, but what did I tell you about taking care of-"

Sasuke barely avoided the "swish" when it came up from the ground. Seeing that his master was still surprised, Hana took the chance to deliver another "swish" to Sasuke's leg, and when that failed, a "swhing" to his his shoulder.

Sasuke ducked and (though it was cheap) went for the boy's feet with a leg sweep. Hana's feet left the ground, but they went higher than the Uchiha anticipated.

_'He jumped when I kicked?' _Sasuke realized.

Hana flipped, stuck the chokuto into the ground as leverage, and then kicked at Sasuke's face. The latter blocked with his bandaged arm, and smiled.

_'He got a little better since he got here... But still.'_

Sasuke kicked at the blade of his sword. It went crooked in the dirt, causing it to tumble which, in turn, caused Hana to tumble. When he did tumble, he landed roughly on his casted leg.

Hana made a sound that could only be likened to a puppy getting its tail stomped. He laid sideways in the fetal position cradling his left leg. Onlookers, including the gate watchers, were still bemused by what they just saw. Sasuke, who had long gotten used to it, casually picked up his chokuto and sheathed it.

"You should have known better, Hana. You were never able to get me while you could still use both your legs. What made you think things would go better with just one?"

Hana slowly stood. "I just wanted to have one more chance before you left today..."

"You could have just done it at the house."

"But then I wouldn't have the element of surprise."

Sasuke pupils seemed to shrink. He felt tired and he wasn't even on the road yet. He looked at Hana again and noticed something familiar leaking from his pocket.

"Hana, isn't that the necklace Onbara gave you at Imaeda Palace?"

Hana made a surprised face and saw the string leaking from his pocket. "Oh. Yes."

"Weren't you going to give it to a woman he knew?"

"You mean Miss Beniko? ...I did. She said she didn't want it. When I told her what had happened to Onbara, and what he truly was, she cried. I finally tried to give her the necklace, but she pushed my hand away and said: _I gave this to Onbara because he meant something to me, and he gave it to you because you meant something to him. Even if he's dead, I won't devalue his feelings..._"

There was a silence between master and student. One that spoke more words than an outsider would assume.

"So, you're going to carry his legacy then?" Sasuke asked.

Hana shook his head. "No. Onbara wanted his legacy to end that night when he took his own life. Besides, I've already got the Fujikaze clan's legacy to carry. I've got to make Jingoro pay one day, don't I?"

Sasuke nodded. Revenge was still a main proactive for Hana. Sasuke still wondered had he done anything for the boy at all. Then, just as he was about to go, he heard "...thank you."

He looked back, surprised. "What?"

"Thank you... For everything, I mean. Master, you..." Hana looked down. He was a little flustered. "You picked me out the snow when my village was destroyed. You took me with you on the road. You gave me a home to replace the one I lost, and it came with friends... and family. I don't think anybody has ever done so much for, not even in the Fujikaze clan." Hana looked up. "So thank you, Master. I swear that I'll protect this new life that you've given me."

It was funny. Hana's confession was something Sasuke couldn't properly liken to anything else in his life. If he had to come up with one: it was like watching a son being born.

Sasuke hid his chokuto under his cloak and showed Hana his back. "Hana... next time I see you, you better have grown. Not just in height or strength, but mentally too. You won't be able to protect anyone otherwise."

Hana smiled at his master's back. "Yes, sir!"

Sasuke smiled to himself. Then he left. Hana stood at the gate until his back was out of view.

He pulled Onbara's necklace out, and held it up to the sun to look at it – it was in the shape the Hidden Leaf's Will of Fire, made completely out of silver. The sunshine fittingly bounced off of it.

Hana gripped the necklace. _'I won't disappoint you, Master.'_ Then he pointed his closed fist in the direction Sasuke left. _'I swear I won't!'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>YAKUZA ARC - END<span>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks to everyone who stuck around for twenty-two chapters (twenty-five if you read the prologue.) I tried to introduce a lot of OCs while solidifying my own versions of cannon characters, so I'm hoping it all came together decently.<strong>_

_**Anyway, a two-year time-skip occurs between this chapter and the next, and we're finally gonna get to the genin teams, along with the overlapping narrative of the story. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed Naruto: New Winds' first arc. Later! {Woof!}**_


	26. Chapter 23 The Birth of Team 49

**Chapter 23 - The Birth of Team 49**

* * *

><p>"Okay, now. Are you finally ready?" the photographer asked.<p>

Sarada tried to fix her hair to stop it from flapping down over her headband, but it proved fruitless. She sighed, remembering a quote from her mother about how Uchiha hair was 'relentless' and 'refused to be tamed.' Hana's hair was already more manageable than hers.

She gave up, and looked dead at the camera aiming at her. The photographer took that as a cue to take the picture.

"Alright then. On three... two... one..."

It was at the final second; no, the final millisecond that Sarada was blindsided by something in her view. It made her eyes squint and her mouth part, the worst graduation photo the camera could have captured.

The photographer groaned. "Come on, young lady. Why would you bomb your own picture?"

He noticed Sarada was staring at something, and peered back at it himself. When he saw what had happened to the Hokage Monument, he forgave Sarada completely.

He wondered, since when did Bolt Uzumaki become the Eight Hokage?

* * *

><p>"Bolt, you little brat. Get down here already!" Konohamaru shouted from atop the Hokage Office building.<p>

He and small party of chunin were barking at the recently graduated student. He stood at the top of the Hokage Monument, his arms crossed with a wet paintbrush in one hand, the bolt around his neck dangling, a smirk on his face and the sun's shine reflecting off the Leaf headband on his forehead. Directly underneath him, a large self-portrait of himself with the same expression – headband, smirk and all – was painted on the mountainside.

"What's the big deal, Bolt; defacing the Hokage Monument again!" one ninja yelled up to him.

"Defacing...? I'm just showing the sculptor what the next face should look like!" Bolt boasted. He pushed his headband up with his thumb. "Now that I'm a real ninja, it's only a matter of time before I kick that Dumbkage out of his seat and take his place! Believe that!"

Konohamaru put one foot on the roof's railing while grinding his teeth. Then he heard somebody "Awe.." behind him.

"Bolt's painting has gotten better over the years," Iruka said while walking onto the roof with the others.

"Iruka sensei? How can you say that?!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "He's vandalizing the monument again!"

Iruka chuckled. "From what I remember, the current Hokage vandalized this monument quite a few times himself."

"But he's threatening the Hokage, Iruka sensei!"

"Hmm... Funny. I recall the Third Hokage having a grandson who was just as eager to grab his position as Bolt is now. What was his name again...?"

Konohamaru made a dopey, flustered face. He faced Bolt again. Despite everything Iruka said, Bolt was still a menace that needed to be taken care of. Konohamaru was just about to jump up after him when he saw a dark-haired figure in a kimono flicker down right behind the blonde.

"Bolt... So, this is how you act right after becoming a ninja?" a scolding voice asked the academy graduate.

Bolt's body froze up reflexively when he recognized the voice. He slowly twisted his head back to see the white eyes of his volatile aunt glaring down at him.

Rivers of sweat ran down his face. "A-aunt Hanabi... Hey... did you know I graduated?"

"..._really? _I guess that means you're stronger now, huh?"

Bolt slowly nodded. "Uh... Uh-huh..."

"So..." Hanabi cracked her knuckles. "That means I don't have to hold back anymore, right?"

Bolt didn't answer. He was too busy bracing himself for the clobbering that was about to rain down on top of his messy, blonde head. It struck him faster than lightning.

Bolt was amazed to see that Hanabi wasn't joking. It was definitely the worst smack she had delivered to him, outside of sparring. It held so much impact, it send him spiraling off the monument. Seeing the genin rocketing through the sky, Konohamaru prepared to jump after him.

Once again, a dark-haired figure jumped in before he got the chance. This time, they were shorter, and they wore grey pants, and a purple short sleeve jacket with a long sleeve shirt underneath and a spinning windmill on the back. The figure landed a few feet away from Hanabi with Bolt in their arms.

Hanabi folded her arms. "So you graduated too then, Hana?"

Hana stood with his unconscious friend still in his arms. "Yes, I did. Thank you for asking, Miss Hanabi."

Hana had somehow gotten even more androgynous in appearance. He now wore his hair in a ponytail that reached the middle of his back, while locks of his hair came down over his ears and Leaf headband. Hanabi was almost intimidated femininely by how pretty he had gotten.

He put Bolt down then turned his back to him. "I was little worried about graduating, though... My grades were always a little lower than I wanted them to be."

"That's because you're always hanging out that idiot, and getting stuck in his messes," Hanabi said while pointing at the nephew she had just knocked out. "You should get better taste in friends, Hana."

He laughed nervously while hauling Bolt onto his back. "Um... Miss Hanabi, Bolt and I still haven't taken our ninja registration photos yet, so whatever you're planning to do to him... can it wait until this afternoon?"

Hanabi shrugged. "Sure. I'll make him do 100,000 palm thrusts before I let him go back home."

Doing 100,000 reps of anything would have been impossible in a single day. Bolt being subjected to such an exercise was basically torture. Despite knowing this, however, Hana just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Hanabi. We'll be done soon," he said while he jumping off the monument with Bolt.

Over the years, Hana had developed a method for how he handled his blonde friend's shenanigans. Now, it was just second nature to him. He dropped down on the Hokage Office building, and nodded to his ninja seniors.

"Konohamaru sensei, Iruka sensei; good morning," he greeted before jumping away again.

Konohamaru scratched his cheek while Iruka chuckled. This generation's genin were going to be trouble.

* * *

><p>The next day at the ninja academy, Bolt glowered at the ninja registration sheet that sat before him. He peeked over at Hana's registration form and noticed a huge difference: Hana was awake in his. Bolt, meanwhile, had his unconscious head was cocked to the side, and drool falling from his mouth.<p>

"Why didn't they just wait until I woke up to the take the picture?!" Bolt barked.

"The photographer said he didn't have time. He had too many other pictures to take that day," Hana explained.

Bolt clenched his sheet until it crumpled at the sides. "What a load of bull!"

He heard a yawn below him. "Stop whining so much. It's too early in the morning for all that noise," Shikadai said. The headband on his shoulder reflected the sunlight that came in through the window.

"Yeah, Bolt," Inojin agreed, adjusting the headband on his head. "You can always just retake the picture."

"What? And be the only one?"

"I thought you liked sticking out," Chocho said while finishing off a stick of dango she came to the academy with. "Did those noodle arms of yours change your mind?"

Bolt made a face. His arms were still sore from the unreasonable amount of palm thrusts Hanabi made him do. He couldn't finish them, and fell out tired once he hit three thousand. When he got home, his arms were still so exhausted Himawari had to feed him with her chopsticks.

"You won't be the only one, Bolt." Bolt noticed Hana was pointing somewhere as he spoke, and looked in that direction. "Sis is retaking her photo too."

Sarada heard Hana's voice and glanced over at him. "Don't call me 'sis.'"

Bolt snickered. "You're retaking your photo too? What, did you notice some snot hanging out of your nose?"

"No, but I noticed how dopey you looked when you took your photo. Maybe you should have painted that on the Hokage Monument instead. Idiot."

The blonde snapped. "What'd you say?!"

Shino walked into the classroom. He sighed when he saw his most troublesome student making another scene.

"Bolt... it's your last day at the academy. Could you at least _try _to make a good last impression?" Shino asked.

Bolt glared at Sarada for a few more seconds before facing forward and crossing his aching arms. Sarada huffed. Hana laughed. Shino rubbed the bridge of his nose. Eventually, he began addressing his students for the final time.

"A few days ago, you all graduated. You're finally ninja, though none of you are still able to look after yourselves." Bolt scrunched his brow at this, but he kept silent. "So before you go, you'll be put in three-man squads. Also, after your teammates have been assigned to you, you'll all have to stay in the classroom until a jonin who will be overlooking your team comes for you. With that being said..."

Shino picked a clipboard and began reading names. While he did, various thoughts flew around the room.

_'Three man teams... Mom's was with Dad and the Eight Hokage,' _Sarada thought. _'Apparently, the Hokage assigns teams according to how each member balances each other out. The Eight was actually the worst student while Dad was the best, so they ended up in the same group.' _She made a face and looked at Bolt. _'Don't tell me..._'

_'Hmm... A three man squad, huh?' _Bolt thought. _'Not like I need a team. I can take anyone on by myself. ...but still, I wonder who I'm getting paired up with?'_

_'So we're being put into teams? If that's the case...,' _Hana turned slightly red. _'I wish I would have been put in the same year as Himawari... Wait! Maybe it's not too late for me to fail! If I get held back a year then-' _Hana thought for a moment before shaking his head. _'No. Never mind. If Miss Sakura found out I flunked out from being a genin on purpose...'_

Hana shivered at the thought of an angry Sakura. Then he heard Shino mention his name.

"Next: Team 49 – Hana Fujikaze," he said.

Hana came at attention.

"Bolt Uzumaki."

He and Bolt looked at each other at the same time. The former smiled while the latter grinned.

"And Sarada Uchiha."

The grin disappeared from Bolt's face while he looked over at where Sarada was sitting. The former glared while the latter thought _'...so I really did get paired with him. And what's worse...'_

"Oh! Sis, is going to be on our team as well?" Hana asked excitedly.

Sarada's eye twitched. _'__**He's**__ there too...'_

"Next: Team 50 – Shikadai Nara, Chocho Akimichi and Ino-"

"Wait a minute, Shino sensei! Why am I paired with **her?!**" Bolt exclaimed while pointing at the 'her' in question.

Shino sighed again. "So close... The teams were assigned by the Hokage, Bolt."

"So it's the Dumbkage's fault..."

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame yourself. Or, more specifically, your grades. They were the absolute worst in class. Sarada's were the best. Naturally, you and she would get paired together to balance each other out."

Sarada raised her hand. "Sensei, can I ask question. Why is Hana in our squad too then? Aren't his grades pretty good?"

"Well, they would be, but the amount of absences Hana had brought his grades down to a mediocre level – almost completely average, really."

Hana gave a guilty smile _'Those must be from all the times Bolt tried to drag me along for one of his pranks...'_

Shino went back to his clipboard once Sarada let down her hand and Bolt put down his finger. The pair sat and stewed. Team 49 was not off to an exuberant start.

Hana was happy, at least.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, most of the assigned teams had their jonin come pick them up. The only teams left in the classroom were Team 49 and Team 50 – which happened to be the new Ino-Shika-Cho.<p>

"So, we're together after all, huh?" Shikadai asked while he sat on Shino's desk with his legs crossed.

"You didn't want us to be on the same team?" Chocho asked from where she was sitting next to Inojin.

"Well, the look on our parents faces would have been fun, at least. Aw well, I guess it's just meant to-"

Shikadai stopped. Standing in the middle of the classroom were Hana and Bolt. They were shooting daggers into each other with their eyes, like the fallen statues of Hashirama and Madara. Their tension seemed to encapsulate the room.

"You ready, Hana?" Bolt asked.

Hana nodded. "Let's do this."

Everyone else in the classroom was on the edge of their seat when the boys cocked their fists back, then swung them forward.

"**Rock-paper-scissors, shoot!**" they both exclaimed.

Both hands came up with rock. They glared at each other again and went another round.

"**Rock-paper-scissors, shoot!**" Rock again. "**Shoot!**" This time paper. "**Shoot!**" Scissors. "**Shoot!**" And back to rock.

The word 'shoot' echoed through the almost empty classroom until Inojin asked "Hana, Bolt... what are guys doing?"

The both looked at him, but only Bolt answered.

"We're deciding who's gonna be the leader of Team 49."

"Isn't your sensei going to be the leader?"

"Yeah, but we mean who's going to be on top between just us three genin."

"Why not just have a real fight then?" Shikadai asked, genuinely weirded out for once.

"That would take too much time. Our sensei is going to be here soon, so we need to hurry," Hana answered.

With that, the two faced each other again. "**Shoot!**" Again with scissors.

Sarada felt her sanity slowly being chipped away. When she heard the door open, she prayed that it was Team 49's sensei, if only so that the idiotic duo before her would have a reason to stop.

The person who appeared in the door's frame was a woman. She didn't wear a Hidden Leaf vest, instead she wore vanilla-colored coat with a woolen turtle neck that went up to her mouth. She also wore shades, her Leaf headband shielded her forehead. The only parts of her person that were fully visible were her nose, ears and dark hair that parted in the middle.

She stared at the room long enough for the genin inside to get uncomfortable. "...Team 50?"

Slowly, Ino-Shika-Cho raised their hands.

"My name is Ninzo Aburame. I'll be your instructor from this point on." She turned around. "Come..."

Team 50 felt a strange vibe come from their new sensei, but they followed regardless.

"See ya, Sarada. Hopefully, Hana and Bolt will finish up before your sensei gets here," Chocho said on her way out.

Sarada cringed. She watched the two morons she was left with continue their endless duel. It was always rock vs rock, paper vs paper, scissors vs scissors. She couldn't believe that a winner still hadn't been decided yet. It should have been probabilistically impossible for a game of rock-paper-scissors to go on this long. When she heard 'shoot' for the fortieth time, she had had enough.

"Will you two, idiots..." She began while standing. "Just call it a day already?!"

Sarada slammed her fist down, and the resulting "Bang" made the boys freeze frame. They looked at her wrathful face, then they looked down at her hand. Their eyes widened. Sarada cocked a brow then looked down herself. Her hand was in the shape of a fist. She looked at Hana and Bolt's hands. They had both come up with scissors again.

Then she realized "Rock beats scissors..."

Bolt made a disparaged expression and dropped down on all fours. Hana just looked at his hand inquisitively.

"Wow... It seems as though you're the leader now, sis."

"I'm not playing your stupid game! ...and stop calling me 'sis.'"

While they were talking, they heard a tapping come from the window. They looked and saw a small snow monkey, curiously standing outside in the summer sun. It had a hidden leaf headband tied around its neck.

Bolt stood with a curious look on his face. "What's that monkey doing outside?"

He didn't get an answer, but the monkey did point up before scaling toward the roof itself.

"I think we're supposed to follow it," Hana said.

Sarada and Bolt looked at him. Then they looked at each other. Then they scowled.

"Fine..." Sarada said.

"Whatever..." Bolt muttered.

Hana lead the way to the roof, still being the only person happy about the situation.

* * *

><p>On the roof, the genin found a familiar face waiting for them.<p>

"Konohamaru sensei?!" Bolt blurted.

"Yo."

The monkey that told Team 49 to go the roof sat on Konohamaru's shoulders.

"Hey, boss, can I go now?" it asked with a young child's voice.

"Yeah, Jii. Thanks," Konohamaru said. "Tell the others I said hi."

The monkey nodded, made a hand sign, then poofed away. Konohamaru remained seated on the roof's railing while he gestured for his new students to come over and sit.

"I can't believe Konohamaru sensei is in charge of our team," Bolt whispered to Hana. "I can't tell if we're lucky or not."

"Bolt! Pipe down until we get introductions over with!" Konohamaru scolded. Once the blonde was quiet, he coughed into his fist and began. "I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, and starting today I'm going to be your new sensei. I've never had students of my own, so let's just take things slow for now. How about you guys tell me a little about yourselves? Something to get the ball rolling. How about we start with you, Sarada?"

Sarada who was divided from Bolt via Hana nodded. "I'm Sarada Uchiha. Currently, I'm one of the only two surviving members of the Uchiha clan. When I get older I'm going to help rebuild my clan back to its former glory. That's all."

"Any hobbies to speak of?"

Sarada thought for a moment. "Reading."

Bolt snorted. "Boring."

Sarada shot him a look. Seeing some unwanted tension forming, Konohamaru quickly moved on.

"Bolt, since you're so sure you way more interesting than everyone else, you can go next," he said.

Bolt grinned. "Alright, then. I'm Bolt Uzumaki the greatest genin in the Hidden Leaf, and soon to be the greatest ninja ever! After I get strong enough, I'm gonna show up my old man, and become the next Hokage! Believe that!"

Sarada yawned. "And called me boring. All you did was spout off junk everyone's already heard."

The hostile atmosphere between the two returned. Konohamaru could already see issues popping up with this team.

He sighed. "Lastly, Hana."

Hana nodded. "Yes, sir. My name is Hana Fujikaze. I was found by my master, Sasuke Uchiha after my village was destroyed and he brought me to the Hidden Leaf Village, and adopted me into his family." He couldn't stop himself from smiling. "One day... I plan to pay him and his family back for everything. I'll protect them and my new village with everything I have!"

For once, there was no post-introduction clash between the Team 49's hot-headed blonde and cold brunette. Instead, both of them gave Hana tired looks.

Sarada sighed. "You're trying way too hard to look cool, Hana."

"Seriously. Delivering a mushy speech like that out of nowhere," Bolt agreed.

Hana looked back and forth between them, wondering what he had said wrong.

Konohamaru snickered to himself. _'Naruto was right... These three balance each other out, perfectly.'_

"Hey, Hana. Anything else you want to add?" Konohamaru asked. "Preferably something less mushy. Like a long-term goal, perhaps?"

Hana looked down, and his black hair swept into his face a bit. "Long-term goal..." He recalled a pair of red suns, surrounded by flames and glaring down at him as though he was bug. He looked back up. "No."

"Hmm... Alright, then." Konohamaru got up at last. "Well, I guess we should call it a day."

Bolt made a face. "What?! All we did was talk for a few minutes!"

"That was just introductions. Your final exam starts tomorrow."

"Final exam?" Sarada repeated.

Konohamaru smiled devilishly. "Didn't you know, of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine go on to become fully-fledged genin. The rest get sent back A.S.A.P.."

A wave of shock jumped between the three genin before him.

"Are you serious?! Y-you're joking right...?" Bolt asked nervously.

Konohamaru started laughing. "Actually... yeah, I am." He saw the relived faces on his students. "You see, in Konoha City, two new ninja academies that are twice as large as this one opened up. That's five times as many students than the village used to have. So, to ensure that the village's graduating ninja are still the cream of the crop, the original nine genin per graduating class went down..." Konohamaru held up his fingers. "to six."

It was like time froze. Despite the disturbed expressions the three in front of him wore, Konohamaru strolled casually between them.

"You shouldn't worry, though. All you have to do is pass the test I give you at Training Ground 6 tomorrow morning. No sweat, right?"

Konohamaru made sure to the leave his students alone while they were at their most harried. It would make tomorrow all the more interesting.

The three kept sitting in silence until Hana said "...we should head home and prepare."

Silently, his new team members agreed.

* * *

><p>Hana had gotten very accustomed with the training grounds over the past two years. Any of his time not spent reading or getting pulled into one of Bolt's hair brained pranks was spent training. He mostly trained alone, so he could only go by his own standards on how much progress he had made. He just hoped he was good enough to pass Konohamaru's exam.<p>

When he and Sarada arrived at Training Ground 6, Bolt was already there stretching his arms next to his backpack.

"Took you guys long enough. I've been here for half an hour already," he said.

"Wow. That's way earlier than when you normally show up for class," Hana mentioned.

"This is bigger than one of two classes! If we pass this exam we'll be full-fledged ninja!"

"But if we fail, we'll be right back at the academy, and I doubt Shino sensei will give you a free pass twice," Sarada said while walking over to a shady spot under a tree.

Bolt made a face that Hana laughed at. While Sarada was putting down her things, Bolt focused in on something strapped to Hana's back. It was a short sword, more specifically a wakizashi, that hung diagonally at the back of Hana's waist. It also had a small key chain shaped like the Hidden Leaf's Will of Fire that Bolt found familiar.

"Hana, where did you get that sword?"

"Ah. You mean this?" Hana asked why touching the hilt. "Master sent it to me on my tenth birthday last year. He sent Sarada something to. ...something _amazing!"_

Bolt looked curiously at her. "Like what?"

Sarada blushed for a second before looking away. "D-don't worry about... It's nothing but a-" Sarada shook her reddening face. "here's Konohamaru sensei, already!"

"Over here." The genin looked and saw Konohamaru coming out of the woods a few feet away from them.

Hana suddenly heard something jingle. He looked down and saw a pair of bells hanging out of Konohamaru's right pocket.

"Sensei...why do you have bells?" he asked.

"These..." He flicked at the bells. "Are the test."

"Huh?"

Konohamaru walked over to a trio of wooden stakes. His team saw a clock was sitting atop the stake in the center. Konohamaru hit the top, and the clock began to tick.

He faced and students. "You have until the clock hits noon to steal these two bells from me. If you can, you pass the exam. But if you can't..."

Konohamaru walked within thirty feet of his students then pulled his thumb across his neck. He wasn't being literal, but they all understood. It was do or die time.

The three stood together and readied themselves.

Their sensei grinned. "Alright... Let the final exam for Team 49 begin!"


	27. Chapter 24 The Bell Test

**Chapter 24 - The Bell Test: 100% Spontaneity!**

* * *

><p>Impossible.<p>

That was what Sarada thought right away. A jonin, an elite ninja who's skill had been honed through years of training and experience, was someone far above the capability of a trio of genin. Even in a three-on-one, the odds avalanched in Konohamaru's favor. With a hand behind his back, he could still decimate them.

Sarada understood this, and she knew Hana did as well. There was just one noisy, hyperactive element she couldn't account for.

"Bolt, listen we need to-"

When Sarada looked to her side, her blonde teammate was already gone. He was sprinting at full speed for his sensei, who seemed to be rubbing his temple in light of his new pupil's stupidity.

"Watch me! I'll get both of those bells by myself!" Bolt exclaimed while digging his hands into his shuriken pouches.

Still running, he flung a dozen spinning stars at Konohamaru's face. All were caught with relative ease, but that didn't kill Bolt's vigor. He jumped up and tried delivering a kick to Konohamaru's face, and the latter caught it with the shurikens still in his grasp; the tips pricking through Bolt's pants.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Bolt yelped when hit the ground, hugging where his pants now had small holes.

Konohamaru sighed while he watched the foolish genin rub his leg pitifully.

He wanted to lecture him, but before could open his mouth, Bolt shot him a devious glance. The woods around them rustled, then suddenly, six other Bolts literally jumped out of the woodwork.

Konohamaru could tell at a glance that these Bolts were no illusion. They were 100% authentic shadow clones. He was honestly impressed, and wondered when Bolt had the time to make and hide all of them. His thoughts were cut short as Bolt got up and rushed him just as the clones were raining down on top of him. Konohamaru wondered just how absent-minded Bolt was. He had already forgotten about the shurikens in his sensei's hands.

With a series of flicks that were too fast for Bolt's eyes to register, all of the six clones hurling through the air were hit by shurikens and poofed away in puffs of white smoke. This left a shocked Bolt, still in the middle of attacking Konohamaru, by himself.

He saw his sensei's leg coming for his hip and knew that, between the two, his fist was slower. He braced himself for impact when a sharp _"__**swish**__"_ was heard, accompanied by a glint Bolt caught out of the corner of his eye.

Konohamaru barely pulled his leg away from Hana's sword in time. Making sure his first motion carried on into his next, Hana reversed the grip on his sword as soon as his foot touched the ground and swung up as his sensei. Another dodge\ was followed by a kunai being pulled out of one of his Konohamaru's pouches. Before he could even use it, Bolt was in the air again with his fist wound up.

Deciding Hana's attack was the more immediate threat, Konohamaru ducked the punch and parried Hana's third slash. While still low, he spun around preparing to sweep both boys feet when Bolt landed.

The young Fujikaze was a step ahead, however. He jumped just as Bolt descended, and held his position by putting a hand on the blonde's back.

Just before Konohamaru's leg came in contact with Bolt's feet, Hana used his technique. _'__**Windmill Style: Merry-go-round Step!**__' _

Hana and Bolt disappeared then reappeared behind their sensei. He looked back, eyes widened, as Hana's sword came down over his head. A_ "__**thunk**__"_ was heard. When Hana's feet touched the ground, it was now he and Bolt who were surprised.

Somehow, Hana's sword had slashed into a log instead of Konohamaru. "Wha... What happened?"

"A substitution, of course," a voice said from behind them.

The boys were stuck from behind with something thick that made them tumble forward. Massaging the back of their heads, they peered back and saw their sensei holding a wooden log in one hand, with the other stuffed in his jacket. He held the log toward the

"This is how a substitution works: you replace your body with a object the moment an attack connects to escape unharmed," the jonin explained. "This allows you get to safety or launch a surprise attack on a now confused enemy. Geez... you don't even know what a substitution is, Hana?" the jonin asked while resting the leg on his shoulder. "Just how many days has Bolt been keeping you out of class?"

Hana laughed softly while pulling his sword from the log. "Uh... I think I lost count after the twenty-ninth time."

"Wha!? There's no way, I kept you out that long!" Bolt snapped. "Why do I keep getting blamed for _your_ crappy grades?!"

The duo kept on with their discussion, apparently forgetting that they were in the middle of a test. Konohamaru, though bit irked by this, was still amazed by the prowess Hana and Bolt showed. He was extremely impressed to hear Bolt had mastered the Rasengan on his own, and felt the same about his mastery of the Shadow Clone jutsu. He was sure Bolt has been spending quite a few late nights training by himself.

Also, Hana's mysterious Windmill Style still curious to him. He didn't know it could be used on other people. What surprised Konohamaru the most, though, had to be the pair's teamwork.

_'These two have only been on the same team since yesterday, but they're already showing a level synchronization that takes months; hell, even **years **to achieve.' _Konohamaru watched Hana put up his hands while Bolt pressed further and further into his personal space. _'Just what have these two been through together?'_

Konohamaru kept thinking up until he felt a sweltering heat at his back. He heard flames and looked back to see a giant fireball was spiraling his way. He jumped away from it in time, but the boys were still standing in its path. The fireball didn't keep mowing forward, however. It's trajectory changed, and itcoasted skyward at the last moment. Upon reaching twenty feet, it exploded like a firework into several smaller flames that shot randomly in every direction

"**Fire Style: Scorching Sunflower Jutsu!**"

Konohamaru dodged the falling flames. _'The Scorching Sunflower Jutsu, eh? There's only one genin among these three who could know that technique.'_

After using the log he held bat another flame away, Konohamaru glanced over, and saw Sarada guiding Bolt and Hana into the woods with her. He realized that the flames were never meant to harm him, but to keep him busy while the genin escaped. He wouldn't have followed them anyway. The point of the test is for _them _to come _him_; not the other way around.

When the scorching shower finally ended, he checked his blue scarf to see if it had been burned.

_'Sarada... she's a little extreme, isn't she?' _he wondered.

* * *

><p>Sarada finally stopped running once she and the boys reached a river. Bolt dropped down beside it and frantically splashed some water onto his jacket's burning sleeve.<p>

"What the heck, Sarada?! Were you trying to get us along with Konohamaru sensei?!"

He blew at his sleeve after the fire was extinguished.

"I think that jutsu got me too..." Hana said while holding the fizzled end of his ponytail in his hand.

"Whatever. Your hair is too long anyway." Bolt turned his eyes back to Sarada who busy picking up a fallen tree limb. "Hey, are you listening to us?"

"No," she said flatly while breaking a twig off the limb.

Bolt growled. "What type of four-eyed jerk are you?!"

"What type of stupid idiot are _you_; rushing a jonin like that. Had it been a real fight you and Hana would both be dead!"

After hearing this, Bolt's eyes widened a bit, while Hana silently averted his eyes.

Sarada sighed. "Let me try to make this simple for you two."

She drew a line a dirt with her twig nearly a foot in length. Then she drew a smiling Hana face and grinning Bolt face beside it.

"This line represents you two's strength," she said. She drew another line beside it, this time six inches longer and with her own face by the side. "This line is my strength."

"Hey, why is your line longer?" Bolt asked, annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? Did you already forget why we're on the same team, Mister 'absolute worst?'"

Bolt made an agitated sound. He kept silent, but only by grinding his teeth. Hana was less focused on his own strength than he was about the line's themselves.

"So how long is Konohamaru sensei's line?" he asked Sarada.

"I was getting to that."

She stuck her twig in the dirt again. From there she moved along with it until it skimmed the edge of the river. She walked back and put Konohamaru's face, his mouth hidden by his scarf, into the dirt.

"This is Konohamaru sensei's strength...?" Hana asked, amazed.

"The river stopped me a few inches short, but yeah. Just about," the Uchiha answered.

"Wow... Jonin are amazing, Sis."

"Stop calling me 'Sis,' and of course they are. They're the strongest shinobi in the village. The fact that they get put in charge of teams of genin proves as much. Now, before I forget..." Sarada made one more line, and put all of Team 49's faces beside it. "This is how strong we are when combine our strength."

Bolt stared at the ground. "It's not even half as long..."

"Exactly. Even if we all attacked sensei together, it would still be impossible."

Hana wondered about that. He was squatting, looking intently at the lines.

"Hey, Sis."

"Don't call me 'Sis!'"

"How high would our combined strength have to be to get the bells?"

Sarada paused. She adjusted her glasses then touched the twig to the dirt next to Konohamaru's line. After a moment of thinking, she made a scratch in the line and put a picture of two bells beside it. It was ten inches above Team 49's line.

"So nearly a entire foot, huh?" Hana said was standing. He smiled. "If it's only that much, then it's no problem."

"Even if it was three feet, it'd still be no problem!" Bolt added.

He and Bolt got fired up off of each others adrenaline.

"Wait a minute. If you two just jump in head first like you did before, all you're going to get is the same result," Sarada told them.

"Alright then. What's the plan?" Hana asked her.

His teammates paused.

"...why are you asking her?" Bolt asked.

"Because she's the leader. We already decided in the classroom, remember?"

Hana put two fingers and repeatedly opened and closed them like scissors. Suddenly recalling the rock-paper-scissors match, Bolt's head slumped. After a moment, it jerked back up.

"...fine then! Sarada can be the leader!" he exclaimed while pointing scissor fingers at her. "Now, hurry up, and come up with a plan!"

Sarada paused before pushing up her glasses. "Alright... but you two better listen."

* * *

><p>Konohamaru watched the clouds from the height of a tree. It had already been an hour and Team 49 still hadn't come for the bells again. He wondered if they had just counted their losses and given up.<p>

"It's going to be a pain to explain to Naruto, if that's the case," he said to himself.

A breeze played with the ends of his scarf as he continued waiting. Then he noticed someone underneath him; a lot of someones. Jumping up from the forest underneath and landing on top of the surrounding trees where fifty Bolts, each looking more eager to fight than the last.

"Looks like you finished your lunch brea, but are sure about coming at me alone again, Bolt? More clones isn't going to change anything," Konohamaru warned.

Bolt gave a response with actions instead of words: he clamped his hands together than stuck up a finger. "**Byakugan!**"

Bolt's pupils disappeared with his irises nearly following. The veins around his eyes bulged. Konohamaru was a bit surprised, but Bolt wasn't done yet. Everyone of his forty-nine clones followed his lead. "**Byakugan!**" they all exclaimed, as their eyes changed.

Konohamaru's brow raised. _'Surrounded by fifty opponents, and none of them has a single blind spot... Bolt... you must have been working your tail off.'_

Before Konohamaru could praise him further, the army of Bolt's attacked en masse. Fifty was quite the number, but only when you factored in quality. If fifty genin alone could defeat a jonin, there would be no need for the Chunin Exams.

The sensei ducked a punch aimed at his head, grabbed the Bolt who attacked by the back of his collar, and threw him at three others; two of which were able to get out of the way thanks to their all-seeing sight, but one fell with the clone that was thrown. Both poofed away in a cloud of white smoke.

Konohamaru kicked a third in a face, then grabbed hold of a fourth and used him as shield when a fifth threw a kunai at him. Both clones vanished. Their numbers kept steadily decreasing, usually one-by-one, but occasionally in pairs. After the twenty-third _"__**poof**__,"_ Bolt realized something – Konohamaru hadn't move from his spot on top of the tree yet. This one fact made him so furious, he jumped after Konohamaru's back.

"Stop underestimating me!" he shouted.

The jonin glanced back and flung something dead into Bolt's head: a twig. Still, it hurt like hell, and sent Bolt back flipping through air as he fell into the forest below.

"It's hard to _not _underestimate you when you're doing dumb things like yelling at an opponent who has his back facing you," Konohamaru yelled down to Bolt.

He turned his attention back to the remaining twenty-six clones. From their expressions, Konohamaru could tell they had become a little more humble when confronting him. There was one, however, who kept staring the jonin down intensely. He didn't have the Byakugan active either.

Konohamaru hummed. _'Bolt having a weird clone isn't all that surprising, but-' _Before he could finish his thought, the odd clone jumped up by himself. Konohamaru sighed. _'That really is Bolt's clone. Only a clone of his would jump in by itself. Aw well...' _Konohamaru pulled out a kunai and flung it at the clone. _'Sorry, but that's it for you. Nobody can dodge in midair.'_

Then Konohamaru heard the clone yell "**Windmill Style: Satellite Step!**" It disappeared and the kunai knife kept flying through the space it was just in. Konohamaru's eyes widened. He noticed a presence manifest behind him; the clone's. It reached for the bells hanging from his pocket, but was only able to make them jingle as Konohamaru quickly jumped away from him. The clone, having nowhere to stand, fell down into the forest, though it succeeded in its mission.

For it was when the jonin left the treetop that the remaining clones jumped into action. Konohamaru recalled his own words _'Nobody can dodge in midair' _and clicked his tongue as the army of Bolt's proceeded to pummel him.

The beating inadvertently caused the bells to fall from Konohamaru's pocket onto the forest floor below. Sarada, who was hiding until now, walked up to them. She paused when she heard some bushes near her rustle. Bolt's head poked out them, his leaf-styled hair now filled with leaves itself. Descending more gracefully from a tree, but with just as much foliage in his hair was another Bolt.

Sarada could tell which one was real from what the latter Uzumaki did: he smiled at her. In a puff of white smoke, Hana regained his normal appearance and said "Your plan worked like a charm, Sis."

"I keep telling you to stop calling me, 'Sis.'" Sarada scolded while adjusting her glasses. "...and thanks."

"Why does she get all the credit?" Bolt asked while pulling himself from the bush's grasp. "All she did was sit back while we did all the work."

"The plan only needed you two to make it work. Why add an unnecessary third element? Besides, if the plan didn't work, I would have to jump in and help anyway."

"That's right, Bolt. Sarada didn't jump in because we pulled the plan off so well," Hana added.

Bolt's blue eyes darted back and forth between the two before snorting and landing his eyes on the bells. "Fine. Sarada gets credit for coming up with the plan..." He walked up to them. "But I'm going to be the one to get the bells!"

Right as Bolt got within a foot's distance of the bells, a rope that was hidden within the grass and the above tree's shade, swooped up his legs and hoisted him eight feet upside-down from the ground. His teammates were surprised enough by trap. Konohamaru coming out from behind the tree where it was sent them into a world of disillusionment.

He picked up the bells and juggled them in his hand. "I have to hand it to you three, you really had me just then. My attention was misdirected three times in less than twenty seconds. Too bad I set up a second substitution beforehand." Konohamaru scratched the back of his head. "Didn't actually think I'd end up using it through..."

The looks on each of Team 49's members all symbolized what the team was currently going through: shock for Hana, disappointment for Sarada, and frustration for Bolt.

"Sensei, let me down!" Bolt demanded.

Konohamaru twirled the bells on their strings. "Don't wanna." He stepped toward Sarada and Hana, but the pair quickly flickered off into the woods. "Well that's no fun... I guess it's just you and me then, Bolt."

Drops of sweat fell from the blonde's head, along with leaves.

* * *

><p>The constant ticking from the clock above Bolt's head was close to driving him crazy. He was tied to the wooden stake it sat on, while, a few feet in front of him, Konohamaru squatted and watched clouds go by.<p>

"Hey, Konohamaru sensei. ...how long until the exam ends?" the blonde asked nervously.

"About four minutes."

Bolt groaned. He was on the brink of being shipped back to the academy, and there was nothing he could do about it except sit and pray that the brunettes on his teams would act quickly.

His groans slowly evolved into growls. "Hana! Sarada! Will you two hurry up and get your butts out here?!"

On cue, a kunai, which Konohamaru nimbly flipped away from, came from the forest. Hana and Sarada revealed themselves, following the failed sneak attack.

"I was wondering when you two were going to show up. Bolt was a lot quieter than I expected him to be," Konohamaru jested.

Hana drew his sword, while Sarada pulled out six kunai that she fit between her fingers like claws.

Konohamaru pointed two fingers at the clock. "You've only got three minutes. Better make them count."

Sarada sharpened her eyes much like her father would, and flung the kunai at Konohamaru all at once. Obviously, Konohamaru dodged with ease, but as he weaved out of the kunai's way, he saw Sarada make hand signs: Tiger → Snake → Hare→ Horse.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Artillery Jutsu!**" Sarada exclaimed.

Right before soaring past the stake Bolt was tied to, the kunai were suddenly electrified with lightning style chakra, and abruptly changed trajectory. Eyes widening, Konohamaru dodged the kunai a second time when they came for his back, but with guidance from Sarada's fingers, they changed direction again.

They never curved. The electric knives always turned in abrupt angles. This made it harder for Konohamaru to predict when their path. Things got even worse once Hana got thrown into the mix, slashing his sword with a precision Konohamaru didn't have the current luxury to appreciate. He couldn't believe that Sarada had already mastered her second Nature Transformation; and what's more, created such a unique jutsu with it. Sasuke Uchiha's daughter seemed to be even more a genius than he was as her age.

Two minutes.

"**Windmill Style: Windmill Step!**" Hana exclaimed.

Konohamaru turned around to counter, but he realized Hana had reappeared at his side. Apparently, the Windmill Step didn't just move at 180 degree angles. It's operative area was anywhere in-between.

Thankfully for Konohamaru, Hana was the shortest of the team and thus had the shortest reach, making his attacks easier to move away from. The Lightning Artillery Jutsu was another story. The electric kunai zipped around at such dizzying speeds, it was amazing that Sarada could manipulate by herself. It was also a hassle.

Barely weaving past one of the kunai, Konohamaru hopped away from Hana and threw two shurikens at Sarada. While still maintaining her jutsu, she maneuvered between the two spinning pieces of steel, but she noticed something with her dark eyes: two wires. Konohamaru tugged at them, and the shurikens changed direction, looping around Sarada's legs. With a second tug, the jonin managed to pull her legs together, and a third caused her to lose her footing.

One minute.

Before hitting the ground, Sarada clapped her hands together, causing all the energized kunai to stop and aim themselves at Konohamaru. They homed down on him, though none of the knives actually hit him. They planted themselves in the grass around him, charging it with their lightning.

Konohamaru made an alarmed face. _'...I can't move! Is this because of the kunai?!'_

Konohamaru could still swerve his head around. When he did, he saw Hana dashing his way, his hand stretched out for the bells at his sensei's waist.

Bolt watched the scene, his eyes squinting incredulously. "Hey... what are you guys doing?!"

With a befuddled face, Hana looked at Bolt. Oddly, he was much lower than he thought he was. It was almost like he was on the ground. After a while, Hana realized that was exactly the case, and also that he couldn't move.

Sarada was just as confused as he was. Why was Hana trapped in her jutsu instead of Konohamaru, who was standing outside of the jutsu's lightning field? She caught on faster than her foster brother did.

_'Genjutsu! But when did he...?_' Her eyes froze when recalled the moment when Konohamaru pointed at the clock with two fingers. "You put us under genjutsu as soon as we arrived...?"

Konohamaru adjusted his scarf. "You aren't the only one who knows how to use misdirection."

Sarada's eyes lowered, and her lightning field waned. Hana could move again, but he did was look at the clock.

Fifteen seconds.

The bells at Konohamaru's side jingled. "I guess that's it, huh?" He looked at his dispirited pupils. He wanted to go ahead and tell them that they all passed, but he had to wait another ten seconds.

"Hey, cheer you guys! At least you can say you gave it your best sh-"

Konohamaru stopped when he felt something tug his leg. He looked down and saw Hana had clutched "**...Windmill Style: Merry-go-round Step!**"

Five seconds.

He and the genin disappeared, then a reappeared in front of the stake where the clock was barely a second later., having pulled a 180 degree rotation. Konohamaru heard a _'chomp!' _When he looked down, Bolt was dangling both bells out of his mouth.

Then the clock rang.

Konohamaru blinked slowly, and looked toward Sarada who was unwinding the wires binding her legs.

"Sarada...was all of this just a plan?"

"Nobody can plan that well, sensei," she responded. "Everything that happened just now – it was 100% spontaneous."

He blinked even slower.

"So, Konohamaru sensei... did we pass?" Hana asked while still on the ground.

"Uh... Yeah." He laughed to himself. "You all passed with flying colors."

Hana buoyantly jumped up, his joy so abundant it was almost physically visible. Even while still tied up, Bolt cheered just as much as Hana did. Sarada was more reserved about her celebrating, but she was smiling much more broadly than usual. Konohamaru was undeniably glad for his students, but his pride had taken a somewhat serious blow.

He wondered how much Naruto would laugh at him when he found out that Konohamaru was the first since his grandfather, the Third Hokage, to actually have both bells stolen from him. He shrugged.

"Anyway, congratulations, you three. Hey, how about we celebrate with some Ichiraku?" he proposed.

"Oh~ I love Ramen Ichiraku!" Hana declared. "Master and I went there once, and Bolt wouldn't stop dragging me there when he made us miss class."

Sarada dusted herself off as she approached. "We packed our own lunches... but I guess going to Ichiraku's won't hurt."

Konohamaru nodded. "Great. Come on. I'm buying."

Hana and Sarada fetched their things and hurried behind their sensei as they left the Training Grounds together.

"...hey! Where are you guys going?!" Bolt hollered. "Untie me first, dammit!"


	28. Chapter 25 Journey to the Hidden Frost

**Chapter 25 - Journey to the Hidden Frost**

* * *

><p>For the past month and a half, Team Konohamaru stayed very busy. They had captured a total of nine cats, rounded up four stray dogs, cleared over a dozen of gardens of weeds, wiped clean two vandalized rural sites, (one of which Bolt had vandalized personally) and made sure the village's park was clear of any trash.<p>

By genin standards, Team 49 was on fire. Unfortunately, Bolt wasn't much a fan of genin standards.

"Konohamaru sensei, how long are we gonna keep doing this junk?" he finally asked.

He and his team were returning from another mission that afternoon. Konohamaru, who was walking next to him, glanced down.

"What do you mean? The mission's already over, Bolt," he said. "We caught the cat."

Hana, raised above his head. "This makes our tenth successful capture!"

The cat meowed and rubbed its head against his hand. Much different from its reaction when Bolt held it. Currently, he had more scratches on his face than whiskers.

"All we've done it look for lost pets and clean up the village," he complained. "Nothing, but a bunch of community service crap. We aren't doing anything _real _ninja do..."

"You're a trio of fresh genin. Just what type of missions were you expecting to get?" Konohamaru asked.

"He can't help it, Sensei," Sarada said while tightening kitten's collar. "He's just looking for a chance to prove himself. Whether that challenge is out of his league of not – that idiot care less."

Bolt snarled at Sarada who just dismissed him as the kitten was licked her fingers.

She was right. Though, Bolt hated to admit it. He did want a chance – a challenge to prove what he was made of. A challenge he would never get from chasing loose pets and plucking weeds. He would never get his face on the monument at this rate.

Team Konohamaru stopped at a nearby dango shop for an after-mission snack. Sarada stopped Hana from trying to feed the kitten dango while Bolt sat cross-legged next to their sensei.

He stared at the plate of dango croquette in his hand. "Konohamaru sensei, can't you get dad to give us a tougher mission? I know the dumbkage listens to you."

"Probably because I don't call him d_umbkage,_" Konohamaru said before biting in.

"Come on, Sensei! You know we're good enough! Just ask him..."

Konohamaru peered down at his anxious pupil, chewing while he thought. After swallowing, he gave a halfhearted "Fine..." Bolt's face lit up. "Don't get too excited. It's almost guaranteed the Hokage will say no."

* * *

><p>"Sure," the Hokage said.<p>

Konohamaru gazed at him with disbelieving eyes from the other side of his desk. "Are you serious, Nar-I mean, Lord Hokage? It hasn't even been two months since they graduated."

"Yeah, I know. They're probably bored out of their minds already with all the menial labor they've had to do. That's how it always is with students fresh out of the academy – community service until you pass the Chunin Exams, pretty much."

"Don't tell them that!"

"Come on, Konohamaru... You hated these D-rank missions just as much as Bolt, didn't you?"

Bolt leered up at Konohamaru who dodged his eyes.

"So... we're going on a C-rank, this time, Lord Hokage?" Hana asked.

Naruto nodded. "A very imperative one. In fact, the fate of an entire village pends on whether or not Team 49 can complete this mission successfully."

The room suddenly went dead silent. The tension got much heavier, as the Hokage's expression grew stern. A bead of sweat dripped from underneath Bolt's headband, but he kept grinning. This was everything he asked for. The excitement boiling inside of him could barely be contained.

"What's the mission?" Sarada finally asked.

Naruto closed his eyes. "You four will be delivering an extremely important item..."

* * *

><p>The word 'dumbkage' kept running through Bolt's head while he stood at the village's gate the following morning. Hana looked at him innocently and asked "What's wrong Bolt?"<p>

"What's wrong...?" Bolt turned around and showed his teammate the large brown box on his back. "This is what's wrong! How the hell is this an _extremely important item?!_"

The label on the box read, in bold letters, **SHIMO WATER FILTER.**

"I'm sure the villagers of the Hidden Frost think it's extremely important. Lord Hokage said their old filter broke a couple weeks ago. If we don't deliver this new filter soon, they'll exhaust their water supply."

That was what Naruto meant when he said the fate of an entire village pended on their success. It was much less dramatic than Bolt would have preferred.

"Alright, you guys. Let's get a move on," Konohamaru ordered.

He trekked ahead, Sarada and Hana behind him. A certain blonde stayed behind, however.

That blonde called out to Konohamaru. "Sensei..."

He stopped. "What's the hold up, Bolt?"

"Um... Am I supposed to carry this thing by myself the entire way?" he asked.

"Of course. You were the one who specifically wanted to go on a tougher mission, so you should handle all the heavy lifting."

Bolt's expression froze like country his team was on their way too. Hana being the only one who gave him a pitying look as he and the others continued onward. With his head hanging like the bolt around his neck, Bolt trudged after them like a sad pack mule.

* * *

><p>In the Village Hidden in the Frost, a trio, dressed for the cold, stood in foot-deep snow underneath one of the village's water towers.<p>

"How much do we have left?" the village's chief asked.

"About a week's worth," his adviser answered. "We can tack on an extra four days if everyone reuses their bath water."

The chief's aide folded her arms and sighed. "Well, that's great... Do you have any idea when the part for village's filtration system is going to get here?"

"I just got a call from the Hidden Leaf. They sent a team of genin who should be here within two days."

"_Genin? _They couldn't have just sent one chunin who was fast on his feet? I don't like our village's crisis being used as a training exercise for some leaf brats."

"As long as it gets here in time, that's all that matters," the chief said.

His aide shrugged. "I guess..."

With the discussion done, the three turned to leave the water tower. Suddenly, a voice called out to them.

"Excuse us. Can we have a moment of your time?"

The three looked and saw two figures approaching them. They wore furred cloaks, very exotic in design. They both wore hoods that concealed their faces, though the shorter of the two had a long brown braid that slunk out. Te taller was the one who stopped closest to the village chief and his staff.

"...I've never seen you two in the village before," the chief said.

"We're from out of town. Anyway..." The figure dug into his cloak and pulled out a photo. "Have any of you seen this girl before?"

The chief looked at the photo closely. "No. We have not."

The figure hid the photo. "I see. Sorry, to have bothered you then."

The pair were already two yards away when Hidden Frost's chief stopped them. "Wait. You still haven't told us why it is you are looking for that girl."

"Why? You don't know who she is, so why should it concern you?"

"We may not have seen her, but another villager might have. Why not allow us to help?"

"...I appreciate the helping hand, sir, but it's unnecessary. We're perfectly capable of finding her ourselves."

The chief stared at him intently. "Didn't you just say you were from out of town? How would you be able to find her in a unknown land by yourselves than you would with our help?"

The figure paused again. "Excuse me, sir... but you ask way too many questions."

He whirled around and sliced his hand diagonally. A glint flashed two yards in front of him, and blood gushed out in front of the chief. Despite being over two yards away, the cloaked figure had left a large gash in his chief's chest. Even the water tower above was sliced. Most of the water flooded over the chief as he fell face-first into the snow.

"Chief!" his adviser shouted while he and the aide rushed to their fallen leader.

The second cloaked figure flickered in front of both of them, placed a hand on both their chests. The two felt a powerful pulse, then dropped like their chief had.

The figure looked back at his partner and removed his hood. "Dammit, Itsuya... You just _had _to strike first, didn't you? And it was the damn village chief of all people! Do you have any-"

Itsuya was already walking down the street.

"Hey! Stop walking away while I'm talking to you, asshole!"

Itsuya stopped and sighed. "He's not dead yet, Mitamaru. So, stop crying."

"I'm not crying! And this guy's bleeding – in the middle of the snow! If he's not dead, he's gonna be soon!"

"Then treat him so he _doesn't _die." Itsuya said while walking away again.

"Where you are you going?"

"To meet Miyoji at the village outskirts. Unlike you, she and I don't plan to get spotted until the mission is finished."

Mitamaru ground his teeth while he watched Itsuya stroll off. He then peered at the chief's bleeding body, and sighed. "I'll get him back for this, dammit..."

He put one foot underneath the chief and flipped him over so his bloody front was revealed. He then slapped his hand onto the chest wound, and a green glow emitted from it. Within seconds the wound closed itself.

"That's all the charity you get. You better not die anyway," he said while pulling his hood back up and following after Horitsu."We need to hurry up and find this damn girl. I'm getting tired of this stupid continent..."

* * *

><p>By day two of Team Konohamaru's journey, Bolt wasn't sure if his legs were still attached. He was too afraid to look down in fear that they had given up on supported him and ran away.<p>

"Come on, Bolt! We're almost to the Village Hidden In the Frost!" Konohamaru called back.

As one would expect, the weather had gotten colder and more aggressive in the Land of Snow than the Land of Fire. Fortunately, the team had dressed the part beforehand. Everyone wore gloves and cloaks. Konohamaru kept his scarf up to his mouth almost constantly now. Sarada wore leg warmers and a shirt underneath her vest. Bolt had his jacket mostly zipped up for once, and a muffler that spilled out of it. Aside from his cloak and gloves, Hana only wore a neck warmer.

He barely need this, however. Being a native to the Land of Iron, he was easily the most well adjusted to the cold. He was almost frolicking, in fact. He actually missed the feeling of blood rushing to his ears.

"Hana, this is a mission we're on, not a field trip," Sarada told him when she saw him slush snow between his gloved hands.

He smiled. "Can't it be both?"

She sighed while the team continued toward the village they saw in the distance. Eventually, the four arrived at its gate. It was smaller than the Hidden Leaf's or any of the other five great villages, but Hana and his fellow genin still marveled at it. Though, as they attempted to enter, a duo of frost shinobi flickered out in front of them.

"State your name and your business," one of them commanded.

Konohamaru was a bit off put about the uptight security, but he still complied. "We're Team 49 of the Hidden Leaf. We came here with the part your village needed for their water filtration system."

The two ninja shared a look. After a pause Konohamaru thought lasted far too long, the one who spoke earlier said "Follow us. Be warned though, the entire village is on edge at the moment."

"Why?"

"Our chief and the two heads of his staff were attacked two days ago."

The frost ninja need only to the see the alarm on Team 49's face to know that they got the message. They escorted the leaf affiliates through the village.

* * *

><p>The Hidden Frost's chief peered up from his desk when he heard the door open. One of his subordinates stood in its frame. "Lord Hitsugi, the leaf ninja have arrived."<p>

The ninja held open the door as Team 49 entered. Bolt came to a stop when the filter got stuck in the door.

"This stupid thing...!" he exclaimed while trying to yank it through the frame.

"Uh... please... Just leave it in the hallway," Hitsugi said. "I wouldn't want to have to order a second one."

Bolt did as he as the chief advised and pulled his arms free of the box's straps. A loud _"__thoom!__" _sounded when it hit the floor.

Bolt saw the looks he received. "What? He told me to drop it."

"Idiot..." Sarada muttered.

Konohamaru ignored his student's typical absurdity and pulled out a scroll for the chief to sign out on.

"So, I heard you and some of her staff were injured?" he asked while the latter signed the scroll.

"Yes. By two unknown characters. They came up to us asking about a girl they were looking for."

"Did you know who the girl was?"

Hitsugi finished signing. "Of course. She's a strange one who mysteriously arrived at the village over eight years ago, and we know as much about her now as we did then."

"So, you don't know what her relationship with those two guys who attacked you is?" Konohamaru asked while rolling up the scroll.

"No, but judging by how they respond to unwanted questions, I can guess that isn't healthy. ...Is there a reason why you're so interested in this?"

"Well, I plan to have my team stay the night here, so I'm just keeping an eye out for what's going on in the village."

"I see. Well, thank you for deliver-Ugh!"

While trying to stand, Hitsugi clenched his chest and sat back down. Konohamaru could see the bandages underneath his clothes.

"Are your wounds serious?" he asked.

Hitsugi sat back down. "Surprisingly, no. I short on blood and freezing when I was found, but the wound I received was already healed by the time I was taken to the village's hospital. Pneumonia was the biggest threat to my life. The one who healed me was likely one of the same two he injured me in the first place.

"That's strange..."

"It is." Hitsugi agreed. "I guess I'll be stuck at this desk for a while longer. Thank you again for delivering the filter."

Konohamaru nodded and left the room, gesturing for his students to follow. Hana bowed and left last.

* * *

><p>"But man that's weird..." Bolt said beating his sore back. "Who heals someone after they attack them? Doesn't that make attacking them in the first place kinda pointless?"<p>

"They probably thought that leaving the village's chief and his staff dead would cause a lot of problems," Sarada said.

"The village being on edge isn't a problem?"

"Less than a village-wide manhunt would have been."

"Do you think they're still hanging around, Konohamaru sensei?" Hana asked.

"Probably. They want that girl for whatever reason, and I doubt they're going to just give up that easily. The chief probably has heavy security around her now, though. I doubt anyone will be able to touch her so easily."

"I hope so..." Hana murmured.

The team kept walking. They were only a block away from the hotel they were planning on staying that night when Hana noticed the smoke.

"Is that a fire?" he asked.

"Maybe," Konohamaru answered. "The village's ninja take care of-"

Hana was already gone. He scaled a building and hopped from roof to roof on his way to the smoke's origin.

"Hana!"Konohamaru yelled. Bolt went after him. "Bolt?!"

The jonin looked down at his only obedient student. Though, he could tell what she was really thinking from the anxious look in her eyes.

He sighed. "Go on. I meet you three at the hotel."

Sarada gave a guilty bow. "Sorry, Sensei..."

She followed her two teammates and made her way toward the rising smoke. Konohamaru scratched his head. He started for the hotel again. _'These kids are going to be a handful...'_

* * *

><p>Sarada eventually joined Hana and Bolt on the roof of a building right across from where the smoke coming from. It was a fire, and even worse, a apartment complex fire. Judging from how the shinobi present were trying to urgently extinguish the fires around doors first, it was obvious they were trying to rescue people still inside.<p>

Leaving things to the Frost ninja may have been for the best, but watching the complex burn brought back some unsavory memories that wouldn't allow Hana to stay still.

"Bolt, can you use your Byakugan to see how many people are still inside?" he asked.

His blond friend nodded. He folded his hands together and put one finger up. _'__**Byakugan!**__' _The smoke, flames and walls of the building all became transparent to Bolt as he scanned to the complex. He pointed.

"That last apartment on the second floor – somebody's still inside there!"

"Alright! Sis, please help me with this!" Hana exclaimed while jumping down from the roof.

Sarada didn't understand why Hana was so possessed all of the sudden, but she personally had no desire to let someone die in a burning building. She stood and approached the roof's edge as Hana ran past ninja toward the complex.

"Stop calling me, _Sis..._" Dragon Horse Tiger. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" She exclaimed while spewing a ball of flames from her mouth.

The Frost ninja were confused and alarmed about the fireball, but not Hana. When collided with the door that still had a civilian behind it and blew it open, he hopped up to the second floor and rushed inside. He couldn't make out who the figure was in all the smoke, but he could tell they were light enough for him to scoop up in his arms.

He felt the room shake. _'That fireball must have been too much for the apartment's infrastructure to take.' _Just as the roof over began to collapse, Hana yelled "**Windmill Style: Striding Step!**"

He and the person he held disappeared and reappeared outside the complex in midair, exactly ten yards ahead of where he was standing in the apartment. It bellowed debris as its roof fell. Hana gazed back at it.

"My home... What happened to it?" the person in his arms asked.

"Uh... It's kind of... gone?" Hana said guiltily.

"Oh... Well, that sucks."

The person he held was girl, presumably around his own age. She had light blue hair, and blue eyes to go with it. She also had a frown stretched over her soot-covered face. Hana assumed it had something to do with her home burning then falling.

A duo of medical ninja came to pick the girl up with a stretcher. Hana nodded when they told him and placed her on the stretcher carefully.

"Wait. What's your name?" she asked.

"Hana Fujikaze."

She breathed heavily for a moment. "I'm Khaori... Thanks for saving me." She glared at him. "I'll get you back this one day..."

Hana made a confused face as the medical ninja flickered off with her. Bolt and Sarada eventually descended to his level.

"Hey, is that girl alright?" the former asked.

"Uh, yeah. But..." Hana smiled nervously. "I think she hates me."

His teammates both cocked their heads.

* * *

><p>A few miles from the Hidden Frost Village, three figures sat at the height of a tree, gazing at the village in the distance.<p>

"So... the target has finally been located?" an authoritative sounding one of them asked.

The only girl of the group nodded. "Yes. The target is in the Hidden Frost Village, undoubtedly."

"I see..."

"Hey, hey, hey!" the third figure yammered. "Does it matter if it any of the people on this continent finds out who we are?"

"No."

"Yes~"

The authoritative one stood, and so did his two companions.

"Alright. Let the operation: Kill the Traitor, begin..."

They flickered away at once, leaving only falling leaves behind.


	29. Chapter 26 Dreams of Death & Snow

**Chapter 26 - Dreams of Death & Snow**

* * *

><p>"Is the Hidden Leaf full of idiots?!" one of Hidden Frost chief's advisers barked at Konohamaru in the hotel lobby.<p>

Standing just behind the pitiful jonin were his students, Hana being the only one of them looking particularly sorry for his actions.

A fifth person named Tarō, who was also an adviser for the chief, stood next to his fellow adviser, Shiki, trying to give Konohamaru polite translations of her words.

"Shiki just doesn't think it's smart for your genin to be getting involved in a fire occurring in our village."

"You could have jeopardized the safety of our village's ninja! What would you have done if one of them got hurt because your students wanted to play hero?!"

"Your students exposed themselves to harm when they jumped in. While it was very heroic of them, it was also very dangerous for both them and the ninjas on sight."

"So that's why, next time, keep your students in line and out of our village's way!"

"We appreciate the help, but please, let us handle things in the Hidden Frost for now on."

"Heh..." Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head, hoping it would stop hurting. "Right. ...Sorry again about this."

Tarō nodded. "It's alright. In the end, your genin _did _save a life. We'll just put this all behind us."

_Put this all behind us_, didn't seem to be what Shiki was thinking. After sparing a cold look, she walked out of the lobby without saying (yelling) another word to Konohamaru. Tarō gave the jonin a empathetic smile before following her out. Boruto made faces at the both of them.

"What a bunch of jerks," he said. "If if weren't for us that girl would have died for sure. Who lectures somebody for saving a life?"

"Bolt, could you please keep your mouth shut for once?" Konohamaru asked. "We're in their village, so we have follow their rules. Regardless of whether you guys saved the day or not, you still bypassed their authority like it was nothing."

"You didn't really try to stop us though, sensei," Sarada said. "In fact, you let me follow Hana and Bolt without a fuss."

Konohamaru could not deny Sarada's point. Maybe Shiki was write to lecture him like a child.

"Sorry, sensei... It's my fault," Hana said with a weak smile. "It's just... I get anxious whenever I see fire or smoke. You getting yelled at was my fault."

Konohamaru looked at his guilty student. The boy carried more remorse than even he did.

"Eh... Whatever. You broke the rules, but you did something good. I'll just give you guys the benefit of the doubt for today."

Hana looked up at him, his dark eyes brimming with surprise. Bolt patted his shoulder. "Ya see? Konohamaru-sensei gets it. He won't-"

"Hang on. I didn't say your guys were _completely_ off the hook."

Boruto's eyes looked as startled as his friend's.

"Don't give me that look. Get your cloaks and follow me. We're heading out for a while."

* * *

><p>The Hidden Frost Village was bigger than one would expect from a settlement where Winter was constant. It still paled in comparison to the size of a place like Konoha, but it was still impressive; with the most stand out feature being a enormous park in the village's center.<p>

"Why are we at the park, sensei? There's nothing but kids here," Bolt said as they entered.

"We're here for 'that.'"

Konohamaru pointed at a tall ski slope sitting on its west wing. From the numerous trees sitting on it, his students could tell that it was it naturally formed, and the rest of the park had been built around it.

"So... we're going to ski as punishment?" Bolt asked.

"Just be quiet and watch."

He folded his arms with a "Tch..." and did so. A group of kids was standing at the foot of the slope, yelling up a boy who seemed to be the youngest of them.

"Hurry up and come down! We'll leave if you don't!"

Threatened with being left behind, the nervous boy gazed down the slope anxiously. Like a baby bird inching its way out of the nest, he stepped off of even ground and started sliding. Team 49 looked alarmed when he thought the boy was about to crash into a tree, but he adeptly weaved around it and every other obstacle in his way as he descended. Once he finally reached the bottom, his friends gathered around to congratulate him.

"Wow... Did he slide across the snow's surface?" Hana asked.

"He was probably exuding chakra from the soles of his feet like we do when we're climbing trees and walking on water." Sarada said.

Konohamaru nodded. "You got it right, Sarada. You use chakra to stick to a surface when you running up walls and trees, and use it balance yourself when standing on water. You could think of what that boy just did as a combination of both."

"How could that boy use a technique that advance when he's so young? He can't be over academy age."

"It's pretty normal here. It always snows in this village and their slopes and hills everywhere, so the locals just perfect this technique naturally over the course of their childhoods. Being from the Land of Fire you guys that privilege, but don't worry... we'll fix that before we leave the Hidden Frost."

This is what Konohamaru's idea was. Upon realization, Hana and Bolt exchanged looks. Their instructor predicted them making several faces, but smiles weren't one of them.

Hana tightened the strip binding his hair. "So we have to master this technique before he leave tomorrow? Alright! We won't let you down, Konohamaru-sensei."

Bolt punched his fist into his palm. "I'll have this snow sliding thing down pact by tonight. You can believe that!"

He headed off toward the top of the slope with Hana right behind him. A look of defeat could seen on Konohamaru's face.

"It's your own fault, sensei. If you wanted to punish idiots like them, you would have been better off making them sit in their rooms until we left. To them, being forced to train is more like a reward than a punishment."

Konohamaru held his beaten expression while Sarada followed the boys up the hill. Boruto descend first, slipping off his feet halfway, and sliding into a mound of snow at the foot of the slope, prompting the kids from before to point and laugh at him.

He sighed. "I guess it's better than them being unmotivated..."

* * *

><p>Khaori gazed quixotically out her hospital room's window. Ever since she arrived in this village, the snow had never stopped falling. It had been so long since she saw the Sun, she had almost forgotten what it looked like.<p>

Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of her room's door sliding open. She could see in the window's reflection the frowning woman who had come to visit her.

"Hey, Shiki."

"That's _Mrs. _Shiki to you."

"What, did you get married? That sounds unlikely."

Shiki's frown evolved into a scowl as she shut the door behind her. She approached the hospital bed and glared intensely at the blue-haired patient sitting in it.

"While I don't mind you coming all this way just to glare at me, I don't think the hospital is going to allow it."

"I want you to answer a question. ..._Without _sarcasm."

"Are you going to ask if I was one who started the fire?"

"..."

Khaori sighed. "I thought we'd been over this already, Shiki: I'm suicidal anymore."

"So you didn't start the fire, then?"

"Of course I didn't. Nobody died. My work's not nearly that sloppy. If I had really been the arsonist behind that blaze..." She smiled. "There wouldn't have single survivor."

Shiki glare intensified. She knew from experience that she wasn't bluffing either.

"You little... Why does the chief even-"

"That's enough, Shiki," an authoritative voice from behind said.

Shiki looked back. "Chief. What are you...?"

"I was allowed to leave the hospital because of my duties, but I regular check-ups are still mandatory for me. Anyway, it's surprising to see you paying Khaori a visit. You two have never been on particularly good terms."

"Which is all her fault, by the way," Khaori interjected.

Shiki bared fangs at her one last time before leaving the room in a huff, making sure to bow to her chief before she shut the door.

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Hitsugi asked.

"It's not like I want to fight, I just don't like losing."

"It's still a problem, Khaori..."

She shrugged and looked back out the window as Hitsugi took a seat next to her bed.

"What did you come here for?"

"To see you. I thought that much was obvious."

"You're playing favorites. The village chief shouldn't have favorites."

"I'm not playing favorites, Khaori."

"Oh? So everyone else who was involved in that fire got a visit from the chief?"

Hitsugi sighed. He had only just entered the room, and already he felt exhausted.

"Why is dealing with you so difficult? Eight years and you still won't let anyone get close."

"Feel free to thank me that. Trust me, I'm saving you and everyone else a lot of trouble."

Hitsugi tapped his knee. "What happened to the two guards I put outside your room?"

"I had Tarō get rid of them."

"Those guards were meant to protect you, Khaori. So long as those two men from earlier are still prowling about looking for you, I can't-"

"Hitsugi..." She looked up at him. "You're the reason why people hate nice guys."

The village chief lowered his head. He could never win against this girl.

"Alright, if that's how you feel, I'll just have to leave you be." He headed for the door. "_But _if those guys show up again, I don't care what you say - I'm protecting you like my life depends on it."

With that declaration, he shut the door and left. Such a tiresome person Hitsugi was. Ever since he found her washed up on a snowy beach eight years ago, he had been nothing but a busybody concerning her well-being.

And the day that he found her was just like this one, filled with snow.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark when Bolt finally skid to the foot of the slope without falling, slipping or otherwise making a fool out of himself.<p>

"Alright! I did it! Did you see that, Konohamaru-sensei!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Bolt didn't fall!" one of the kids around him announced.

"I can't believe he did it," another kid said.

"Yeah. We all thought he was hopeless."

"Hopeless? Who the hell said that?! I was on top of this from the beginning!"

Sarada slid down right beside him smoothly and gracefully. "What are you yelling about? I could hear you from all the way up the slope."

"Sarada didn't fall even once. She's not a dunce like Bolt at all!"

Bolt growled at the children who ran away from him playfully.

"This is her first time making it down the slope, anyway!"

"If you're going to do something then you should do it right," Sarada lectured. "Unlike you, I'm not going to keep face-planting snow to figure out how to slide over it."

The two exchanged glares, making the chilly air heat up between them. Konohamaru stood back and watched. He honestly hadn't expected for the two of them to learn _this _quickly. It was barely dark out, and they had all already gotten a complete handle on it.

Well, almost all of them.

"**W-Windmill Style!**" Hana yelled.

He disappeared just as he was about to collide with a tree, then reappeared next to a adjacent tree that he held onto to prevent himself from sliding. He sighed in relief.

"Even Bolt is better than that guy... He hasn't even made it halfway down the slope without almost crashing," one of the children said.

Boruto was also a bit disappointed in Hana's performance. He should have made it down by now.

"Hey, Hana! What's taking you so long? I thought you grew up surrounded by snow!"

"Uh... There weren't that many hills and slopes around my village. This is actually the first time I ever tried snow sliding."

"Excuses! You just suck!" one kid yelled.

Hana made a miserable face as the children all laughed at him, much like a puppy cruelly having his ears pulled.

"Alright, you guys. Can you stop making fun of pupil?" Konohamaru asked while walking up to them.

The kids went along Konohamaru's request. It was getting late so they all decided to leave together, leaving Team 49 by themselves in the park.

"Hana, it's about time we headed back too. Just climb down using the trees," Konohamaru yelled to him.

Hana kept hold of the tree keeping him steady as he said "You all just head back to the hotel without me."

Konohamaru made a face. "Are you sure? We're going to leave the village early so-"

"I'll be back before midnight! I promise."

Seeing the desperate look in his pupil's eyes, Konohamaru nodded and headed in direction of the park's west gate. The other two genin followed him, although Bolt gave Hana a departing gaze before going.

"Was it really alright to leave him there, sensei? Bolt asked as they walked through the Hidden Frost's snowy streets.

"It's fine. He's probably giving it his all. It's better to just let him finish," his sensei responded.

"Come on, sensei. He can't be trying _that _hard. Otherwise he would have finished quickly like we did. He just slacking off-"

Konohamaru stopped abruptly. "Do you really believe that, Bolt? Do you really think Hana's not trying his best?"

"Huh? How else would you explain him not learning how to snow slide? It's not that hard."

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his head. "Bolt... you might not have noticed, but you and Sarada are different from Hana. He's not a prodigy like you two are."

Bolt smirked. "You don't have to tell me that, Konohamaru-sensei. I already-"

"I'm being serious, Boruto." Bolt made a face. "Even though you skipped class more than anyone else and basically flunked every written exam, your practical skills were on another level from the other students. Your taijutsu surpassed Sarada who number one in every other area. Had you took your studies more seriously you would have competed with her for top marks."

Bolt looked over at Sarada who was listening to Konohamaru as intently as he was.

"Sarada's potential speaks for itself. She was the top student of the academy, and had already mastered two of her chakra natures before she even graduated - a feat that's only eclipsed by the Third Hokage, who mastered three before graduation. It's obvious from your pedigree alone that you two would overshadow other genin. Hana... is different."

Feeling a bit pissed, Bolt gave his sensei an angry look. "What are you talking about, sensei? Ever since we were in the academy, Hana's always been-"

"Right beside you?" Konohamaru finished. "He's always been running right next to you... but as has he ever surpassed you? Has he ever gotten ahead of you even once? Did you ever think that maybe Hana was already barely keeping up with you to begin with?"

"..."

"I hate to say this, but Hana's potential isn't nearly as bright as yours is. It may seem like he's on your level now, but as you both mature the difference in talent is only going to get more obvious."

At a lost for words, Bolt glared down at the snow.

"Sorry, Bolt, but that's just how it is. One day, you and Sarada are going to leave Hana behind."

Having finished his lecture, Konohamaru kept walking toward the hotel. After sparing a moment's gaze at her teammate, Sarada followed him. Bolt stood alone in the snow. _'One day, you and Sarada are going to leave Hana behind.' _That statement stayed with him.

Bolt always told himself that he was genius, that he was going to be better than anyone, that he would even surpass his father one day, but Hana... Hana was supposed to be his greatest opposition. He was supposed to be the one who kept up with him while he raced toward the goal called "Hokage." He was supposed to be his rival till the very end.

But he didn't have the potential? No, Hana had plenty of potential... but compared to Sarada and himself, he may as well as been labeled talentless. Compared to the two of them who had a pedigree composed of some of the greatest shinobi to ever live, there was no contest. The only reason he had kept up as long as he did was actually due to the training he received from one of those very ninja - Sasuke Uchiha.

But Hana wasn't truly of Uchiha blood. He could copy Sasuke's techniques all he wanted, but he would never truly take after them like Sarada, or even Bolt himself would. Yes, this was why Bolt thought Hana wasn't trying his best earlier. He had convinced himself that he and Hana were equals, but the truth of the matter was... they weren't.

And one day, they wouldn't even be close.

Bolt bit his lip while villagers passed by him, heading back to their homes for the night. He was going to surpass Hana one day. He wouldn't have a rival. He would just running by himself.

Bolt stopped staring at the snow, and looked ahead. His teacher and teammate had already disappeared around a corner. After looking back toward the park one more time, he followed after them.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Windmill Step!<strong>" Hana shouted, vanishing and reappearing next to a tree just before crashing into another.

He sighed again, both in relief and exhaustion. It had been over three hours since his team had left him, and he wasn't showing any progress despite staying behind. He recalled how easily Bolt and Sarada grasp snow sliding: Boruto did what he always did, charging straight at it, striking from a million angles, knowing that even if he got beat away 999,999 times, he would manage to break through on the millionth.

Sarada took a more practical, cautionary route. Instead of going all the way down, she slid down the slope only half-way, then stopped by jumping up a tree, and ascending back to the top. She wanted to perfect her slide down the first half of the slope before making it to the second half; a perfectionist to the very end.

Hana took neither route. He couldn't try to "Head-on" method, because, unlike Bolt who had the instincts and reflexes to weave around trees in time and land in the softest part of snow at the bottom, he would always hit trees. He also couldn't try the "Half-and-half" method, due to not being able to even clear the first half without having escaping to safety with his Windmill Style. Sarada's style was out of the question too.

Of course, this didn't mean Hana was hopeless. The way he was struggling with snow sliding was normal. Most ordinary people would have this much trouble, but therein lied the problem: his teammates were not ordinary. They were anything but. The son of the Fourth Hokage and the daughter of his master who was descendant of the Uchiha clan. While they were academy students Hana managed to keep up with them, but recently he began to realize the real distance in ability between him and them.

"I can't keep up," Hana said with a sad smile.

It hurt to hear himself say it, but it was the truth. It wasn't like he was unused to this feeling. He went through the same thing back in the Fujikaze clan. Though he was chosen to be one of the possible successors of the clan, he could never quite keep up with the others, especially Tsubame. It wasn't just a question of age, it was one of ability. Hana didn't have the talent to get out of their shadows, and right now was no different.

He looked up at the snowy sky. "Well... Being the weakest is something I've dealt with before, at least."

Hana looked back down. When he did, he saw someone standing at the bottom of the slope staring up at the sky like he just was. Somebody familiar.

"Hey, isn't she...?"

Hana scaled the tree he held onto, and went down the slope by hopping from tree to tree. Once he made it to the bottom, he called out to the blue-haired girl standing in the snow.

"Um... Excuse me."

The girl looked at him. Bandages covered her arms, legs and neck. She was definitely the girl he had rescued before.

"What a small world meeting you again," she said, giving him a smile he couldn't trace any affection in.

"You're the girl from the fire... What are doing out here so late at night? Shouldn't you be at a hospital?"

"I guess, but I hate being cooped up in one space too long. At my apartment I'd sometimes wake up in the middle of the night just to go outside."

Hana cocked his head. "Why?"

"I don't know. To make sure outside still existed?"

Hana made a perplexed expression. What a strange girl he had saved. She was even waltzing around a snowy village at night in a hospital gown. He glanced down at her feet and saw that she wasn't even wearing sandals. How was she not cold?

"Ah. I just remembered that I hate you," she said while pointing at him. "I shouldn't even be answering your questions right now."

Hana went cross-eyed trying to look at the long finger being held between his eyes.

"...Well, I guess I'll let it go for now."

She strolled off further into the park, climbing a toad-shaped slide and standing at the height of it. She stretched her arms out as though to welcome the raining snow into her embrace.

Hana walked towards her.

"If you look up my gown, I'll hate you again," she said.

He reflexively took a few steps back. "Uh... Why _do _you hate me, in the first place? The only thing I did was save your life."

"Yeah, you did, and that's why I hate you." She closed her eyes as snow hit her face. "I was kind of hoping I would die in that fire."

"...Wha?!"

"What? It's the only way since I can't do it myself. I used to try when I younger, but Hitsugi stopped me. He made me promise not to try and kill myself anymore, and while I'm a lot of nasty things, an oathbreaker isn't one of them. Still, while I can't throw myself off a bridge, having one collapse under me is fair game. That fire was a blessing, and I almost want to thank the negligent mother who must have left her stove on. ...But just as things were getting good, you showed up, grabbing me in your arms and swooping me to safety just as the roof, that was supposed to crush my head, fell. Seriously, what thoughtless guy you are."

Hana could say nothing. She wanted to die? She wanted to get crushed? She was hoping for death to come? She thought it blessing? What was wrong with this person? Despite having such a deadly-ideology, the girl didn't come off as suicidal at all. From the way she admired the snow, Hana could tell that she didn't despise life. So why did she want to living?

"It never stops snowing here..." she said. "No matter what season or whether it's day or night, snow just keeps on falling."

Her random observation bemused Hana further. And then he realized she was tilting back. Just as she fell off the large toad, Hana ran up and slid to catch her.

"I thought you said that you promised not to kill yourself!"

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

Hana stared blankly at the girl in his arms. She stood first and dusted the snow off her gown.

"Well, I guess I should get back. If Hitsugi finds out I snuck out of my room, he'll spazz like nothing else. ...Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing that." The girl seemed to debate with herself whether or not torment someone she knew. Eventually, whatever conscious she had won out. "See you later, Nice Guy."

Hana stood as she walked off. "Nice Guy? Why are you calling me that?"

"Because I hate nice guys."

The same false-smile he had received before hit him again. The girl left the park, her shoe-less feet showing no signs of frostbite as they stomped through the snow. Hana stood there, still a daze. He looked back toward the slope. Realizing that he no longer had the focus to continue practicing, he sighed and decided to head back to the hotel.

"...Nice Guy," he repeated on his way back.


	30. Chapter 27 The Empire Strikes

**Chapter 27 - The Empire Strikes: Glory to the Empire!**

* * *

><p>"You left the hospital in the middle of night. ...Are you stupid? Are you really <em>that <em>stupid?!"

Shiki's ranting could be heard throughout the entire first floor of the hospital, and yet, the person who she was barking at showed her the least attention.

Khaori gazed out of her window, not giving Shiki so much as a single piece of mind.

"What's the point of even putting you in the room if you're going to saunter out whenever you feel like it?!"

"Uh... Excuse me, Miss Shiki." A nervous nurse approached her. "You're being a little too loud, and the other patients are-"

One look was all it took for the nurse to clam up. As pale as she looked, she should have been the one in a hospital bed.

"Alright, alright. Don't you think you've yelled at enough nurses for one morning, Shiki?" Taro asked while entering the room.

"Why are you here, Taro? Shouldn't you be with the chief?"

"Did that really just come from you? When the chief heard about Khaori's little late night stroll, he sent me to the hospital to fetch you."

"Are you saying the chief already knew I was going to be here?"

"Of course. You're really predictable, Shiki," Khaori remarked. "Boring people typically are."

How many times had Shiki shot flames from her eyes that morning? Khaori was grateful she wore glasses, otherwise the entire room would have surely been melted already.

"Nurse."

"Y-yes, Miss Shiki?"

"Have Khaori cuffed to her bed. I don't want her moving around anymore."

The nurse's face twitched. "Miss Shiki... we can't detain our patients like that. This isn't a prison or an asylum."

"Fine, don't cuff her. Use rope instead."

Taro sighed at his coworker's nonsense. However, the girl on the verge of being restrained like a mental patient showed absolutely no interest in the conversation. After two minutes of pleading and bargaining, the nurse finally got Shiki to settle for keeping two members of the staff outside her door at all times.

"...and those guys better not move from that door," she finished.

"Yes! Of course, Miss Shiki!"

The nurse nodded feveriously, relieved she managed to haggle Shiki down to a sane resolution.

"Can we finally go now? The chief is waiting for us," Taro said at the door.

Shiki gave Khaori a departing gaze as she left the room with her fellow adviser. After making sure her patient was settled in, the nurse left to assign the lookouts that would be beside her door. Khaori brushed some hair from her face.

Shiki was being noisy, Taro was being a mediator and Hitsugi was being a worrywart. It was just the same as always: a boring day filled with people who had somehow cemented themselves into her life. And snow. How could she forget about all the snow?

She looked at her door. Through the thin window, she spotted the shoulder of man standing outside.

"The lookouts had already been placed, huh?" She shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like I-"

Khaori looked back at her window, and there _They_ were. Two of them, both wearing hooded cloaks fashioned in a style that wasn't native to any part of the Shinobi Nations. They stood on the branch of a tree, their shaded faces staring at Khaori through her window.

She gripped her sheets. It couldn't be. No, it was simply impossible for _Them _to be there. _They _shouldn't even have known this continent existed, let alone be on it.

But then, at the height of her denial, the taller of _Those Two _reached for his hood and pulled it down.

Khaori's eyes trembled. Why? Why was she forced to see that face again?

A gesture was made for Khaori to "Come." She stared at the _Them _a little while longer. The she unhinged the bolt on her window.

* * *

><p>"Alright, are you guys ready to go?" Konohamaru asked his team while raising his scarf up to his mouth.<p>

The four of them stood outside the hotel that morning, ready to depart for the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Ready," Sarada said adjusting her glasses.

"Ready!" Hana said while fastening up his hair.

"Ready..." Bolt murmured, staring at the snow on the ground.

Everyone focused their eyes on Bolt. It was odd for him to be so dejected; even during the morning.

Konohamaru rubbed the back of his neck. _'Must be about what we talk we had earlier. He's still hung up on it, huh?'_

Sarada had reached a similar conclusion on her own. Hana looked around like a curious pup, blatantly confused by the strange atmosphere his team had been enveloped by.

As the squad walked through the Hidden Frost Village, things only got more awkward. Bolt seemed more fascinated by the clouds than even Shikadai.

"Bolt, are you alright? You seem...off," Hana asked.

Bolt glanced his way, then looked back ahead. "It's nothing."

Hana was typically worrisome sort, but he shrugged and dropped the topic. A few minutes later, when the village's gate was finally in sight, Bolt suddenly piped up.

"Oy, Hana... Did you ever finish your training last night?"

"Heh... Nope. No progress at all."

Bolt had been around Hana long enough to tell when he was forcing a smile. He stopped abruptly, causing everyone else to do the same.

He scratched his head. "Seriously, Hana... Could you be a bigger loser?"

Hana stopped as well, his face stunned by his Bolt's sudden jab. "...Huh? Bolt, what are you-"

"A loser. You didn't hear me the first time? Or do you need me to go back to momma's boy? That one's a classic.

Hana face was slowly evolving from shocked to scorned as his teammate's insults cut deeper and deeper. Konohamaru, who was watching the scene from the sidelines couldn't comprehend Bolt's behavior. Sarada, on the other hand, was getting a sudden case of deja'vu.

_'This... Isn't this exactly how their first fight started back at the Ninja Academy? Bolt just blabs off at the mouth until he gets Hana riled up?"_

Hana was frowning at the smiling blonde. "What have I done? What did I do to make you suddenly... suddenly..."

Bolt snorted. "What you gonna cry? Are you really that weak-"

Hana snapped, and snatched Bolt up by the collar of his cloak.

"Hey, now you two... We don't have time for this," Konohamaru warned. "We need to head back already."

For the first time since their team had been formed, Hana ignored his sensei's word, focusing all his indignation towards his blonde teammate.

"I'm not weak. ...And I'm not a loser"

"Could have fooled me."

Hana gripped the cloak tighter. "...Take it back."

"Prove me wrong."

Bolt raised a finger, and pointed it at a mountain sitting behind the village.

"Snow slide halfway down that mountain, and I take back what I said.

Sarada gawked at the mountain. It was from the biggest one in the area, but it was still huge; easily overshadowing the mound in the park that Hana was already having trouble with.

Hana peered up at his challenge, then looked back toward its giver. "Fine," he said, shocking Sarada and Konohamaru both.

"Hana, you idiot! Did you take a bad fall last night?" Sarada asked. "You'll kill yourself trying to-"

"But," Hana interrupted her. "...only on one more condition." He and Bolt stared into each other's eyes. "If I manage to master snow sliding before this afternoon... you have to buy me a two bowls of Chō Sōdaina Sōdaina Ramen from Ramen Ichiraku."

Bolt's face suddenly warped. "W-what?! Chō Sōdaina Sōdaina Ramen? I can't afford that! Pick something else!"

"No."

"Then just get one bowl..."

"No."

Bolt growled in frustration.

Sarada's eyes had dilated themselves, the mood had taken a complete heel-face turn. Craving some type of answer, she looked toward her sensei.

"Konohamaru Sensei... should I even know what Chō Sōdaina Sōdaina Ramen is?"

"Well... It's the most expensive thing on Ramen Ichiraku's menu. By far. Apparently, the owner barely sells a hundred bowls of the stuff a year. I only got to eat some when Naru-I mean... When the Seventh Hokage bought me a bowl for my birthday once."

"Why is it so expensive?"

"The ingredients are all super high-quality. Stuff that would bring tears to a top chef's eyes, let alone a ramen cook. It's definitely worth it, though." Konohamaru smiled in admiration of its taste. "Yeah... If I had the cash to burn, I'd buy a bowl everyday."

Sarada sighed. Ramen. These two were arguing about ramen now.

Bolt kept glaring kunai at Hana. "...Alright! If you can do it, I'll buy a damn bowl."

"Two bowls," Hana said holding up two fingers.

"I said fine! Let's just hurry up and-"

"Did you two not hear me when I said we had to go!" Konohamaru barked at them, finally.

The two winced at the shout then looked at their sensei with incredulous faces. After baring the brunt of his gaze, Konohamaru finally gave in to the two with sigh.

He gave a shooing gesture and said "Just be at the gate before this afternoon..."

The duo grinned and nodded before heading towards the rear entrance of the Hidden Frost.

"Are you sure about just letting them go like that?" Sarada asked, still sure she had just lost some precious brain cells.

"Yeah... I sorta expected to be Bolt's sensei at some point in the future, so I was prepared to deal with his nonsense. Hana is something I would have never accounted for, though. He and Bolt synchronize so well together, it's kind of scary. I noticed during the bell test when they were matching each other's rhythm without any exchanging any words or making any plans beforehand."

"Is that why Bolt can't stand Hana's low potential? Because they mesh together so naturally?"

"Most likely."

Sarada watched Bolt and Hana run into the streets of the Hidden Frost Village together.

Bolt wasn't the only one disappointed when he heard about Hana's low potential. Sarada never classified him as a _rival _like Bolt had, but she had expected more from her father's apprentice.

Her breath froze as she sighed. "Oh, well. Dad might be disappointed, though..."

* * *

><p>Hana had suddenly found himself faced with pertinent question: were two bowls of Chō Sōdaina Sōdaina Ramen worth his life?<p>

_'...Yes, of course they are!'_

Hana came to an answer quickly. But still...

The harrowing winds being blown added to the already intimidating sight before him. The slope of this mountain was significantly taller than the one in the park. It was lined with much more cliffs, and fewer trees for Hana to Windmill Step to in case he lost his footing.

"Are you gonna take all day? Get to sliding already!" Bolt commanded while patting his back.

Hana whirled his arms to quickly steady himself. While he was sighing in relief, a question cropped up in the corner of mind. One that concerned Bolt.

"Bolt... Why are you do you care so much about me learning how to snow slide, anyway?"

"Because I don't want you to hold everyone else back."

"I'm holding everyone back by not knowing how to snow slide? How many missions do you think we're going to take in the Land of Frost?"

"Who cares. Just hurry up and go."

Hana stood where he was, and kept peering over at his friend who wouldn't return his look.

"If you want to say something, you can say it, Bolt."

The blonde sighed, scratching at his head in frustration. "Does it really matter why? Just hurry up and learn, like me and Sarada did. That way... I can stop feeling so pissed off."

The brunette still couldn't understand what was going through Bolt's head.. He wanted to dig further, but an odd sight caught his attention first. They were far away, but with all the snow, they stuck out like sore thumbs. Especially the blue-haired girl who lacked a hood.

_'Huh?! Why is she out here? And who are those guys?' Hana wondered._

Bolt followed Hana's eyes and caught the trio just as they walking into one of the forests on the mountain.

"Hey; you know those guys?"

"I know the girl. She's the one we saved from the fire before."

"Woah, seriously?! Shouldn't she be in a hospital?"

"Yes... She should."

Further conversation wasn't necessary. One glance into each other's eyes was all it took. Hana and Bolt nodded to each other, then slunk off to follow Khaori and the strange pair.

* * *

><p>After trudging up the mountain behind the village, and reaching a desolate enough place, Khaori stopped. Of the two following her, the shorter one was the most perplexed by the her behavior. Firstly, by the fact that <em>she <em>had lead _them _up the mountain, and secondly, that she had done it without any shoes on.

"How are her feet not cold...?" he accidentally spoke aloud.

"Stop asking foolish question, Mitamaru. Have you forgotten what House she hails from?" said the taller, as he peeled back his hood.

The cold breeze tickled his stocky green-hair. He and Khaori exchanged gazes.

"You have grown, Master," he told her.

She sneered. "You're still calling me that? Our relationship as master and guardian ended eight years ago, Itsuya. That word is just annoying now."

"Would you rather I call you Oracle, then?"

"I'd rather you die in a fire. Preferably one that I started."

Mitamaru made an uncomfortable noise. Was this truly the esteemed young Oracle Itsuya had served almost a decade ago? Mitamaru's thoughts froze like the dew on the trees when Khaori shifted her eyes toward him.

"Itsuya... who's this guy?" she asked, pointing rudely.

Itsuya glanced at him. "Introduce yourself already."

"O-oh, yeah..." He pulled back his hood, letting his brown hair finally breath. "I'm Mitamaru Shibata. I'm the newest servant to your family."

"Oh, yeah? And who are you a guardian to?"

"Uh... No one yet, but-"

"Mitamaru's still in training. He is not yet fit for anything as important as guardianship." Mitamaru made a stony face at Itsuya who thoroughly ignored his expression. "Moving on... I'm sure you understand why we are here, Master."

"To make some bad memories resurface?"

"Ugh... I now that I'm the last person you ever wanted to see again, but right now, your life is in terrible danger, and-."

"Is that supposed to be news? I don't think I can even remember a time when my life _wasn't _being threatened. Not when I was still in the Empire, at least."

"Master, please! We beat the Empire's agents here by only a hair. They _will _catch up to us if you don't-"

Khaori sighed. "You haven't changed a bit, Itsuya. Still the King of Worries. Besides..." Khaori looked dead into his eyes. "Haven't you already failed to protect me once? And you want me to put my life in your hands again? Are you kidding me?"

Itsuya was silent in the face of Khaori's words. As was Mitamaru, who lacked the intimacy to jump into the conversation. Her naked feet leaft impressions in the snow as she walked up to them.

"Now, while this was _sweet _reunion and all, I really don't think I could stomach your face any longer." She waltzed between them. "Later Itsuya. Seeing you again is something I really could have lived without."

"I suppose we should have got here earlier then. Let me apologize, Oracle."

Khaori stopped. Her eyes widened with surprise as she looked up to the find the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

He stood in the trees - a dark-skinned boy with platinum blonde hair, and crimson eyes that seemed unable to do anything but intimidate. Beside him was a lighter-complexioned, but equally young youth who playfully hung from a branches by his toes.

Mitamaru's mouth gaped. "Itsuya, they're-"

Before Mitamaru even finished, Itsuya was already running toward his master. With his arms still crossed, the boy in the trees casually said "Rei."

Itsuya was barely a foot away from Khaori when a flood of florescent moths swarmed him and pushed him back.

_'What?! There's a third one of them?!'_ he furiously thought.

"Stay back, Ikki," the boy said drawing his sword.

The playful boy beside him gave an upside-down salute, while the blonde launched from the branch. Khaori's eyes stayed on his sword.

So this was it? To think, she came all the way to another continent only to be killed by another from her homeland.

_'Geez... life is so overly complicated sometimes...' _Khaori thought while shutting her eyes.

She didn't attempt to dodge or defend against the blow. She figured this was as good a death she was going to get without killing herself.

_'See that, Hitsugi? I told you I'd keep my promise.'_

The sudden _**"Cling!" **_of steel hitting steel made her open her eyes. A familiar figure had jumped between her and her assailant, a symbol like a windmill was on his back.

"Nice guy...?" she muttered.

After blocking the dark-skinned boy's sword with his own, Hana beat him away with a swing. Sparks flew along with the boy, as he reverse-somersaulted through the air.

As soon as he hit in the snow, he shouted "Ikki!"

The dangling boy above, parted from the branch he hung from, and pounced from another like a lemur.

"I've got this!" he exclaimed in the air. "Watch out for the **Company of I!**"

A swarm of silhouettes, separated from the boy's body and homed in on Hana, like a faceless battalion. They were decimated, however, by barrage kunai and shurikens, thrown by a dozen Boruto Uzumakis.

_'...Huh?' _the boy blankly thought after his silhouettes were dissipated.

All but one Bolt poofed away into smoke. The one remaining shouted "Hana!"

"I know!"

The young ninja quickly sheathed his sword, then swept Khaori up into his arms for the third time.

"H-Hey! What are you-""

Without bothering to hear her out, Hana flickered off into the woods along with his squadmate.

"Ikki, Rei: follow them!" the crimson-eyed boy commanded.

Ikki nodded and blitzed off after Khaori and her saviors. The moths keeping back Itsuya scattered as well.

Finally free, Itsuya attempted to chase after his master and the others, but a slash sharp enough to make the air whistle forced him back.

He stared his young attacker down. "I don't have time to deal with you, boy. Now move."

"You think you're the only who's pushing for time... Itsuya Noda?"

"You know who I am, yet you still stand in my way? You're either overconfident or a fool. Either way..." Itsuya yanked up his sleeve revealing a large brand resembling a dragon. "you _will_ be removed."

For once, the boy smiled, although the aura of intimidation around him remained. "That arrogance... Does it come from your allegiance to the House of the Sun, or your former life as a member of the House of Dragons?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hmph. No." The boy's smile disappeared, and a transparent aura started wrapping itself around the his sword. "The only thing that matters now is the Oracle's death. Everything else: You, your partner, those two who just escaped..." The boy took a thrusting stance. "It can all just disappear."

The aura swirling around the sword compressed and then burst as its owner thrust forward and yelled "**Collision Air!**"

A spiraling gale; one with the force a train and diameter of a boulder, piled forward towards Itsuya and Mitamaru. The pummeling gust blasted over half a kilometer through the forest before finally dispersing. Snow and forest debris rose from the road of destruction the attack had made.

The boy gazed in that direction only a moment before turning his back and dismissing it entirely.

"The glory of the Empire - that's the only thing that matters to me."


End file.
